


Harry Potter and the End of Illusions

by Christina_Potter_09



Series: "It could have gone that way" [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 92,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christina_Potter_09/pseuds/Christina_Potter_09
Summary: PostDH-story maniped epilogue.How Harry moves on after the war,how he tries to find peace after seventeen tormented years, how he finds true love when his mind and heart are finally clear.When Darkness is Over, Light Ends the Illusions...





	1. Farewells

**Author's Note:**

> the story is unbetaed so please be patient, thank you

_**Farewells** _

' _He'll be all right,' murmured Ginny._

 _As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absent-mindedly and touched the lighting scar on his forehead._ ' _I know he will.'_

Harry opened his eyes tiredly. He moved his head on the pillow and looked around him. He could hear that the infirmary was full of people, but curtains were surrounding his bed. It'd been a few hours since he'd awoken. A few hours since he had fulfilled his destiny. Some hours before, he had killed. He had taken his revenge for his parents and his own destroyed childhood.

After his, Hermione's and Ron's return in the great hall, Madame Pomfrey had rush them into the infirmary and forced them to drink many potions, especially Harry after her "interrogation" about how he was feeling. After that, she put all of them into beds. If Harry wanted to be honest with himself, he didn't mind. He was exhausted, and sleep would help him start healing his soul after all those years of trying to do the impossible: To destroy Lord Voldemort.

Harry sat up on the bed and tried to reach his glasses, but he didn't have the chance to when someone threw herself on him and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. Because of his reflections, Harry closed his eyes. He thought Hermione was the one hugging him like that, like she always did. When he opened his eyes he realized he was mistaken. Ginny was giving him the bone-crashing hug.  
He returned the hug less firmly and Ginny broke it and looked at him, smiling.

'I'm happy you are fine,' Ginny said and pecked his cheek.

Harry nodded his head and spoke. 'I'm happy too. Where is Ron and Hermione?' he asked.

Ginny's smile faded a bit but didn't disappear. 'I will call them. Wait a minute,' she said and left from the curtains.

Harry looked around him again. He remembered the dream he had seen. People were dead around him, people he knew and loved. Remus and Nymphadora and Fred. That dream seemed so odd to him, children and family were the last things he was imagining some hours before, when he learned  _he_ was the last Horcrux.

He couldn't remember many details about the dream. Just a few odd names for his and Malfoy's children and Hermione not trusting Ron about his driver's license. He almost didn't notice as Hermione showed up through the curtains. She looked tired and sad but she smiled at Harry when their eyes met.

'Ron is still with his family,' she told him. 'Mrs. Weasley wanted to talk to her kids for awhile. Percy is injured, but he will be fine,' she said and Harry nodded with an ache in his heart. Hermione sat on the edge of his bed, still looking at him.

'How are you feeling?' she asked quietly and Harry looked at her more carefully. He was sure she had been crying. He always tell by the way her face looked after she cried. He wondered how she was feeling. He wasn't sure. Things with Voldemort were over, yes, but what now?

'I don't know,' Harry answered.

Hermione moved closer and hugged him, not very tightly but firmly enough. He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent. The battle was over and he didn't know what he wanted to do from now on. A wave of sadness hit him. So many people were dead. So many families were mourning their losses when the rest of the wizarding world was happy for their freedom. He couldn't think what he wanted now. He realized what he was feeling: fear and emptiness.

'Me either,' Hermione said, pulling away from him. 'I'm scared,' she added and looked at her hands. Harry took them in his; He knew she was feeling the same way as he was.

'We'll find our way Hermione. I'm sure we will,' Harry said, and for the first time that day, he smiled. She returned the smile less happily and looked at him.

'I'm happy we made it, but I don't know where to start now. What to do…' She said and Harry knew exactly what she meant, but before either of them had the chance to talk more, Ron and Ginny showed up. Both the Weasleys looked curiously at the joined hands of Harry and Hermione. She broke their hold quickly and looked at Ginny and Ron. Harry didn't understand why Hermione got panicky for a moment, but didn't wonder any further when Ron spoke.

'How are you, mate?' he asked smiling, his smile never reaching his eyes. His blue, sad eyes. Harry nodded his head.

'Fine, I think,' he said as Hermione stood up and Ginny took her place close to Harry. Ron nodded his head and looked at Hermione for a moment and then back at his best mate. At that moment, Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall showed up and looked at the young people.

'Please, everyone out, the headmistress needs to talk to Mr. Potter,' Madame Pomfrey said as she gestured to Ron, Ginny and Hermione to move outside. The three moved out without complaining and Madame Pomfrey followed after taking Harry's temperature and making sure his magical levels were fine. McGonagall looked at him as she conjured a chair close to Harry's bed.

'First of all, Harry, I want you to know that I'm very proud of you. I fought with Him for a while, and I can only imagine how powerful he was. Well done my boy,' she said and smiled at him, her face tired like everyone's else. Harry nodded his head and murmured a "Thank you." McGonagall continued.

'I wanted to ask you what happened with professor Snape and where Crabbe is. Do you know anything about these two?' she asked and Harry looked away for a moment. Snape, the one person he always believed was an enemy was the one who helped him the most, was the one person who wanted to help him in Lily's memory.

'Crabbe is dead in the room of requirement in the seventh floor and Snape is dead in the Shrinking Shack. I can't say many things right now, but Snape was with us even when he killed Dumbledore. They had planned it together so Snape could stay in the inner circles of Voldemort. He was innocent and not a Death Eater, don't let his memory rot in the mud, please,' Harry answered after a few moments, and McGonagall, even more surprised, nodded.  
'Very well,' she said and stood up. She moved to the curtains when she turned and looked at him. 'After the next difficult months, Harry, the school will be open. The previous terms will repeat themselves as Death Eaters were teaching here. And if you want, Hogwarts will be open for you, Harry. You can still be a great Auror, I'm sure. You and your friends deserve a chance at happiness,' she said and left, leaving Harry with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

He had something to do after the war…

Harry, Ron and Hermione spent the rest of their day in the infirmary, not talking a lot as they didn't have many things to say. The curtains were "protecting" them from the prying eyes of others, but they could hear cries and screams when relatives were recognizing their dead relatives. He had also heard about the murderers of the victims: Bellatrix had killed Nymphadora, and Dolohov had killed Remus. Harry wanted to scream and to keep his mouth shut at the same time. He knew some of those screams outside were Andromeda Tonks' when she found out her only daughter was murdered. He also heard a baby's cries and he knew that it must be Teddy Lupin, the  _orphan_  of the Lupins. Harry wanted to stand up, to hug Andromeda, to see and hug little Teddy, his Godson, but he couldn't. He wanted to cry out in his pain, his fear, his sorrow. But he couldn't. No tears were escaping his eyes. No screams were escaping his lips. He felt all those emotions and yet empty at the same moment.

Hermione was crying silently in a corner, her body shaking with the power of her sobs. Ron was next to her, rubbing her back. Harry knew them too well, Hermione's crying wasn't only for the dead. She had her breakdown, she was taking out all the things he was feeling and couldn't show.

He felt jealous of those two, of Hermione and her courage to cry and her power to show her sorrow. Of Ron and his power not to destroy everything because of Fred's loss. Harry couldn't believe Fred was dead. The twins were now only George, no more Fred. He was dead, murdered. Harry stood up and moved closer to a window next to his bed. He looked outside. People were moving around, using spells to clean up the puddles of blood here and there. Ginny was there with her mother. Mrs. Weasley wanted all of her family close and only Ron had stayed behind with Harry and Hermione.

Harry didn't know why, but he was half-happy to be only with Hermione and Ron at a moment like this. Only those two knew what it meant to be alone in a tent with Death Eaters after you. Especially Hermione, who was with him the whole time. And then he was feeling half-sad of not having someone to hug him right now. Ginny could be that one, but she didn't know what he had been through, like Ron knew with Hermione or she knew when she hugged him before. Harry felt more jealous of the two, but more cries and screams from the other side of the curtains made him feel that emptiness in his heart again.

The next day was the worst so far. After a day of pain and cries Harry felt ready to burst. People were crying and mourning and he was still unable even to talk to them. Now it was time for the funerals. The infirmary wasn't very full that morning; most of the people were sleeping.

Ron and Hermione were in the Gryffindor common room. Madame Pomfrey had decided to keep Harry in the infirmary for a second night so she could be sure about his health. He moved close to the window again and looked outside. Parents were taking their kids back home like the day before; terrified, sad and angry faces had filled the grounds. People were preparing the graves for the dead while other people were making the chairs for the people who would watch the funerals.

Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to be there. All these people had fallen in a war about him. Fred, Remus and Tonks had fallen for him. Harry wasn't sure he was brave enough to see their dead bodies. To face their relatives: Andromeda, the Weasleys. He was feeling so guilty for all this. Two nights before, he thought he would meet his parents and Sirius again. He thought he would finally find peace, and now, two sad days later, he was ready to attend the funerals of innocent people.

His thoughts were interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Andromeda Tonks standing in front of him. She was looking very much like her older-dead now- sister Bellatrix, but her features were much more soft and sad. In her arms, Teddy Lupin was sleeping, his head full of soft light blue hair. Harry didn't know what to say to the woman in front of him. She had lost everything in less than six months: her only child, husband, and even her son-in-law. The only thing that was keeping her on her two feet, Harry was quite sure, was the little bundle in her arms.

'I now know how you feel, Harry,' Andromeda said with a broken voice and Harry was sure he heard his heart breaking. They had something in common, they had no families anymore. 'But I have Teddy and you have your friends.' She added and Harry knew she was right.

'I just wanted to tell you that my house is always open to you. Remus and Dora had told me how good of a man you are and I want Teddy to have his Godfather close to him,' Andromeda said and Harry nodded his head as he looked at the small baby in the woman's hands.

'Can… can I hold him?' Harry almost whispered. He hadn't hugged a child in his life before, but he wanted to show, even without words, his feelings for this little baby. Andromeda smiled sadly and nodded. She handed him the baby carefully and Harry felt a small shot of light warming his heart. The baby was very beautiful and peaceful, not knowing that some hours before he had lost both his parents. The small light in Harry's soul died with that thought. But again, he couldn't cry. He couldn't cry at the sight of his own life in that baby.

Teddy's parents had to be with him now and he had to be with his up there. Things hadn't turned like that. Harry gave the baby back to Andromeda and she took the little boy and smiled at Harry, placing her hand on his shoulder again.

'Time will heal you, Harry, believe me. Time and the people who know good enough to heal you will help.' Andromeda said and turned around, ready to leave.

'Thanks,' Harry almost croaked and Andromeda looked at him. "For understanding," he continued, "and not like I'm the hero of the universe,' Harry said and Andromeda smiled and looked back at her grandchild as she started walking again.

Harry looked around him again. He hadn't moved out of the infirmary and wondered how the rest of the building was. The last time he remembered paintings, many statues and even parts of walls had been destroyed. He remembered the fight. He closed his eyes and saw scenes of blood and pain repeating themselves behind his eyelids. He opened his eyes again, remembering something very important.  
'Kreacher!' Harry called. A loud crack was heard and the elf was right in front of him.

'Master Harry!' the elf exclaimed and made a low bow. The fake Horcrux hit the stone floor. One of the elf's ears was missing.

'Are you OK, Kreacher?' Harry asked, not knowing what else to say. Kreacher wasn't Dobby, but the old house-elf had fought like a true hero two days ago.

'Kreacher is fine sir,' Kreacher answered and made another bow. Harry nodded; Kreacher wasn't the only house-elf he knew.

'Do you know about a house-elf named Winky, Kreacher?' Harry asked, curious about where the small—usually drunk—elf was now.

Kreacher looked at Harry for a moment and then lowered his eyes. 'The elf named Winky is dead sir. She died during the battle,' Kreacher said and Harry just nodded, feeling pity for the small elf. He made a mental note not to talk to Hermione about that. Harry looked at Kreacher again.

'OK, Kreacher, you can return in the kitchens, I will ask of the Headmistress to send Order Members to check the house so you can return the sooner possible in Grimmauld. Well done for your leadership with the rest of the elves,' Harry said and the elf smiled at his master for the first time in the two years they had known each other.

'Thank you, sir,' Kreacher said and with a loud crack, he had left the infirmary. Harry had Grimmauld to return if he wanted to. But did he want something like that? Did he want to return in the second prison of Sirius? He wasn't sure he could face that old portrait again. He sighed heavily as steps could be heard from outside the infirmary's door. The door opened and Hermione, Ron and Ginny showed up, all of them in their Hogwarts' uniforms. Harry looked at them, a bit surprised. He hadn't seen Ron, Hermione or himself in those uniforms for quite a long time.

'We didn't have other clothes to wear so house-elves brought the uniforms for us,' Hermione said. Harry nodded and looked at the pile of clothes at the edge of his bed. Without saying a word he pulled the curtains around his bed closed and dressed in his own uniform. After a few minutes the four moved out of the infirmary to the Great Hall. Many portraits were back to normal. The Great Hall was again as Harry knew it, but this time black flags were hugging from the cloudy ceiling. It showed the mood of the day. Of the week. Of forever, Harry thought.

Harry sat with Hermione, Ron and Ginny at the Gryffindor table. He had missed this place. Only a few students were still around the tables. Many parents had taken their kids two days after the battle. Harry looked around. His home for six years had become the place where he had fulfilled his destiny and killed his enemy.

More people entered the hall: adults crying with small kids in their hands; relatives of dead students. Andromeda sat at the Ravenclaw table with Teddy. She smiled at Harry from afar and he returned the smile as much as he could. Harry's gaze moved from the woman with the baby to a blond girl who was approaching them smiling. Her lips had a deep scratch, but she didn't seem to care as she sat close to the four.

'Good Morning,' Luna said and smiled at the four people.

'Hello, Luna, how are you?' Hermione asked as the two Weasleys were too sad about Fred to talk, and Harry wasn't in the mood to open his mouth.

'I'm fine, thank you. I'm sad about the families. I have lost my mother and I know what loss means,' Luna said with her dreamy voice and the four stared at her and how easily she was talking about the people who had lost their lives. 'Time will help us to move on,' Luna added and everyone nodded their heads agreeing. Everyone, one by one, started leaving the Great Hall and moving outside. Without speaking too much, the five people moved outside and started for the place with the chairs. They found some seats and sat down in silence.

After everyone was seated and silent many people from the ministry started walking, carrying the dead. Four people for every fallen fighter. Harry looked at the line the people with the open coffins were making. The first was Snape's. Through spells and charms the dead man looked fine, just sleeping. No one but Harry could guess what Naginni had done to him. Next was Collin Creevy. The small coffin with the even smaller young student inside was proof that Death never chose. It just took innocent lives.

There were several other bodies and then Remus and right behind him Nymphadora. Both of them seemed like they were sleeping. But Harry knew, they were gone forever. After some more dead people, Fred came in Harry's view; the dead twin was looking peaceful with his eyes closed. Harry's arm slipped around Ginny's shoulders as she started crying after two days of suppressing her feelings. The same happened with Hermione and Ron, Hermione was the one rubbing Ron's back while the younger Weasley boy was crying his heart out. Harry couldn't handle all this; he closed his eyes and wished to Merlin that his eyes would fill with tears, but nothing came. No tears, no sob. When he opened his eyes again he saw Hermione looking at him. She didn't have the chance to say anything, as McGonagall stood up and looked at the people in the chairs.

The headmistress started saying things about Snape and then the rest, but Harry didn't pay attention. He looked around him: people were crying, mothers were hiding their heads in their hands. Brothers, sisters, parents and friends were dead. Harry looked at the coffins again. Each one above the dead person's grave. Harry looked at Tonks first. She died with her hair a bright purple color, she was probably too ecstatic during her fight with Bellatrix to change her hair's color. She died as a true Metamorphmagus.

Harry then looked at Remus, his father's friend was far more pale than the rest of the lost ones. Harry knew now, all the Marauders were gone, only Teddy and himself were left. Harry took a deep breath and looked at the alive people: he spotted Andromeda. She was looking blandly at her daughter's dead body, probably realizing she was alone now, only with her grandchild. Andromeda closed her eyes and then moved her head back and opened them again, looking at the skies with tears running down her cheeks.

Harry wanted to leave from there. He wanted to be somewhere else,  _anywhere_ else. He didn't care. He just needed to leave. His wish came true when he realized everyone was standing up. A huge white light showed beneath the waters of the lake and a dull song started being heard from the lake. The merpeople were probably mourning for the human dead.

The people who were keeping the coffins closed them and lowered them into the graves. There were flashes of color and the graves were filled with dirt by magic. Everyone started walking around. Harry knew where he wanted to go. He started moving around the lake and sat underneath the tree he had sat under a year ago, right after Dumbledore's funeral. After several minutes Ginny showed up. Harry wanted to be alone at the moment but he knew she needed someone next to her as Ron had Hermione with him. She sat next to him and looked at the lake.

'I missed you,' Ginny said and Harry looked at her. She had changed a bit, her face was more mature now, harder, tired.

'I missed you too,' Harry said feeling like someone else was speaking with his voice. He looked at the lake again.

'The ministry is trying to catch the missing Death Eaters. The Malfoys will be in trial very soon, dad said. The ministry needs to show people that everything will be back on track. Mom wants you and Hermione to come to the Burrow,' Ginny said and Harry didn't look at her again. He knew Mrs. Weasley would want something like that when neither he nor Hermione had somewhere else to go. But he also knew he didn't want to be there. The Burrow was always a place very close to Harry's heart, but he was feeling guilty for Fred's death when he was close to Fred's family. How could he possibly live in the same house with this family now?

'I know you might feel uncomfortable, but Grimmauld doesn't seem a better option…' Ginny said and looked at him, seeking his gaze.

'What are you going to do with school?' Harry asked, wanting to change the subject, avoiding her pained eyes. He heard Ginny sighing as she turned her head at the lake's direction again.

'I'll repeat my sixth year here and then I will move on to my seventh. McGonagall said people have to repeat the term so they can be decently educated without Death Eaters as teachers…' Ginny replied and stood up. 'I guess you want to be alone,' she said and started walking away.

Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her to stay. He didn't want to hurt her but he needed his peace for now. Snogging or looking at dots wasn't going to help him right now. He wasn't sure if all this emptiness would leave his heart ever again, or if he had to learn to live with it, but he was surprised that Ginny's close presence, did nothing to help soothe him. Why was he feeling empty, even though the girl he supposedly wanted had been sitting right next to him?


	2. At the Burrow

\- CHAPTER TWO –

_**At the Burrow** _

_People were screaming around him. Harry was still on the ground, the warm light now over. He was back, alive but… He rose from the ground and looked around him, seeing that the Death Eaters were dead. Voldemort was alive, looking at him with his vicious red eyes. But Harry wasn't afraid of him. He would die anyway because he was the Horcrux. The reason for his sorrow was the sight in front of him. All his friends were dead, tied up against many trees around the clearing where he and Voldemort were standing._   
_All the Weasleys, Nymphadora, Remus, Sirius, McGonagall, Neville, Dumbledore and Hermione were dead. Their dead bodies were tied with their heads resting lifelessly on their shoulders._

' _And now what Potter? You thought you won? You destroyed my Horcruxes, but I killed your filthy friends. Who do you think did greater damage?' Voldemort asked with his voice full of anger and hate._

_Harry looked around him once more; He looked at Dumbledore, all the things the Headmaster had said to him some moments before in King's Cross were lies? His best friends were dead, Ron and Hermione. Harry looked at Hermione, as Dumbledore had said she was the one person who would help him the most. Now she was dead like the rest._

' _It's over Potter. The Mudblood, the blood traitors, the old man... They're dead because you were too selfish to fight me on your own. You sacrificed them. I just used spells on them for my entertainment…'_

_Harry tried to scream in his pain, his anger and sorrow but no voice escaped his mouth. Voldemort rose his hand and pointed his wand at him. A bright green light hit Harry and everything was blur._

Harry opened his eyes with a groan. He was all sweaty and he was shaking a bit. He looked around him finding that the Burrow was still dark. He had known that the move to the house of a mourning family would make his nightmares worse.

He sat on the bed and looked around him. Ron was asleep in his bed, snoring loudly. The quidditch players in the posters were sleeping as well on their broomsticks at the edges of their posters. Harry remembered the week before. He, along with Hermione and the rest of the Weasley family, had moved back in the Burrow. After a year of absence, Harry knew the family would like to know what had happened to the three but nobody asked as everyone was mourning for Fred.

For the last week Harry couldn't stand being under the same roof with everyone else. He needed to be away on his own but he was trapped in a house full of sad people who were crying when he, the one who had lost the most people and had faced the worst of the battle, couldn't even tear up. Sometimes he was feeling so frustrated that he couldn't even breath and other times he was feeling that familiar emptiness and the loss of the hope for tomorrow and for happiness.

He sighed heavily and stood up. He opened the door and moved downstairs. The house was finally silent. No one was crying or mourning for the lost twin. Harry entered the room on his way to the front door when his eyes stopped on the Weasley's family clock. Almost everyone's indexes were pointing "Home" except Charlie's and Bill's which were pointing "Away" as the eldest Weasley brothers were in Romania and Shell Cottage respectively. Fred's index was showing "Dead" even if the small moving picture of the index was showing Fred smiling happily.

Harry tore his gaze away from the clock. He couldn't believe all of this was happening; He couldn't believe that these were his days after the war. When he was at the Burrow, he was made to hear everyone in every corner of the house mourning. If he was getting out of the house, some idiots took pictures of him or tried ask him how it felt to be the Hero. He was really feeling trapped and nobody could help him. The only comforting memory was Hermione's hug in the infirmary. Harry had thought alot about that hug. Ginny may have hugged him as well but when he felt Hermione's hug, Harry knew, he was comforting and had comforted by the only person alive knowing how much he had been through.

Harry hadn't talked to anyone about the "dream" he'd had after Voldemort hit him with the killing curse in the forest, and to be honest with himself he didn't know if he wanted to talk about it or who to talk about it with if he chose to. For the previous seven days Harry and Ginny had distanced themselves from each other. Ginny was always with her mother in the kitchen, crying or not talking at all while Harry was in the backyard under a disillusionment charm trying to figure things out. He did the same now and moved out of the house and under the same tree he used to "visit" when things were too much to handle. He used the same charm and sat down, still lost in his thoughts.

Ron and Hermione were trying to get on track but Harry had seen Hermione exiting the Burrow many times on the verge of tears, and then moving to sit under some tree or walking away from the building. Harry knew Ron was devastated because of Fred's death, he also knew Hermione was tired after the year they had spent. His two best fiends seemed unable to find the right path to move on together and, even if he sometimes felt terrible for it, Harry was almost happy with their hardship. When those two were "together" he was feeling left out, and now his friendship with Ron and Hermione was the only thing he knew was still right around him.

He had wondered during his sixth year how it would be if Hermione and Ron eventually got together and even then he was feeling awkward at the thought of it. He wasn't sure if a household of those two would stand a week without falling apart or one killing the other. Harry knew Hermione was a strong person, she had proved it tons of times during the last several years. He also knew Ron could be very stubborn and some times even rude. Something Hermione never liked. He didn't know why, but analyzing their hardship was helping him forget his problems and his and Ginny's own hardship.

The nights with him watching her spot on the map in that cold tent had gone by now. He wasn't sure why he couldn't comfort her when he could hear her sobs in the middle of the nights when he was awake after some horrific nightmare. Maybe because he was too tired of helping other people when he had saved the community as the  _Prophet_  was saying. Or because it was the same reason for not comforting Hermione back in the tent after Ron's abandonee, because he didn't know what to say to a crying girl when he couldn't even cry for his own problems. When he was the most tired, when he was the most sad, the most guilty…

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw the very familiar form of Luna Lovegood walking down the hill separating her house from the Burrow. Luna was a true and loyal friend. Harry had never forgotten the paintings in her bedroom with the small golden chains connecting them. Luna had been visiting the house for the last several days. She was supporting Ginny as much as she could. She was never irritated with the press people; she was just waving at them and then entering the house. She would spend time with Ginny in her bedroom and talk to Ron when he would join the two girls in Ginny's room after some fight of his and Hermione's. Luna was always a smiling person even when, Harry thought with an ache in his heart, she had lost her mother, she had been kidnapped by Death Eaters and now half of her house was destroyed. She was still able to smile and comfort other people.

Harry took a deep breath and looked at the horizon, the sun had started its trip in the middle of the sky. He didn't know how long he was standing there, but he really didn't care. He could already hear noises from the inside of the Burrow and he knew almost everyone was awake for another day of sadness. He made himself more comfortable on the grass and frowned as he saw more people from the press apparating at the Burrow's magical ward and wait for somebody to move outside so they can take new pictures. Harry shook his head in disappointment. Even now all those bloody idiots wouldn't leave him in peace for one moment.

He remembered McGonagall's words. He could return in Hogwarts to attend his seventh year. Maybe that was a start to make a future he would be able to live. But how could he find peace in a school full of curious students and people who had lost someone. How could he live in the place he saw so many people dying? He didn't have answers to that but he also he didn't have answers to questions like "What else to do except go back at Hogwarts…" he didn't know how he could be an Auror without his N.E.W.T.s and he was sure not even his name would give him a chance before a dark wizard without Hermione's knowledge and help. That was proven by the trap he fell into back in Godric's Hollow, when Hermione saved him at the last moment with Voldemort right behind them.

He had to look after his "future" if he wanted to survive the summer but first he needed peace to think. The Burrow wasn't an option with people inside crying and people outside taking pictures, asking stupid questions and begging for an interview for their yellow pages. Harry hid his face in his hands. He didn't know where to go. He didn't know if he wanted to be alone or with his best friends or Ginny but he was positive of one thing: he needed to live the Burrow at first chance.

Harry didn't move back in the house the entire day. After a few hours he just cut two apples from the tree he was sat under and ate them. He didn't want to be around the others at the moment. He was grateful nobody tried to search for him except Ginny moving outside and looking around the backyard and then Hermione checking the place around and then moving inside as many reporters started asking her things from afar.

After even more hours Harry fell asleep under the tree and he felt relieved when he opened his eyes again and saw it was night and the reporters had left. He stood up and stretched his tired body. The Burrow was still full of people and Harry guessed it wasn't too late for him to return and just run upstairs and fall asleep again. He decided to take a short walk first. He started moving around the backyard, out of the Burrow's ward and up the closest hill.

He sometimes stopped and looked back. The night was so peaceful. The sky was full of stars and Harry knew up there were his parents and so many people. He felt himself frowning again but even at the thought of his dead parents he didn't feel tears collecting themselves behind his eyes. He lowered his head quickly and took some breaths to calm himself from the frustration he felt again and kept moving up the hill. He ended the disillusionment charm and sighed as he was able to see his body again. He kept walking until he reached the peak of the small hill.

He gasped as he saw a form on the ground sobbing. From the bushy hair he knew that it was Hermione crying, again. He felt for the first time the same need to comfort her like he had done back in sixth year and never done in the tent. He moved closer and sat next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Hermione jumped and lifted her head. She gasped and tried to wipe her tears but Harry started rubbing her back soothingly so she relaxed a bit and looked at him.

'What happened Hermione?' Harry asked as she didn't seem ready to start the conversation. She kept her eyes locked with his and then suppressed another sob.

'We fought, again.' Hermione said with a broken whisper and Harry nodded, knowing that she and Ron had another row. She took a deep breath and tried to continue. 'I tried to comfort him and told him that time would heal him like it does with the rest and he suddenly started screaming and-' her voice trailed off as another sob escaped her lips. Harry moved closer and hugged her shoulders so she could continue. He didn't want to see her like that. Not because of stupid rows with Ron, not because of any reason. She didn't deserve to cry anymore.

'He said that I don't know what loss means.' Hermione went on and Harry rolled his eyes in disbelief for Ron, as Hermione's head was close to his chest and couldn't see him. Ron could really be a git.

'I'm sure he didn't mean it Hermione.' Harry said even if he knew he wouldn't convince none of them, Hermione chuckled sadly.

'Right, he has every right to say stupid things to me, and when I'm trying to comfort him I'm wrong?' Hermione asked.

'No, no I didn't mean it like that. I meant, you know him..' Harry said slightly panicked at way she took his words.

Hermione looked at Harry and then hugged him as well. 'I may not have lost someone, yet. But I changed, no destroyed my parents' lives by sending them to Australia. I'm just hoping the spells are still working after a year, considering they were cast by a sixteen years old witch. I almost lost you during the last year with Voldemort attacking us in Godric's Hollow. I was sure I lost Ron when he cast us aside back in the tent and he still believes I don't know what loss is—why he can't just understand me? Why can't he just be like-' Hermione trailed off and Harry thought all the things she said with guilt and anger inside him.

Hermione was right. She didn't know if her parents were fine. She had been through so many things like he had, and Ron was still opening his fat mouth and blurting stupid things just because his pain and ego had taken over once more. Harry felt so sad for Hermione. He moved closer and kissed the top of her head. She lifted her head and looked at him.

'Look Hermione,' Harry started, not sure of how to comfort her. 'Ron may never understand you, but I want you to know that you are a great person and deserve to be happy. I told you back at Hogwarts and I'm telling you again, we'll find our way.' Harry said and Hermione gave a small smile. Harry returned the smile and felt the same small shot of light in his heart like when he had hugged Teddy a week ago, The same light that he hadn't felt the few times Ginny had hugged him the last week. They stood in the dark for a bit more while Hermione calmed her self. After a few minutes in comfortable silence Hermione spoke.

'We have to attend the Malfoys' trials in two days.' Hermione said and Harry looked at her in surprise.

'What?' he exclaimed, feeling his temper rising. The stupid crowd of reporters was enough, he had to show up at the Ministry? For the trials?

'I know,' Hermione started. 'I'm not thrilled either but the ministry sent an order today for all of us to be there and witness about Malfoy and his parents. Bill already told his father about my tortures in the manor and the ministry needs us so they can make the Malfoys' file and judgment. There is a possibility for Draco to be innocent if his parents say he was under the Imperious by them or if they claim they had made him to be a Death Eater. In my opinion this is not entirely a lie…' Hermione said and even though Harry felt awful about the news and especially himself attending the trial, he felt nice as he started talking with Hermione like they once did, before the last tormented year.

'What do you think?' Hermione asked pulling him out of his thoughts.

'Malfoy wasn't under the Imperious. He may have been forced by his father to be a Death Eater but he tried to kill Dumbledore and that may send him in Azkaban,' Harry started and then stopped as he remembered he had to talk about Narcissa's help in the forest. If she hadn't lied then, Voldemort would have finished Harry before he could blink.

'But Narcissa helped me survive back in the forest,' Harry blurted out. Hermione looked at him shocked and even dumbfounded;

'You're kidding me, aren't you?' she said in a low voice.

'I can't really explain what happened yet. I'm not sure I can. But she did and I guess I have to say that at the trial,' Harry said and Hermione closed her, until-then, opened mouth and nodded.

'I guess you should, if you think she deserves it of course, and if you want the truth to be told. Just deny to explain further if you can't,' Hermione said and Harry nodded and felt his lips forming a small smile again. Hermione had started advising him, things were coming back on track. He then looked at her and the silliest question formed in his head at the sight of her less bushy hair.

'Hermione, where is Crookshanks?' Harry asked and Hermione looked at him surprised at the change of subject in their chat.

'With my parents,' Hermione answered and looked away again. Harry knew this subject hurt her but he wanted to know if he could help her in some way.

'What are you going to do? I mean, with your parents,' Harry said quietly, not being sure if she was ready to talk.

'I want to bring them back, but I'm not sure how things will be. I kept our house but I sold their dental practice and made them to go to Australia and open a café as my mother always wanted to do when she would retire as a doctor. I'm not sure if they will be able to move away from the lives I made for them again. I first changed everything in their lives when we found out I was a witch. Then I sent them to another continent…. Now am I right by bringing them back here again?' Hermione asked and Harry could recognize the desperation in her voice.

'Will they by willing to do that again for me?' Hermione went on and that time Harry interrupted her.

'Hermione, they're your parents! You said it your self. They have already changed so many things for you. They love you, like nothing else in this world I'm sure. If they aren't willing to return, let them be there with their memories restored. They will love you no matter what,' Harry said and Hermione looked at him and smiled.

'I know if their memories are restored they will want to return. I'm not sure if they will forgive me-'

'For what?' Harry cut across her again. "Saving them? Loving them so much and having the strength to send them so far away from you?' Harry asked and Hermione didn't respond as she knew he was right.

'Will you go alone?' Harry asked, suddenly thinking about that first chance of leaving the Burrow. He would be more than happy to escape for some time, help Hermione with her parents, meet them, tell them how great their daughter was and then come back stronger to face his demons.

'I wanted to ask for Ron and you to follow me, but Ron can't afford the journey, I asked him. His parents gave alot of money for Fred's funeral and other things this past year as they tried to hid Ron's absence and I guess you don't have the strength for a trip like this-'

'I actually have it and I would be more than happy if you wanted me with you. I desperately need to leave this place.' Harry said and Hermione looked at him even more surprised. Harry smiled at her brightly and added, even if he wasn't sure if he really wanted it, 'If he wants, I can afford Ron's needs and the journey.' Hermione lowered her head and then looked away.

'He won't accept, he is too proud to accept. Plus, I'm not sure I want my parents see me fighting again and again about stupid things when they will be on edge with all the changes in their lives.' Hermione said and Harry nodded his agreement and understanding. Space and time may help Hermione and Ron to find a way at least to communicate without fighting…

Hermione looked at Harry and spoke. "What about Ginny?' she asked and Harry looked at her.

'What about her?' Harry asked casually and Hermione looked at him with her old Hermione-ish way when someone wasn't understanding something obvious.

'Harry, she is your girlfriend…' Hermione said.

'My ex girlfriend, Hermione. We haven't reunite and to be honest I—' Harry trailed off as he wasn't sure of what he wanted to do with Ginny anymore. 'Never mind, she has her parents, her family, so Ron does. The one without family is you right now and me of course but we can't do anything about my family, so we have to help  _you,_ ' Harry said somewhat dryly at the mention of his family.

'You have me... I mean me and Ron and the Weasleys,' Hermione said and Harry nodded.

'So, how will we set it up?' Harry asked and Hermione smiled brighter than ever.

'We can talk with someone in the ministry. If we talked to Mr. Weasley, the entire family will know and they'll stop us. Death Eaters are still on the loose so it may be dangerous. I don't think anyone will try to hurt us while the entire Order and Ministry are after them. Kingsley will be the Minister as the  _Prophet_  announced until the community is back on track and people can vote for the new one. We can talk to him and ask him of not to say a word to anyone. We need money. I have some of my parents' money turned to galleons in Gringorts. You have money as well—' Hermione stopped and groaned.

'What?' Harry asked impatiently, he was happy everything was getting on for their trip and Hermione's plan was more than good.

'We can't enter Gringorts. Mr. Weasley said you, Ron and I are forbidden to be there after our exit the last time with the Dragon as company. They will probably change their minds and allow us to enter the bank, but we have to ask that from the ministry and now everyone there is busy with the Death Eaters' trials.' Hermione said and Harry felt his temper rising again. He was already furious with that darn Goblin, now he couldn't enter the bank and take his money from there.

'What if we send some friend?' Harry asked, trying to think who could do that for them.

'We can't. The Goblins won't allow him just because he or she has the keys of our vaults. I thought of Luna for mine but we can't. We need some relative or someone banded with us.' Hermione said and they looked at each other at the same time.

'Kreacher…' They said in unison. With a loud  _crack_  the elf showed up and made a bow even if it seemed sleepy.

'Yes Master Harry?' the elf asked and Harry looked at Hermione.

'Yes, house elves can take money for their masters. But still—' Hermione said and Harry looked at her, his hopes fading again.

'What is it?' He asked and Hermione sighed.

'I'm not Kreacher's "mistress" so he can't access my vault.' Hermione said sadly. Harry looked at Kreacher and then at Hermione. He didn't know alot about house-elves but he could try.

'Kreacher, from now on, Hermione will be a mistress to you like I am a master to you. This is an order.' Harry said and the elf looked at Hermione, this time not with disgust as he used to look at her years ago. The elf finally made a bow in front of them and nodded.

'Yes master, Harry. Mistress Hermini is my mistress.' The elf said and Hermione looked at him, somehow sad and tired.

'You don't have to do that Harry, besides you know I would never use Kreacher for anything. You know my beliefs about elves and having one shared with you is against-'

'Merlin, Hermione!' Harry said and chuckled for the first time in days. 'Is just so he can access your vault. Relax, I know what you believe about them and I respect that but you need your money for the journey.' Harry said and Hermione didn't say anything else.

'Kreacher, we don't need anything more right now but is the house OK?' Harry asked as he remembered asking McGonagall before his move to the Burrow about Grimmauld Place.

'Yes, master. Everything is fine back at the house. I have cleaned it all and it's ready for you.' The elf said and Harry nodded.

'Kreacher, don't tire your self,' Hermione said and Harry smiled at her and her attempt to help the elf.

'Yes, mistress, whatever you want. Kreacher will be ready to serve you anytime,' The elf said and Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed at the words of the small, old elf. With a loud crack it was gone. Hermione looked at Harry again.

'So, we're attending the trial, asking for help from Kingsley and leaving for Sydney,' Hermione said and stood up. Harry did the same and looked at the Burrow. Almost every light was off. He had no idea how much time he was on this hill with Hermione. For the first time in quite a while, he had spent a good time with someone and he felt almost happy for leaving for Australia.

'We're sending Kreacher to the bank and leaving,' Harry corrected her and she nodded and smiled again.

'Right, lets hope it will be as easy as it sounds,' Hermione said and Harry moved close to her and hugged her shoulders.

'I'm sure it will.' He said and they started walking back to the Burrow as Hermione wrapped her arm around his waist.

Harry looked at her as they kept walking down the hill. Hermione's face seemed so calm, even happy. He was sure his face was held the same happiness as Hermione's for the first time in days of sorrow. Luna exited the building and smiled at the two young people as they met in the backyard.

'Good night, Harry and Hermione. Sweet dreams,' Luna said with her dreamy voice, looking at the pair.

'Good night Luna, see you tomorrow.' Hermione said smiling and Harry mimicked her by saying his good night to the blonde witch. The girl smiled and started moving up the hill they had just came from.

Harry sighed, that small shot of warm light was fading even if Hermione was still in his embrace. He had to face everyone and he had to attend his enemies' trials in two days. Yet, he had to be honest and talk about Narcissa and her help without revealing too many things he couldn't bare to say yet. Then he had to explain to Ron and Ginny about his trip with Hermione.

'Everything will be fine, Harry,' Hermione said as if she had read his mind. Harry looked at her and nodded with a small smile. He had his best friend after all and after the trial they would be free to leave for Sydney.


	3. An Innocent Death Eater

**\- CHAPTER THREE-**

_**An Innocent Death Eater** _

A day after his talk with Hermione on the small hill, Harry couldn't take his mind away from their plan for the trip in Sydney. He was excited, almost happy with the chance of going away; away from the Burrow, away from the reporters, away from England and his demons. The previous night, Harry had only one nightmare during his sleep so he guessed that was a good thing. He could at least stand the mood at the Burrow one more day without exploding. He was sure Hermione was more calm as well. After a fight with Ron that morning, she didn't just leave the Burrow as she would do before, but left Ron in his room and tried to relax in the living room, next to Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.

Ginny... Harry didn't know what he wanted from her, how to tell her (and the rest of the Weasleys) about his and Hermione's plans or what kind of future he was dreaming with her. Actually he wasn't sure if he was dreaming of a future with her. He didn't know why he had changed so much. Maybe the near-death experience changed things inside him, but he just wasn't sure. He just knew that the war was over and he couldn't see in her brown eyes the person who would help him to forget, forgive and be cured with.

He never saw that person in her anyway, but this time he didn't even want to snog her in an attempt to forget the rest of the world for a few minutes. He knew by her looks, her words, her reactions to things like death that Ginny was still a girl; a girl who could be easily hurt by his words and actions. A girl who couldn't understand him, his fears and worries because she hadn't experienced what he had. Not because she didn't want to but because she couldn't. Harry had suddenly grown up in the last year and Ginny had remained a girl.

Harry sighed and tried to think of other things as he was sat under "his" apple tree in the Burrow's garden with the reporters out of the fence, waiting for news and pictures. He looked away toward the hill where he and Hermione had made their plan to escape. Things seemed simple but the trials the next day and his presence in the ministry and it's people made his stomach ache. He didn't want to go there. He didn't want to be the animal in the cage for the reporters. He wanted to owl Kingsley and then just take Hermione and leave for a long time. But he couldn't. He had to be there. He had to be a witness for what he knew about the Malfoys. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say about them either.

If he could, he would kill Lucious with his bare hands. He was the head of the Death Eaters' mission in the Department of Mysteries, he was the one who had involved his own son to be a Death Eater. His son, Draco. Harry always hated him, but now, after the truth about Snape's and Dumbledore's plan for the death of the headmaster, Harry wasn't sure if he blamed Draco so much. He was a Death Eater, yes, he had allowed the Death Eaters to enter Hogwarts back in his sixth year, but Dumbledore would die anyway that night. Harry remembered Dumbledore's words about the young Malfoy.

' _This soul is not that damaged yet…"_

Whether Harry wanted to or not, he had to admit that Dumbledore was often right about people after all. Snape wasn't evil; he had tried to help him, because he was Lilly's best friend.  _Wow_ , Harry thought. Some days before he could swear he had experienced almost everything but fate surprised him once more. He never thought about his mother and Snape as close friends, he had never thought of Snape being in love with Lilly. He had actually believed they were enemies when he had seen Snape at a young age calling Lilly "Mudblood" in Snape's pensive.

Harry lay on the grass and closed his eyes still thinking. He took his glasses from his face and rubbed his closed eyes. Tomorrow he had to attend the trial. He needed to talk and convince Kingsley to help him and Hermione to leave England. Then he had to send Kreacher to Gringots and then came the hardest part: Announcing to everyone in the already devastated house his and Hermione's plans about the trip.

Harry was satisfied with Hermione's words about Ron not being able to afford the trip. He really wasn't sure if it would be good for the Grangers to watch their daughter crying over stupid fights with Ron. Harry wanted Hermione to be fine. He wanted her to smile and be brave before her parents and their unknown reaction after the restoration of their memories.

Harry sighed still thinking about his best friend. After their return to the house the day before, Hermione and Ron had another small fight until Ginny commanded Ron to leave her room, which the two girls shared. Ron had entered his own bedroom, blurted a "Goodnight" at Harry and threw himself on his bed, turning his back to the raven haired wizard. Harry couldn't understand why Ron never gave Hermione a break. He couldn't understand either why Hermione was so affected, especially the last days, after the battle. Ron was more aggressive towards her even when the two were just talking. Harry hoped that was only temporary and Ron was behaving like that because of Fred's loss. He wasn't ready for another period with Ron and Hermione not talking.

There was one period, back in his sixth year when he and Hermione were bickering; About Snape's old book of potions. Harry now knew they were both right about it. The only thing about their fights was something they were both right about. He smiled with still closed eyes. Hermione may have been a pain but she always wanted the best for him. With guilt, he remembered his behavior after the attack in Godric's Hollow. Hermione had saved his life, once more, because he was stupid and had followed an old, strange woman. He had been angry because Hermione had broken his wand by accident. And then, with surprise, he realized how well Hermione's wand had worked for him, as if it was his own. Now the same wand was taken away from his friend when he had his own back.

Harry was feeling very guilty about the way Hermione had lost her wand and had been tormented.  _He_  had called out Voldemort's name, leading his Death Eaters to the tent. He had destroyed their cover just because his stupid temper rose again. He would never forget the fear surging in his veins as he heard the  _cracks_  of the Death Eaters' apparitions outside of the tent and how Hermione tried to change his face so she could save him.

He would never forget Draco nodding his verification about Hermione's identity. That was the only thing the Death Eaters needed to split the trio and for Bellatrix to torment Hermione with the Cruciatus to unconsciousness. Harry opened his eyes as he realized he had never,  _never_ , thanked Hermione for all the things she had done. Or apologized for the times he had been a prat towards her. He would do it eventually, he decided. Hermione deserved it. Being with her in Australia was the very least he could do to show her how grateful he was.

After a few hours, Harry realized someone was exiting the Burrow. The sun was almost set. Hermione was in the backyard. Harry release the disillusionment charm he had on himself and waved at Hermione. She gasped but smiled when she realized it was him. She moved closer and sat next to him.

'I was looking for you,' Hermione said and Harry nodded and focused on her. Her features were still tired but she didn't seem as sad as she was looking a day before.

'Tell me,' Harry said after a few seconds.

'I just wanted to know what you'll say at the trials tomorrow,' Hermione said.

Harry thought about it for awhile. 'Just the truth, about Lucious, Draco being at the tower the night Dumbledore died and about Narcissa,' Harry said and hoped Hermione wouldn't ask him farther about the night of the battle and what happened in the forest.

'I see,' Hermione said simply, to his relief.

'If you want, I'll go and talk to Kingsley after the trials,' Harry offered trying to change the subject as he was sure Hermione was thinking about the night of her torment in Malfoys' manor.

'That would be a good idea. Ron already knows I'm leaving soon for Australia but he doesn't know about you coming with me,' Hermione said and Harry nodded.

'That's why you fought last night?' Harry asked, not caring so much for his curiosity as he wanted to help Hermione.

'And this morning as well, yes. He doesn't want me to go alone and I don't want to push him farther. He was almost ready to ask his parents for money for the trip. I stopped him; he knows he can't do something like that. They need money to move on. Mrs. Weasley is not letting any of her kids leave the house. She already fought with Charlie because he left and has only allowed Bill to be away with Fluer,' Hermione said and Harry nodded again, understanding Mrs. Weasley and her sorrow.

Like days before, Harry and Hermione saw Luna Lovegood approaching from the hill separating her house from the Burrow. Harry turned to Hermione.

'Ron invited her for dinner,' Hermione said simply and Harry nodded.

'Hermione, can I... Can I ask you something?' Harry asked as a sudden question rose in his mind.

'What is it?' she asked.

'Are you and Ron, you know, together? I mean... I saw you and him... kissing, and I was just wondering,' Harry said feeling uneasy. Hermione stared into his eyes for some seconds. She then looked away.

'Well, I think we are. We haven't talked about it, to be honest. I guess after the kiss we started something but since then, nothing has changed. I'm actually afraid that things are worse. We are fighting like we did back in our third year,' Hermione said and Harry nodded again, in some way relieved and, in some other way, irritated.

'What about you and Ginny?' Hermione asked, still looking away. Harry knew that question would come. She had answered honestly, so now it was his turn.

'I honestly don't know,' Harry answered. 'I mean...' Harry trailed off.

'You don't know why things are so different now, right?' Hermione said and Harry nodded. 'She is looking for you,' She added and Harry felt nervous.

'She is?' he asked stupidly. He was somehow relieved with the distance between them. Now he didn't know what Ginny may want.

'Yep,' Hermione answered. "This is the second reason I was looking for you.' Harry nodded and stood up. She did the same and smiled at him. 'I think you have to go to her and clear things up. She has been frustrated these last several days,' Hermione added and Harry sighed. They both moved back into the Burrow. In the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley was making dinner. She smiled sadly at the two and kept making the meal. Luna and Ron were talking at the kitchen table.

'She is in her bedroom,' Hermione murmured to Harry and he nodded. She moved and sat close to Luna, the blonde greeted her and Hermione joined their talk. Harry knew it was time to talk with Ginny. He moved up the stairs and stood outside of her bedroom and after a deep breath he knocked on the door.

'Come in,' he heard her voice replying and he entered the room. Ginny was standing in front of the window. She turned around and looked at him, her face tired and pale from crying.

'Hey,' she said first, breaking the uneasy silence. Harry moved farther inside and closed the door behind him. He sat on her old bed and looked at her, not sure what to say.

'Hey,' he simply answered, giving her the opportunity to start, hoping she had something to say.

'I just wanted to know what you... think of... us, Harry.' Ginny finally said after a few seconds. Harry lowered his head and sighed. He then looked back at her.

'Look, Gin, I... I'm not sure. I'm sorry, but I need time, I think.' Harry finally answered. Ginny just nodded.

'I knew you would say something like that,' she said.

'Look, Gin, the last months were very rough for me. Hermione and Ron and I–'

'No excuses, Harry. I understand, really I do,' Ginny told him. "I can only imagine what you three have been through, especially you and Hermione since my brilliant brother left you for a period of time.' Harry didn't know what to say or do. Hermione had already talked to her about many things from the last year and Harry was happy Ginny could understand. Harry stood up and looked at her.

'Hermione and I are leaving in a few days, for Australia. She needs help with her parents and I offered,' Harry said, wanting to be clear with her. He avoided telling her he wanted leave so he could be away from the Burrow.

Ginny seemed taken aback but then she just lowered her head and looked at the floor between them. 'I should have guessed it,' she murmured and then looked back at Harry. 'Hermione needs someone there and Ron is not an option,' Ginny said but Harry could recognize the falseness in her tone. He knew she was angry about the news but couldn't do anything. He had made his decision. Ginny suddenly moved closer and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. He knew what she wanted and he decided to give it to her. They had talked about time some moments before but this would help him realize even more things about his emotional state towards his ex-girlfriend.

Their lips met. He was kissing her once again, after an entire year. Ginny's lips were soft against his. But, it wasn't like before. It didn't make his stomach flutter or make his heart race. It didn't make him want more. And most of all, all this lack of emotion didn't surprise him…

He was the one who broke the kiss first. He looked at Ginny, her eyes were dimly lit with a small spark of happiness. He moved away from her hug and ran a hand through his hair.

'I'm going downstairs.' Harry said and didn't wait for her answer or protest as he exited the room. He finally knew, things weren't like before with the girl he had imagined when he faced Voldemort in the forest. He didn't know why, and he didn't want to explain it now. He just wanted to attend the trials and leave.

The next day came really quickly. Harry, Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys would attend the trials. They would all go into the ministry early so most of the people wouldn't be there. No one touched the Prophet as they knew it would be announcing Harry Potter's first appearance in public after his " _Victorious fulfillment of his destiny"_ as the press was calling the worst day of Harry's life.

He was the first to be ready as a nightmare had awoken him hours before the time he needed wake up. He wore black jeans and a black jumper beneath his black cloak. He was sitting at the kitchen table when Ginny and Hermione moved downstairs, followed by Mrs. Weasley. The two young women didn't speak to each other and Harry could guess the reason…

The rest of the family moved downstairs as well and in minutes they were all taking their breakfast in silence, everyone focused on his meal and nothing else. After this uneasy silence everyone stood up and moved close to the fireplace. One by one they left the Burrow and flooed to the ministry.

Harry was the last flooing after Hermione. When he appeared in the ministry's fireplace, tons of flashes were already hitting Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys. Harry groaned and tried to push some of the reporters and photographers but that was impossible because of the number of them. Flashes were blinding him, people were showering him with questions and many hands were patting his back because of his victory... The same hands which months ago were writing that he had abandoned everyone and had left the community.

People from the ministry moved close and pulled the reporters away, warning them that they were blocking witnesses for the trials. When the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione were finally able to walk, other people started approaching them but the ministry's people allowed them to move to the floor where the trials would take place. Harry looked at the simple, black door to his right; the place where had Sirius died. Someone nudged his arm and Harry turned to see Hermione smiling sadly at him and taking him inside the courtroom: The same place Harry had been in for his own trial a few years before.

Everyone was silent in there. Harry sat last in the row the Weasleys were making, next to Hermione. Luna was some seats in front that row and beamed and waved at Harry to which he responded with a small smile. After some minutes, The Wizengamot moved into the room and then the Malfoy family followed, guarded by auror instead of Dementors, to Harry's surprise.

'Kinsley decided it, partly because they had took Voldemort's side,' Hermione whispered in his ear. Harry nodded his understanding but remained silent as Kingsley stood up and looked at the crowd. He started asking if all the witnesses were there and then took out a list and read all the crimes Lucious, Narcissa and Draco had done Draco's list of crimes was considerably shorter.

One by one, the witnesses stood up and said what they knew about the Death Eaters' actions. Harry was one of the last ones, right after Hermione. As she stood up, Harry squeezed her arm encouragingly. She nodded and sat in front of Kingsley, away from the Death Eaters. Hermione started with Lucious Malfoy's leadership in the department of Mysteries. She avoided saying much about the prophesy and did not mention the Hallows or the Horcruxes at all. Harry mentally thanked her for that. He would talk about those things when he was ready. After her mention about the night in the Malfoys' manor, Harry knew Hermione was upset and nervous at the memory; her own emotional wounds still beeding from that night. After several minutes, Hermione was free to return to her seat and now it was Harry's turn. Harry and Hermione smiled at each other as he was moving to take his place as the next speaker. This time, Hermione squeezed his arm and he nodded.

It didn't take long. Kingsley knew what he had to ask and what not to ask in an attempt to avoid bringing Harry to say things that he didn't wish to reveal. After the explanation about how Draco eventually didn't kill Dumbledore, Harry mentioned Narcissa's help in the forest. Kingsley was shocked but didn't ask for any more information, despite the fact that the people from the press were crying out for more. Kingsley asked Harry, as the one that experienced the most, what he thought it should happen to the death eaters. Harry looked at the three blondes tied up on the chairs people and then at the Weasleys and Hermione.

'Lucious and Narcissa should be punished. But their son was just a pawn in his father's hands. He thought he could help his father by killing Dumbledore but he didn't do it. Maybe because he isn't that kind of person. Dumbledore believed his soul wasn't destroyed yet, and I always believed in Dumbledore so I trust his judgement as well,' Harry answered and everyone started murmuring. He looked at the Malfoys. Lucious was looking at him in the same vicious way he used to, but Narcissa had a small –thank you- smile for him and Draco looked grateful. Kingsley thanked Harry. As the young man stood up he approached Kingsley.

'I need to talk to you after the trial,' Harry said and Kingsley nodded.

'Tell Hermione to come with you. I have something for her,' Kingsley said and Harry nodded, feeling surprised. He returned to his seat and passed the message to Hermione who nodded, surprised as well.

After a few more moments, the Wizengamot seemed to come to a decision. Kingsley stood up again and gestured for everyone to be silent. 'The Wizengamot has decided,' he stated. Everyone froze and listened closely.

'Lucious and Narcissa Malfoy are found guilty and will spend the rest of their lives in Azkaban. Their son, Draco Lucious Malfoy is found innocent and will keep half of his family's fortune to move on with his life. He will be able to attend at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry to repeat his sixth and attend his seventh year,' Kingsley said and everyone started murmuring and commenting on the decisions. Harry wasn't that surprised. He knew after his statements, that the Wizengamot would spare Draco, willing to give him a chance to move on. So if he decides it, Draco would be back as a sixth year student. He would probably be in the same classes with Ginny as she would repeat her sixth year as well.

As everyone started leaving the room, Kingsley stood behind and waited for Harry and Hermione. Reporters wanted to stay and take more pictures of the hero but ministry people commanded them to exit the place. The Weasleys left as well and Luna joined them, so Ron left with an angry glare at Harry and Hermione.

Kingsley approached them and gestured for them to move into a room through a door in the wall. The two followed and to their surprise, the door led them to the Minister's office. Kingsley sat down and gestured for them to do so as well. They did and looked at him expectantly. He smiled and opened one of his desk's drawers. He put a wand and a piece of parchment on the desk. Hermione gasped and took the wand and Kingsley smiled.

'We found it today as we searched everything in the manor, I knew it was yours so I took it and it's yours again,' Kingsley said and Hermione nodded her head and thanked him, almost in tears. 'And this,' Kingsley went on taking the parchment in his hand, "is all the information you need so you can find your parents, if you're planning to. Their home address and their café's address are here,' He said and Hermione looked at him, dumbfounded.

'Where did you find them?' she asked in awe.

'Well, it was easy. Arthur told me the fake names you had gave to them so I searched through the ministry there and here it is,' Kingsley said smiling.

'Thank you so much.' Hermione whispered as she looked at the two addresses on the parchment. Harry smiled at her happiness. He then turned at Kingsley and spoke.

'We need your help for something more, Kingsley. We want to leave for Australia in a few days, and we just want you to keep the press away as much as possible,' Harry said and Kingsley nodded his understanding.

'I promise you I'll do my best. You need money but you both are temporarily banned,' Kingsley commented but Harry smiled.

'Our house-elf will help.' Harry said and Kingsley nodded smiling.

'Then, if you need something more, please contract me,' Kingsley said and stood up. 'I'm sorry but my work is not over yet.' Both of the young people stood up and shook his hand. They said their goodbyes and left from the same door they had entered the office from. As soon as they were alone in the courtroom, Harry called out for Kreacher.

The elf showed up and made a bow to his masters. Hermione seemed uneasy as she reached in her pocket for her vault's key at the same time Harry did the same. Harry took the keys and handed them to the elf.

'Kreacher, go and take eighty galleons from each one of our vaults.' Harry said and Kreacher nodded. He had some more galleons in his belongings back in the Burrow and he wanted to spend them on the trip. He turned to Hermione.

'Is that too much?' he asked, not knowing how much money she had. She shook her head no.

'It's ok, I have more inside because I had sold my parents' dental clinic and a small property we had in Essex,' Hermione said and Harry nodded.

Harry turned to Kreacher again and went on.

'Change fifty galleons for each of us into muggle money, pounds. I'll call you in the afternoon to bring us the money and the keys. Understood?' Harry said and Kreacher nodded, made another bow and left. Harry turned and looked at Hermione.

'Things are fine so far, aren't they?' he asked and Hermione nodded but didn't smile.

'Now, we have to announce it at the Burrow,' she pointed out and Harry sighed.

The family, Harry and Hermione returned to the Burrow and everyone was back in the same mood like the days before. The hours to lunch slipped by quickly for Harry who was nervous. Silently, he and Hermione had decided to break the news to the family together. Luna once again visited the family for lunch.

Everyone sat around the kitchen's table and started eating. Everyone was silent and Harry felt even more nervous as Ginny was looking at him and Hermione, knowing their plans. After everyone had eaten, Harry nodded at Hermione and they both stood up, making everyone look at them. Harry cleared his thought, trying to think of where to start, but Hermione took the lead and spoke.

'I have to leave and find my parents in Australia,' she began. Everyone remained silent. 'I have already planned everything, and I want to thank you from my heart for your hospitality and love, but now I really have to go and figure things out with my family. Harry will be coming with me.' Everyone except for Ginny and Ron seemed dumbfounded. Mr. Weasley tried to say something but Harry cut him off.

'We know it may be dangerous but Hermione needs her parents and I have to help her. She did all that because of me, and now it's time for me to help her,' Harry said and Hermione looked at him with a strange yet beautiful look as he admitted her precious help and sacrifices for him. No one said a word until Ron pushed his chair back with force, stood up, making the chair fall back and everyone gasp, and ran out of the kitchen and upstairs. Hermione sighed and followed him. This time Harry did the same and decided not to let her face Ron on her own.

Together they moved upstairs to the last floor and tried to open the door. It was locked, Harry took a deep breath as he felt his temper rising and took out his wand, casting a strong unlocking charm and the door opened. Ron was sitting on the bed and looked at them angrily, his ears red already.

'Locked doors are protect people's privacy,' He said dryly.

'Locked doors cast aside best friends,' Hermione replied his comment, and Ron stood up and approached her.

'Leaving for another continent casts aside best friends,' Ron spat back and looked at both Harry and Hermione. Harry spoke up.

'Ron, we'll be gone just for a few days. We're not going on holidays you know…' Harry said and Ron turned to him.

'I learnt what happened with my sister and you, Harry. Don't tell me what you two are going to do,' he said furiously and moved away from them.

'Ron, we talked about it,' Hermione warned Ron for something Harry didn't get. Ron looked back at her and then at Harry.

'Bloody Hell. This is... Harry get out. I want to talk to Hermione, alone,' Ron commanded, and Harry was taken aback. Hermione nodded her agreement before Harry could answer the command.

'Very well,' he said angrily to his best mate and then turned to Hermione. 'I'll be waiting downstairs,' he said and Hermione nodded.

He left the bedroom, furious. His own best friend was casting him aside once more. Ron was angry because Harry wanted to help Hermione with her parents. As soon as Harry was back in the living room, the entire Burrow could listen to Ron's screams and Hermione's answers. Harry felt sorry for her. She would be going on this trip in a very bad mood, he knew it. Luna moved closer to Harry and looked up into his eyes.

'Things are not good between them,' Luna said and Harry nodded. 'Maybe, they're not meant to be. Maybe they need other people in their lives to find peace.' Harry nodded again and agreed with her. But Harry wasn't sure. Many times the two fought and then just moved on like nothing had happened. Maybe this was one of those times.

After several minutes of shouting the two stopped and silence followed. After a few more minutes, Hermione moved downstairs and everyone tried to pretend they hadn't heard a thing. Harry approached her but before he could find the right words, Hermione spoke.

'We can leave for Sydney,' she said and Harry nodded. Now the only thing they needed was the money Kreacher had taken from the bank and they were ready to leave, to find Hermione's parents.


	4. The Reunion of the Grangers

_**\- CHAPTER FOUR** _ _**-** _

_**The Reunion of the Grangers** _

After Hermione's and Ron's fight the Burrow fell in the silence of the last days. Ron remained in his bedroom for the rest of the day. Ginny was always with George in his bedroom and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley kept trying to change Hermione's and Harry's minds about the trip. The two young people didn't listen and when the two older Weasleys stopped trying Harry and Hermione moved in the backyard of the Burrow when the reporters had left for the day and Harry called Kreacher. The elf showed up and made a low bow.

'Kreacher, please give me the money I asked you to take.' Harry said and the elf conjured two purses from thin air and gave them to Harry along with the keys of the vaults. Hermione took hers from the elf and Harry did the same. The elf made another bow, satisfied with the execution of his masters' orders.

'Thank you, Kreacher, we don't need you anymore, you can return in Grimmauld.' Hermione said softly at the little elf it responded with another bow before leave with a loud crack. The two young friends looked at each other and smiled. They had both distanced themselves from the ones they supposedly wanted and now were ready to leave for another mission.

'When you think we should go?' Harry asked Hermione as they both put their purses in their cloaks' pockets.

'The sooner, the better.' Hermione replied, they started walking around the backyard and silently decided to move up the small hill they had made their plan two days before. They sat down and caught their breaths, then Harry spoke first.

'What about tomorrow? We can pack tonight.' He suggested, Hermione looked at him, thinking for awhile and then nodded.

'Sounds good to me, I have left many things in the Burrow which I didn't carry with me, but I can pack everything tonight.' She said and Harry nodded with his turn.

'We can apparate to a muggle place or Heathrow straightly, take the next plane for Sydney and then go and find your parents in the addresses Kingsley gave to us. What you think?' Harry asked and Hermione nodded again.

'I think it's a very good plan.' Hermione replied shortly again and Harry knew she was nervous about the reunion with her parents.

'I'm sure, they will be thrilled to see their only daughter again, Hermione, don't worry.' He said and Hermione looked at him a bit surprised, maybe because this time it was as he read her thoughts. She smiled a bit and nodded her head again.

Harry thought of Hermione's parents and how he would feel if his child had changed his memory and sent him in another continent and then another question rose in his mind and felt his mind with guilt and embarrassment.

'Hermione, what's your parents' true names? You never mentioned them.' Harry said and Hermione looked at him even more surprised.

'My father's name is Edward and my mom's Jane, I have my middle name after her.' Hermione replied and sighted at the memory of her parents. 'I haven't called their names aloud in almost a year.' She added and Harry reached and rubbed her back, trying to sooth her pain. A pain which soon would be over. 'I'm happy the spells are still working on them, I don't want them back as Grangers, all alone in Australia because their witch daughter changed their universe a year before.' Hermione said and Harry could recognize the relief in her voice.

'Of course the charms are still working, they have been cast by a brilliant witch.' Harry said, making her smile and blush.

'Thank you, Harry.' Hermione said with a small smile. Harry returned it.

After a little more chat, just planning small details the two decided to return in the house and pack up everything they could need. Harry entered the room and to his bigger relief, Ron wasn't there anymore. He moved close to his old track and opened it, thank Merlin, he had cleared up what he wanted a year before back in Privet Drive No 4 so now he had just to put his stuff inside with much more care.

He emptied it and immediately realized that something was missing, Hermione's gift for his seventeenth was there, a sneakscope, Hagrid's gifts were there but Harry realized the broken mirror of his Godfather, Sirius wasn't in his belongings. He hadn't threw it, he was sure. Frustrated he tried to remember where it could be, the second mirror was in Hog's Head, but where was the first? He looked between his belongings again but it wasn't there. He tried to ignore the sadness he felt because of the loss of his Godfather's gift and picked everything back in his track, trying not to care about an old, broken mirror.

In his things he found Ron's gift for his previous birthday.  _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm a Witch._ He never read that book, he wasn't good with books and as he realized he wasn't that good with witches either so he shrugged and put the book in his track, mentally noting to read it one time, just to see what he's doing wrong.

After a good hour of packing, Harry had packed everything up, clothes, quills, Dumbledore's small golden Snitch, some old books he had kept. But his mind was still in the mirror. He couldn't understand. He had it with him all the previous year. He had thought he was seeing Dumbledore through it even if this was his brother but he couldn't remember throwing it or something. He sighted and decided to forget it for now. He changed his clothes and laid on his bed, not wanting to take dinner and face the Weasleys again. A tough day was ahead anyway and he needed to rest.

Some hours after. Harry was awake again, standing, trying to pick his last things silently as Ron was asleep as Harry could understand by his snores. He lifted his track and took it out of the room, closing the door with a small ache in his heart as he saw once more Hedwig's cage on Ron's tabletop. Being there for almost a year. The entire house was silent as everyone was asleep, it was very early but Harry wasn't surprise when he saw Hermione sitting on a chair in the kitchen. Her own track and the purse she used the months during the Horcrux hunt close to her.

'Good Morning,' Harry murmured quietly not wanting to make noise. Hermione gasped in surprise but smiled and conjured a cup of tea, similar to her own in her hands.

'Good Morning, Harry, I thought you were still sleeping.' Hermione said as Harry sat close to her and took his cup, nodding his thanks.

'I couldn't sleep allot, I have nightmares to accompany me the nights.' He said truthfully and Hermione smiled sympathetically.

'I know what you mean.' She said quietly and looked at her cup. Harry was sure Hermione had nightmares as well, probably of her torture in the Malfoy manor or the Hogwarts' Battle.

'So, we'll apparate in Heathrow?' Harry asked, wanting to change the subject. Hermione nodded.

'I will apparate us, you can't yet.' Hermione pointed out a bit teasingly and Harry nodded smiling. They finished their tea with a small chat. Hermione cleaned the cups with a spell and then conjured a quill and a piece of parchment. Harry knew she would leave a kind of note to the Weasleys. She wrote the note and let it on the table, Harry looked at it and read the small note.

_Thank you very much for everything._

_We'll be back as soon as possible._

_Love_

_Harry Hermione_

Hermione moved close to her belongings and made her track in pocket size and put it in her purse, she then did the same for Harry's track and added it in her purse. In silence, they moved in the backyard, reporters weren't there yet in Harry's relief. Hermione looked around and then turned at him.

'Hold on me very tight, it's early for me and I don't want to hurt us both.' She said and Harry nodded, trusting her. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around hers, giving her space to do the aparation rightly. He immediately felt the familiar sensation of being squeezed through a pile and then landed on a hard floor with Hermione half on him, half on the floor. A cracking sound was heard and then Hermione groaned.

'Why I'm packing them in my purse so carefully when I know they will screwed up in aparation.' Hermione complained, referring her purse's stuff.

Harry laughed and helped her on her feet. They looked around and found that they were very close to the airport, as Hermione said. Harry had never been there but he was sure Hermione knew better as she and her parents were traveling in France the last years.

They finally reached the huge building and entered it, they were both dressed as muggles so none gave attention at them. Harry partly enjoyed it. They moved close to the ticket-counter and bought two tickets for the next plane for Sydney which luckily was in twenty minutes. They waited as they looked around the airport, making sure none had recognized them. After the twenty minutes of waiting they moved with the rest of the passengers in the plane and found their seats with the help of an air-hostess in the "business class". They ordered a more proper breakfast and started eating, talking about what they should do, trying not to mention words like "magic", "spell" and "Death Eaters" in their chat.

After some more hours in their seats, Hermione was fast asleep with her head resting on Harry's shoulders. He was silent as he knew his friend needed sleep as he did. He didn't want to sleep thought. It was his first time in a plane and he wanted to enjoy the trip. He looked out of the window next to his seat. The sky up there, so many feet from the ground had white, blue and yellow colors. Harry looked at the sun and the clouds around it. How much he had missed his Firebolt, the feeling of happiness and freedom on it. Quidditch, a game he loved since he was a boy. Harry's mind moved back in Hogwarts, did he want to return there? If not, what he wanted to do? He hadn't asked what Hermione and Ron would do. Well, he was sure Mrs. Weasley would want Ron and Ginny finish their school but he didn't know if Hermione wanted to leave her parents just months after the restore of their memories. But most of all, he didn't know what he wanted, he didn't want to go and live in Grimmauld, he also didn't want to live in a flat alone or something. He had used to be accompanied by Ron and Hermione. But now, he didn't know what damage this trip had made on his and Ron's already fragile friendship and what Hermione's plans were.

'What are you thinking about?' Hermione asked, he gasped and looked at her, her head was still on his shoulder but her eyes were open and focused on his.

'The future.' Harry answered and Hermione nodded against his body. 'Hermione, what are you going to do after the summer?' Harry added and felt Hermione sighting.

'I will return in Hogwarts, I need to finish my education so I can decide about my profession. My parents will understand, I hope. They know how much my education means to me, but I won't lose more time away from them. I'll spend my holidays with them and of course the rest of the summer. I need to explain to them to catch up with their lives and vice versa.' Hermione said quietly and Harry nodded his agreement and understanding.

'I think I'll return in Hogwarts too, I still want to be an Auror.' Harry said and Hermione smiled.

'You do?' she asked.

'Yes, I do, why?' Harry asked back.

'Well, being an Auror is a possibility in my list…' Hermione commented and Harry sat and looked at her.

'Really?' he asked surprised but happy. He knew she could be a great Auror.

'Yeah, it's not final but I'm considering about it or being a Healer.' She said a bit blushed. Harry smiled.

'I'm sure you'll be great in anything you decide.' Harry commented and Hermione smiled and thanked him even more blushed.

After more hours in the same seats, chatting, sleeping, eating and planning. They were finally in Sydney. The weather there wasn't the chilly summer they had left in England. Here is was very cold like in England during winter. Hermione looked at the address of her parents' café and with harry moved in a small corner of the airport. Like before she apparated both of them. They were now standing right in front of a cozy café, filled with people. Harry looked at Hermione and squeezed her arm, showing her he was by her side. Hermione smiled weakly and together started walking closer.

They opened the door and the first who greeted them was Crookshanks who ran close to Hermione and jumped on her hug. Hermione hugged her pet and kissed his head as she started caressing the back of his neck and head. The cat looked at Harry and purred his welcome. Harry looked around and heard Hermione gasping as a woman in her forties, with curly not so bushy after time hair and warm beautiful eyes approached them surprised.

'He never been so thrilled with some costumer.' Mrs. Granger said, pointing at the cat. Harry looked at Hermione who was shocked at the sight of her mother after a whole year away from her. Harry knew she wanted to hug her mother but couldn't yet. Harry nudged her arm softly and Hermione jumped on her feet with the cat still in her arms.

'Uhmm- yeah, can we have two hot coffees, please?' Harry asked as Hermione didn't seem ready to talk to her mother. Mrs. Granger nodded smiling and gestured them to seat on the closest table. Harry drugged Hermione with him and helped her on a chair. "Caffeine will help us, we first have to wait until everyone leaves and then do what we have to do.' Harry said but Hermione was looking at the bar. A tall man with brown and a bit grey hair and honey eyes was talking with another man and laughed at something. Hermione turned her head and smiled nervously at Harry, they seemed happy and Harry knew Hermione was scared to change all that. 'Everything will be fine.' He said and Hermione nodded reaching for his hand.

'Thank you for being here, Harry.' Hermione said smiling, a small tear escaping her right eye. Harry squeezed her hand and leaned and kissed her cheek, taking the lonely tear, returning the kiss she had gave him back at the end of their fourth year in King's Cross.

'Thank you for wanting me next to you.' Harry replied, Hermione even taken aback smiled and nodded her head.

They stood there for long, waiting. When the last costumers where finally gone and Hermione's parents were cleaning around, Harry and Hermione stood up and approached the bar. Mr. Granger smiled at the young people, probably thinking they would finally pay and leave. Mrs. Granger moved closer and looked at them smiling as well. Hermione looked at them nervously and then spoke.

'Can I talk to you for some minutes?' she asked and the couple nodded, Hermione nodded at Harry and he, with a wave of his wand behind his back locked the door of the café. Hermione took out her wand and before her parents have the time to react she started the complicate movement of her hand and released the spell. Both Harry and Hermione looked unsure the couple as they stood there with a blind expression on their faces. Then, slowly they turned and looked at their child. Crookshanks was watching with interest.

'Hermione?' Both Edward and Jane Granger said. Hermione nodded and her mother wrapped her arms around her child, Mr. Granger left the bar and moved close to his wife and daughter, joining the hug. Harry remained silent, giving time to the family, without realizing it, he was smiling, maybe for the first time in weeks, he was truly smiling. The Grangers left of each other after some long minutes. Hermione's parents looked at her concerned.

'I can explain you everything, I swear, I will.' Hermione only said and her parents nodded. They all left the café and moved walking in a house close to the coastline. The Grangers' house. They all moved inside and Hermione made tea for the four with her wand, Crookshanks sat close to her. With Harry, they started explaining what have happened the last year. The Grangers remained silent with the exception of Mrs. Granger trying to comfort her daughter when Hermione was loosing her self-control and left some tears to leave her eyes.

After more than four hours of explaining, apologizing and re-explaining, Harry and Hermione had finally said everything to Hermione's parents at five o'clock in the morning. The couple looked at each other and then at Harry. He knew they had every right to be mad at him. Mr. Granger spoke first.

'Well, I knew you were important in Hermione's life. She was always talking for you when she was back at summers.' He commented and Harry smiled at the blushed Hermione.

'Without your daughter I wouldn't be able to make it.' Harry said and the couple nodded smiling proudly. After a few minutes in silence, Harry decided to leave the family alone for awhile. He excused him self and left the house, he moved to the sandy coastline and moved close to the water. The weather was much better and Harry realized he hadn't seen the sea like this. He just stood there for awhile thinking and looking at first rays of sun's lighting the sky.

It was true, without Hermione he would have never make it. Without Hermione, he wouldn't be able to fulfill his destiny, to survive. His thoughts were interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked at Hermione, smiling at him. He smiled as well and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he had done back in the graveyard in Christmas.

'So…?' Harry asked, giving her the chance to tell him.

'They know a man who will help them sell the café and this house in just a few days, with the money they will buy a new house and a café in England, probably in Essex. They decided to change their lives once more, Harry.' Hermione said smiling, Harry could hear the happiness in her voice.

'I told you, Hermione. I knew they would.' Harry said and rubbed her shoulder. She nodded against him. she looked up at him.

'Thank you very much, Harry.' Hermione said and Harry looked down at her happy face.

'Hermione, you were always there for me, that was the least I could do for you.' Harry said smiling, she nodded. Harry didn't want to destroy her happiness but he had to ask her.

'When we'll be back, will you introduce Ron to them?' he asked and Hermione looked at him again.

'As what? I think they remember Ron.' she asked.

'As your boyfriend?' Harry half-asked, half-replied.

'No, Harry, I broke up with Ron, it wasn't working.' Hermione said and Harry felt stupid of bringing that now.

'I'm sorry.' He said, not wanting to see her crying again.

'It's ok, I guess I'm still best friend with Ron. It just, I couldn't see him as the one who would make me happy. He tried, I know he did, but I always believed he could do more and more. And he had this stupid thing with comparing himself with other people and I couldn't always try to chance his mind. He always thinks he is coming second, after his brothers, after—' Hermione's voice trailed off but Harry knew what was the continue. Ron always believed he was second after his older brothers and him. Ron may wasn't wrong but Harry couldn't do something about that, he was Harry Potter and Ron was Ron Weasley. He couldn't change facts.

Harry just nodded at Hermione and hugged her tighter with his arm.

'I just can't see him as someone able to do many things. I know he tries and I appreciate that. But even in my eyes, he will always be trying. I feel awful for saying that but that's the truth. I knew he would try and maybe that was the thing which made me try with him. But I can't anymore. Neither Ron I think. He is tired as well, of trying and not making it, of pretending and of course of fighting with me over everything.' Hermione said and then just stood in Harry's embrace. Harry thought about the things she said and saw she was right. He always believed those things for his two best friends. He always knew Hermione was looking for perfection and Ron was strangling with his ego and image to other people because of his friendship with Harry and relation with five more males.

Harry looked at Hermione and remembered his words to her parents. 'You know, Hermione, I meant it, if it wasn't you, I wouldn't have make it.' he said, trying to take her mind from her probably sad thoughts. She looked up at him again.

'Harry you have made more than you're claiming you have. You are a great person. I just tried to help you, and many times I didn't make it like back in sixth year or when I tried to stop you in fifth year.' She said and lowered her head, looking at the sea. Harry sighted and decided to talk to her about the one thing he hadn't talk to anyone about.

'When I left for the forest, the battle's night, I faced Voldemort. He used the Avada on me, again, but I didn't die. Hermione, I was one of the Horcruxes. I was the last one. He hit me but he destroyed his part of soul and not me. The moments or minutes I was—dead. I saw Dumbledore. I was in a white light and I just sat with Dumbledore and talked about many things. I know it sounds crazy but I'm just telling you what I saw. Dumbledore talked to me about many things and one of those was how much you helped me. How you kept me on the ground when I was trying to be the hero because of my heart. He didn't even mention, Snape, which was good as you were always trying to make me think. He didn't mention Ron or Ginny. He mentioned you.' Harry finished not sure why he said all that, shocked, he realized he had tears in his eyes. After all those days, he had finally opened up, he let himself free. He started crying hard, not caring of crying in front of a girl, Hermione wasn't just a girl, he knew.

Hermione hugged him tightly and let him sat slowly on the sand. Harry knelled on the sand and kept on Hermione. Now it was his breakdown, now everything he had been through had finally be out on words. He was happy he had finally said all those things. He was happy Hermione was the one to hear them, the one person who had been with him the most. He was happy that weight had left his chest and his mind finally allowed him to cry, to grief.

He didn't know for how long he was there, in Hermione's arms. He hadn't cried in Godric's Hollow, he hadn't cried when he saw Nymphadora and Remus dead, when he had seen their son alone. He hadn't cried in the funerals. All the tears which hadn't escaped then, escaped now. He finally stopped and pulled a bit away. He looked at Hermione and realized she was crying as well. He then realized as well how beautiful woman she had became. He remembered her girly face when he saved her from the troll, the older face when they saved Sirius, the even older face, full in surprise and pain when Dolohov hit her with his curse and now, her beautiful face, full of tears because of his misery. He hugged her again, not knowing why he saw all that now. He didn't care. Hermione was always there for him.

They stood in silence again, just keeping each other like they always did when the world crumbled around them. Making a new step on healing their souls.


	5. The Return in the Problems

_**\- CHAPTER FIVE –** _

_**The Return in the Problems** _

After two weeks in Australia, Harry and Hermione were setting their and Hermione's parents return in England. David Adams, the Grangers' friend, even surprised by their sudden decision, helped them to sell their house, its furniture and the café. They were still pretending to be Wendel and Monica Wilkins and displayed Hermione as a niece from England and Harry as her boyfriend. That made both the young people a bit uncomfortable but they tried to act with humor even if Harry didn't feel to bother that much.

In those two weeks, only Ginny had sent a letter, asking if they were fine and when they would be back. She also informed about  _"Changes back in the Burrow"_  without giving more details. After a day, Harry and Hermione replied they were both fine and would be back as soon as they could, even if Harry wanted to stay away from everyone more than this  _'as soon as they could'_. They sent the letter back in England with the same bird Ginny had used and then tried to be back to normal for Hermione's parents.

Harry believed Hermione was relieved Ron hadn't tried to contract them. He was sure his best friend was mad at both of them and the only thing Harry wanted right now was to help Hermione and stop giving attention in Ron's attitude. He was happy he was with Hermione, so far away from everyone, but something inside him was different. He didn't know what that was. He was feeling much more happy since the time he cried in the beach in Hermione's arms. He didn't know why but since the time they had been there, when he was sleeping, nightmares were gone and dreams with Hermione's face or memories of his time with Hermione in Hogwarts or in the tent had filled his sleep. Sometimes even those dreams were nightmares with Hermione's screams back in the Malfoy manor or her pained face when Dolohov stabbed her with his curse.

He tried to think of Ginny and what he wanted from her, after his return in England, he had to go back in the Burrow and face his best male friend and his ex-who-wanted-to-be-official again. He didn't know what he wanted, he wanted to be like now, free, carefree. After a war and a year of pain he needed his peace for awhile. He needed to cry and scream and grief and—breath. He didn't want to scare Ginny with his nightmares or fears. He didn't want her to be a part of all that. She wasn't there when all that started and he didn't want her there when and if all that finish. He needed someone to comfort him. The last months of his life were full of pain, death and darkness. Now he needed someone to be there for him, someone who knew what he had been through, someone who knew him well enough to give him space to think or be right next to him when he needed to.

Harry knew that 'someone' wasn't Ginny. He thought about what he wanted from her. He remembered how he was feeling when he was seeing her. Her long hair, her eyes, her form. But what except that? When he was thinking of Ginny, he could see beauty, yes, youth, yes, a way out of the troubles and a chance for snog, yes, but what else? He knew his parents loved each other deeply, he knew Snape loved his mother. He knew what love was and its kinds. But even with a small ache in his heart he realized he never loved Ginny as his parents did with each other. Yes, he always cared for her as a sister at first, he then maybe fell in love for her, or  _thought_  he did. But what now? He didn't feel the butterflies in his stomach when he kissed her and his chest monster wasn't roaring for being away from her.

Was a chest monster a sign of true love or he had been wrong again like with Cho? Where was the need he felt to look at the Map like he did back in the tent? After the past year and the battle, after the pain and his breakdown he could now see. Ginny was just the escape of his problems and now with most of his problems gone, Ginny was just the girl he was seeing as sister. He wanted to be honest with himself: he hadn't felt true love for a girl yet. He had a crush with Cho and maybe something more, a fall, for Ginny, but love? The power to sacrifice everything and even more for the other? Where was that with him and Ginny?

His thoughts were interrupted by a hand on his shoulder, he turned and looked at Hermione's father. Mr. Granger smiled at Harry and he returned the smile. Harry was again in the beach and Mr. Granger had probably noticed it. Harry suddenly felt the need to apologize to him again.

'I'm really sorry, Mister Granger. I know your daughter changed all those things for me and I really feel guilty for making all the mess in your lives, again.' Harry said and Mr. Granger smiled at him.

'Harry, first, call me Edward. And secondly, I and Jane always trusted our child like no other, we don't have another child even if we wanted. Hermione is our universe. I'm sure she had her reasons to do everything and I'm very happy she did all that for someone like you. I'm sure my daughter has chosen the right person to sacrifice so many things.' Mr. Granger said and Harry looked at him for a few good moments. He then nodded and tried to put his complicated thoughts in a turn in his mind. Hermione indeed sacrificed everything for him.

After two more weeks, the house was sold, so the café was and the Grangers had took the money and were ready to leave for England. They would return in their old house for awhile and then buy and move in the new one in Essex Mr. Addams had found for them. Hermione was almost glowing in happiness for having her parents back in their country. Harry was happy as well. A month in Australia had helped him to clear his mind from everything. He had decided to clear things with Ginny.

Harry and Hermione were sat on the same beach they had first sat, a month ago. They were now sitting with hot chocolates in their hands staring in the horizon. They were silent for very long and Hermione broke the silence first.

'My parents offered, if you want of course to live with us for the rest of the summer. If you don't want to be in the Burrow.' Hermione said, looking at him now. Harry looked at her as well. That offer was indeed something very tempting. After his "cleaning up" with Ginny and talking to Ron. Harry was sure the Burrow would be much more depressing than it is because of Fred's loss. He had never lived in Hermione's house or in a house with normal and good muggles. He was very comfortable with Edward and Jane and they were more than happy with him close to their daughter as they seemed.

'Thank you, Hermione. But are you sure? I mean, I don't want to be a headache for your parents.' Harry said finally. Hermione smiled.

'Harry, they really like you. And believe me it's like they know you, I have been talking to them for you for the last years.' Hermione said but seemed to regret her words on the spot, she blushed and looked away. 'I will follow you in the Burrow,' she changed the subject 'So Mr. and Mrs. Weasley can see I'm fine. I think we have to stay there for at least a day, to explain to everyone and then leave the family on their own, they still need to grief for Fred without visitors, anyway. I will try to talk with Ron to see if he is fine and of course to say my goodbye for now to Ginny and the rest but my parents need me more now.' She added and Harry felt happier than before. When he had to face Ginny and Ron, he wouldn't be alone. Hermione would be there with him.  _As always._ The familiar voice with Hermione's tone in his mind said. He tried to focus on Hermione again, she was saying something about the room he could use. He remembered his "family", the Dursleys. He didn't know what have happened to them. He hadn't asked some Order member for their fate.

'Hermione, I want a favor, I mean one  _more_  favor.' Harry said, interrupting her. She looked at him.

'Sure, if I can do it.' she said and he smiled at her will to help him no matter what.

'When we're back, I want to visit my aunt's house, to make sure they are fine, horrible or not, they were involved in a war which had nothing to do with.' Harry said and wondered if he had lost his mind, he was counting the days to leave every summer from there and now he wanted to visit them. On the other hand, his words were right, the Dursleys had changed everything to save their lives because of a war in his name. Hermione even surprised smiled warmly and nodded her head.

'Of course Harry, anything you want.' she said and Harry nodded his thanks.

After everything being set, Harry, Hermione and her parents stood in Sydney a bit more, partly because Hermione's parents wanted their daughter and her friend to have some sort of vocations and partly because Harry and Hermione needed more time away from everyone in England. So after two more weeks, in the middle of July, Harry and the three Grangers with Crookshanks were ready to return in their country.

It wasn't difficult. They took a plane at five o'clock in the morning and flew for England. After almost fourteen hours, they were landing in London. Hermione's parents left for their house and Harry and Hermione decided to go to the Privet Drive. It was still eight o'clock and even exhausted Harry wanted to finish this job. Hermione smiled and squeezed his arm, after their visit in the Dursleys, they had to go at the Burrow.

Harry and Hermione exited the airport, Hermione gripped Harry's arm and appeared very close to the house Harry had lived some of his worst years. He looked around, nothing,  _nothing,_ was changed in a year. He sighted as that was a bad omen and moved along with Hermione closer to the house with number 4 on the door. Hermione nodded at him and he knocked once. The house's windows had lights inside so they had to be there.

A large form showed up behind the door, after a minute or so, Vernon Dursley was opening the door. He gasped and narrowed his eyes at the sight of Harry and Hermione.

'What the Hell you want in my house again?' Vernon asked, Harry sighted, he didn't expect something different.

'Hello, uncle Vernon. I just passed by to see if you are fine.' Harry said, he felt Hermione's hand wrapping his. He squeezed it and looked at his uncle firmer.

'Who is it Vernon?' a voice was heard from inside and less than a minute after, Petunia Dursley was looking at Harry and Hermione surprised behind Vernon's back, she moved on the front and made space for Harry and Hermione. Vernon even shocked at his wife's reaction didn't say a word. Harry and Hermione moved inside and looked at Petunia again. From the kitchen, a much more slimmer Dudley showed up. He looked at his parents and then at Harry and Hermione. The two cousins looked at each other like they hadn't seen each other before. The one of seeing the other alive and Harry for seeing Dudley slimmer. Vernon cleared his throat and Harry looked at his aunt again.

'Hello, aunt Petunia.' Harry said and Petunia opened her mouth and let it like that for awhile, not knowing what to say.

'So you made it.' she finally said and Harry nodded, Petunia looked at Hermione and then back at Harry. 'And this is your girlfriend?' she asked, the first time she asked something from interest and not curiosity. Harry and Hermione blushed.

'No she is not, her name is Hermione Granger.' Harry said. ' But she is very important to me, anyway. I just passed by to see if you're fine.' Harry said, Vernon snorted but none in the hall gave him attention.

'We're fine, Harry.' Dudley said and everyone looked at him. 'Thank you.' He added and Harry nodded. He looked back at his aunt, she was looking at him unsure but then stretched her arm and touched his shoulder, she had never done that, and if she had, the next movement would be some slap or something.

'I'm happy you made it.' she said with a small voice. Harry nodded his head again and looked at his mother's sister.

'Severus is dead, he sacrificed his life to save me. Dumbledore is dead as well.' He said and Petunia looked at him shocked, she then lowered her eyes.

'I guess it was very hard for everyone.' She whispered.

'I saw mom,' Harry went on and even Hermione looked at him shocked. Petunia jerked her head and looked at him.

'What?' she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

'I did, she's fine.' Harry said, she just nodded and took a deep breath. Harry nodded to himself and looked at Hermione. 'I think it's time to leave.' He said quietly. Hermione still shocked nodded her head. Harry looked at Dudley first.

'Bye, cousin.' Harry said Dudley nodded his head.

'Goodbye, Harry.' He replied. Harry looked at his aunt.

'Goodbye, aunt.' Harry said and Petunia nodded her head, unable to talk, her hand on her mouth trying not to cry. Harry and Hermione started for the door but stopped by Petunia's voice.

'Whatever you do, Harry, take care, don't waste the life your mother gave you.' She said, Harry looked at her and nodded before taking Hermione by the hand and leaving the house he lived in for more than a decade. Harry and Hermione moved around the neighborhood, Harry knew Hermione was waiting for him to tell her it was time to leave so he took the chance and make a small walk with her around. Their steps brought them to a small playground, Harry was used to spend hours, waiting for the days to pass and come to the date of his return in Hogwarts.

They moved inside and looked around. Harry wasn't expecting to have this reaction from his aunt, he didn't know she could actually show interest if not affection for him. He sighted and looked at Hermione. She was looking around, he was sure she was thinking about his uncle's attitude. He tried to forget all this for now as it was time for something even more important. To go and spend a night in the Burrow and explain everything to the Weasleys, and especially, Ginny and Ron.


	6. The Head Couple

_**\- CHAPTER SIX –** _

_**The Head Couple** _

Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and, when he nodded, she apparated. The next thing Harry saw was the Burrow's backyard. They looked around, but no one was there. They looked at each other and then the door of the house. Harry took a deep breath and took Hermione's hand as she released his arm. They approached the door together.

Harry knocked on the door. Like before, they waited for awhile before someone approached and the door opened. Ron was in the doorway and he looked surprised at the sight of Harry and Hermione. He was even more surprised by their joined hands. Hermione pulled her hand away from Harry's and, even though he felt a pinch of hurt, Harry smiled at Ron.

'We're back,' he said and Ron looked back at him and then Hermione.

'I can see that,' Ron replied and made space for them to move inside, so they did. Harry looked around the kitchen to see that everyone was around the table looking at them. Food, plates and glasses with drinks were on the table. Everyone stood up one by one and hugged both Harry and Hermione. The two accepted and returned the hugs. Lastly, Ginny hugged Harry tightly. Harry, despite his discomfort, returned the hug, though a little less firmly, and then let go of Ginny. Ron was silent and didn't hug them. Mrs. Weasley took Harry and Hermione close to the table and served them dinner. Everyone except for Ginny and Ron started asking how things were in Australia.

Harry and Hermione tried to answer all of their questions. When they finish their meal Ron gestured for them to move upstairs with him. Harry felt nervous but silently obliged and, with Hermione, walked into Ron's bedroom. Ron shut and locked the door and looked at them.

'I was mad at both of you,' Ron began, and Harry felt that things wouldn't be as bad as he had expected them to be. 'But then things changed and I saw that you both had to go to Australia without me,' Ron went on and Harry was positive Hermione was feeling the same relief as him. 'I know Ginny told you that there had been some changes here, but—I'm just not that sure yet. I think I'm interested in Luna,' Ron finished with red ears and cheeks. Harry looked at him dumbfounded, he couldn't believe what he had just heard. Luna? Weeks before Ron was calling Luna "Loony" and things like that. What had changed in those weeks he and Hermione were away? Harry looked at Hermione and, to his surprise, he found her smiling.

Ron looked at Hermione for a very long time and then spoke. 'Are you ok with that?' he asked her and Harry watched her reaction carefully. Hermione nodded and smiled wider.

'If she can stand your temper and attitude, then I'm more than ok. I want you to be happy. We're best friends after all,' Hermione replied and this time Ron sighed in relief. Harry couldn't imagine Ron and Luna having anything in common, but Hermione was right; If Ron was happy, he was happy as well. Ron looked at Harry and then at Hermione again. Ron was wearing an expression that face Harry couldn't understand but he give it much thought as Mrs. Weasley knocked on the door and announced that it was bed time.

Hermione left the bedroom quietly. Harry didn't want to face Ginny just yet. so he decided to stay inside with Ron. They changed their clothes and got ready for sleep. They laid in their beds in silence, as sleep was beginning to overtake Harry, Ron spoke.

'Thanks, mate,' he said and Harry looked at him.

'For what?' Harry asked, confused.

'For taking care of Hermione during the last six weeks. She needed someone very close to her heart and she had you,' Ron said. Before Harry have the chance to say something Ron turned over on his bed and turn the lights off.

Harry, despite being exhausted from the trip, the visit to Privet Drive and the dinner with the Weasleys, couldn't sleep. His mind was full of thoughts and worries. The way Ron looked at his and Hermione's joined hands, and the way Hermione pulled her hand away. Ron and Luna being together. Aunt Petunia and her interest for him. Her advise and the feeling of pity for her and Dudley, doomed to live in the life she made. The way he would talk to Ginny about their end as "couple" and how Ron and the rest of the Weasleys would behave towards him after that. And the announcement of him living with Hermione's parents for the last six weeks of the summer... Harry just couldn't escape all of those thoughts plaguing his mind.

Lost in his thoughts, Harry didn't realize when the sun rose and Ron's snoring had stopped. He looked around and saw his best friend looking at him. 'You didn't sleep at all, did you?' Ron asked and Harry shook his head. Ron shook his head as well. 'I was always right saying both you and Hermione are mental,' Ron said and Harry chuckled. The young men stood up and got dressed for breakfast. Harry didn't want Ron to know about his and Hermione's plans with everyone else so before Ron could leave the room, Harry stopped him.

'What is it, Harry? I'm hungry.' Ron said and Harry tried to smile at his best mate.

'Ron,' Harry began and his smile faded. 'Hermione and I have decided to go and live at her parents' house for the rest of the summer, they need her and I want to leave you and your family so you can… move on,' Harry said, choosing his words carefully. Ron looked at him for awhile.

'What about you and Ginny?' he asked, and Harry felt even more nervous.

'Ron, I... Ginny and I can't keep up. I can't actually. I need time and space and Ginny doesn't deserve to be used by me because I can't figure out what's going on with me,' Harry said and Ron's ears began to turn red. A bad sign, Harry knew.

'So you have been using her for the last two years?' Ron asked angrily and Harry tried to explain.

'No, no, Ron, you know I could never do that. I had feeling for her. But things changed, like with you and Hermione,' Harry said, trying to make a point.

'Hermione and I are a totally different matter,' Ron snapped back, but he took a deep breath and went on. 'But you and my sister are old enough to figure things out,' Ron said, trying to calm himself. Harry felt a wave of relief crash over him. He wasn't sure if Ron was just keeping things quiet so they wouldn't have trouble or if he was really ok, but he was happy that Ron attempted to understand him.

'Thank you, mate,' Harry said.

'But, Harry, next time, make the right choice and don't hurt anyone else. Ginny has been waiting for you for the last few weeks,' Ron said and Harry nodded nervously.

They moved downstairs to the kitchen. Everyone was there already, preparing breakfast. Harry and Ron sat down with everyone else and all together started eating. Harry looked at Hermione, she smiled at him and at Ron who was looking at her as well. Harry then looked at Ginny who didn't smile but nodded at him. He knew she was tired or even angry at him but he had to clear things up with her as soon as he could. As everyone finish their meal, someone knocked on the door. Ron stood up quickly and opened it to find Luna was standing there, smiling. She moved inside the kitchen and kissed Ron on the cheek. Ron blushed brightly, and both Harry and Hermione chuckled as Luna moved inside and greeted them, welcoming them back. She was holding a letter in her hand but before she could explain what it was, a bird flew into the kitchen and started making circles above their heads.

George took the owl and pulled the letters from its leg. 'It must be yours as well, the letters from Hogwarts. I'm a prefect!' Luna exclaimed and Ron smiled proudly at her. He, Harry, Hermione and Ginny looked at the letters George had in his hands. Indeed the letters were from Hogwarts. The four took their letters and opened them. Harry couldn't remember his letter being so heavy the past six times he had opened it. He found the usual piece of parchment with the books and supplies he would need. And two more letters. He opened the first.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_I hope the small talk we had back in_ _the infirmary made your mind up about your return to Hogwarts. I have decided to make you the captain of Gryffindor Quidditch team. You have proven yourself to be capable of good leadership, so the position is yours again._

_Headmistress McGonagall_

_Hogwa_ _rts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Harry smiled, happy that he would be able to be the captain again. He felt a slight pang of regret, realizing that he no longer had his own broomstick. He then looked at the second piece of parchment. He opened it and started reading silently.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_Professor Dumbledore had apologized to you for not making you a prefect back in your fifth and sixth year because you were already too busy. Albus' portrait and I have decided that you deserve to be the He_ _ad Boy for this year. You have been through allot, I'm sure, and you deserve some privacy inside the Hogwarts castle._

_Ms. Granger will be the Head Girl. She deserves it since she was a great prefect during her fifth and sixth year. Believe me when I'm say_ _ing that I'm not giving you these positions just because of who you are, but because you deserve it and you can be a great Head Boy and Captain of the team. Inside the folder, you'll find your budget. Please don't lose it. You and Ms. Granger will come and find me on September 1_ _st_ _after the selection and the feast, in my office._

_Headmistress McGonagall_

_Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_p.s. I have to give you something._

Harry couldn't believe he was the Head Boy or that Hermione would be the Head Girl, or that McGonagall had the faith in him to give him all of these privileges when she wasn't sure if he would be back. Suddenly, he remembered the way he had felt when he knew Hermione and Ron were the prefects and he was left out. He didn't want to, but he felt proud of himself. He knew he deserved it, but now there was one more problem….

'I'm the Head Girl!' Hermione exclaimed as she finished reading her letters from McGonagall. She looked around and spotted Ron and Harry. Ron smiled as he lowered his single piece of parchment, but his eyes narrowed slightly at Harry and the three different letters in his hands.

'I'm the captain of the team again—and the Head Boy,' Harry said quietly and everyone started congratulating both of them. Everyone was silenced by a loud thud of the kitchen door. Ron had just left. Harry and Hermione started for the door but Luna was faster and left to find him.

'Harry, Hermione, leave Luna to do it!' Ginny exclaimed. 'You'll only make things worse. Let her help him.' Ginny said, and both Harry and Hermione stopped and looked at the Weasleys. Harry didn't want to leave Ron alone. He knew how he was feeling. He knew Ron was thinking that he is second best again. He also knew Ginny was right; He and Hermione may make things worse right now.

'Harry, can we talk?' Ginny went on and Harry jerked his head in her direction. He nodded slowly and everyone remained silent as the two moved up the stairs. They entered Ginny's room and she shut the door behind her. Harry sat down in an old chair and sighed. Ginny sat on the edge of her bed and looked at him.

'Ginny, I thought about us allot for the last six weeks I was away,' Harry began, feeling as nervous as he had been the last time he was in the same room with the same person. 'And I decided that I can't move on like this,' Harry said. Ginny stared at him.

'Can I know the reason this time?' Ginny asked. Harry knew she was getting angry but this was his only chance to explain.

'Because I've changed and you can't... It's not your fault...But you didn't see all of those changes I went through. I'm not the same person I was back in my sixth year. I've grown up faster than I should. I've experienced things most people wouldn't understand and in the last year I realized that I need different things from this type of relationship,' Harry said.

'I thought I was giving you what you needed,'' Ginny said and Harry sighed.

'You did. You tried, Gin. But I need different things now,' Harry said and Ginny stood up and moved closer to the window. 'If we were strong enough, we wouldn't have broken up in the first place. I would be more sure of Voldemort not finding you. I wouldn't be afraid for your safety close to me, if I knew we could make it,' Harry said.

'So you're sure for Hermione and her safety?' Ginny asked and Harry stared at her this time, not knowing what to say at that... 'You were sure she could make it being close to you during your absence, wherever you were? You trusted her enough to let her follow you?' Ginny went on.

'Hermione is not the matter here, Gin. We are, and we're done. I'm sorry,' Harry said, trying to stop Ginny's questions from repeating themselves inside his head. Ginny turned around and looked at him.

'You're right!' she said angrily, her face red all over, tears ready to escape her eyes. 'I never understood what you needed... what you wanted! And you know why? Because you never let me in! Harry, look at us! Us! You liked just like what was on the outside and I was never allowed to see what you were truly like on the inside. You never allowed me to! Hermione and Ron knew about what was wrong with you. Hermione and Ron were allowed to follow you when I wasn't! Hermione and Ron know what you three did the last several months and I have no bloody idea. Hermione and Ron always knew you when I, your girlfriend, was only allowed to see the outside! The fake smiles and grins even when you were bleeding inside! How did you think I could ever help and give you what you needed and wanted when you always kept me away?' Ginny shouted, tears running down her cheeks now. Harry, whether he wanted to admit it or not, knew she was absolutely right.

He tried to protect her and kept her away. Maybe that was always the problem. He was never real with her. And he never could be. He was always too afraid to show her who he truly was. 'Ginny, I – I' Harry started but Ginny turned her back on him and tried to take calming breaths. He didn't know what to say at her.

'Do you have anything else to tell me? Something I shouldn't learn later, in front of everyone?' Ginny asked, as if she knew there was more. Harry took a deep breath and looked at the floor in front of him, not being able to even look at her back.

'I will spend the rest of the summers at the Grangers' house. I think it's better for me to be away from here right now and –' he was cut off by Ginny's sad, false chuckle.

'Why am I not surprised? You feel more comfortable in a strange house with Hermione than here, at the house you have been living at for all these years. You two do well. It's good for all of us if you and Hermione stay away right now. We'll see you at Hogwarts. That's enough,' Ginny said and Harry thought that her temper and pain were now talking, but even then he wasn't sure. He realized he didn't know her well enough to know if she meant the things she just said, or if she was blurting things out to hurt him.

This uncertainty made him leave her room as she let her self collapse on her bed. He hated himself for hurting her so much. He hated himself for making her cry. But he hated himself more because he knew she was absolutely right about the things she had said. They never saw each other's souls. They never fought... They never tried more than they thought they should…

Harry moved downstairs and saw the Weasleys sitting around the table. Ron wasn't there yet, and neither was Luna. Mrs. Weasleys seemed upset and when Harry looked at Hermione he was sure that she had talked to them about leaving the Burrow for the rest of the summer. With Ron mad at him because, once again, Harry had a position above him at the school, and Ginny mad at him because he was…who he was, Harry wanted more than ever before to leave the Burrow right that moment. He nodded at Hermione and she stood up. Mrs. Weasley did the same and hugged Hermione and Harry.

'Please, stay a bit more,' she said sadly, ready to cry. Harry sighed and spoke.

'We have to go Mrs. Weasley. We've already caused quite a stir with our decisions,' Harry said and Hermione sighed as well, probably understanding that he and Ginny were over. Mrs. Weasley let go of Harry and looked at both of them.

'Promise you'll owl us, I want to know how you are spending your summer. And if you need anything-'

'We will, Mrs. Weasley. We promise, we will,' Hermione stopped her. She nodded and hugged them again. 'We'll try to owl to Ron as well,' Hermione added and Harry nodded his agreement to Mrs. Weasley even if he didn't know what he could say to Ron or how he would "owl" the Weasleys without an owl. With a shot of pain, he remembered the loss of Hedwig and her empty cage in Ron's bedroom some floors above them.

Mrs. Weasley nodded again and both Harry and Hermione took their Hogwarts letters. They said their goodbyes to everyone in the kitchen and Hermione apparated them away. When the aparation was done and Harry was in front of a beautiful, double-decker house with a small garden full of destroyed-after a year of lack of care- flowers he knew he was in front of Hermione's house. Hermione took his hand and he knew that the emotions were too much for her.

'I'm back home,' she whispered, as if she couldn't believe it. Harry smiled at her. He would be with his best friend for the rest of the summer. He would be able to relax a bit and plan new things without people grieving around him. He would have the time to grieve himself without having many others to comfort. He had Hermione to comfort and be comforted by.

'And I'm right here for you,' Harry said and Hermione looked up into his eyes. They looked at each other for a long moment, like in the past, communicating and showing their trust in each other without words. She smiled and squeezed his hand.

'I know,' she said more firmly and together they moved closer to the house... Close to the first carefree summer of Harry's life before their return to Hogwarts.


	7. Back At Hogwarts

_**\- CHAPTER SEVEN –** _

_**Back At Hogwarts** _

Harry opened his eyes, waking up to sunlight caressing his face. He looked around the room that he had been sleeping in for the last two weeks. Hermione's house was big enough so that could have his own bedroom to spend the nights. Hermione's bedroom was right next to his, and her parents' chamber was some feet away from theirs. Those rooms, along with a large bathroom, were on the second floor. The first floor had a big living room, connected with a warm dining room, a big kitchen and a small bathroom. After a week of cleaning the previously abandoned house, Harry could see Hermione had been living in a very warm and beautiful house. Harry felt very comfortable and relaxed. Hermione's parents were treated him as if he were truly part of their family.

The Grangers decided not to leave the house Hermione grew up in but to buy a café close to it. Harry knew that Hermione was happy with this decision. The last few days Harry had watched a very different Hermione than the one he knew. She was more calm, she was smiling and laughing at the silliest things she would hear, read or see and she was looking really happy. Harry was sure he would be like this himself if he had survived this war and was able to live with his parents…

He remembered seeing his parents just moments before he faced Voldemort in the forest. He remembered the courage they had given him. But for the first time, he didn't feel bad for being alive. He would soon be back at Hogwarts, as Head Boy and captain of the team. He would be protected from people who wanted him trapped like a caged animal. And most importantly, he would be safe from Death Eaters who were still on the loose.

Harry came out of his thoughts as a soft knock on the door was heard. He responded and Hermione opened the door and entered the room with a huge smile on her face.

'Happy Birthday, Harry.' Hermione said and hugged him tightly. Harry looked at her in surprise and then his eyes widened as he realized what day it was. He smiled and hugged her back. He had forgotten his birthday as he was relaxed at the Grangers' house for the last several days. Hermione broke the hug and left for a few seconds. She returned with a covered cage in her hands. Harry smiled and approached her.

'I know Hedwig was very special for you, but I think you need an new owl. A cat or a frog wouldn't seem to suit you really,' Hermione said and took the cover off the cage. A beautiful snow-white owl was sleeping on its cage, it stirred a bit and Hermione covered the cage again. Harry smiled at Hermione. Indeed Hedwig would always have a special place in his heart but now he needed to move on. He smiled and kissed Hermione on the cheek.

'Thank you, Hermione,' Harry said smiling. 'Does it have a name?' he asked checking the owl again as he moved the cover just a bit.

'Well, it's a male owl and he doesn't have a name. He is only a few months old so the lady in the shop hadn't named him yet,' Hermione said smiling. Harry thought a bit for a nice male name and remembered his father and his nickname.

'I think "Prongs" is a nice name, even if he's an owl,' Harry said and Hermione grinned.

'If you like it, I like it,' Hermione said and both looked at the little owl sleeping. Hermione left Harry's bedroom for awhile so he could change. He did so and together they moved downstairs for breakfast. Hermione's parents greeted Harry and both gave him their gifts, two books, one about Quidditch and the other about defensive spells.

'We left for Diagon Alley really early,' Hermione murmured right before Harry could ask when they did all this shopping for him. Harry thanked the Grangers and all together sat to take their breakfast. Many letters were waiting for Harry to open them, along with a few packages. Books from Neville and Luna, a special case for his wand made from dragon's leather from Hagrid and a beautiful miniature of a broomstick from the Weasleys were a few gifts Harry received, along with many letters from people he knew or just people who wished him good luck from now on.

Harry looked at his gifts and had to admit that Hermione's was the best one. Neither Ron nor Ginny had sent him anything. The little broomstick was a gift from all of the Weasleys and Harry knew that meant that Ron and Ginny were still mad at him. Nonetheless he replied to their letter, thanking the family for the beautiful gift and informing them of his and Hermione's news of the last weeks.

Living with muggles like the Grangers was something very exciting for Harry. He was waking up late and taking breakfast with Hermione when her parents had left to find the perfect café to buy. He would spend his day with his best female friend, listening to music, having walks around the neighborhood or eating ice-cream with her in the closest cafeteria. Harry couldn't remember spending a better summer holiday than the one he was now spending with Hermione.

Harry and Hermione were taking their lunch when Mrs. Granger suggested to the young people that they should go to the pool close to the neighborhood. Hermione had nearly choked on her food and Harry had felt somehow excited. He wasn't sure why, but he liked swimming when everything could be safe. Hermione had tried to deny going there and Harry believed she did so because she was embarrassed of showing her body –like many girls he was sure- but her mother insisted so Hermione just gave up. Harry didn't have swimming trunks so he and Mr. Granger bought some for him.

When Hermione's parents had left again, Harry and Hermione had decided to go to the pool. Harry knew that Hermione was nervous but she really shouldn't have been. The two of them left the house and walked to their destination. They took their tickets for the rest of the day and Harry went to change in the men's changing rooms as Hermione did the same in the women's changing rooms.

Harry had chosen simple black swimming trunks that went to his knees. With discomfort, he realized how white his skin was and felt a bit embarrassed about going out. He did however. When he moved back to the pool he looked around to find Hermione. He hissed in a breath when he realized where Hermione was. She was wearing a purple and yellow bikini, toning her pale skin. He had never seen a girl like that before. She was spreading sunscreen on her stomach and arms and Harry felt a shot of heat on his cheeks. He was sure his jaw had dropped like back in fourth year when he had seen Hermione in her dress robes next to Krum. But seeing Hermione like that was something totally different.

Hermione turned around and looked at him, already blushing as much as he was. They looked at each other for a few moments and then smiled shyly. Hermione handed the sunscreen to Harry and spoke.

'Could you please put some on my back? I can get burnt really easily,' Hermione said and Harry gulped and nodded. Hermione nodded rather shyly and moved her hair away from her back. Harry took some of the cream on his palm, rubbed it between his hands and then placed them on her back. He hadn't touched a half-naked girl before and that made him very uncomfortable. He tried to dismiss any thoughts and kept spreading the cream, not realizing it was spread already. Hermione turned around and Harry looked at her more carefully.

He hadn't really imagined how Hermione would look in a swimsuit but now he could see really clearly. She was slim, not skinny but slim, her skin smooth with just one small detail ruining her beautiful skin. Harry, without thinking about it, reached out and brushed his fingers against a scar close to her left breast. Hermione jumped a little at the friction and then covered the scar with her hand.

'It's Dolohov's,' Hermione whispered and looked away. Harry knew what she meant. He didn't think that the scar made her less attractive. In his opinion, it was proof of how loyal she had been to him. He smiled and tugged her chin towards him so he could look at her.

'It's not ugly or anything, Hermione,' Harry said and moved closer so she could she his scar. A large scar was above the spot where his heart was beating rapidly. The scar had marked his skin the night the Silver Doe appeared. Hermione touched the scar lightly, making him gasp softly at her touch. He took a breath and let her explore the scar.

'It's the locket's,' Harry said quietly and Hermione looked at him, her eyes shinning. Hermione moved even closer and hugged him tightly. Harry returned the hug and inhaled her scent along with the smell of sunscreen on her body, feeling her half-naked form pressed against his. He broke the hug after a few moments and smiled at her.

'These scars are our past, right?' he asked her, wanting to assure himself as well. Hermione nodded and wiped the tears that had just escaped her eyes.

'They are,' she confirmed. She took the sunscreen and put some on her palm. She gestured at him smiling and he turned around so she could coat his back with sunscreen. He did so and Harry closed his eyes at her hands massaging his back. It was the first gentle touch he had felt in months and he rather enjoyed it. He didn't know why, but he felt all this closeness with Hermione was normal after so many years of friendship and trust.

When they were both done with the sunscreen they moved close to the pool and stepped in the water. At first they started swimming, enjoying the water. Harry splashed some water on Hermione's face by accident. She took that as a challenge and they started playing in the water, splashing each other like they had never the chance to do in the past. After hours of laughing and splashing each other they decided to return to Hermione's house. Harry had spent one of the best days in his life, just spending time with his best friend. Just being normal.

With the daily visits to the pool, walks around Hermione's neighborhood, evenings listening to music and the times they helped Hermione's parents with the new café they had bought- Harry didn't realize how soon August came close to its end. Five days before their return to Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione decided to go and buy everything they would need. Hermione seemed more than thrilled at the chance to return to her days as a student. Harry was sure she would be as bossy as ever and he really didn't care as long as he would see her happy.

In the weeks following his birthday, Hermione had become the main subject of Harry's thoughts and dreams. They would spend an entire year together away from curious eyes, away from Ginny and other people. He was kind of relieved. Hermione had explained to Harry what the Head Boy and Girl had to do and Harry was happy to know that he would share a small common room with her. He was happy the Head Girl wasn't some stranger. Hermione had explained all of their new duties, and Harry wasn't surprised that she knew everything about it so he listened to her carefully and learnt everything he needed to know.

Harry and Hermione sent Kreacher in Gringorts again and he returned with money for both of them from their vaults. Hermione's parents had to go to their new café so the two friends would visit the Diagon Alley on their own. And so, they took their breakfast and apparated into the Alley. The street wasn't full of people. The wizards and witches out there were flitting from shop to shop, trying to avoid the others. It was similar to the time Hermione had been disguised as Bellatrix, and she, Harry and Ron had visited the Alley months ago.

They started by Flourish and Blots. Harry was smiling, all the time watching Hermione adding more and more books in their arms. After nearly an hour in the bookshop they moved around to buy everything else. They stopped by Olivander's and silently decided to move inside and make sure the old wandmaker was fine. He greeted them warmly, offering a cup of tea but they were busy and tired so they just stood for a few minutes. In this time, Olivander checked Hermione's wand and found it in a great state even after the time away from her hands. During their shopping, quite a few people approached and greeted them, congratulating and thanking them, especially Harry, for the end of the War. Harry could only smile and nod at their words. He never liked fame and all that was depressing for him. He was sure he saw at least five flashes from one reporter. The simple act of shopping for his school term would be in the pages of newspapers whether he wanted it or not.

They ended up buying their new robes. Their letter indicated that they would need dress robes and Harry was sure some ball would take place again… After that, Harry and Hermione decided to go to the Leaky Cauldron for a butterbeer. Hermione shrank all of their packages and put them in her cloak's pockets. They stood in the pub for almost an hour, enjoying the lack of people. They hadn't been in the Wizarding world for awhile and they both were happy to be back without many troubles. They decided to leave after that hour to go back and get ready for their return to school.

Both Harry and Hermione were putting their trunks on the trolleys they had found in the station. Hermione's parents helped them. They moved close to the wall between the platforms 9 and 10. Hermione hugged her parent tightly, promising that she would see them at Christmas. Mr. and Mrs. Granger let go of their daughter after a moment and Mrs. Granger hugged Harry. Harry returned the hug to the brunette woman smiling. Mr. Granger shook hands with Harry and advised him to be careful. Harry thanked the Grangers and followed their daughter.

The two slipped through the barrier and moved toward the  _Hogwarts Express_. The train was surrounded by people, though not as many as there could have been. It was obvious that this year Hogwarts would accept less children than any other time. Harry and Hermione transferred their trunks to the train. They took Crookshanks' basket and Prong's cage with them and moved inside the compartments, trying to find one. They stopped when they saw Luna waving at them. Harry felt nervous, sure that Ron would be with Luna as well. They moved closer and entered the compartment. Ron was there, looking down at his lap. Harry and Hermione moved and sat in front of their friends and looked at Ron.

'I'm sorry for the way I acted,' he murmured, and Harry knew that he and Hermione had to forgive him once more. And so they did. Hermione made the first step by saying that it was ok, and Harry nodded. Soon after both he and Hermione had to left to find the new prefects. Neville entered the compartment when Harry, Hermione and Luna exited it.

Harry let Hermione say what was needed as she was more experienced in those things and he was never good with words. After an hour in the compartment with the prefects, Harry, Hermione and Luna were ready to return to the compartment with Ron when a very familiar voice stopped Harry.

'Harry, my dear boy!' It was the voice of Slughorn. Harry felt his stomach dropping. He couldn't believe that this man was a teacher again. 'And my dear, Ms. Granger!' he added and Hermione smiled uneasily. The old potion maker moved closer to them while Luna returned to their compartment. Harry and Hermione lost at least half of an hour nodding and thanking their old professor for what he was saying about them and the war. They finally made it and left as Hermione said they had to start their patrol around the train. They did as she had said and they started walking around. The train was carrying about half of the students it should but Harry knew the community needed time to go back to normal.

When they were done with their patrol, Harry and Hermione returned to their compartment. The first hour with Ron in the same place was a bit awkward but soon the trio found its way back on track. After hours of talking and laughing, discussing and arguing, the train was finally reaching Hongsmeade. Harry and Hermione moved first and helped the students to their destinations. Many students were looking at Harry with interest and awe and he couldn't just ignore it. Harry recognized Ginny's hair some feet away from him, she was with some of her friends and he felt somehow happy with her not even looking at him like some girls who stared and giggled. Hermione, who was next to him, just snorted and kept helping students and prefects.

Lastly, the two found a carriage to transfer them to the castle. Hermione had pressed her face to the window and Harry wondered why. 'What are you staring at?' he asked, making her jump. She turned and looked at him.

'I can see the Thestrals now,' she said quietly and Harry knew what that meant: she had seen death. "I think it's Fred's death that I saw,' she added in a whisper and Harry felt his heart aching for the lost Weasley twin. The carriages were soon right outside of the castle and Harry and Hermione moved outside. Harry hadn't seen Hagrid yet, and he really wanted to see him after such a long time away from him. Hermione informed him that their pets and trucks would be transferred to their common room by house elves.

Everyone moved into the Entrance Hall and Harry saw that the place where the Hogwarts Battle had taken place was now back to normal. He looked around and saw someone that he hadn't seen on the train. Draco Malfoy was standing away from the others, in a corner of the Hall, looking around as well. Their gazes crossed for a moment and Malfoy just nodded at him. Harry did the same and then moved into the Great Hall along with the rest of the students. He looked around again and remembered the night of the Battle. Here was the place where he killed his enemy. He could remember the spot where Voldemort's body had fallen. Harry sighed and tried to avoid everyone's eyes.

Harry and Hermione sat close to Ron and other Gryffindor students of their age. Everyone shook the trio's hands and welcomed them back. The three replied politely, trying not to take more attention than they already had. After a few minutes, McGonagall showed up and everyone fell silent. She looked around the tables and spotted Harry and Hermione. She looked at them for a second and then cleared her throat.

'I have some announcements to make for everyone here before the new students come inside. I want to inform you all that the Sorting Hat had been destroyed by Tom Riddle. I needed to restore it and so I did. I can't explain how but the matter is that the Sorting Hat is remade,' McGonagall said and everyone started whispering. Many of the students had seen Voldemort himself destroying the hat, and they couldn't explain how she had restored it.

McGonagall clapped her hands and the doors of the Great Hall opened once more revealing Hagrid and the first years behind him. Harry looked at Hagrid and they smiled at each other for a moment. Harry was happy to see Hagrid without bruises and scratches like he had seen him during the fight when he was attacked. The first years moved closer to McGonagall, and she brought the Hat from thin air and one by one the students were sorted into their houses. When the sorting was over, everyone started eating and Harry was happy to see that things were close to normal like before.

McGonagall announced the same things about the forest and Flitch's list on his office's door. She also said that the terms the students had attended the previous year would be repeated as the lessons were done under fear and were led by Death Eaters. She announced that because of the small number of students, all the houses of every year would attend the lesson and not like before in teams of two houses. That meant all the seventh years would attend classes together and the same would work for the rest. McGonagall welcomed the new professor of Muggle Studies, Ms. Brown, the new teacher for the DADA classes, Mr. Richards and welcomed back Sluggorn to the position of the potion master. Lastly, McGonagall announced the heads of the houses; Sluggorn for Slytherin, Sprout for Hufflepuff, Flitwick for Ravenclaw and to many people's surprise Firenze the centaur for Gryffindor.

After the announcements, McGonagall wished good luck to everyone and finished the celebration with one minute of silence for the people who lost their lives in the war. When all the prefects had led their houses to their common rooms, Harry and Hermione went to the Headmaster's office, knowing that it was McGonagall's new home. McGonagall found them waiting and guided them inside.

They sat inside her office and Harry looked above the desk, at the portraits. All the headmasters seemed to be asleep but Snape's portrait was awake. Harry looked at Severus' eyes as the black orbs peered back at his own.

'Thank you,' Harry said and no one in the office said a word. Severus Snape kept on looking at Harry. After a few moments he spoke.

'Your mother was a great person. Don't ever forget the gift that she gave you: her love,' Snape said and Harry nodded. Snape turned to Hermione. 'And you, Ms. Granger... I owe you my thanks for the times that you tried to convince Potter and Weasley to trust me. You were always the head of this team,' Snape said and Hermione smiled shyly and nodded. Snape's portrait, like the rest, pretended to be asleep so McGonagall turned to her students.

'First of all, I'm very happy you both are back,' McGonagall started and Harry and Hermione smiled. 'You are the Head couple this year and I'm expecting nothing less than perfection from you in your duties,' McGonagall went on and Hermione nodded. 'I know you have been through a very tough time. I talked with Albus' portrait and even if he is not saying allot I realize that you have been in great danger, especially since I realized the Horcruxes' books were missing from the library here,' she said and Hermione lowered her head, feeling guilty, Harry was sure.

'Nonetheless, you deserve much more than just a peaceful year here, so, Harry let me inform you that I took the initiative of buying you a new broom. I know you lost your Firebolt and I think it would be nice to give you the same gift I gave you when you first came here. This is my birthday gift for you,' McGonagall said and with a flick of her wand a broom was on her desk in front of Harry and Hermione. Harry was shocked at the sight of the brand new broomstick. He looked at the model and he was sure it wasn't a Firebolt. As he read on the wood it was a "Thunderbolt". 'It's the new model and I think you deserve some hours on it, free from your problems,' McGonagall added and Harry looked at her.

'Thank you so very much, Professor,' Harry said smiling as he brushed his fingers against the wood of the broom.

'And,' McGonagall said and reaching her hand in one of her pockets and taking out two small packages, 'the night you beat him, I took the Elder Wand and used to restore some problems like the Sorting Hat and this…' She handed Harry the packages. He opened the packages quickly and gasped when he saw their contents. The two small mirrors that Sirius had given him were now back to normal like the day he had received them from his Godfather. 'I found the one in your robes and I knew the other was in the Hog's head. They're yours again,' McGonagall said and, for the first time, smiled at him. Harry gulped and took a deep breath trying to relax.

'Thank you very much, Professor, for both of your gifts. The mean so much to me,' Harry said and McGonagall nodded.

'The Wand is back in Albus' tomb, and only you know where the other two Hallows are,' McGonagall said and Harry was sure Dumbledore had explained some of the events of the past year to her. McGonagall looked at Hermione.

'Mss Granger, you can keep the books you have that once belonged in this library. I don't think you will need them again but keep them. Along with the book with the tales,' she said and Hermione nodded her head. McGonagall stood up and so did her students.

'So, welcome back. Harry, I have made an appointment so you can take your aparation test in a week. Please be prepared. I'm sure Miss Granger is tired of apparating you around,' McGonagall said and Harry smiled and thanked her again. 'Now please go to the north tower, where your dorm is. The passage is hidden by the portrait with the angels. The password is "patronus". You need to rest, so you are free to go,' McGonagall said and Harry and Hermione nodded smiling. They thanked her once more and Harry took the mirrors and placed them carefully in his pocket and put his new broom on his shoulder. His free hand reached Hermione's as he had grown accostumed to doing in the last few weeks spending so much time with her.

Together, they exited the office and headed for their new common room, knowing that the fame that hovered over them would be the main problem in their lives once more…


	8. What Everyone Else Knew

_**\- CHAPTER EIGHT -** _

_**What Everyone Else Knew** _

The first days at Hogwarts weren't the ones Harry wished to have. He was happy to be back in the only place he had called home but everyone around him was trying to learn what he was doing every single minute. Students were trying to talk, meet, hear, see or just be close to him, and people from Hogsmeade who were trying to see him from afar. The  _Daily_   _Prophet_  didn't stay out of the game with daily reports about him, based on " _sources_ " and " _friends_ " of his. In all of this madness Harry was trying to get back on track with his lessons and make his Quidditch team from the beginning. He was feeling suffocated with all those people around him. Thank Merlin he could hide for a few hours in his and Hermione's small common room and relax as he was studying.

He couldn't believe he would  _ever_  relax during study but there is a first time for everything. When he was in the small common room, Harry was felt safe and Hermione was a great common room-mate. She was always quiet when he needed to relax. She helped him with his homework –like she always did- and had a nice cup of tea waiting for him when he was in the library. He was feeling like he did back in the tent with her but this time protected and safe from evil and she was calmer and happier at Hogwarts. She was studying again as she always liked to do and was helping him no matter what. Harry was happy to be with her as Head student too. They had their patrols at night when the prefects were sleeping, so he had the opportunity to walk around the castle in peace and explore new passages and doors he and Hermione had never seen before.

All this fame, however, was making him frustrated. The fame he had during his fourth year seemed like tiny spotlights before this situation. In lessons, his classmates from the other houses were whispering and throwing him small pieces of parchment with questions and comments about the months he was away from the castle. Hermione grapped his arms and tried to calm him down more than a few times when he was ready to hex other students when it was getting to be too much in corridors or even in classes. The professors were also trying to calm him down and punish the ones who tried things in classes but it didn't help much. Ron on the other hand seemed to enjoy the fame he had as Harry's best friend, but most of the time Ron was with Luna. Harry was fine with that, though he missed the times that Ron would just explode and relieve some of the pressure.

The first time Harry gathered some people he wanted to see on broomsticks for the team, half of the students of Hogwarts had gone out to the pitch to see him. Harry was ready to hex each and everyone of them but Ron kept him cool. After the small practice in front of half of the school's students, Harry had found two new beaters and a chaser: Robert and Stuart Morris, third and second year brothers and Helena Halliwell, a tall fourth year girl. Ron would be the keeper again as Harry almost commanded his best friend because Ron was shy about the position. Ginny –who always acted like Harry was invisible, to his relief- would be the third chaser.

The fact that he and Hermione were the Head Boy and Girl was another reason for him and Hermione being in the papers. Students were commenting to the  _Prophet_  that they had seen Harry and Hermione on  _"Romantic walks under the moonlight"_  and having  _"Long conversations close to the lake",_ indeed Harry and Hermione were walking around but that was happening during their patrols and as for the conversations close to the lake was a way the two had found just so they could relax when everything was silent around the castle _._ And even when Harry hoped she wouldn't dare, Rita Skeeter started her "cute" reports again about a secret love between the two and now having the opportunity to live their love under the protection of Hogwarts. Harry was angry with all this but Hermione was really furious. She had a history with Rita and her lies, but the reporter dared to try them again since if they did something to stop her she would claim that they're trying to protect their relationship. Harry wasn't sure of how angry he should be but he was surprised to see Hermione like this. Students, the press, curiosity, new harder than ever homework and lessons along with Ron being gone with Luna all of the time were making Harry feel suffocated in Hogwarts…

Harry, Hermione and Ron had finished their lunch and Harry was ready to gather people at the pitch again since it was Saturday afternoon and the Gryffindor students were free. Once more, many students gathered at the pitch and filled the stadium. Harry tried to ignore them and focus on his prospective chasers. When Harry gave them the sign to make some movements on the air with their brooms, everyone around the pitch started clapping and beating at him as if he had just finished a particularly moving speech. He sighed heavily and tried to watch the students on the brooms even when students from the seats were calling or singing songs for him. Ron moved close to him and patted his shoulder.

'Just relax mate, you can't change it,' Ron said smiling at him. Harry looked at him and was sure his best mate was enjoying the attention even if it wasn't for him. Harry then looked around and found Hermione on a seat, watching him. She wasn't smiling. She was actually looking angry at some girls next to her who were pointing at him and giggling.

Harry tried again to watch the players and finally decide which one would be the one for the team. He thanked the rest and kept Chris Bunton, a short fifth year, for the position. Only when he dismissed the team and left with Hermione and Ron for the castle did the students leave the pitch, almost following him. Hermione squeezed his hand gently, trying to calm him. She then let of his hand quickly when some Ravenclaw third years giggled, looking at their joined hands. Harry felt more angry for because of it. Ron left to find Luna so Harry and Hermione went into the castle together. When they reached the Entrance Hall, a fourth year Hufflepuff with long hair and rosy cheeks moved close to him and asked him and Hermione for an autograph holding a copy of the  _Prophet_  with a picture of the pair from their fourth year. Harry grunted, gripped the newspaper, and rushed with Hermione at his side for their common room.

When they were finally there, Harry threw the newspaper on the couch and sat down close to it. Hermione smiled sympathetically and gathered some quills. He was sure she was heading for the library. They would start practicing at Legilimancy and Occlumency on Tuesday and he was sure she was going to learn more about it before the lessons.

'Just relax, Harry,' Hermione said smiling, and he took a deep breath, almost angry with her as well for being so calm now. 'I'm angry too, but we are the Heads and need to be good examples for the students, not scare them. They just don't know what happened,' Hermione went on and Harry, begrudgingly, agreed with her. 'I'll be in the library,' she finished and brushed her hand against his shoulder as she moved away. Harry smiled at her and her return to her old ways: Library, advising, helping, being bossy... That was the Hermione he knew and he wouldn't have her any other way.

He wasn't really in the mood for studying or planning the new team, even if the first practice would take place in two days and the first match against Ravenclaw in a week. He didn't feel like going to find Ron, since he was sure that Ron would be with Luna who knows where and doing who knows what. Harry was still surprised about this pairing, but on the other hand he had a crush on Cho and Ginny and those two crushes seemed so far away from him now.

It was as if some other Harry Potter had fancied those two girls; a Harry who had never faced Voldemort or spent months in a cold tent with enemies right behind him. He sighed at those thoughts and his gaze reached the newspaper close to him. He picked it up and looked at it. It had a picture of him and Hermione hugging each other before his first task. He smiled at the memory of him catching the egg and how happy he felt. He knew he wouldn't have made it without Hermione. He looked at the picture and had to admit that they looked quite nice together. He closed the newspaper in surprise of what he had just thought. He looked at the piece of parchment again and started reading the article.

_THE CHOSEN ONE AND THE HEROINE IN LOVE_

_It's true, the two best friends are in love. Harry Potter, our savior, and his best friend Hermione Granger, heroine and best friend of his, are together. Many sources from the school are talking about love in hiding and two people made for each other. As our reporter Rita Skeeter had announced years before, the two young people have been together since their forth year and now they are finally free to be together in the open. (Chronicles of their friendship pages 2-6. Their newfound love and plans for their future from a person so close to the couple's circles pages 6-10)._

Harry shook his head and looked at the picture again. Why did everyone believe that he and Hermione were together? The entire community always believed that they were made for each other. Students, no matter how old or young they were, always giggled or whispered or looked at Hermione angrily because they believed that she is Harry's soul mate. Cho, his first crush, was always sure that he cared for Hermione more than herself even if she was older and more mature. Victor Krum had tried to learn if something was going on with Hermione and Harry as the older and famous man was afraid that Harry and Hermione had feelings for each other. Even the Weasleys... Mrs. Weasley had sent a tiny Easter egg to Hermione because she believed that Hermione was playing Harry. Even Mrs. Weasley could see them as couple.

And of course Ron wasn't sure of what Harry wanted from Hermione until some months before. Was his way with Hermione showing more than his mind allowed him to see himself? Why had Ron always believed that Harry and Hermione would end up together? Harry believed that Hermione and Ron were the ones that knew him better than anyone else and Ron was always afraid of Harry and Hermione being together. Ginny as well, some weeks ago had asked him why he was sure about Hermione being save and next to him during their absence.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to relax from all these thoughts but they kept rushing in his mind. Dumbledore had trusted and mentioned Hermione and only her when they had met each other again in Kings Cross right before the end of the War. What was that supposed to mean? Why hadn't he mentioned Ginny, the one Harry wanted for months and thought in love with. They had talked about love and how Harry made it and Dumbledore had mentioned Hermione and her precious help to keep him cool when things were difficult. Harry opened his eyes and looked at the fire in the fireplace.

He had never thought of all this but he had to admit that Hermione was indeed always there for him. Many people could get confused... Harry couldn't be in love with Hermione. That was impossible, Hermione was his best friend. She was there with him, always, never leaving him because they were friends. She helped him with the potions in first year before he could reach the mirror of Eriset and talked to him about books, cleverness and... love. He had frozen at the sight of her petrified form in second year. She was there when they tried to save Sirius in third year and he felt pure fear for not listening to her voice when the Dementors surrounded them. He was more than grateful when she helped him with his first task and tried save her along with Ron in the lake's task because she was part of him and he couldn't leave her there. She was always there for him when Ron had cast him aside for the first time. He felt his heart stopping when he saw Dolohov cursing her in the Ministry. He felt his life returning when Neville said she had a weak pulse because they were friends,  _right_?

He was angry with her only when she was lecturing for his potion book in sixth year and then they proved both to be right about it. The only time they fought for something was something really important and never had rows about stupid things like she had with Ron. Harry hid his face in his hands as thoughts kept reminding him what had happened in the past. He remembered her screams in the Malfoy manor, her voice not even being able to plead or beg. When Ron was just hitting their cage and screaming her name, Harry's mind was filled with her screams. He could feel Voldemort inside his head, in and out of his enemy's thoughts, and even then Hermione's screams were the only reason for him to block Voldemort and find a way to save her, and he did. The only other time that had happened was when Harry was preparing Dobby's tomb. The only other time Harry was able to block his mind was because of the death of his beloved friend. Could Hermione being more than a beloved friend?

Harry opened his eyes and let his hands fell from his face. He took the newspaper again and looked at Hermione and him hugging each other. He remembered the feeling of pure fear and panic when he saw Bellatrix Lestrange wounding Hermione's throat so blood could drip from her body. And even then Hermione hadn't betrayed them, any other would have but Hermione didn't. She suffered the Cruciatus maybe even more than himself but even then, she didn't betray him. Harry kept staring at the picture and thinking. Hermione's voice was the one telling him what he did right and what wrong the last few years. Hermione's voice was his conscience's voice. Hermione was the one who hugged him after every difficult fight or situation. Hermione and Ron were the ones Harry wanted to find right after Voldemort's fall, not Ginny. Only his best friends... Her. Harry left the newspaper on his lap but didn't dare to take his eyes away from Hermione's form, hugging his in the picture.

He remembered when he felt comfortable with Hermione and No one else, first at the Burrow and then at Australia. How good he felt when he broke down in front of her at the beach and how happy he was in her house. How he felt when he saw her in fourth year in her dress robes and just some weeks ago in her swimsuit. How his hand moved automatically to her scar on her chest and how he felt when her half-naked form was pressed against him. But could he really be in love with Hermione? She was always loyal, the first person who showed affection for him, the first girl who kissed him, even if that kiss was placed on his cheek and how he had felt. She helped him with the DA, even though the two of them would be the ones to be punished for all of it. He always admired her knowledge on spells, potions and historical facts even in the worst times. He always felt proud of her, and he always trusted her no matter what.

But Harry had told Ron, that Hermione was like a sister to him. Was that true? Harry was feeling tired but couldn't stop wondering. Was it true? He had sisterly feeling for Ginny at first as well. Was Hermione like his sister or was she something more like a soul mate to him. Never away, always by his side, no matter her desires, her dreams, her will, her life… He was with her as well. He felt awful when he saw her leaving the common room when Ron was snogging Lavender. He had run to find her and tried to comfort her. She chose him over Ron back in the tent when Ron had cast him aside again.

Harry always knew she was the only one who would never abandon him no matter how wrong or unfair he might be with her. Harry didn't fight with Hermione like she did with Ron. He always respected her will and beliefs even when they could be pointless. He never judged or laughed at what she did, like reading tons of books and believing in the freedom of the house elves. She never judged or abandoned him even when he was taking Ron's side in some of their rows. They were usually happy with each other and when something was going on, they were finding ways to settle it and not just ignore it like Ron and Hermione did. They always worked well together, as best friends, as a team, as co-leaders. As… a couple.

Harry's eyes grew wide. Couple. He liked Ginny because she was pretty and a way for him to forget his problems, a good snog for the hard times. But Hermione was always in the same problems. He never put Hermione in his "potential girlfriend" list because Hermione was always there. Because Hermione seemed to be the best friend when she could be the best girlfriend as well. Hermione, the bossy girl with the bushy hair and chocolate brown eyes, the one who was always next to him no matter what he decided and many times had the carriage to be against him when she he was wrong. The only one Harry always wanted to save and protect and at the same time never being away from her, always seeking her help. Harry hid his face in his hands again and sighed. He felt tired. Why now with everything back on track? Why like this? He lifted his head again and looked into the fire. He was in love with Hermione. He wanted her to be happy and always respected her. He always wanted her help and safety.

He always wanted her to be save and at the same time couldn't think of what to do without her. Harry stood up and paced in front of the fireplace, his gaze stopping on the newspaper every once and a while. He never realized all those things before because he was always under the fear of no tomorrow. He always tried to find comfort and a way to be away from his problems through some girl and never looked at the problem directly. He may have always been terrified to see Hermione as anything more than his best friend because he was afraid of losing her. He always wanted to take himself away from Voldemort and the possibility of his death that he never realized that Hermione was the reason he had made it so far. In the face of death you see a life unlived. And Harry now could see his unlived life, his unrealized feelings and wants for the woman that Hermione was. He could now see all these feelings of trust, care, fear, compassion, need and interest weren't just for a sister.

Harry had lied to everyone, his classmates, his professors, Cho, Krum, the Press, to Ron, to himself. Hermione was more than his best friend, Hermione was always the one who could help, cool down, care and trust like no other. Harry ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. He thought things couldn't get more complicated but knew he was in the same place with the woman he loved.

Loved... The woman he loved. He had never imagined Cho or Ginny as "the Woman he Loved". They were always "the girl he fancied". Love was always out of the questions because he never had felt all the things he was feeling for Hermione. Butterflies in his stomach and chest monsters seemed ridiculous now. And now, he had to explore Hermione's feelings and decide if he dared to risk his friendship with Hermione to take what he really want from her, her heart. He would sacrifice everything for her, like she would for him. He was sure because she had already done it when she decided between him and her parents and him and Ron. That thought filled his heart with hope.

He felt his knees growing weak when he heard the portrait opening and closing. He looked around and realized that many hours must have gone by without him noticing. Some moments after, the subject of his thoughts for the last hours, the woman he loved was in front of him, looking at him with a worried expression. The same woman who accompanied him when he saw his parents' graves for the first time last Christmas. The woman whose wand worked for him as if it were his own.

'Are you alright, Harry?' Hermione asked as she set her books on the couch and moved closer to him and the fireplace. Harry tried to clear his throat and managed to nod. He was feeling nervous as if his forehead had been stamped with "Potter in LOVE with Granger". He tried to move away from her but she was already right in front of him and reaching her hand out to touch his forehead. Harry closed his eyes at her touch. It was the first time that someone had touched his forehead and its scar and he felt great to have Hermione doing so.

'You look pale, are you OK?' Hermione asked more worried as she took a step back and looked at him more carefully. Harry opened his eyes and mouth and tried to find something to say.

'I'm fine, just tired,' he rasped out after spending hours in silence. He took a deep breath and decided to go up to his dorm. He needed to think things over and Hermione's brown eyes weren't helping him. He walked away, leaving a confused Hermione behind him. He needed to relax so he could sort out what had happened in his mind and heart and decide what he would do to survive the rest of his days with his feelings for Hermione in his heart and her in flesh right beside him for the rest of the term. However, the risk of putting their friendship in danger was the one thing making Harry's stomach ache anxiously…


	9. Friendship Against Love

_**\- CHAPTER NINE –** _

_**Friendship Against Love** _

Harry didn't dare to move downstairs for dinner. He preferred to stay where he was and think more carefully about what he had realized some hours before. The next day he would take his apparation test, and the day after that he would be having the team's first Quidditch practice. On Tuesday they would begin working on Legilimency and Occlumency in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Harry couldn't take his mind off of Hermione.

He considered his current feelings and wondered why he liked Ginny in the first place. After a while, Harry began to think that he may have felt close to Ginny because she reminded him of his mother. Together, Harry and Ginny resembled James and Lily in appearance. But, despite this realization, Harry felt that Hermione was more like his mother, on the inside. Hermione, like Lily were muggle-born witches and even if they were outcasts always cared for others. Both Hermione and Lilly preferred the safe ground to flying unlike he and his father, James. Hermione and Lily were ready to sacrifice themselves for Harry; his mother did once and lost her life, Hermione did more than once and, thank Merlin, survived. Harry felt as if all these thoughts were pieces of a puzzle that had taken him years to figure out.

He didn't want to go downstairs and face Hermione, suddenly feeling guilty and ashamed. He never thanked her, never showed her how grateful he was for her help and her friendship and now he wasn't sure if he could make it and show his love for her without destroying their friendship. It was the only bond he'd had with someone that had, thus far, been unbroken. He and Ron had problems before. Ron had cast him aside twice and in a way, in the back of his mind, Harry hadn't forgiven Ron for some of his actions. He eventually forgave Ron for leaving him in fourth year, but Harry couldn't easily forget the fact that Ron left him and Hermione in the middle of nowhere.

Harry suddenly realized why he had felt so strange and even left out when he thought of Hermione and Ron together or when he saw them kissing. Harry didn't know if all this affection and care Hermione had shown him over the years meant love from her side. If it did, he was a daft git for not realizing it, but if it wasn't Harry didn't know if he could handle just being her friend or worse, being away from her because he dared to show her how he feels.

Harry didn't even want to think of what may happen if he tells Hermione how he feels and she pulls away from him. A soft knock on his door and Hermione's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

'Harry are you alright? Can I come in?' Hermione was asking. Harry took his glasses off and rubbed his face. He put his glasses back on and cleared his throat.

'Yeah, come in,' he said, forcing himself to sound calm. Hermione opened the door and looked inside. She smiled at him and entered the room. Crookshanks was in her arms and a tray with food on it was moving close to her by it self.

'You didn't come down for dinner and I thought you'd be hungry.' Hermione said and Harry smiled at her. She always cared for him. He sat up on his bed and Hermione settled the tray next to him. Warm soup and bread were on it along with a glass of butterbeer. Harry took the spoon and the plate and started eating as Hermione sat next to him and started caressing her cat's head gently, looking at him. 'I'm worried for you,' she said and Harry stopped and looked at her chocolate brown eyes. Harry knew that look, when she seemed to know more than people think she does. He returned to his soup trying to think of something to say.

'I'm fine, Hermione. I was just tired and wanted to focus on my test for tomorrow. Really, everything is fine,' Harry lied and heard her sighing.

'Very well,' she said and he knew she didn't believe him. He couldn't do anything about that right now.

'You saw Ron?' he asked, trying to change the subject. Hermione chuckled and nodded.

'He was with Luna in the loo on the second floor. At first I thought the Myrtle was having a difficult day but when I went inside, Ron and Luna were snogging and the ghost was cursing at them for disturbing her,' Hermione said and Harry stared at her. After a beat, they both burst into laughter.

'I'm happy you're OK with that, I mean Ron and Luna,' Harry said uneasy, not being sure of how she'll take it.  _Ron has kissed those lips._  Harry thought as his eyes traveled to her lips, he felt his cheeks getting hot and tried to lower his head not to show it.

'Well, now I can talk to Ron and he seems to doing well. I think Luna has a hand in it. She is very upfront with him and shows him what she needs or what needs to be done. I never did that. It's not really like me to be so blunt about such things. I want the other realize things on his own and come and talk to me,' Hermione said smiling.

Harry blinked. Had she just given him a sign? He tried not to get too excited and kept eating.

'Ron will come tomorrow afternoon so we can all study together,' she continued. 'Luna helps him with some of his homework. She researches for him in the library when I do my own but I think he wants to copy my homework for Legilimency and Occlumency,' Hermione said. Harry smiled and set his empty now plate on the tray. He took the glass of butterbeer and emptied it.

'I guess he missed doing that,' Harry said as he let the glass close to the plate. Hermione smiled.

'I guess so,' she said and Harry could see that she was a bit uneasy about something. Before he could ask, she spoke. 'I don't want to take the classes for Legilimency and Occlumency.' Harry's eyes grew wide. Hermione was always great in her classes and was always eager to learn everything she could.

'What do you mean?' Harry asked and Hermione looked at him.

'Like with the Patronus, it needs great power. Plus, I don't want some stranger to look into my head. There are a lot of things that I'd prefer not to remember,' she said hanging her head. Harry guessed she meant times like her tortures in the Malfoy manor and the time Ron left them in the middle of nowhere. He moved closer and hugged her with the cat in the middle. Hermione hugged him back, making Crookshanks leave her lap with an irritated meow and an angry glare at Harry for taking his place close to his mistress. Harry closed his eyes at her touch and scent. The aroma of roses was filling his system and he didn't realize Hermione was trying to break the hug gently. He eventually broke the hug and looked at her smiling with a plan in his head for her and the lesson on Tuesday.

'Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine.' He said as he smiled at her and she returned the smile.

Hermione left Harry's room after a few minutes, taking the tray with her, leaving him relaxed and somehow happy. He fell asleep feeling calmer than he had been earlier that afternoon. He dreamed of having the Sorting Hat on his head, telling him he wasn't accepted in any house because he was daft enough to take more than three years to realize which woman he loved. And then the entire school had laughed at him because Hermione had walked next to him with Victor Krum by her side. He woke with a start.

The sun hadn't yet risen in the horizon and Harry was feeling exhausted. He tried to sleep again but his regular nightmares made their appearance. He woke up two more times before he decided that he didn't want to see any more so he stood up and tried to remember what was necessary for him to pass his apparation test in a few hours. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Hermione's voice crying out in a way that he wished he would never listen to again. He walked out of his bedroom and down to the common room where her voice was louder. She was up in her room and probably suffering from some nightmare.

He climbed the steps to her door. Her voice was still heard, calling… him. Without hesitation, he opened the door. Hermione's bedroom was very much like his own, but this one had more books and school supplies than his. On her bed, Hermione was tossing and screaming in her sleep. Harry moved closer to her and tried wake her. Hermione was calling his name in her sleep, she was calling for help and pleading for something to stop. Harry sat close to her body and tried to shook her shoulders, he felt panic just in the sight of Hermione like that, he couldn't bare seeing her suffer. After a few moments Harry finally managed to wake her. Hermione's eyes opened widely and tears ran down her face. Harry had never seen Hermione having a nightmare before, though he'd heard her a few times over the summer.

Harry hugged Hermione and tried to make her relax. Hermione clung to him and hid her face in the crook of his neck. Harry started rubbing circles on her back, feeling bad for her but at the same time glad to be holding her close to him, in his hug.

'I can't handle it anymore,' Hermione whispered against Harry's neck and Harry tightened his hug, wanting to show her that she was protected. 'I hate seeing her torturing me again and again,' Hermione added and Harry broke the hug and looked at her tear streaked face.

'We had an agreement, Hermione,' Harry said and reached his hand to her chest and touched her scar. Only then he realized she was wearing a light pink gown with a long V neck. 'These scars, in and out of our skin, are our past,' Harry said and Hermione nodded and leaned forward to hug him.

'Thank you for being here,' Hermione said and Harry smiled and placed a kiss on her hair, feeling happy to return some of the affection she had displayed to him all this time. He felt as if he was repaying her for the way he'd acted when he couldn't comfort her in the past.

The next day was really busy for Harry. He waited for Hermione and together they went downstairs for breakfast. He gathered his Quidditch team and informed them of the change he had planned for their practice. He then found Professor Brown and asked if she would choose for him to pair with Hermione to practice Legilimancy and Occlumency on Tuesday. The professor agreed, smiling and saying that she completely understood. After that, Harry found McGonagall and the man from the Ministry who would set the test for him. The three flooed out of Hogwarts so Harry could take the test.

After almost an hour Harry exited the headmaster's office, tired and a bit dizzy but happy. He had passed. Many students were waiting in the corridor. His Quidditch team was there and so was Hermione. He simply nodded and Hermione flung herself into his arms. He remembered the way Ginny had done the same back in sixth year and just bit his tongue in an effort not to kiss Hermione like he had done with Ginny. He just hugged her tightly and thanked her for no specific reason. Everyone in the corridor started clapping and both Harry and Hermione broke the hug. Harry looked at the team and saw Ginny talking with Helena like nothing had happened and Ron was just smiling at him with Luna at his side.

Hermione excused herself, giving them two hours to be on the pitch and then return to the small common room so they could study. Harry and Ron agreed and, with the rest of the team, moved to the pitch for the practice. The first practice of the new team wasn't as bad as it could be and Harry agreed they could be a great team on next Saturday. The new additions of the team were adjusting perfectly with the older ones; Ginny was as good as Harry remembered her and Ron, maybe because Luna was on the seats watching, gave his very best. Harry himself was good as well, finding the Snitch many times. He felt relieved and positive thoughts filled his mind as he kicked with force and flew into the air with his new broomstick. He didn't care for the rest of the year, his N.E.W.T.s, the curious students already gathering on the pitch or the past months and what happened in the same castle right before the summer.

After a long time on his broom Harry checked his watch and saw two hours and twenty minutes had gone by. Time was really passing by quickly when he was on his broomstick. However, at the thought of an angry Hermione waiting for him and Ron in the common room, he made up his mind in seconds. He finished the practice by congratulating everyone and leaving with Ron for the changing rooms. He took a quick shower and left after another ten more minutes. When he said the password to the small angels of the portrait and entered the room, along with Ron, Hermione wasn't there.

'And we came running in here... Where is she?' Ron asked as he left his bag close to a table and conjured a chair, to Harry's surprise.

'Luna taught me how to do it,' Ron replied to Harry's unspoken question and blushed deeply. Harry chuckled and moved up to his dorm to leave his broom and gather his books. He opened his truck to find them but the first book he found was  _"Twelve Fail-Save Ways to Charm Witches"_. Harry picked it up thoughtfully.

He didn't usually fancy reading books and this specific book wasn't one that he wanted to read right now. He felt it was something like a manual to use regarding women. But his feelings for Hermione made him feel that she deserved better than him using a book to advise him. His heart would guide him even though it was all very complicated. Ron may have found it useful but Harry felt like this book just wouldn't be very helpful to him. With that thought, he tossed the book away and gathered the books that were useful to him. The last hours with Ron weren't the easiest for Harry close to his best friend, the memory of Ron and Hermione kissing before the battle was still in his mind and was causing him shots of pain and anger in his heart but he knew things were over between the two, but even like that, he hoped he knew how is to kiss Hermione like Ron did…

Harry returned to the small common room and found Ron at the desk with his books ready. He walked over and sat down next to his best mate. 'Should we wait for Hermione?' Harry asked and Ron shrugged.

'I think she's lost in the library and won't be back any time soon,' Ron said with a heavy sigh. Harry agreed and put his defense against the dark arts book on the desk. They started studying in silence. Ron placed some pieces of parchment close to his book. Harry looked at them and noticed the handwriting wasn't Ron's. At the end of the text with the strange handwriting were some hearts made by pink ink. Ron noticed Harry's gaze and blushed as he tried to hide the pink hearts.

'Luna researches for me sometimes,' Ron said uneasily and Harry smiled. He hadn't asked his friend how those two had paired up and now curiosity was getting the better of him.

'How did you two… you know, get together? If you don't mind me asking…' Harry said and Ron looked at him and then sighed as a smile formed on his lips.

'When you two, you and Hermione, left for Australia, I was mad at you. Luna came over a lot and talked to me. I called her Loony and stuff in the past but she started talking about her mom and the day she died and I found I wanted to talk to her about Fred and how I felt about everything. We talked until late at nights and I found that this dreamy… thing she has is just something like a cocoon so she can protect herself from pain. When she wants, she is really serious like I am, usually. We talked about loss and then I told her how I was feeling about you and Hermione being away and she opened my eyes to some things,' Ron said slowly.

'Things?' Harry asked when he saw Ron was lost in his memories. Ron looked back at him and smiled a bit more.

'You know I was always jealous of you, Harry,' Ron said and lowered his head. 'The main problem however was that I was jealous of Hermione too, and not just because I wanted her for me or something. Because she was always great in what she was doing; school, helping others, helping you. You are powerful and she's so bright. I always believed you two would be… you know... and I was feeling second best, like I was with my brothers,' Ron said and Harry didn't know what to say. He had never heard his best friend talk like that.

'I was the comic relief of our small team. Luna showed me I'm more than this. She showed me what it's like to be accepted, like you are with Hermione and she is with you. I knew you two were better than I was with Hermione. That drove me to thinking that I kind of fancied Hermione, because I wanted her to be with me as she was with you. I started thinking like that from our third year. I just wanted to show that the hero doesn't always get the girl. Our rows became worse every year because I wasn't sure of what I wanted and kept sending her the wrong message. First I wanted to be a good friend and some moments after I wanted more... I had no idea what I really wanted and it became tiring for both of me and her...' Ron said keeping his head lowered.

'I still remember how she was looking at you, waiting for you to announce that you were the prefect and how she looked at me when she realized I was the one. Hermione was always expecting things from me that I couldn't give and always believed you are more than great in anything you did. Luna isn't like that, she is satisfied with me no matter what I do and I'm trying to be Ok with what she does.' Ron kept on and Harry thought of every word Ron was saying, agreeing with most of them and finding even more good things between Hermione and himself.

'I made Hermione cry more times than I made her laugh. I tried to do other things. Lav was one of those. I was just trying to decide what I wanted from Hermione and things got more complicated when we were in the tent, when you two were so good with everything you did. Hermione had the ideas you had the power and I was the one who was just acting like a prat. I felt jealous; not just of Hermione, but of you having someone like Hermione so close to you. And that darn locket was making my mind so misty and confused…' Ron said and Harry spoke trying to comfort the young man.

'She was very sad when you left,' he said, wanting to show Ron that Hermione was a good friend for him as well. Ron smiled sadly.

'I'm sure she was. I know how it is to feel left out and I know how I made both of you feel that night and the ones that followed. Things were clear when Hermione cast the  _Protego_  charm and she was right next to you with the charm against me. When I returned and she shouted at me, I knew she had every right to. I hurt her a lot and she couldn't forget. When we were back here and you were gone to find the diadem, Hermione was the one to think of the basilisk and I thought of the Chamber. We went there and—' Ron stopped quickly and took a short panicked breath. He opened and closed his mouth several times before continuing.

'When we returned we knew what we had to do: help you and nothing else. We were under a lot of pressure and when I mentioned the elves I know I just pushed a button and she kissed me, it was the first time we had worked together without problems and I thought things could work out in some way... After that, when you were safe, we were free to keep up from there but we were too afraid to accept that the kiss was a mistake. My sorrow and her pain for her parents drove us to more arguments and fights. We thought we could give it a chance but it wasn't working, the gaps were too large. That kiss and a couple more which followed just showed me how wrong things were. When I finally had Hermione, I saw the truth,' Ron said not noticing that Harry's jaw was clenched at the mention of Ron and Hermione kissing.

'We both knew things wouldn't last but neither of us dared to end them. I don't know why. We just didn't have the courage to be the one who would end it. So when you two left and I was alone, Luna showed me how it is to be unique, something Hermione never had the power to do with me,' Ron finished and looked at Harry more flushed than Harry ever could remember seeing him.

'Don't you dare tell Hermione OR Luna the things I told you,' Ron said warningly and Harry smiled and nodded. He hadn't heard Ron talk like that in a very long time. He actually wasn't sure if he had ever heard him talking like that ever. But he was happy to know Ron's opinion about what happened in their lives. He knew about Hermione's nightmares and fears. They were the same as his but he hadn't shared much time with his best male friend. Now he could see clearly why Luna and Ron had gotten together. Loss and pain connected them, and a healthy sense of humor was keeping them happy. Harry was more than happy and hopeful knowing that two people who were friends at first became so close. He knew he wasn't with Hermione like Ron was with her and that gave him more hope for him and Hermione as something more.

Harry came out of his thoughts when he realized that Ron was staring at him. 'Sorry I got distracted. I'm happy for you and Luna,' Harry said and Ron smiled and thanked him. The returned in their lessons for Tuesday. Harry didn't want to talk to Ron about his feelings for Hermione, things were still too fragile in his mind and Hermione and Ron's friendship was finally in a good point to wound it again but Harry needed to tell to Ron what it was in his mind even if the last times between the two friends were uneasy from Harry's side.

'Thank you, for helping me all those times and saving my life in the small lake when the doe showed up,' Harry said as he turned his head and looked at Ron. Ron looked at him as well and smiled.

'Thank you for being my friend and forgiving me, mate,' Ron replied and patted Harry on the shoulder. 'We had better do something about our homework now before Hermione bites our heads off,' Ron added and returned to his book. Harry nodded but then remembered the favor he had asked of Ms Brown the same morning.

'You promise not to tell to Hermione what I'm about to tell you?' Harry first asked Ron. He wanted Hermione to feel good about their lesson on Tuesday. He also was curious to see some of Hermione's memories. The only ones he had seen were Snape's and he hoped Hermione's would be more happy and less painful than his own. He also knew that seeing Hermione's memories and thoughts may help him realize if she could return the feelings he had for her. It was a good chance for Harry to learn more about Hermione's wants now with Ron out of the picture, he believed his idea of having Hermione practicing with him was simply brilliant.

'Yes, I promise. What is it?' Ron asked without looking up from his book.

'Hermione was uneasy about Legilimancy and Occlumency lessons so I asked for Professor Brown to choose me and her for practice. Don't tell Hermione about it. You promised! ' Harry said smiling. He thought his idea was brilliant but Ron jerked his head up with wide eyes.

'You did what?' Ron asked, almost sounding angry. Harry didn't understand why that was so bad and was ready to protest but the door of the common room heard opened and Hermione appeared, flushed and out of breath with her arms full of books. Ron sighed heavily and looked back down at his book as Hermione spoke.

'I'm so sorry for being so late, I lost track of time in the library. How was practice?' she asked as she moved close to the desk. She looked surprised at the unfamiliar chair that Ron was sitting on and then looked at Harry who smiled brightly. He didn't know why Ron had reacted like that but he suddenly didn't care as Hermione was smiling at him.

'It was very good,' Harry replied smiling but Ron just nodded seriously. Hermione took her books out of her bag and put the ones she had brought from the library on the desk as well. She opened some of them and started noting things on a piece of parchment. Harry watched her for awhile but moved his gaze away when she looked at him and their eyes met.

The rest of the afternoon went by quickly with the trio studying in silence. Harry still couldn't understand why Ron had acted as he did. He believed that having practice with Hermione would protect her privacy as well as his and things would be easier than practicing with some stranger. Either way, he had nothing to hide from Hermione and what could Hermione wanted to hide from him?


	10. When the Illusions End

_**-CHAPTER TEN -** _

_**When the Illusions End** _

' _Who wouldn't prefer him? What woman would take you? You are nothing, nothing, nothing to him,' crooned Riddle-Hermione, and she stretched like a snake and entwined herself around Riddle-Harry, wrapping him in a close embrace: their lips met._

Harry opened his eyes with a start, he groaned as he rubbed his eyes. The same dream had been haunting him ever since he talked with Ron. He couldn't believe he was in this mess but after his talk with his best friend, Harry knew that Hermione was more than his best friend in his heart. In a few hours his lessons would be starting and sleep was out of the question with the dream of that night hunting him over and over. As Harry stood up and put his glasses on he saw Prongs the owl close to his bed, sleeping.

'Even you can sleep more than me,' Harry muttered and moved closer to the small owl. He missed Hedwig but Hermione's gift was really precious to him. Hermione's birthday was in five days and he was planning to ask for McGonagall's permission to go to Hogsmeade and buy her a gift even though he wasn't sure of what that gift would be. He smiled at the thought of Hermione and then felt a little silly. He hoped that Hermione hadn't noticed his odd attitude for the last few days. She could read his face and ways as he could and he was nervous around her. He was nervous around Ron as well but he didn't see his male best friend so much so he hoped Ron hadn't noticed anything either. He didn't know if and when he would talk to Hermione but she had understood about him fancying Cho and Harry was terrified at the thought of Hermione realizing his feelings for her as well.

He tried to forget all this and decided to prepare for the day, a slight grin across his face.  _Since when did I become a good student?_ Harry wondered and shrugged, still grinning.

Hours slipped by slowly, but now Harry was waiting for Hermione in the common room of their small tower. He heard her coming down the stairs and gulped when he saw her in her robes with her hair in soft curls. She smiled at him like she always did but Harry croaked when he tried to say good morning. Hermione looked at him with a bit of concern and Harry tried to smile and act more normal. As she passed him by and her arm brushed against his, Harry jumped like electricity had passed through him from the spot where their arms touched. Hermione didn't notice, or if she did tried not to show, and headed to the door. Harry mentally kicked himself for all this and followed her.

As Harry was fighting not to catch up on his lost sleep during the history of magic lesson and tried to focus on something other than the ghostly professor that seemed determined to bore them all to death, a thought crossed his mind. The next lesson was Defense against the Dark Arts and they'd be beginning Legilimancy and Occlumency. Harry knew that if he wanted to be an Auror he needed to be great and that made him nervous but exploring Hermione's mind made him feel even more nervous and somehow excited. He wasn't sure how he would handle being inside Hermione's mind. She was powerful and she probably already knew things about Legilimancy and Occlumency from books but Harry hoped he would do well. He still wanted to try and learn how Hermione felt about him before considering the possibility of talking to her.

Hermione was too precious for him to lose her so he needed to be sure. McGonagall would be the Legilimens who would help the students. He was sure McGonagall had allowed Ms Brown to let Harry choose who he wanted to be with for the practice. Harry also remembered the way Ron had acted when he had told him about his plan. He didn't know why but Harry felt like Ron knew something he didn't.

Harry, lost in his thoughts, didn't realize when the bell rung and came out of his thoughts as Hermione nudged his arm. He looked at her and smiled like an idiot, stood and followed her and Ron, who looked at him oddly, to the classroom where Defense against the Dark Arts would take place. The rest of the seventh years from the four houses were there already. The trio sat at a table in the middle and waited for Ms Brown to show up. Harry looked around him as he took his book out of his bag. Many students were looking at him, but he tried to ignore them. He saw Neville Longbottom sitting with Hannah Abbot at a table and holding her hand. He turned to look around as well. Their eyes met and Neville smiled at Harry, blushing. Harry smiled back feeling a small amount of jealousy. He wished he could hold a specific girl's hand like Neville did with Hannah. Harry turned around as Ms Brown entered the classroom and smiled at everyone but beamed at Harry. McGonagall wasn't there, Harry noticed.

'Good morning class,' Ms Brown said and smiled at everyone again. She told them about the page and paragraphs they needed to study first. The class fell silent as everyone followed her directions. After a few minutes, the students began to whisper about the chapter so Ms Brown asked for silence and started explaining things that Harry already knew from Snape. She asked for a volunteer and Harry saw Hannah nudging Neville. Neville licked his lips nervously but nodded at her and lifted his arm to get the professor's attention. Ms Brown smiled and nodded at him to come closer. Neville did as he was told and stood right in front of his professor.

'Now, if I try to enter Mr. Longbottom's mind, I will succeed because he doesn't know how to use Occlumency. You'll learn how to seal your mind after you will have known how to enter someone's else. You can't know the exact way of sealing your mind if you haven't experienced Legilimancy first. You need to know how the spell affects you and then you can learn how to stop it,' Ms Brown said and the door opened revealing Minerva McGonagall.

'Sorry for being late,' she said and nodded to the seventh year students. Everyone stood up as a sign of respect and she gestured for the children to sit back down. Ms Brown told the Headmistress what she had told the students already. McGonagall nodded and turned to the class.

'As I can see there is already someone willing to help us here,' McGonagall said looking at Neville. He nodded nervously and glanced at the table where Hannah was seating. Harry felt a small smile forming on his lips. He was happy his friend had someone to believe in him. Like Harry had Hermione, even though it was just as friends.

McGonagall moved away from Neville and pointed her wand on him. Neville seemed terrified.

'Try to empty your mind from thoughts and memories. It will be more difficult for the introducer to see your thoughts,' McGonagall said and Neville nodded helplessly. 'Legilimencs!' McGonagall said and everyone in the class fell silent. Neville's eyes seemed empty, looking nowhere. McGonagall's eyes were shut and she was frowning in concentration. After an endless minute McGonagall opened her eyes and lowered her wand as Neville fell to his knees, exhausted. Everyone gasped and Hannah Abbot stood up and moved close to him but McGonagall and professor Brown helped Neville up first. Hannah helped him sit back at their table and McGonagall spoke to the shocked class.

'Mr. Longbottom really tried to stop me but I was more powerful. Even if you empty your minds if the Legilimens is more skillful he or she will read your minds again. That's why Occlumency is needed.' McGonagall said and looked at Neville. 'Well done, Mr. Longbottom, ten points to Gryffindor,' she added and all the Gryffindors turned and beamed at their blushing classmate.

Ms Brown spoke next. 'Now, our next lesson is tomorrow, I want you to try Legilimancy on each other tonight. Because of the lack of practice and method I'm sure you won't harm each other. I want you working in pairs.' Ms Brown took a piece of parchment with the names of the students from her desk. She started announcing the pairs. 'Milligan and Padma Patil. Parvati Patil and Brown. Thomas and Weasley. Longbottom and Abbot. Potter and Granger…' Ms Brown went on but Harry didn't pay attention because of Hermione's petrified expression. He was sure Hermione would be happy with this but now looking at her scared face he knew she was far away from being happy about being paired with him for practice. He had hoped that he could show Ron that he did the right thing but seeing Ron looking at her with sympathy made him feel angry and hurt. He thought Hermione trusted him. She looked at him and then away again.

'I thought I did the right thing…' Harry said, trying to explain himself even if he hadn't done something wrong. Hermione turned to him angrily.

'You did this?' Hermione demanded.

Harry was bewildered. 'Yes, because I saw you after the nightmare and I was stupid enough to think that you'd be better with me, someone I thought you trusted. I don't understand why Ron didn't want that as well,' Harry snapped. Everyone had stopped whatever they were doing and watched their fight but Harry didn't care. He did all that because he cared for her. Hermione turned to Ron.

'You knew? And you didn't say a bloody word?' she shouted and Ron tried to explain himself and the promise he had made to Harry. The bell rang and Hermione stood up and gathered her book and wand, storming out of the class before anyone else. Everyone stood there along with Professor Brown and McGonagall, looking at Ron and Harry. Harry groaned and gathered his stuff as well. He glared at Ron and stormed out of the class too, leaving everyone frozen behind him.

Harry didn't want to go to lunch, since Hermione was probably there. He didn't want to attend any other class either. He moved out of the castle and started walking down the path to the lake furiously. He did everything to help her and now she was mad at him. He knew he wasn't furious because she didn't just want him but because he felt Hermione didn't trust him enough to let him into her mind when he trusted her with his life. And Ron... Why didn't his mate take his side and tell him Hermione was just acting awkward as Ron usually said. Was there something Hermione and Ron knew that was unknown to him?

Without ever realizing it his steps brought him to Hagrid's shack. He decided to pay a visit to his old friend. With all this new fame, the lessons and the torrent in his mind, Harry didn't have time for his friend except for a few times he saw him during his lessons. He knocked on the door and after a few moments Hagrid opened the door and beamed at Harry.

'Hello, Harry, come in.' Hagrid smiled and made space for him. Harry smiled gratefully and moved inside. Fank ran close to him and Harry rubbed the dog's big head. He then took a seat at the table and waited for Hagrid to put the tea pot above the fire in the fireplace and make the tea. When that was done, Hagrid poured tea into a normal cup for Harry and into a much larger cup for himself. He brought the cups to the table and sat on his huge chair.

'So, how ar' ya?' Hagrid asked and Harry tried to murmur some of his news about lessons and such. With those murmurs, hours went by in semi-silence. Hagrid listened to him carefully and then looked at him waiting.

'What? That's all I have to tell,' Harry said as Hagrid kept looking at him. Hagrid nodded and rubbed Fank's head as the dog moved closer.

'Then why do you look so sad and angry?' Hagrid asked still looking at the dog. Harry stiffened in his chair, not knowing what to say.

'I'm just tired, I think.' Harry said and Hagrid looked at him again.

'Look, Harry, I'm not Sirius or yo'r father but ya know you can trust me if somethin's troublin you,' Hagrid said and Harry looked on his friend's face. He could trust him indeed. Harry lowered his head and decided to talk about what was wrong before explode.

Harry looked up, knowing he could trust Hagrid. Harry looked back down and decided to talk about what was wrong before he exploded. 'I've feelings for Hermione,' Harry said glancing up at Hagrid morosely. To his surprise, Hagrid seemed calm and completely unfazed by Harry's declaration.

'Is that all?' Hagrid asked and Harry felt like bursting at him.

'Is that all?' Harry asked incredulously. 'Hagrid, I'm in love with my best friend! This is- is…' Harry trailed off and hid his face in his hands.

'Look, Harry. I always believed that you and Hermione had something goin. Call me crazy, but you two always seemed like a good match, that's why I wanted you and only to learn about Grawp, I knew I could trust you because of the trust you two are sharing. I'm no expert in these things but you two always seemed to be made for each other,' Hagrid said.

'Really?' Harry asked not knowing what else to say. Hagrid nodded.

'I was actually very surprised when Arthur told me that you and Hermione had returned from Australia and ya weren't together.' Hagrid said casually taking a long drink. Harry felt like someone had just slapped him.

'You think Hermione can return my feelings?' Harry blurted out. Hagrid was the last person Harry would think of talking to about his feelings but now he was happy to hear those things from the first person he met from the Wizarding World and the person would had known him for the longest amount of time.

'I'm positive,' Hagrid said and smiled. Harry stood up and gripped his bag. He promised another visit to Hagrid and rushed out of the shack. He ran back to the castle and in the Great Hall where everyone was taking dinner. He was feeling happy about all this and he knew that after lunch Hermione would show up for their practice. He didn't know what Hermione and Ron knew but he made the decision to learn. He loved Hermione and it was time to clear some things out. He sat at the end of the table and many people turned and looked at him but Harry didn't care. He put some food on his plate and started eating quickly. He needed energy for the practice. When he finished, he stood up and hurried out of the hall. He headed to his and Hermione's tower and entered the room after saying the password to the two small angels of the portrait.

He looked around and saw Hermione's bag already on the couch. He took a deep breath and called out her name. 'Hermione! Are you upstairs?' he called out. No answer. He waited for awhile and then heard Hermione moving down to the common room. He looked at her and felt his heart breaking as he saw her eyes; red, puffy and sad.

'I'm here,' she said in a quiet shaky voice. felt like he didn't want to do nothing from the things he had decided to do so. He took a step closer to her and touched her cheek gently. It felt wonderful so he lingered a bit.

'I didn't want to make you feel so sad, Hermione. I wanted to help,' Harry said quietly and fought back the need to kiss her rosy lips. She moved away and took a deep breath.

'I know, Harry,' Hermione said and moved to the other side of the common room. 'Let's just finish with this.' Harry just nodded his head, feeling like everything was crumbling around him. Where were all the happy feelings he'd had just a few minutes before?

'You can start,' Harry said and Hermione nodded. Harry tried to empty his mind from memories, thoughts and Hermione's sad image.

'Legilimens!' Harry heard Hermione's voice and then he felt the same old and odd feeling he had felt when Snape was entering his mind.

_A small terrified boy with black hair was in a cupboard, listening to Dudley's happy screams as he was opening his Christmas gifts. Harry and Ron running to the girls' toilets where the Troll had just headed to. Harry in front of the mirror of Erised, watching his parents. Harry and Ron running to the Hospital Wing and Harry looking terrified at Hermione's petrified form on a bed. Harry trying to catch the egg as he was above the huge female dragon. Harry trying to untie Ron's bonds and then trying to help Hermione in the lake when the merpeople stopped him._

_The scene changed again and now Harry and Hermione were in an empty classroom, Hermione was crying and Harry moved closer. The scene changed again and now Harry was alone in his and Hermione's common room passing in front of the fireplace and looking at the newspaper with the picture of him and Hermione hugging._

Harry felt panic slipping in his mind. 'Enough!' he cried and then realized he was on the floor, panting, Hermione had leaned on the back of one armchair but she was still standing.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered and tried to move away from the armchair as Harry stood up and took his wand again.

'It's OK,' Harry said and Hermione nodded. He looked at her and then cleared his throat. It was time. 'Tell me when you're ready,' Harry said and Hermione nodded. Harry waited for awhile so she could prepare.

Hermione looked at him for a few moments and then closed her eyes, raised her wand and spoke.

'Ready…'

'Legilimens!' Harry said as he pointed his own wand at her. He felt his eyes closing and a feeling familiar to the one of portkey-traveling on his body and mind.

_A very young Hermione was jumping on a couch with a letter from Hogwarts in her hands._

' _I'm a witch! I'm a witch!' she was calling out happily. The scene changed soon and now Hermione was searching for Trevor the toad along with Neville. Harry walked with Hermione and noticed how much taller she was now. The scene changed again and now Harry saw an older Hermione blushing as Victor Krum was standing in front of her in the library._

' _Hermini, vould you like to go to the ball vith me?' Krum asked and Hermione blushed even more and nodded her acceptance. Krum took her hand gently and kissed the back of it._ Harry felt jealousy and pain but the scene changed hoped he could see something to help him understand things before Hermione managed to push him out of her mind.

_Now Hermione was in her dorm, the grounds were still full of people and Harry knew it was the day of Dumbledore's funeral. Hermione sighed and wiped some more tears. She then looked out of the window and lifted her wand._

' _Accio Horcrux books!' Hermione cast the spell with uncertainty in her voice. Some books flew into the window and she caught them in her hands. Her expression was triumphant and a little guilty. The scene changed again and Harry gasped at the sight._

_Hermione and Ron were in the Chamber of Secrets. Ron was kneeling in front of Hermione like she was and between them there was the cup of Hufflepuff._

' _You've got to stab it, with no second thought,' Ron said and Hermione nodded with a fang in her hand. The huge skeleton of the basilisk was several feet from them. Ron held the cup steady but before Hermione could destroy the Horcrux, black steam came out of it and took Harry's form, the same form the steam had took when Harry had opened the locket. The Riddle-Harry looked at Hermione and spoke._

' _Fool! Mudblood, you really believed I could ever return your feelings? Love? For you? The ugly Mudblood? You're so stupid to help me all these years with no exchange, just the hope for my love!...' the Harry-Riddle said with sarcasm and hate in his voice. Hermione burst into tears. Ron was watching the scene like the true Harry, frozen._

' _Hermione, stab it!' Ron finally screamed but Hermione was crying hysterically._

' _I'm not Krum and I'm not Weasley. How could I ever love you? How could I ever look at you as something more than the pathetically helpful Mudblood you are?' Riddle-Harry went on and suddenly started bleeding from its eyes and mouth. Hermione with a sound between a cry and a pained scream finally stabbed the cup and the figure disappeared. Harry felt numb still in Hermione's mind as he watched Ron moving closer to her and Hermione making him vow never to say a word about what he had seen._

'STOP!' Harry heard Hermione screaming around him and he was back in the common room again. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. Hermione, his Hermione, was in love with him like he was with her. He looked at her and found her on the floor on her knees, crying like she did back in her memory. Harry tried to move closer to her but she grunted and took her wand. She tried to ran towards to her dorm as fast as she could because of the exhaustion. Harry gripped her arm in an attempt to stop her but she cried out and tried to push his arms away from her. Harry was stronger and kept her where she was. She fell to her knees and Harry sank down beside her on the floor, still holding her.

'Please, leave me alone,' Hermione pleaded and Harry hugged her tightly to his chest as she kept crying and trembling. 'I've tried for all these years…' she murmured between gasps and Harry felt like dying from her voice. She had to know.

'Hermione… look at me, please, listen to me…' he started and brought her right in front of him by her arms. She was still crying with her head lowered. 'Hermione, listen to me….' He said again and tried to make her look at him.

'No, no, please…' Hermione gasped not looking at him. Harry sighed and released one of her arms to gently take hold of her chin to turn her face to his. They looked at each other and Harry felt like he had everything he needed. All these years had finally shown him the right path.

'I- I love you, Hermione,' Harry said and Hermione gasped and tried to blink back new tears. 'I love you and I now know that you love me too. I'm the most happy person in this bloody world, because you survived the war and are here with me. I love you,' Harry said and only then realized that this was the first time in his life that he had uttered those words. He had just said it, more than once, to the only person who truly deserved to hear it. Harry smiled at her as all the weight he was feeling on his chest was now gone. Hermione didn't dare to take her eyes away from his. Harry kept smiling as he stared into her warm cinnamon eyes. They stood there like that for some endless moments until Hermione flung herself into Harry's arms. Harry returned the hug joyfully.

'My God, I love you too,' he heard her whispering close to his ear and shivered at the sound of her words, of this little sentence full of need and love from her lips. They embraced for several moments and then Hermione moved a bit away so they could look at each other. Harry gazed at her familiar features.

'I love you,' he said once more.

Hermione smiled and placed her hand on his cheek. 'I love you too,' she whispered and Harry moved closer again. He felt nervous, but he knew that the next moment would be one of the happiest in his life. He closed his eyes, leaned closer and lightly brushed his lips against hers. He felt her gasping against his lips but she leaned closer and pressed her lips more firmly against his. This was his first kiss with Hermione, and it wasn't after some meeting with the D.A with an overly dramatic girl. It wasn't in the middle of a celebration with a girl whose looks appealed to him more than anything else. He was kissing Hermione, who knew him better than anyone else and loved him anyway.

At this thought, Harry felt the need for more. He moved his tongue along her bottom lip, begging silently for entrance. Hermione gave it to him and he felt his tongue slip into her mouth, tasting her sweetness and the slight taste of pumpkin pie. He started exploring her mouth and a moment later he started a battle of conquest and love with hers in the silent common room. Harry moved one of his arms around the small of Hermione's back and the other into her curly hair, cupping the back of her neck and keeping her head close to his. Her arms slipped up his shoulders and into his hair. They stood there, kissing and caressing, devouring and filling each other's hearts and souls with what they both needed: love.

After the most blissful moments of Harry's life, oxygen became necessary, so they broke the kiss and looked at each other. They didn't blush and they didn't look away. They just stared into each other's eyes. Harry tore his eyes away from hers and looked at her swollen lips as both of their breathing was still heavy. He couldn't resist and leaned and kissed Hermione again. She responded again but Harry broke the kiss and looked at her.

'For how long?' he asked in a whisper and Hermione looked away. Harry cupped her face and made her look at him, wanting his answer.

'Does it really matter now?' she asked, in a whisper again.

'Yes. It does for me, so I can know for how long I had my treasure right in front of my bloody face,' Harry said with a more firm voice. Hermione looked down and Harry hugged her, trying to make her confession easier in his arms.

'Since fourth year. Since I realized that without you I wasn't able to breathe. I thought you'd see, but I knew you were busy with the Tri Wizard. And then I felt even more strong feelings for you in the fifth year when we were the co-leaders of the D.A.' Hermione said and Harry knew she was ready to cry again by the sound of her voice. He made his hug tighter, trying to keep all his guilt out of his mind so he could follow what she was saying.

'The sixth year was hard, with Ron and his bloody attitude and you and Ginny. I knew Cho was just a crush but I thought Ginny had the power to make you hers. She always fancied you, even before she met you. And you fancied her back and the only boy who was giving me any attention after Victor was Ron and then he had Lavender and I was all alone again, trying to accept you and Ginny, my closest female friend with the one I love the most. I was alone again like before Hogwarts, like always…' Hermione said and Harry closed his eyes, trying to realize how much she hurt. He felt pain and jealousy when he saw Victor kissing her hands back in her memory. He could only imagine how much she'd been suffering seeing him and Ginny kissing again and again.

'And then I knew that the only thing that mattered was you and your life. So I gave up my parents and my seventh year here. I followed you. I risked everything for you like a true best friend, but I tried to move on too. I knew Ron was trying to gain my attention and after all those years I decided to give him a chance. And I did try, but you were always in my life, the center of it, the only one who matters for me. And Ron knew it. Both he and I realized it when I cast the  _Protego_  and separate him from you and my self in the tent,' Hermione said and Harry was ready to talk but Hermione answered his unspoken question.

'I kissed him just because I wanted to know what it's like to be kissed and to have someone interested in me before my possible death that night. I thought you would never care for me. When we were at the Burrow, I could see that you felt as suffocated as I did. I felt like the happiest person in the world when we made the plans to go to Sydney. I felt like something may happen again after Ron and Ginny being out of our lives for awhile. But even then…' Hermione trailed off and a sob was heard from her lips. Harry didn't want to hear anymore. He could see everything clearly now.

He moved Hermione just a bit away from him again and brushed away her fresh tears with his thumb. 'I'm sorry for being so blind,' Harry whispered and Hermione looked at him. 'I'm so sorry for not realizing... I'm sorry for hurting you,' Harry added, allowing his fingers to linger on her cheeks.

'It's OK. You didn't know and you were under so much pressure,' Hermione whispered. Harry felt so fortunate. Even now, she was excusing his actions; after years of pain.

'Don't do that. We both know I was wrong,' Harry said and moved closer to her and kissed her cheek, her nose, her temple and her wet eyelids.

'Someone who loves, forgets and forgives as well,' Hermione whispered and Harry looked at her, his heart full of love for his best friend, for the woman he would give anything for.

'You love me,' Harry whispered in a tone of awe. Hermione chuckled and Harry felt unbelievably happy at the sight of her smile.

'You're really bright, Harry,' Hermione said and Harry felt himself smiling as well.

'I'm really sorry,' Harry said again and Hermione touched his face this time. 'My mind was so troubled and confused with everyone and everything around me… I didn't look straightly in front of my eyes to find what I needed-'

'Sssh,' Hermione said and moved a finger against his lips. Harry pecked her finger and she smiled again.

'It's OK now. We can start from here,' Hermione said and Harry smiled wider than he had in months and took her finger from his lips so he could kiss hers again. This time the kiss was more passionate. Harry tried to stand up and he managed it without breaking the kiss. Hermione followed him and together they stumbled between grins against each other's lips to the couch. They sat there and Harry moved his arms around Hermione as she did the same with her arms around him. Harry caressed her back and shoulders, Hermione did the same. When they broke the kiss, they smiled at each other and Harry hugged Hermione again.

Harry felt like his heart would fly out of his rib cage. He couldn't believe things would turn like that a couple of hours before. Hermione was sitting next to him, her head against his shoulder and her arm across his chest. One of his hands was holding hers, and the other was caressing the top of her head and her hair. He chuckled at the thought of her bushy hair and his messy hair. Hermione lifted her head and looked at him.

'What?' she asked smiling and Harry looked into her eyes again; the same eyes he had seen countless times in the past. The same eyes that looked at him with concern, care or fear over those seven years. Hermione, the only one able to understand him without even needing to speak. Small touches, laughs, arguments, smiles and tears over the years, with two words: trust and love bonded Harry with Hermione and he knew, this bond would never break, eight years full of darkness and pain proved it.

'Nothing,' he finally said and kissed her temple. She smiled and rested her head against his chest, just about his heart. 'People were wrong,' Harry said and Hermione didn't move her head this time, but he knew she wanted to hear what he had to say. 'I think, after all, I act with my bloody head and you act with your heart,' Harry said and Hermione looked at him as he finished his words. She moved closer and Harry captured her lips with his again, never having enough of her sweet lips and mouth.

Hermione broke the kiss this time and smiled. Harry looked at her, the woman she had become and smiled too. 'We have to talk to Ron. He kept his mouth shut in both cases of the cup and your plan for the practice,' Hermione said and tried to keep the smile on her face even if a slight frown of concern crossed it. Harry sighed and placed the hand holding hers between their faces. He kissed her hand's knuckles and then he pecked her lips.

'We will, and he'll understand, I think. Like everyone will.' Harry said and Hermione nodded.

'We can keep it quiet for now. It will cause chaos again and things will be hard for both of us once more,' Hermione said and Harry nodded this time. He didn't want to think of all this now; not now with Hermione in his arms, alone with her in their common room. He didn't want to ruin his first happy time with the one he loves after years of search for this incredible feeling of fulfillment and love.

'Everything will be fine,' they said in unison as if they had read each other's minds. They smiled and kissed again, enjoying the most simple and, at the same time, complicated thing in the whole world: their love for each other.


	11. Friendship and Love

_**-CHAPTER ELEVEN-** _

_**Friendship and Love** _

Harry and Hermione stayed up for most of the night. They talked about their past at Hogwarts and their lives as young children. Hermione had cried over Harry's sad life with the Dursleys.

Early the next morning, Harry stood up and looked out of his window with a huge grin on his face. He remembered the five hours of talking with Hermione. He wasn't sure when he had talked with her so much before, but he was happy because now he felt that he knew her even better, if that was possible. They had talked about so many different things. They talked about her parents, the day people from the ministry brought the letter from Hogwarts to her house and how her parents reacted to the news of their child being magical. They talked about Hermione's love for books ever since she was a little kid. Harry began to realize, after hours of talking, that Hermione, like him, had been an outcast before she came to Hogwarts. She had found comfort in books while he tried to find comfort by imagining the day he'd be away from the Dursleys.

He learned more things about her such as her favorite colors, sweets, food and flowers. Through those little details, Harry felt even more close to Hermione. He had never given that sort of time to his relationship with Cho or Ginny to learn the things he'd learnt about Hermione. The silly grin remained on his face as he kept gazing out on the grounds. He was finally happy. They had decided to take things slow and not make their relationship public yet. They didn't want to rush things and certainly didn't want to be the subject of the  _Daily Prophet_ 's front page again, so they decided to announce things only to Ron and Luna. Their best friend had every right to know what was going on between them.

Harry finally remembered it was Wednesday so he got dressed and hefted his bag onto his shoulder. He moved downstairs to the common room and found Hermione there, sitting on a chair by their desk, writing something on a roll of parchment. Harry smiled as Hermione lifted her head and looked at him. She smiled back and Harry sat next to her. They looked at each other for a few moments and then Harry leaned forward to kiss her cheek. She turned her head slightly and their lips met. Harry felt electricity surging through his body as Hermione parted her lips and gave him access to the depths of her mouth.

The kiss lasted several moments. Hermione broke it first with a grin on her face. Harry looked at her and then at the parchment. He turned and looked at her again with a quizzical gaze.

'We talked a lot last night and didn't do our homework in Defense against the Dark Arts, so I took the opportunity to do both mine and your's this morning before breakfast. I changed the handwriting so your parchment looks like you wrote it,' Hermione said and Harry admired her knowledge on spells like he had done many times in the past.

Harry pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. 'Thank you very much,' he said, his face just a few of inches away from her's. He couldn't believe how comfortable he felt after this sudden change in their relationship. He was afraid that it would be awkward between them the day after they had confessed to having feelings for each other. Looking at Hermione's face, he not only saw his best friend, the one who helped him no matter what; He could also see the woman who would never abandon him, the woman he could imagine having a future with. He smiled as he saw Hermione finishing her own homework and writing her full name at the end of the parchment with her delicate handwriting and she stood up.

They smiled at each other and Harry helped Hermione to put her books and quills into her bag as she gathered her notebooks and ink pot. Harry couldn't forget the way his hands had traveled across her back and sides the night before as Hermione stretched her body as she put her bag on her shoulder. She turned and looked at him. Sometimes he could swear she was reading his mind. They smiled like idiots again and together they headed for the door. Harry knew that once they'd left their tower they couldn't kiss or show more than was usual for them, so right before Hermione could open the door Harry gripped her arms and pulled her to him. He moved a couple of steps forward and trapped her between the wall and his body. He kept a firm grip on the passion raging through him as he felt her body against him. His knees grew weak as Hermione responded to the kiss. He loved being so free to kiss, caress or hug her, even if their new relationship was less than twenty-four hours old. After a few, blissful moments Harry broke the kiss and smiled at her flushed face.

'We'll miss breakfast,' Harry said, not yet moving to release Hermione from the wall. Hermione seemed dazed but pushed him lightly and he obliged and stepped away from her with a sly smile.

'This is going to be a long day,' Hermione commented as she tried to calm herself down with a deep breath. Harry then realized that his whole body felt heated. Shocked and slightly embarrassed, he nodded. He had never felt so aroused before. He was painfully aware that he'd have to spend an entire day in classes and then Quidditch practice. He took a deep breath as well and finally pushed the door of their tower open with a sigh.

Hermione was right; It was a very long day. They tried not to look too odd but they found it to be rather difficult. Harry felt as if he had a stamp on his forehead that said "Hermione and I are together" and he could see by Hermione's nervousness that she felt the same way. They went to breakfast and sat opposite each other. They started eating next to a starving Ron who was eating practically everything on the table. Hermione brushed her leg against Harry's as she tried to sit more comfortably. The result was Harry jumping and hitting his legs loudly on the bottom of the table, dropping his fork and knocking over his cup of pumpkin juice. Many heads turned and looked at him and even Ron paused to watch him. Harry tried to avoid their gazes and the pain in his legs as he used a spell to clean the pumpkin juice from the tabletop, his plate and his robes. Hermione threw him a warning look, but luckily the owls started arriving so people forgot about his strange behavior.

Harry, Hermione and Ron left the Great Hall for their first class of the day, potions. When the trio entered the class Professor Slughorn beamed at them, especially Harry and Hermione. Hoping to avoid an incident like the one at breakfast, the couple had Ron sit between them. Harry wasn't sure, but he had a feeling that Ron knew that something was different between his two best friends. Neither Harry nor Hermione had decided when they would break the news to him so Harry tried to act as normal as possible. The morning classes were still ahead of him and he needed all his control not to expose himself and Hermione.

Harry was grateful when it was time for lunch. He couldn't believe the way he had acted all morning. When he was with Cho, an older girl, he wasn't odd during classes because they weren't together in classrooms. The same went for Ginny because she was younger. But now, with Hermione at the same table and everyone already speculating on their relationship, he felt nervous about his behavior in front of others and he was acting as odd as ever.

When the trio left the Great Hall after lunch, Ron was looking at Harry and Hermione oddly. Hermione looked at him as well and then at Harry.

'Is everything alright between you two?' Ron asked as he looked from Hermione to Harry and back again. Harry tensed and Hermione almost dropped her bag. Ron stopped and eyed them curiously.

'Everything's fine, Ron, why you ask?' Harry managed.

Ron shrugged and kept looking at one and then the other. 'I dunno, you act sort of like you did back in sixth year. I thought that you two had a row,' Ron said and Harry, without realizing it, let out a sigh of relief. Hermione spoke for him.

'The one I was fighting with in sixth year was you Ronald, same as every year. I like traditions so Harry won't take your place,' she said and the three laughed and started walking again. Behind Ron's back Harry winked at a grinning Hermione. His girlfriend was bright indeed, he thought with a grin on his own face. An image of Hermione in her swimsuit back at the pool crossed his mind and heat spread all over his body again. He felt his face grow hot and cursed himself and his hormones for it. Why did he have to think of such a thing at such an unfortunate time?

The three moved outside the castle for Care of Magical Creatures. When the seventh years were moving close to Hagrid's hut the sixth years were returning to the castle. Harry looked among the younger students and spotted Ginny walking with Luna. She didn't look around or at Harry and he was pleased and a bit surprised that he didn't feel anything for Ginny as he looked at her. He smiled as he knew things were as they should be. He felt nothing more than discomfort because of his present status with Ginny, but not because he wanted her back as a girlfriend. It was because one of the Weasleys was mad at him and it bothered him even though he'd done nothing wrong.

As Ron was a bit ahead of him and Hermione, Harry reached over and brushed his hand with hers. She jumped slightly and looked at him. She smiled just a little and Harry felt sure, once more, that he had made the right choice. Harry looked around him again and saw a few sixth years Slytherins moving behind the Gryffindors. Draco Malfoy was walking alone and his gaze met Harry's. They nodded briefly to each other. Draco seemed to notice that Harry and Hermione's hands were joined but he didn't commented or show any sign other than flicking a glance at their hands and then looking back at Harry.

Hagrid was showing the class a mermaid so the students moved closer to the lake. There was a mermaid peering at the students as he poked his head out of the water. All the students stood a few feet from the lake, taking notes on the creature. Hagrid said that it would be one of the hardest lessons for their N.E.W.T.s and they needed to be very careful and caring. The mermaid didn't seem scared or nervous with so many humans around it and Harry was sure the creature looked at him more than a few times. It made some sounds but no one could understand it. The creature dove into the water and reappeared a few times, occasionally gazing at Dumbledore's tomb.

'He's Queen Morgana's son and he had agreed, with Dumbledore, to coming to the surface for the education of the seventh years as a sign of friendship between the wizards and merpeoples of the grounds,' Hagrid said and Harry noticed Hermione noting even this information. He smiled and was sure Hermione would find even that fact interesting about mermpeople.

The rest of the lessons slipped away with Harry and Hermione trying to focus on their lessons and not each other. When Hermione left for Ancient Runes, Harry and Ron went to the pitch with the rest of the team and started the practice for the game against Ravenclaw on Saturday. Harry gathered his team feeling a bit worried about how the team would play with Ginny giving him the cold shoulder and Ron having bouts of insecurity. However, practice went fairly well. Harry felt relieved when he lifted into the air with his broom. His thunderbolt was the best broom he had ever owned and he was happy to spend some time on it. As always, he was in his element with the wind and high altitude. With a smile, he thought of Hermione's fear of heights.  _It's time for Hermione to stop being scared,_ Harry thought as he spotted her bushy hair in the stands, watching the practice along with a few more students. He suddenly realized that at least an hour had probably passed, and so he focused on the Snitch.

When he spotted it, he zoomed after it and very soon had the Snitch gripped firmly in his hand.. He beamed at his team and ended the practice. Everyone landed back on the ground and Harry dismissed them. Hermione walked over as Ginny and the rest of the chasers and beaters left to change. Harry beamed at her and she beamed back as Ron approached and smiled as well.

'The practice was really good. Well done, to both of you,' Hermione said to the two young men as they started walking to the changing rooms and the rest of the students left the pitch. Sunset had started and the sky was draped in orange, pink and purple colors as the trio entered the changing rooms. Harry, Hermione and Ron were alone in there. Ron took off his cloak and Harry looked at Hermione. She nodded slightly. Maybe that was the best time for them to talk to Ron. They needed to be alone and if Ron had any intention of being angry, they needed a place away from the rest of the students.

Harry cleared his throat loudly and Ron looked at him. Hermione took a step closer to Harry. Harry tried to smile as Ron kept looking at him.

'Ron, we need to tell you something,' Hermione said and Ron looked at her this time. Harry looked at Ron nervously and was ready to speak but Ron cut him off.

'I know what you want to tell me,' Ron said with a smirk. 'I may be a little slow sometimes, but I'm not that stupid. I recognize the signs. I know you two can be really good for each other.' Harry felt a huge weight leaving his chest as Ron spoke. Ron wasn't upset, he gazed at Hermione seriously. 'We had a talk when you stabbed the cup and I knew we weren't really right for each other. I just took the chance since I didn't think I could ever be with a girl like you.' He turned to Harry and said 'Make sure that you make her laugh and smile more times than I made her cry.' Harry smiled at his friend, feeling so grateful that he'd not been forced to choose between Hermione and Ron again. Now it wouldn't be a choice between two best friends but a choice between the one he loves and his best friend. 'Besides, you both are mental so you'll go well together,' Ron added and the trio laughed, feeling a little awkward but relieved.

'Ok, so, I'll be waiting outside so you two can change,' Hermione said and the men nodded. She exited the room but before Harry could set his thunderbolt against a wall, Ron gripped his arm and Harry jumped in surprise.

'Don't make the same mistakes I did, Harry. I can't understand her as I should, but you know her better,' Ron said as he looked from Harry to the door. Ron looked back at him with his features more hard this time. 'Don't you dare hurt her. I've already hurt her many times and she doesn't deserve more. If you do, you'll have to deal with me,' Ron added and Harry nodded and smiled.

'I swear on our friendship, Ron, that if I hurt her, I'll come to you and you can teach me the lesson of a lifetime,' Harry said and Ron nodded and released Harry's arm.

'Then we're settled. I guess you don't want people knowing about it,' Ron said and Harry nodded. 'I won't tell anyone... Except for Luna, Ok?' Harry agreed with a smile.

'No problem, I'm sure Luna can keep secrets. When we're out of here, can you go on ahead? I need to do something with Hermione,' Harry said and blushed at the sound of his words and Ron's shocked look.

'I mean, I want to help her with her fear of heights!' Harry rushed to explain and Ron relaxed and nodded with a smile.

'If you make her stop being scared then you really are a hero,' Ron said with a smirk. Harry smiled as well and nodded.  _At least I'll try._ He thought with a grin. Right before they could left the room, Ron gripped Harry's arm again and Harry looked at him.

'You won't let me out, right? We're still the three of us, no matter what, right?' Ron asked and Harry remembered with sympathy the times he was afraid of being left out.

'Of course we are as we were, Ron. You won't be left out, that's a promise, mate.' Harry smiling and Ron let his arm and nodded smiling too.

The two exited the changing room and found Hermione waiting for them. Ron smiled at her and said something about going to Luna. He winked at Harry who nodded smiling, Hermione looked at them with a you-two-are-planning-something-wicked look and turned at Harry as Ron hurried off.

'Why Ron's in a hurry?' Hermione asked and Harry smiled and took her hand, leading her back to the pitch.

'Because I wanted us to be alone. I want you to try something,' Harry said and stopped along with Hermione close to the center of the pitch. Hermione looked at him curiously.

'I want you to come with me on the broom for a little fly above the grounds.' Harry said and Hermione took a step back.

'Harry, the last time I flew was with Kingsley, the night Moody died. The last time I flew with you was with Buckbeak. I'm not doing it again,' Hermione said firmly, looking at the Thunderbolt and then back at Harry. He smiled and took her hands, pulling her closer to him.

'The last time you flew was during the War. It's time for you to face this fear. You're bright and powerful, beautiful and brave and I want you to do it with me. We'll be together and you know I'd never let anything happen to you,' Harry said, looking into her brown eyes.

'I know, but this is my fear and you really don't have to do this. I'm OK without broomsticks and-'

'Do you trust me, Hermione?' Harry cut in and Hermione looked at him.

'Of course I do,' Hermione said. 'With my life,' she added, her voice a whisper, her eyes showing him just how much she meant those words.

'You taught me to face many fears. Many of my happy memories include you and this time I want to do this for you,' Harry said and Hermione sighed and nodded. Harry smiled widely and placed his broom close to them. He got on the broom and stretched his hand out for Hermione. She sighed again and took his hand, allowing Harry to help her onto the broom in front of him. Harry gripped the wood of the broom with one hand and wrapped his other arm around Hermione's waist while she clutched at the broomstick with both hands. Harry leaned a bit so his body could touch the tense muscles of her back, keeping her in place against his body. He placed his head on her shoulder so his mouth was close to her ear. He pecked the spot below her ear and whispered 'Relax, I'm here.' With that, he kicked off from the ground and the broom was in the air. Hermione shrieked and moved in panic but Harry kept her in place with his arm around her waist. He was sure Hermione hadn't been on a broom as fast as the Thunderbolt so he tried to make her relax. He was sure her eyes were closed.

'Hermione, as long as you have your eyes shut, you can't adjust to the height or the feeling,' Harry said softly in her ear.

'Stop lecturing, Harry,' Hermione replied but Harry knew, with a grin on his lips, that her eyes were open now. He guided the broom to their left and started slowly toward the lake. As they moved closer and closer to the lake, the pitch was getting smaller behind them. Harry decided to lower the broom. He knew that students may see them but right now, Hermione's safety and fear was his number one priority.

He moved even lower and Hermione seemed more relaxed. She leaned over slightly and looked at their reflections on the water. Hermione looked over her shoulder and smiled at Harry. He moved his head just a bit and their lips met. Harry lowered the broom even more and Hermione gasped against his lips as the cold water of the lake touched their legs up to their ankles. Hermione returned to their kiss with a grin on her face. After a few moments she broke it and looked in front of her again. Harry moved the broom higher and above the lake, across the limits of the Forbidden Forest. He could feel his feet, through his school socks and shoes, freezing and he was sure Hermione had the same problem so he headed for the pitch again. The end of the sunset was close and now more deep colors were making the sky look like the gate to heaven.

'It's wonderful, Harry,' Hermione said and Harry kissed her ear lightly.

'Because you're here,' he said and Hermione turned her head again and kissed him once more. They landed back on the pitch and Hermione was the first to stand back on her feet. She took her wand out and dried her feet, and then Harry's, with a spell. Harry thanked her and put his broom on his shoulder. He took Hermione's hand and together they left the pitch.

'Are you still afraid?' Harry asked as they walked to the castle. No students were around and Harry was happy, since he didn't have to let go of Hermione's hand this time.

'A little, but I'm sure we can try again so any hint of fear can go,' Hermione said and smiled at him. Harry nodded and brought her hand to his lips.

'Thank you for the ride. It was really beautiful, Harry,' Hermione said and Harry smiled at her. 'I'm happy Ron took it so well. Luna does a great job with him.'

'She does indeed. I'm happy too. I'm happy things finally got on track,' Harry said and Hermione nodded. They entered the castle and released each other's hands. They headed to their small tower, gave the password and entered it. Hermione left her bag near to the desk and Harry left his broom close to a wall. They sat together on a couch with Harry's back against the arm of it and Hermione between his legs. Harry hugged Hermione from behind and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Harry closed his eyes at the scent of her hair and smiled to himself. He was relaxed, safe and happy: three things that he hadn't felt for a very long time. His and Hermione's new relationship was barely one day old but with a girl, no a woman, like her- like Hermione, his best friend- their relationship seemed to be years old with all its great things still fresh for them to enjoy.

Harry had always felt secure and sure of himself with Hermione and now with her as a girlfriend he was sure he could do more. He wanted to take the steps he hadn't taken with Cho and Ginny. He blushed at those thoughts, he knew, but he was feeling sure and he trusted Hermione since the day he met her. Now with her being the one he loves, Harry knew, he wanted to take the next intimate step. In his awkward relationship with Cho, such a thing had seemed out of reach. Perhaps Ginny's age or the fact that she was Ron's sister prevented Harry from desiring such a union with her. He didn't really feel that he would have been able to make love to Ginny.

But now, with Hermione, the only woman he trusted so much, Harry knew he could do it. And it wasn't that he simply desired her. This time, he really wanted to make love to her, and be loved in return by Hermione. He felt his cheeks grow even hotter and with Hermione against his body, he was feeling a bit uncomfortable. He smiled at the thought of taking his relationship with Hermione to the most intimate level of relationships. He didn't know the practical part of it but he was sure he could manage it, and with that thought he felt his cheeks flame even more.

'What are you thinking of?' Hermione's voice brought him out of his thoughts. Harry smiled and looked at her.

'A nickname for you,' he lied as he tried to hide the blush on his face. Hermione grinned.

'Am I going to have a nickname?' she asked and Harry nodded.

'Anything in mind?' Harry asked as he wanted indeed to have a nickname for his girlfriend. He felt that it was time for him to enjoy the silly-cute part of a relationship with Hermione.

'My parents always call me "Minnie" when people aren't around. I hate it.' Hermione said wrinkling her nose with distaste.

'I adore it,' Harry grinned and Hermione elbowed his ribs. 'What? I like it!' Harry exclaimed and pulled Hermione closer to him so she couldn't hit him again. He thought about her full name and what nickname he could make of it and smiled with an idea.

'What about "'Mione"? You like it?' Harry asked and Hermione turned and looked at him. She smiled and nodded.

'Yeah, that's more descent,' Hermione said with a smile. The smile changed into a grin as she spoke again. 'And now, it's time for your nickname.' Harry groaned, remembering Lavender Brown's nickname for Ron.

'I like my name as it is, 'Mione,' Harry said and Hermione smiled and turned around so she could straddle his lap. Harry gulped as her breasts brushed against his chest and his lower body was trapped by hers, even with their clothes as a barrier.

'Hmmm, your full name is Harry James, what about H-J?' Hermione said with a teasing grin. Harry wrapped his arms around her body and forced her onto her back. She went willingly as she giggled. Harry kissed her lips once and spoke.

'I like my name, I hate this "H-J" and you better forget it,' Harry said as Hermione grinned and tried to attack him. Harry was happy for this "attack", with her warm body spread beneath his and her face relaxed and happy.

'Kiss me until I forget my own name then,' Hermione said and Harry felt heat all over his body at her command. He loved this new closeness with her.

'With pleasure,' he said as he penetrated her mouth with passion and lust. Their relationship was changing and Harry was so happy for this progress being so easy and pleasurable.


	12. Two Halves of a Whole

-  _ **CHAPTER TWELVE -**_

-  _ **Two Halves of a Whole**_ _ **-**_

After his lessons and his homework, Harry got permition from Professor McGonagall and left for Hogsmeade in search of Hermione's birthday gift. The Quidditch match against Ravenclaw would take place the next day, but the day after that was Hermione's birthday and Harry wanted to surprise her. He took off his invisibility cloak as he entered the village and tried to hurry so people wouldn't stop him. The last time he had visited the village was when Death Eaters had filled it and he, Hermione and Ron were trying to enter Hogwarts. The village, Harry could see now, was different than the last time he had visited it.

A few shops were closed, others destroyed and others remade. A few were news ones and Harry found the perfect place among them. There was a small shop close to Honeydukes called "The lucky witch" and Harry could see from the outside that the shop was full of magical jewels and ornaments. Harry didn't want to buy an ordinary book or something like that for Hermione's first birthday as his girlfriend so he entered the small shop and looked around. There was a slight scent of cherry and a couple of women were inside, looking at jewels in a corner. Harry moved around, trying not to be noticeable. He looked at small jewels, rings, earrings and charms but nothing seemed to be good enough for Hermione.

The two women left the shop after a few minutes and Harry looked around. A very old woman entered the room from a back door and looked at Harry. She seemed shocked but then just smiled. 'How can I help you, young man?' she asked and Harry decided to seek some help about the gift he wanted.

'I'm searching for a gift for my girlfriend,' Harry said and felt his cheeks heating up and his pride swelling at the mention of Hermione as his girlfriend. The old woman smiled kindly and turned around. She started searching for something in a drawer and when she found it, she gestured for Harry to move closer. She opened a small box in front of him and then closed it immediately before Harry could lay his eyes on it.

'Harry Potter, do you really love this woman?' the lady asked.

Harry was quite surprised by her question. He looked at the woman carefully and he was sure that he recognized those two piercing eyes of hers. 'With all my heart,' Harry responded. 'If you don't have something for her than I can search somewhere else.'

The woman just smiled and opened the little box, revealing a beautiful silver medallion in the shape of two slightly overlapped hearts. The first heart was ornamented with emeralds and the second with diamonds. Harry felt his lips forming a smile at the sight of it.

'It's not an ordinary medallion, Harry Potter. If the girl is your true love, the medallion will help you and her in difficult times. I'm sure you know about those times, and I'm sure she does as well. The medallion is full of white magic and through the power of your love, this medallion can be the object which will seal your love,' the woman said.

Harry wasn't sure what to think of the woman's explanation. However, he liked the necklace and he was sure that it would look wonderful around Hermione's neck. And then, if the woman's words were true, this necklace could indeed be much more for Hermione and himself. 'I'll take it,' Harry said.

'I knew you would,' she responded with a knowing smile. Harry frowned, wondering again why her eyes looked so familiar to him. He paid the forty galleons for the necklace and waited while the witch wrapped the box in silver paper.

'Thank you,' Harry said, taking the small package from her. He turned to leave, but before he got to the door the woman spoke.

'If you visit Diagon Alley and want to check your wand, tell my brother that he owes me five galleons. All the male Olivanders are thieves,' the woman said. Harry smiled and nodded, finally realizing who else had those eyes.

The night before the match, Harry and Hermione had their usual patrols but ended up snogging in a small corner of the third floor close to Fluffy's old chamber. Harry overslept, having dreams of himself and Hermione doing things he hoped he would do soon and woke up as Hermione knocked on his door, telling him he was late for breakfast and practice.

Now, with his breakfast eaten in five minutes and everyone at the pitch watching the practice, Harry felt like returning to his bed and dreams. He started the practice with his team and flew into the air. He looked around and spotted Hermione watching. He smiled at her and she did the same. He felt better and wondered how long he would wear a goofy grin on his face at the sight of Hermione.

After an hour, Harry dismissed the team and with Hermione and Ron left for the rest of their Saturday. The students were still curious about the trio so they decided to find Luna and head for Harry and Hermione's tower. The two couples sat close to the windows and stared outside. They didn't talk much but, after everything they'd been through together, conversation wasn't really necessary. He was also happy because now he could hug Hermione and be normal around Ron. Things had changed and Harry, many times, thanked Merlin for his life after the battle in the same castle a few months back. Harry and Hermione did their homework for Monday, so the next day would be free for them, and then waited for the time of the match.

After lunch, the team was gathered again. Harry, Ron and the rest of the team entered the pitch with their brooms on their shoulders. Zacharias Smith was the captain for the Ravenclaws. Harry shook hands with him and waited for Madam Hootch to start the game. When she did, Harry and his team flew for the balls and their places in the air. Ginny was still acting like Harry was invisible but Harry was sure she wouldn't risk the team by doing something out of his plans for the game. It was a very rough game and Harry could remember, with a smile, all his matches in that pitch on his "Nimbus 2000", his "Firebolt" and now on his "Thunderbolt". He was so glad that Hogwarts was still the place of happy memories during the war, although he felt so much older than he had last time he was in a school game.

After a few good tries and many difficult moves, Ravenclaw caught up on the score. Harry hoped Ron would stop being so nervous around people, but he felt sure that he would see the snitch soon. Smith seemed to notice something a few feet above the ground and went into a dive. Harry did the same and the two men directed their brooms to the ground. Zacharias glanced at Harry a few times as they both kept moving downwards. Harry didn't care; He had spotted the Snitch and it was time to finish the game. The little golden ball moved a few feet higher and Harry finally moved his broomstick upward. Zacharias was unable to pull out of the dive completely and crashed to the ground. Harry reached out and grabbed the Snitch, the thrill of victory swelling in his chest.

The entire pitch erupted in cheers for Gryffindor's victory. The team landed safely on the ground and Harry and Ron moved close to Zacharias and Madame Pomfrey, he was fine after a couple of potions so the two friends left for the changing rooms. The atmosphere was as Harry remembered it, the twins might not be there, and that caused a shot of pain in Harry's heart, but the team was singing and laughing, yelling and beaming for the victory. When they left the pitch, Hermione was the first to move closer with Luna right behind her.

'Congratulations!' she said, hugging Ron first and then lingering for a moment in Harry's arms. She also tried to talk to Ginny who had glared at Hermione when she hugged Harry. A simple "Thank you" was all the youngest Weasley said before walking away muttering something about going to the Great Hall for dinner. The team walked into the castle and many students started beaming at Harry, patting his shoulder and congratulating him even if they were from different houses.

All the Gryffindors moved into their common room and Harry suddenly realized how much he had missed it. They entered the large, cozy room and everyone started bringing sweets and butterbeers from boxes, shelves and other hiding places. Harry was sure this was the best party he'd had after a match. Before the year in the cold tent, Harry had taken all of this for granted, but now, having looked Death in the eye, Harry was sure he would never take anything for granted again.

The party went on for hours but Harry wanted to leave early so he wouldn't be tired the next day. He took Hermione and left for their last patrol and then their tower.

'Good night,' Harry whispered in her ear as he broke their last hug in front of Hermione's stairs to her room.

'Good night, honey,' Hermione replied and Harry smiled at the nickname. Harry pulled Hermione back into a hug and kissed her lips, loving their soft texture.

'Sweet dreams, love,' Harry said, feeling fortunate to be able to call her exactly what she was: his love. Hermione smiled and kissed him, one last time before leaving for her room. Harry smiled to himself and headed for his bedroom and soft bed, thinking of his perfect gift for her.

Harry opened his eyes with a grin on his face. The sun had risen over the horizon and it was time for him to plan the perfect day for Hermione. He stood up, took a shower, dressed in black pants and a deep red jumper and headed for his and Hermione's common room. The room was silent, meaning that Hermione was probably still asleep, so he called Kreacher and ordered a special breakfast for two. In a corner of the common room was a pile of gifts, waiting for the birthday girl. A few moments later he headed for Hermione's bedroom with a tray holding their breakfast. He pushed the door open and looked around. His sleeping beauty was in her bed, shrouded in blankets. Harry smiled widely and moved closer. He placed the tray on a nearby table and leaned over Hermione. He started nuzzling her neck and kissing her cheeks and lips. Hermione stirred and responded sleepily.

Harry smiled and went on with kissing and spoiling her. He knew she was awake and enjoying his attentions so he went on with placing kisses on her exposed skin. After a few moments, he achieved his goal and his lioness opened her eyes, smiling at him. Harry leaned forward and kissed her deeply on the mouth, exploring its depths once more. Hermione answered by embracing him, bringing him closer to her. Harry moved more and was now half on top of her, he was happy with their snogging but he needed to stop soon if he wanted to be able to walk for the rest of the day without an obvious display of his desire for her.

'Happy Birthday, 'Mione,' he said finally, pulling away to look at her.

'Happy Birthday to me,' Hermione agreed with a cheerful grin. Harry grinned back and kissed her again. His hands crept up to caress her sides and her stomach over the fabric of her nightgown. Hermione didn't stop him so he went on caressing her until he brushed his hand against her breast. Hermione gasped and broke the kiss but didn't move. Harry felt worried for a minute until Hermione placed her hand above his and squeezed it. Harry looked into her eyes and she smiled.

'I love you,' they said in unison and smiled as Harry moved closer for another kiss. Hermione responded again but Crookshanks interrupted them by jumping on the bed and pressing closer to Hermione, purring. Hermione broke the kiss with a smile and caressed the cat's ears with the hand that had been previously holding Harry's hand at her breast. Harry glared at her pet and then smiled at Hermione.

'I agree with Ron, I hate your cat,' Harry said grinning and Hermione just poked her tongue out at him.

Harry set the tray between them and pushed an irritated Crookshanks away from their meal. Hermione seemed pleasantly surprised as they ate their breakfast between kisses, tickles, grins and plans for the day.

Harry waited for Hermione to dress in the common room. When she was ready, she descended the stairs and Harry felt his breath catching in his throat. She was wearing a purple skirt and a matching top. Her hair was in a ponytail and she wore a light lipstick on her lips. He gave her a quick kiss before allowing her to sit down and open her gifts. The first gift, from her parents, was a beautiful, French set of candles and other items for a nice atmosphere. Ron and Luna's gift was a book about " _Charms for any profession"._  Hermione smiled at it and Harry was sure Hermione knew that was Luna's taste on gifts. Hermione opened the rest of her gifts from the Weasleys and some of their classmates. He couldn't remember her ever getting so many gifts. He suspected it was a result of being a heroine and that they would eventually get used to the extra attention.

'Don't I have a gift from you?' Hermione asked when she opened all of her gifts. Harry smiled and kissed her cheek.

'I'll give it to you later, when we won't be interrupted,' Harry said, pleased to see her blush and nod. He didn't have any plans in mind other than giving her the necklace with the magical pendant, explaining what the pendant was for and then, perhaps, they'd snog for a while. He had no intention of pressuring her into anything sexual that she may not be ready for.

They went to the Gryffindor Common room to find Ron, but Ron wasn't the only person occupying the Common Room. It looked as if every single Gryffindor was currently in the room, beaming and wishing Hermione a happy birthday. Hermione blushed, making Harry think that she had never looked more adorable. The couple talked and laughed with their classmates catching up on the lives of their friends. Ginny was there as well but she avoided Harry, Hermione and Ron. Harry was sure that she was still mad at him but he wasn't sure why she didn't at least talk to Ron. She was probably aware of his relationship with Hermione but she didn't have the right to act like that for over two months now.

He cast those thoughts out of his mind as it was time for lunch and everyone started moving to the Great Hall for the meal. There, more students, as well as professors, wished her many happy returns. She looked quite flustered by all the attention.

After their lunch, the trio, with Luna, headed for Hagrid's hut. Hagrid gave Hermione a book about merpeople and they all sat down and had a great time. It was as if this part of their lives was unchangeable. After a while, the four friends left for dinner. Ron moved closer to Harry and whispered in his ear as Luna asked Hermione something random.

'The seventh year Gryffindors have organized a small party for Hermione in the common room. It won't last long. Luna thought it would be nice since she's always away from her family on her birthday,' Ron whispered quickly and Harry beamed at his friend and nodded. That would be a nice surprise for Hermione.

And it was indeed. When the dinner was finished, all the Gryffindors went to their tower. Ron took Luna with him and Harry detained Hermione so they would arrive last and the others could prepare the surprise. When the couple entered the common room everyone started cheering and singing "Happy Birthday" for a blushing Hermione. She thanked everyone and blew out the candle on a small cake Luna and Ron brought over to her. After that, the party started. The common room was full of music, colors, laughing and high spirits. Harry hadn't given her his gift yet but he was happy that Hermione was enjoying her party.

Hermione danced with many of their classmates; Even Neville asked the Birthday girl to dance. Harry watched her dancing and laughing in the arms of his friends but didn't feel jealous. He felt very secure in their relationship. A slow song started and Harry decided to have a dance with his girl, despite the fact that he hated dancing.

'Can I take the Birthday Girl?' Harry asked Ron who smiled and offered him Hermione's hand. Harry took Hermione's hand and placed his other arm around her waist, bringing her close. Harry could swear that he heard some people giggling, but he didn't care. 'Having a good time?' Harry asked against Hermione's ear. She smiled at him and nodded.

'The only thing I want is to be alone with you and see what you got for me. You kept me wondering the entire day,' Hermione said and Harry smiled this time.

'We're in our tower the moment you ask,' he replied and pressing her closer to him. Out of the corner of his eyes, Harry caught Ginny looking at him and Hermione. He just closed his eyes and took in Hermione's familiar scent. Nothing could destroy this moment.

After a few more minutes, Hermione excused herself first, thanking everyone again and saying her goodbyes. Harry did the same, saying to his friends who wanted him to stay longer that he needed some rest for the week ahead. The couple left the tower and when they made sure they were alone in the corridors the held each others' hands and shared kisses and laughs. They entered their tower and just after Hermione had closed the door, Harry wrapped his arms around her and kissed her fully on her lips, stealing her breath. She responded by hugging him and pushing him against the closest wall. Harry grinned at her action. She broke the kiss and smiled at him.

'You're not the only who can be aggressive here, love,' Hermione said and Harry felt his body heat up. 'I think it's time for my gift,' she went on and Harry smiled wider and nodded. He took her by the hand and led her in his room. This time the room was neat and Harry mentally thanked the house elves of the castle. Hermione sat on his bed and waited for him while he took the small box from a drawer close to his bed. He found the box and handed it to Hermione.

'Happy Birthday, again,' Harry said.

'Thank you,' she said and unwrapped the silver paper. She opened the box and gasped at the sight of the beautiful pendant.

'The woman in the shop said it's magical. She said it'll seal our love and do many things. I'm not sure if she was telling the truth but I really liked it. I think it will look beautiful on you,' Harry said.

Hermione looked at him, her eyes sparkling with tears. 'It's wonderful, thank you very much,' Hermione said throwing her arms around him. He returned the hug and lay down on the mattress, pulling Hermione to lie on top of him. 'Can you help me put it on?' she asked softly. He nodded, enjoying her weight against him. Hermione moved her hair aside so Harry could place the delicate chain around her neck. When he was finished, they both stared at the beautiful pendant hanging from Hermione's neck between their bodies and then Hermione leaned for another kiss.

Harry returned the kiss with passion and need. He started caressing her delicate body, his hands traveling over her back and sides, pausing momentarily on her butt and then losing themselves in her hair. He wanted, needed more but he broke the heated kiss with a gasp. He looked in her eye and could see only love, understanding and equal passion. He smiled and kissed her again, rolling Hermione onto her back and moving above her. She didn't protest so Harry remained where he was and repeated his morning actions by cupping one of her breasts. She didn't stop him then either so he enjoyed the moment.

The kiss turned more and more passionate by every passing moment and Harry's pants felt uncomfortably tight. He broke the kiss again and looked at Hermione beneath him. He didn't want to rush her into things she wasn't ready for but he needed to stop now so he'd have control over himself.

'We should stop,' he said and looking at her swollen lips. He was ready to speak again when Hermione placed her hand in his hair and pulled him down for a peck on the lips.

'No,' she whispered as her lips were inches from his. 'We deserve some happiness and it's time for us to have it. I'm ready.' Harry shivered at the touch of her hot breath and words. He had hoped for this moment but he hadn't expected for it to come so soon.

'I love you' was the only thing coming from his mouth and he knew it was enough for both of them. He didn't need to ask if she was sure. Harry captured her lips with his again and Hermione started caressing his back and sides as well. Harry tried to move into a better position but decided their clothes were too much of a barrier between them, he knelt next to her and lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor.

Before he could lay on top of Hermione again, he took off their shoes. When he looked back at her again her top was gone as well and Harry gulped at the sight of her half-naked form. He wasn't sure of what to do but he hoped instinct would help yet again. He moved back on top her and captured her lips for a few moments. He started trailing kisses down her jaw and cheeks, smelling her roses scent, listening to her soft sighs and deep breaths. Her first moan was the most beautiful music in his ears and made him move downwards.

Hermione arched her back and unclasped her bra as Harry waited by kissing her collarbone. When her bra was open he took it slowly and lost his breath when he saw her bare breasts for the first time. They were round and beautiful, pale and moving to the rhythm of Hermione's ragged breath. Harry looked at her and smiled at her slightly flushed face. He lowered his mouth and kissed the small scar above her heart, the scar Dolohov had managed to give her.

'Thank you,' was all Harry could say at the sight of her and her scar at that moment. She was his everything and he was grateful. Hermione only smiled and then moaned as Harry took one of her nipples in between his lips. He didn't want to hurt her but she didn't seem mind what he was doing, so he went on by sucking a bit and then tasted it with his tongue; teasing her. He was happy to see Hermione closing her eyes and moaning, sighing his name and breathing heavily.

His other hand started caressing her other breast and after a few moments of equal care on both her breasts, Harry decided to move further down. He first freed himself from his tight trousers and kicked them off the bed. Hermione arched her hips and allowed him to take down both her skirt and knickers. He took his time, kissing her legs as her clothes exposed her skin. When they were finally off her, Harry let his eyes travel over Hermione's long body. He moved above her again, feeling the biggest need for her in his life and kissed her as if his life depended on it. He moved between her legs and Hermione opened them further for him. He broke the kiss and traveled down again. He wasn't sure of many things but if she moaned when he played with her breasts he could imagine what she'd do if he tried other things.

Harry looked at her neck, her breasts, her stomach and his eyes stopped at the most intimate part of her body. He licked his lips at the sight of her wet sex. He placed his hands on her thighs and Harry dared to brush his fingers against her body, watching her shudder with pleasure. Encouraged, he repeated his actions, trying new pressures and speeds until he found a small ball of nerves between her folds which seemed to be the main reason for her responses. He buried a finger inside her body, just a bit to see her reaction and stopped it when he felt a small barrier inside her body. Hermione arched more and gripped the sheets of his bed.

'Harry,' was all she managed to utter and Harry could swear his name had never sounded so sexy. He placed one finger against the small ball of nerves and moved his other finger inside her until he felt her body clasping his finger and Hermione arched a last time and cried out his name in a voice full of love and need. He didn't need to wait anymore.

He took his tight boxers off his body and looked at Hermione's still closed eyes. He moved between her legs again and looked at her as she came back to normal, her swollen lips, her face flushed by pleasure, her body limp and almost glowing beneath him and her necklace on her neck, showing him their unique union. Hermione smiled at him as he moved even closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry kissed her lips and felt his member touching her opening. Hermione kissed his neck and Harry felt her hot breath on his neck as she let out a deep breath.

'Wait,' Hermione said suddenly and Harry looked at her, alarmed. She unwrapped her arms from his neck and looked around. 'Accio wand,' she said and her wand flew into her hand. She pointed it at her belly and Harry's eyes grew wide as he realized what he had forgotten in his blur of pleasure and passion. She smiled at him and kissed his lips as the charm was done.

'We don't want little Potters,' Hermione said as the kiss was over.

'Yet,' Harry blurted out and Hermione only smiled wider. He wasn't sure why this word came out of his mouth. He only knew that he meant it. Hermione repositioned herself and then nodded at Harry.

He captured her lips again and pushed inside of her. The pleasure was enormous for him but Hermione stiffened beneath him and he tried to take things slow. He pushed a bit more and Hermione broke the kiss breathing heavily.

'Do it in one thrust, it'll be better,' she whispered and Harry nodded, feeling guilty. He did push inside her, destroying her small barrier and Hermione threw her head back in silent pain. Harry didn't know what else to do than kiss her neck and jaw and then her lips, stealing her scream of pain. She responded with need and passion. They laid still for a few moments even though Harry needed to move badly. Her soft body against his, her warm depths full of his hard body. Male and female in the ultimate union only two people in love can accomplish. Two halves of a whole brought together.

Hermione broke the kiss after a few moments. 'You can move, love,' she said and Harry pulled a bit out of her and thrust back inside her. She breathed heavily and whimpered but Harry hoped she'd feel better. He was feeling selfish for feeling such pleasure when she was in pain. His guilt died when Hermione started moaning and calling his name. He moved faster as he could feel a strange yet pleasant feeling in his stomach building and building itself inside him. He thrust more and only when he raised his head a bit from Hermione's face realized things around his bedroom were moving and shaking. The lights from the candles were stronger than he remembered them, his and Hermione's body were sweaty and he could swear they were both glowing. He didn't care as Hermione moaned louder and her nails traveled down his back causing him to groan loudly. White shots of pleasure were hitting him over and over.

He locked eyes with Hermione as they moved together at the rhythm of his thrusts; he didn't dare to move his eyes from hers. Hermione arched her back and Harry felt her inner walls clasping his member like before with his finger. He knew she was done so he finally let himself go. His lungs were left without air and white light blinded him for a few moments, and with a loud groan he emptied himself inside her.

He collapsed on top of Hermione, trying not to crush her by supporting himself on his forearms. His breath was ragged and could feel exhaustion taking over. He loved that aftermath, his first time with Hermione, his Hermione. She was his as he was hers now, forever. He smiled at the thought and Hermione's touch. She started caressing his hair, he looked up at her face but before he could look at her still closed eyes his attention was caught by the pendant on her necklace which was glowing. He moved a bit upwards to get a better look at it.

 _What is that?_ Harry thought.

'What is what?' Hermione asked and opened her eyes. Harry jerked his head in her direction.

 _She heard what I thought?_  Harry thought and Hermione looked at him with wide eyes and then gripped the medallion and brought it between them as far as its chain allowed her to. They both looked at the medallion and then each other.

'I think we have a bit of a problem. I don't know what kind of magic can make magical objects glow and people read each other's thoughts,' Hermione said and Harry could hear shortly after her voice in his mind.  _What if it's dangerous?_ He tried not to react at her voice inside his head, but her question was a valid one. What if this new power was dangerous?

 _No, nothing between Hermione and I can be dangerous._  Harry thought and saw Hermione looking at him.

'I hope you're right, Harry,' Hermione said as they both continued to gaze at the glowing pendant.


	13. The Ultimate Love

-  _ **CHAPTER TRHIRTEEN-**_

-  _ **The Ultimate Love-**_

_As soon as he stood up he wanted to leave: He did not think he could stand another moment there. He put his arm around Hermione's shoulders, and she put hers around his waist, and they turned in silence and walked away through the snow, past Dumbledore's mother and sister, back toward the dark church and the out-of-sight kissing gate._

_'HERMIONE!' Harry fell to his knees beside her as Neville crawled rapidly towards her from under the desk, his wand held up in front of him. A whine of panic inside his head was preventing him thinking properly: he had one hand on Hermione's shoulder, which was still warm, yet did not dare look at her properly. Don't let her be dead, don't let her be dead, it's my fault if she's dead..._

'Shh' was the first thing Harry heard when he opened his eyes with a start; his body was pressed against another warm one. He relaxed immediately at the touch of Hermione's naked body against his. He smiled and looked down at her; she was rubbing his chest, murmuring words of comfort. The pendant was still dangling from her neck. Once the pendant had stopped glowing, Harry and Hermione decided to sleep for the night and then find answers about the strange necklace.

He didn't move out of her arms, enjoying the view he had of her body against his. Her leg was draped over his, while her arm was on his chest and her head on his shoulder. She fit perfectly in his arms, and her warm body was comforting. Harry smiled. His first time had been with Hermione, the woman he loved with all of his heart. He wasn't that worried about the necklace. If the lady in the shop was right, then the pendant could only be beneficial. He sighed at the thought of Hermione being his true love and those thoughts made her turn her head and look at him. They looked at each other for a few moments, peaceful smiles on their faces, love and happiness in their eyes.

'Good morning,' they said in unison and grinned. Hermione snaked closer to him and their lips met in a sweet good morning kiss. Harry responded by cupping the back of her neck and her shoulder with his hands, keeping her as close as possible. They laid there like that for awhile, enjoying that peaceful moment.

Hermione broke the kiss with a gasp and looked at Harry, worried. 'What time is it? It's Monday!' Hermione said and Harry chuckled. That was his Hermione. He looked at the clock on his nightstand and smiled at her.

'Twenty past six, in the morning. I think we have more than awhile to stay like this,' Harry said and Hermione smiled and rested her head against him again. Peaceful, comfortable silence followed until Hermione spoke again.

'We need to find out about the necklace. I don't remember reading anything about objects allowing people to read each others' minds,' Hermione said and then Harry could hear Hermione's voice inside his mind. ' _Or objects which glow when two people make love.'_ He smiled at her thought.

 _'With my conscience talking with Hermione's voice for all these years, the change is small. At least now I'll know what she is thinking,'_ Harry thought and Hermione lifted her head and looked at him.

'Your conscience has my voice? Really?' Hermione asked and Harry smiled and nodded. He felt confident in admitting it to her since he'd already shared his his body and his very soul with this woman.

'Yes, since our first year here,' he said smiling and Hermione beamed at him and rested her head on his chest.

'Yet, you continued to get into trouble,' Hermione teased and Harry chuckled and started caressing her arm with his fingers, making her giggle.

'You're not any better. Even as a prefect, you broke rules too,' Harry said teasing back.

'You made me do that most of the time. Don't blame me for you being daft,' Hermione retorted and giggled again as his hand started caressing her waist and then tickling it.

'You love me,' Harry said and pushed Hermione back on the bed so he could move on top of her.

'I do,' Hermione replied and kissed his lips, asking for entrance. He gave it to her and enjoyed the passion of the kiss. When they broke it, Harry could feel his body reacting to her again, but remembering her pain a few hours before made him stop from going further.

'Are you alright now? You were in pain before,' Harry said gently as he started kissing Hermione's cheeks, jaw and neck, playing with her pulse point and moving to her collarbone.

'Just sore, but fine. Don't worry, I've felt greater pain than that,' Hermione said and Harry met her eyes. She was right, but he didn't want her to feel more pain. Her fragile frame at Dobby's funeral still haunted him.

'I know,' was all Harry replied and Hermione smiled sweetly at him and caressed his hair, playing with a few wild hairs close to his scar. She left them and her fingers brushed lightly against his scar. Harry closed his eyes and enjoyed her touch, like he always did. Hermione's other hand found his cheek and started stroking it. He didn't open his eyes and sighed at the feeling of her warm hands on his face.

'I want you to know, that I love you very much,' he heard her saying to him and smiled. ' _And that no matter what, I'll never let you down,'_ her voice said inside his head. He opened his eyes and moved up again so he could kiss her. As their lips met, Harry felt like he could die from happiness.

' _I love you too, 'Mione, and even though it took long for us to be together, I promise you, we'll be happy from now on,'_ Harry thought with the hope that she'd hear him. She obviously did because her kiss became even more passionate and her hands left his face and found his back. They broke the kiss when oxygen was needed.

' _We should have a shower, I think.'_ Hermione's voice said in Harry's mind and he nodded and stood up first. As Harry stood up and looked at Hermione's body on the bed smiled at the sight of his girlfriend. His smile died when he noticed dry blood on her inner thighs. He looked at himself and there was a little dried blood on his legs as well but he was sure it wasn't his. He looked at Hermione in alarm.

'You've bled,' he said in a small voice and Hermione looked at him quizzical. Her gaze followed his and she looked at her thighs. She looked back at Harry as she stood up.

'It's normal. It's OK, it happens when a woman makes love for the first time,' Hermione said and Harry let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

'Are you sure? I could go to the Infirmary and ask for some potion-' Harry started but was cut off by Hermione's lips on his. He relaxed more and enjoyed the kiss. He lifted Hermione and she wrapped her legs around his waist, with his hands around her back and on her bottom, Harry led both in the bathroom for a hot shower and more snogging.

When the two finally finished snogging and playing under the hot water they decided to find some information about the necklace. After their morning classes and lunch the couple would search in the library about the pendant. Hermione was sure she would find something there and asked for Harry's help. He agreed with a smile and a kiss, mostly because he was really curious about the strange necklace. Hermione didn't wear the necklace but put it in her bag. Harry knew she wouldn't wear it in the school, since a pendant in the shape of two hearts would bring questions about who gave it to her but he was happy to know Hermione wanted it with her no matter what.

Harry hadn't imagined being around Hermione after their lovemaking would be so hard. During classes, his hands always found their way to her body and Hermione, many times, gasped and jumped at his touch. Her back, hair, hands, legs, any part of her was his target; he loved caressing her back even above her robes or brushing his hands against her legs beneath her skirt. She tried to stop him many times through their 'mental bond', as Harry labeled their connection, but he didn't stop. Thank Merlin; Ron didn't seem to notice anything since he seemed very sleepy and the rest of their classmates were in desks in front of the trio.

But revenge is sweet, and Hermione proved that to Harry during lunch. Harry and Ron sat opposite Hermione and when Harry started eating he jumped in his chair as he felt Hermione's bare foot close to his pants. Hermione kept her face lowered as she kept eating but her foot was playing with him by rubbing his thighs and when she touched his member Harry clutched his fork and bit down his lip to stop the groans. Flashes from the night before with Hermione moaning and her body around him filled his mind and Harry tried not to grip and shag her right then and there. When the torturous lunch was finally over and many students were gone, Ron and Luna left for a walk and Hermione winked at Harry and left for the library. He followed her and gripped her by the arms as she was heading to the closest shelf of books in the restricted section of the library.

'You're mad,' Harry rasped out as he trapped Hermione between his body and the shelf. She grinned and kissed his lips.

'You started it,' Hermione replied as the kiss was over. Harry sighed against her lips and captured them with his once more.

'Don't do it again,' he said at the end of the kiss; his voice was full of need. Hermione smiled and nodded.

 _As long as you stop touching and playing with me. I didn't take a single note in History of Magic with your hands on me. How do you expect us to to do well on our N.E.W.T.s?_ Harry heard Hermione's voice in his head and felt the heat that had spread all over his body disappearing at the thought of their exams and their professors. Hermione grinned and pecked his lips again. 'Lets find what the pendant can do, shall we?' she said and slipped through his arms and headed to a shelf close to Harry. He sighed in defeat and followed.

It wasn't an easy job. They actually found nothing. After their break; Harry and Hermione returned to their afternoon classes with no idea about the pendant. Hermione was disappointed. They searched allot and Harry remembered the days he and Hermione were searching for some spell so he could win his first task back in their fourth year. When they finished their classes Hermione started a silent talk between them through their bond.

 _McGonagall may know what the pendant is._ Harry heard Hermione inside his mind as they started their afternoon patrol on the grounds.

 _'Mione, we should probably tell her what happened, but do you really want her to know about our personal life?_ Harry replied and felt his cheeks heating up at the view of the people around him on the grounds; he felt like everyone could hear what he and his girlfriend were talking about.

 _No, but she's clever and may help us, or some of the other Headmasters in the portraits. Maybe there is some book in her office that explains things, some book dangerous enough to be secured there, like the ones for the Horcruxes._ Hermione replied in Harry's head.  _Besides, what do we have to lose? I don't think she would ever ask questions that would embarrass us._ Hermione went on and Harry remembered McGonagall's demand for him to dance at the Yule Ball with a girl, and then heard Hermione's chuckle inside his mind. He turned and looked at her grinning face.

'You just danced, Harry. She didn't ask you to pretend to be a monkey in the Ministry's atrium,' Hermione said and Harry felt defeated once more.

'Fine,' he said and felt Hermione's hand squeezing his for a few moments.  _You're a very bad influence, you know._ Harry thought.

 _You love me._ Was her answer.

The two found McGonagall in her classroom and when they asked her to talk about 'an important issue' she agreed at once and led them to the Headmistress' office. When the couple entered the office, many portrait figures opened their eyes and looked or smiled at them, the first was Dumbledore. Harry greeted the portrait's figure and glanced at the seemingly sleeping Snape. McGonagall was already in her chair and gestured for the two to sit close to her. Harry and Hermione did so and the headmistress spoke first.

'I was going to find you two to announce you that the visits to Hogsmeade will begin soon, and we'll be visiting the village once a month. But we'll talk about that later. Tell me what's going on,' the headmistress said and Harry looked at Hermione who looked back at him.

_You were always better with words._

Hermione nodded and then faced the headmistress. 'Professor,' Hermione started and McGonagall looked at Hermione with curious eyes. Hermione took a breath and spoke. 'Harry and I are together,' Hermione went on and the professor smiled. 'The thing is that Harry gave me a gift, a necklace and it started glowing. After that, I could hear Harry's thoughts in my mind and Harry can hear me inside his.' Hermione said, avoiding any mention of their lovemaking. McGonagall's smile had turned to a surprised expression. The headmistress sat in silence for awhile and Harry could hear if not even  _feel_ Hermione getting scared and panicked. He reached and took her hand; she squeezed it and waited. McGonagall looked above her and she and Dumbledore looked at each other. Dumbledore was smiling so she did the same and turned to the young couple.

'I think professor Dumbledore can explain things better than I can,' McGonagall said and the couple turned to the portrait of the old Headmaster of Hogwarts. He smiled at Harry and Hermione and spoke.

'I knew this would happen sooner or later. I guess you, my dear Harry, and you, Hermione, became one in the most intimate way,' Dumbledore began and both Harry and Hermione blushed deeply and lowered their heads. Dumbledore chuckled and they looked at him. 'You shouldn't be embarrassed, love is not embarrassing. Anyway, the connection you two achieved is really rare, this is probably why you didn't find anything in the library. There are no books about the Ultimate Love,' Dumbledore said and Harry looked at Hermione who was already looking at him.

'The Ultimate Love, sir?' Hermione asked and Dumbledore nodded.

'Love is powerful, as you already know. It can be a powerful weapon which destroys evil; it can be an unbroken bond which no one is able to destroy. Harry, your mother once provided you with the ultimate protection, am I right?' Dumbledore asked. Harry only nodded.

'As I had told you before, she had used an ancient spell to help you by sacrificing her life,' Dumbledore said and Harry saw Snape opening his eyes and looking at him. Harry nodded again. 'Love needs sacrifices and you two have already sacrificed allot to be together, as friends, as a couple; it doesn't matter that much. You, Hermione, gave up being with your parents, your seventh year here and you'd give your own life to save Harry.' Hermione nodded and Harry squeezed her hand. 'And you, Harry, nearly lost everything to save the others, including Hermione. You can love like no other. You already proved that by destroying Tom,' Dumbledore went on and Harry just nodded again.

'Love can save and can kill people. It can hurt or unite people. You two have the bond of the Ultimate Love. You can hear each others' thoughts and you will soon be able to feel each others' feelings. You're like one. The pendant you gave to Hermione is the sealing symbol of the Bond and sealed that love like the spell your mother used and the blood bond with your aunt had sealed your protection with your mother. The Bond of the Ultimate Love is not necessarily between couples. It can also be the love of a parent for a child.' Dumbledore said and Harry looked and smiled at Hermione. She smiled back at him and then they turned to Dumbledore again.

'Of course, you have to be careful. You need to protect that bond of yours. The bond of the Ultimate Love happens to people who know and trust each other very much, ultimately. And usually it happens to people who have connected with each other through their hearts. In your case, your friendship helped the Bond to build itself up. I'm sure many times you communicated with each other without talking or you thought you could read each others' minds. You survived things other people wouldn't or didn't survive and as I had told you Harry, back on 2nd of May, the night of the Battle here, Hermione is the only person who can get you on the ground and keep you there. Hermione never abandoned your side even if other people did. It's not just Hermione's loyalty. The Bond was probably already active even if you two didn't know it,' Dumbledore said and Harry and Hermione listened carefully. Harry could now explain why Hermione's voice was his conscience for all these years.

'As I told you before, you need to be careful. The Bond will always try to give fruits of love,' Dumbledore said and both Harry and Hermione looked at him in confusion. He smiled and spoke. 'Children are usually the 'fruits' of love,' he said and both Harry and Hermione blushed deeply again. 'There are a few powerful contraceptive spells and potions you could use so you won't have children until you want to. With time you'll learn to block each other temporarily, but for a few months you should let the bond build up. You'll be able to feel each other, to read each other's thoughts and communicate with each other. Your sexual life will be more pleasurable than normal people will be and if spells aren't used, you'll have children. You'll be able to protect each other and many people in the past have reported that when two people bonded with the Ultimate Love tried to save each other; the spells they used worked in higher levels so the couples could save themselves.' Dumbledore said and Harry thought about his parents, could they be bonded with the Ultimate Love? Hermione squeezed his hand in comfort.

'They were, Harry.' Dumbledore spoke as if he knew what Harry was thinking. The old Headmaster had probably noticed Harry's suddenly sad face. 'The Ultimate Love can't stop death. Your parents had escaped Voldemort three times until the night of their death and Death found them together, trying to save their sealing symbol, you.' Dumbledore said and Harry looked at him. Was he the symbol of his parents' Bond?

'How do you know that?' Harry asked and Dumbledore smiled at him.

'Lets just say that this conversation took place years ago between me and another young couple,' Dumbledore said and Harry nodded. He felt his eyes tearing up and tried to hold them back. Hermione squeezed his hand more and gave him comfort through their bond and her soothing words.

Dumbledore went on so Harry tried to focus on his old headmaster. 'The sealing symbols of your love will change from time to time. Now you have the necklace. Later, the sealing symbol can be something else, your wedding rings or even one of your children. Usually the first child of a couple is the sealing symbol of their Ultimate Love's Bond, no matter the sex of the child,' Dumbledore said and the couple nodded again. 'If the sealing symbol dies or gets destroyed your Bond will break but won't devastate itself. The Bond will die only when you die, the bonded couples usually die together or the one shortly after the other because the Bond is half destroyed and the alive partner can't stand the loneliness. You really are two halves of a whole so if the one is missing the other is doomed to follow wherever the other half is. This is one more reason for your mother sacrificing herself, Harry. James was already gone when Voldemort was in front of her so she wouldn't leave either way without him.' Dumbledore said softly and Harry took a deep breath.

 _Don't be sad, love. Your mother did it so you'd live._ Hermione thought and Harry looked at her and smiled as he nodded. She was right.

'Love, respect, admiration, care, understanding and comfort bonded you. I'm sure you can keep your bond alive no matter what. Just remember, the bond can weaken by your actions. Through the bond you won't be able only to love and care for each other, you can also hurt each other and this bond is made by love and not hate. Remember that,' Dumbledore said and both Harry and Hermione nodded this time. They could never hate each other.

Neither Harry nor Hermione had any questions, so they said their goodbyes and headed for the Head tower. They sat close to their desk and finished their homework within an hour. They didn't speak but smiled allot, Harry was happy to be bonded with Hermione like that. He was happy he'd have her so close to him. They were one. He loved her and she loved him, and that bond was indeed made for them. He was also happy because, through their bond, he could understand how she was feeling. He was never good with crying women or their problems but with Hermione connected to him he could always try and make up for his possible mistakes.

When they finished their homework; Harry asked Kreacher to bring them some food so they didn't need show up for dinner. They wanted to be alone. A light rain started outside the castle and Harry and Hermione sat on their couch in front the fire and watched the rain watering the grounds outside. Harry sat down with his back against one of the couch's arms and Hermione sat between his legs with her back against his chest. She put her hair to one side so Harry could rest his chin on her other shoulder and together they sat in silence.

 _I'm happy about the Bond. What do you think?_ Hermione asked after a few minutes of watching the rain.

 _I think it'll be nice to be in the Brightest Witch's mind._ Harry said and Hermione chuckled.

 _Seriously. tell me, do you mind sharing your mind with me?_ Hermione asked and Harry could hear the insecurity in her voice.

 _I shared my body and my soul with the most loyal and caring woman I ever met. She saved me countless times, she loved me no matter what and chased my demons away. I love sharing my mind with her._ Harry thought and Hermione turned her head and captured his lips. Harry responded and the kiss became passionate within seconds.

 _I love you._ Hermione spoke inside Harry's mind.

 _I love you more._ Harry replied as the kiss went on.


	14. The Hero and the Heroine are together

_**CHAPTER FOURTEEN-** _

_**The Hero and the Heroine are together** _

With Harry and Hermione's bond growing and the N.E.W.T.s quickly approaching, Harry and Hermione spent the rest of September in peace and happiness. Harry and Hermione let their bond work and both of them got used to their connection. Harry always felt secure and protected with Hermione in his head. He knew he could trust her with his heart and that made him feel protected. They had decided to try after a few weeks to block each other so they could practice but Harry didn't feel the need to stop Hermione from entering his mind.

The couple had started feeling each other's presence and emotions as well, like Dumbledore's portrait had told them. Harry would turn and look at Hermione even if she had entered the common room quietly and she would help him with tests and homework when he was distressed and worried about them. They would think something at the same time or would complete each other's sentences and laugh with their new power. People around them hadn't noticed anything except for Ron who seemed to notice their strange behavior; but even then, Ron never mentioned anything.

Harry had realized that he wasn't always with Ron like before. Ron had Luna and Harry had Hermione, but Harry didn't feel lonely like back in fourth year. Then, he had been just a fourteen year old boy who needed another male friend to laugh with jokes and nonsense or talk about Quidditch. Now, Harry could see both he and Ron wanted a female companion; someone who could understand and care for them. Harry could see now the difference between a teen boy with a young man.

But Harry was troubled because, even in the little time that he saw Ron, Harry had noticed that his friend was different. Ron seemed worried and sometimes even angry about something. At first Harry thought that Ron was troubled because of his classes and the difficult homework or because he'd fought with someone; Luna maybe, or Hermione. Harry hoped Ron wasn't angry with him and Hermione for being together. He couldn't imagine being in a situation like that again. Harry didn't want to think of all that while he was near Hermione because he didn't want to make her upset with his suspicions. She was already stressed about all the homework and the Head duties. Harry didn't want to put more weight on her shoulders with his suspicions about Ron.

The day of the Hogsmeade visit Harry woke up -like the days before- in Hermione's bedroom. Hermione was half-naked in his arms and he smiled at the sight of her as memories of the night before filled his mind. The last few weeks, Harry and Hermione started discovering the art of lovemaking and Harry had to admit, it was the most interesting and pleasurable discovery he had ever made. He reached and started kissing her neck and cheeks, waking her up. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and pushed him against her bed, Harry obeyed and Hermione straddled his waist. She rested her self on Harry's body and kissed the tip of his nose.

'Good morning,' Hermione said softly and pecked Harry's lips.

'Good morning,' Harry replied in the same tone and caressed her sides, making her giggle.

'Ticklish,' she murmured.

'I know,' Harry said and caressed her sides again, Hermione giggled more and started tickling him back and soon a tickling battle started. After a few minutes of kissing, tickling and laughing, Harry decided to show some mercy on his girlfriend who begged him to stop.

'I won,' Harry said as he stood up but didn't have the time to be proud of it as a pillow landed on his face from Hermione's wand. 'Didn't you have enough, Granger?' Harry asked playfully as he jumped on the bed and started tickling Hermione again.

'Harry, not again. I didn't mean it. Please stop!' Hermione squealed and begged for him to stop but Harry didn't buy it this time. Only when he felt satisfied by her pleas did he stop.

'I hope you've learned your lesson, young lady.' He said as he captured Hermione's lips with his in a sweet yet breathtaking kiss. Hermione responded with love and the funny mood soon changed into a passionate one. After more minutes of serious snogging Hermione stopped first.

'We have to get ready for the visit in the Village; the students will need our help,' Hermione said and Harry sighed but nodded. She was right. Harry stood up first but stopped when Hermione squeezed his hand. He turned and looked at her.

'I think we should ask Ron and Luna to have a butterbeer with us. I think Ron's been acting differently for the last few days. Don't you think?' Hermione asked and Harry sat back down.

'You've noticed?' He asked and Hermione nodded.

'Yeah, I think it'd be nice to talk to him and see what's wrong. What do you think?' Hermione asked and Harry smiled and nodded.

'I think it's a great idea,' Harry said and leaned to kiss Hermione's cheek. She accepted it and spoke.

'I'll talk to Luna when she comes to take instructions like the rest of the prefects and we can join them in the Three Broomsticks after our patrols,' Hermione said and Harry nodded again.

The couple got ready and Harry and Hermione found the prefects and professor McGonagall in the Entrance Hall. Hermione spoke to Luna and their blond friend agreed with her honest smile. The students started for the village and Harry and Hermione waited for everyone to move so they could be at the end of the bunch to make sure everything is fine. When the students entered the village and they started separating in groups and moving close to shops Harry and Hermione started their patrol. They avoided, with difficulty, lacing their fingers together but smiled and grinned at each other allot.

Some time after, when most of the students were in shops and cafes of the village, Harry dragged Hermione into a tiny alley between two houses at the end of the village and kissed her full on the mouth. Hermione responded with passion and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck despite her surprise. Harry trapped Hermione against the wall and started caressing her sides. Hermione moaned into Harry's mouth but both of them froze when a flash hit them. They separated in a heartbeat and saw a man with a camera in his hands. He just smirked at them and apparated away, Harry knew this guy; he was the photographer who always followed Rita Skeeter.

'Terrific,' Hermione murmured sarcastically as she fixed her robes.

'Terrific it is.' Harry said angrily. 'Darn it, not again. You know what's going to happen tomorrow with us on the first page and all the school gossiping. Damn it!' Harry said.

'It won't be just the school, Harry. It'll be the entire Wizarding Community,' she pointed out and Harry swore. Harry ran his hands through his hair and Hermione moved closer and wrapped her arms around him.

'Hey, look at me. It was bound to happen one day,' Hermione said and Harry looked at her. She was right. 'We just keep a low profile like always and things will get easier soon,' Hermione went on and Harry sighed and kissed her lips. He was so comfortable with the secrecy of his relationship with Hermione. No one was disturbing them and they were finally out of people's attention. Now, he was back on that bloody track of everyone looking and whispering about him. Harry remembered Rita's book about Dumbledore and felt his blood boiling at the thought of a book about him and Hermione by Skeeter.

'We should go and find Ron and Luna. They'll be worried.' Hermione said and Harry nodded. The two started moving to the pub.

'What if we inform the ministry about her being an animagous?' Harry asked Hermione. She looked at him and sighed.

'It'd cause more problems. Plus, she'll open her big mouth and spread lies about us and things will be out of control. And lets not mention that it wasn't her taking the picture of us snogging, but her partner.' Hermione said and Harry swore again, this time mentally. Hermione looked at him.

'Swearing all the time won't make things better,' Hermione said and Harry was ready to say something but stopped when he saw the understanding and fair look in her face.

'Can you not be right every time?' Harry asked with a weak smile.

'That's why you love me,' Hermione murmured as they entered the pub. They looked around and found Ron and Luna talking in a corner. They moved closer and Luna and Ron smiled at them.

'Hey guys,' Harry said and helped Hermione with her chair. He sat next to her and the four started talking. When Luna and Hermione left to bring some butterbeers, Harry leaned over the table and spoke quietly to Ron. 'Is everything alright? You seem different lately. Is everything alright between you and Luna? Can I or Hermione help with anything?' Harry asked and Ron looked at him for a few moments. He then gave a smile which Harry knew was fake.

'No mate, everything is fine, I'm just stressed with the exams and what I wanna do after school, that's all.' Ron said and Harry sat back on his chair and sighed.

'Fine,' Harry said, obviously not buying the excuse. 'Is something wrong with some family member of yours?' Harry asked a few seconds later and Ron tensed up, his ears turned red and just nodded.

'Everyone is healthy... Just, I figured something out and I can't believe it. I'll tell you when I'm ready, ok mate?' Ron asked and Harry this time nodded.

'Anytime, Ok? We're friends. Anytime, come and tell me. Both Hermione and I are really worried about you,' Harry said and Ron smiled and nodded. He gestured to Harry to stop as the girls returned with the drinks.

The rest of the evening was nice and cheerful with the two couples laughing and talking about many things like school and the next Quidditch World cup, which would take place next summer instead of the one which passed because of the War and about Luna's father who claimed to have found a new kind of hippogriff. After awhile, Harry decided mentally with Hermione to talk to their friends about the photograph in the alley. Hermione told the story to Luna and Ron and their best friend got angry.

'That bloody, old cow!' Ron exclaimed and hit his hand on the tabletop, making everyone jump. 'Will she ever let you two be?' Ron asked.

'No,' both Harry and Hermione said and smiled weakly.

'What are you going to do?' Luna asked.

'Well, we'll try to keep a low profile and just hope that people will get tired of all this,' Hermione said and Harry only nodded knowing things wouldn't be as easy as it sounded.

_**The Boy who Won and his best friend in Love** _

_Our Hero, Harry Potter, the Boy who Won, is in love with his best friend, Hermione Granger, Heroine of the War and companion of Mr. Potter for more than seven years. As our reporter Rita Skeeter had discovered years ago -and the picture now proves with no doubt- the young couple is very much in love. The picture (above) was taken yesterday during the Hogwarts' students visit in the village of Hogsmeade. Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger displayed their love in the public by having a small kissing and hugging encounter in a small alley of the village. Of course who can blame them when they make such a cute couple and considering the rough past months for both of them? The couple gently declined to make any comment but the picture is enough. (History of their friendship and love with photos and interviews of friends and friendly sources pages: 2-12)_

Harry tried not to burn the newspaper in front of everyone's eyes which were already stuck on him and Hermione as he read the small article twice with Hermione sitting next to him and Ron opposite them in the Great Hall the next morning. The picture was indeed revealing a passionate teen couple snogging and Harry felt his cheeks burning from the embarrassment. He didn't know how Hermione and he looked when they were snogging against a wall and now he -like the rest of Wizarding World- knew. Harry sighed and set the newspaper down. Every single person from the four houses was looking at him and Hermione, who was quite nervous too. Harry could feel it through their bond. He knew everyone in the Hall was waiting for them to do something interesting. It was ridiculous! His bond with Hermione was the only comfort he had now.

 _'It'll get better, I'm sure.'_ Hermione spoke through the bond and, for the first time since they entered the Hall, Harry looked at Hermione and gave her a reassuring smile. Everyone in the Hall started whispering and even a few "awws" were heard. When Harry and Hermione exited the Hall, they walked through the Entrance Hall close to Draco Malfoy who, surprisingly, didn't comment. When Harry and Hermione locked eyes with him, he just nodded and walked away.

 _'If that is not a drastic change, then what is it?'_ Harry wondered mentally and Hermione just nodded, confused.

The rest of the month was in the same tempo. Everyone was talking about Harry and Hermione like in the beginning of the term. Harry was once more suffocating most of the times he was out of the Head tower. But now, he had Hermione as his girlfriend and best friend, he had Ron being fine with them and of course the Bond which seemed to be getting stronger and stronger with every passing day.

Harry could now easily track Hermione. He could feel her presence more when she was close and less when she was away from him. He could hear her thoughts and sometimes even share dreams he had with her and vice versa. Hermione and Harry started blocking each other, trying to control their new power and did it by stopping each other from entering the other's mind. It was a nice process, especially when they were ending up snogging or making love in their tower. The nights, after the exhausting homework, the restless students who watched them and the hard Head duties, Harry and Hermione were spending time in the tower's bathrooms which were like the ones of the prefects some floors below them. They were relaxing. They cuddled in the large tub or played and splashed each other or even made love in the warm water, discovering new ways of pleasuring each other. Even under all this pressure, Harry was happy because he had Hermione with him.

Harry tried to catch his breath as Hermione unwrapped herself from him and he slipped out of her body with ease in the water. Hermione leaned back and immersed her head in the water to wet her hair. She moved close to Harry again and he hugged her as she wrapped her legs around his waist again, Harry supported his girlfriend's body by supporting her waist and bottom. Hermione hid her face in the crook of Harry's neck and together they fell into comfortable silence as they enjoyed the aftermath of their lovemaking.

'That was amazing,' Hermione whispered after several moments and Harry kissed Hermione's wet hair.

'You were amazing,' Harry said and felt Hermione kissing the skin of his neck and biting lightly close to his pulse point. Hermione lifted her head and looked at him.

'I love you,' Hermione said and Harry smiled and kissed her cheek, lingering on her soft skin.

'I love you too. Don't ever forget that, Hermione.' Harry said and Hermione smiled and nodded. Sometimes Harry just needed to make sure he was making Hermione happy, thanking her for all the happiness she had been giving him all this time.

'I won't, I promise.' Hermione replied and kissed his jaw and neck, brushing her soft cheek against his unshaved one. 'I like your face unshaved. You seem older and wiser.' Hermione said as she trailed her index finger along Harry's face.

'You mean I just look wise because of my unshaved face Granger?' Harry asked and tickled Hermione above the water, making her giggle madly.

'No, I mean you look more handsome and sophisticated.' Hermione said as she tried to stop Harry's hands in the water.

'Oh, well that's different, I guess.' Harry said and buried his face in Hermione's neck, kissing, biting and blowing against her skin, making Hermione giggle and laugh.

'I like your face smiling. You look even more beautiful and carefree.' Harry said as he lifted his head this time and looked into Hermione's eyes.

'I should smile more often, then.' Hermione said and Harry nodded and hugged her tighter. 'You think we should tell Ron about our Bond? I think he'll feel left out again.' Hermione said after a few moments and Harry sighed. He had thought about it the past weeks and never came to a solution.

'I think you're right. We can keep it secret. It's just for us so it'll be better if only we know about it.' Harry reasoned. 'Besides, I like having secrets with my love.' Harry said and felt Hermione smiling against his shoulder and then a peck being placed on it.

November passed by quickly with things getting just a bit lower and Harry and Hermione finally being in a little peace with Christmas on everyone's mind. Hermione would want to be with her family and Harry was fine with visiting the Grangers again. Of course he didn't know how Hermione's father would react when they learned that Hermione and Harry were together, or what the Weasleys would say about Harry and Hermione being away for Christmas. One more thing worrying Harry was Teddy and Andromeda and how he'd be in so many places at the same time.

Harry didn't actually want to be at the Burrow with Ginny still not talking to him and Hermione, and the rest of the family mourning their first Christmas without Fred. Ginny had crossed the line a long time ago. Four months of not talking to Harry, Hermione and even Ron was too much of a revenge for an ended teen crush. Harry believed things would be better if the Weasleys were alone this time, so they could heal the still fresh wound. Harry also wanted to spend some time with Andromeda and Teddy who, this year and from now on, would be alone. Above all this, the words of Ron in the pub never stopped troubling Harry. Something inside Harry was telling him that Ron's family member who was troubling him was Ginny. Even if Ron wasn't ready to talk yet, Harry had a feeling that something really serious was going on.

Harry had talked with Hermione about his conversation with Ron in the pub. She was worried as well, but she tried to assure both of them that everything would be fine.

'The good thing is that everyone is healthy and that we're not sure if Ginny is the problem. The bad part is... well, Ron not being ready to talk to us. I mean, he's Ron. He always blurts things out. The fact that he's not saying anything could mean that we have to do something about it.' Hermione said as both of them lay under the covers in Hermione's bedroom after their bath at the end of an early December day. Crookshanks was on Hermione's chest above the covers and Harry was on his side, one hand playing with Hermione's locks and the other caressing the purring cat's head and sometimes brushing against his mistress's breast.

'I don't know, I think we should ask Ron to talk to us, or we could talk to Luna. She may know.' Harry said as he looked at Hermione's relaxed face.

'No, we have to give Ron time and going to Luna behind his back is not right. If it was something dangerous Ron would have spoken up. It can't be that important. We have to wait for him.' Hermione said and Harry could only agree. Ron never pushed Harry to say anything he didn't want to, or couldn't, say.

'You're right.' Harry said as he brought Hermione's lock close to his face. He smelled the fresh aroma of Hermione's hair and gently pushed Crookshanks away from the bed. He moved on top of his smiling girlfriend and started kissing her jaw and neck. 'I think it's time for some payback for all the teasing you did during our patrols.' Harry said as he nipped Hermione's earlobe, making her moan softly, reminding her of the things she had done during their patrols in the empty corridors a few hours ago.

'I thought I paid when we were in the bathtub.' Hermione said breathlessly and moaned again as Harry nibbled lightly on her jaw.

'No, love. That was just a little fun. Here is the true torture for you.' Harry said as he moved further down Hermione's body, ready to "torture" her yet again for that day.


	15. A New Tradition

_**-CHAPTER FIFTEEN-** _

_**A New Tradition** _

_Ron, Hermione, Luna, Tonks, and Lupin were gathered around another bed near the far end of the ward. At the sound of the doors opening, they all looked up. Hermione ran to Harry and hugged him._

_'Bye, Harry!' said Hermione, and she did something she had never done before, and kissed him on the cheek._

Harry opened his eyes with a grin on his face and looked around, remembering that he was in Hermione's bedroom. She was wearing her light pink nightgown and her hair was spread out on the pillow next to him. Her lips were parted slightly and Harry couldn't resist the urge to lean closer and kiss them. Hermione smiled against his lips and hugged him.

'Hey,' Hermione murmured and Harry smiled and kissed her cheek as she opened her eyes.

'Hey,' Harry replied. 'We have to get ready.' Hermione groaned, making Harry chuckle.

'I want more sleep. You haven't let me sleep properly for the past five nights in a row,' Hermione complained playfully.

'I don't remember you complaining at the time…' Harry said as he moved even closer and slipped a hand under their covers and her gown to caress Hermione's stomach.

'Of course I didn't; I'm as hormonal as you are.' Hermione grinned and took Harry by surprise as she pushed him on his back and climbed on top of him. Harry smiled and raised his head to kiss her, Hermione leaned forward and their lips met in a sweet kiss. They broke apart after a few moments and smiled at each other.

'We really have to get ready.' Harry said as he nuzzled Hermione's neck.

'Since when did you become the bossy one around here?' Hermione asked as she caressed Harry's messy hair.

'Hmmm... Since you became lazy because of me,' Harry said against Hermione's skin.

'Fair point,' Hermione sighed. She kissed Harry one last time and stood up. 'I'm going to have a shower. If you want us to leave any time soon, don't follow me,' Hermione said and headed for the bathroom. Harry smiled and considered following her but she was right; they wouldn't leave soon if he did.

Harry and Hermione had decided to spend Christmas Eve with Andromeda Tonks and little Teddy and Christmas day and a few more after with Hermione's parents. Harry wanted to see Teddy and the Grangers like Hermione did so they came to this solution easily. Spending time at the Burrow was out of the question since Hermione needed time with her parents and Harry felt uncomfortable being there with Fred gone.

Harry was also uncomfortable with announcing their relationship to Hermione's parents. Harry was grateful to the Grangers for accepting him and forgiving Hermione for changing their lives because of him, but he wasn't sure how her parents would react when they'd learn that he and their little girl were together. He just hoped things would be fine with them so he and Hermione could spend the Christmas holidays and the New Year's Eve in Hermione's house in a happy mood.

When Hermione was out of the bathroom, they both got ready for their holidays. They packed their trunks and Harry helped Hermione with Crookshanks and then took Prongs in his cage. Many students had already left the castle and Harry and Hermione went to Gryffindor Tower to say their goodbyes to Ron and Luna.

'Are you sure you don't want to come to the Burrow? Mom would be happy to see you,' Ron said as they sat down for awhile. Harry and Hermione looked at each other for a second; Ron's mood hadn't changed in the last few weeks and he hadn't told to his friends what was wrong.

'No, Ron, thank you but Hermione needs to spend time with her parents as we had promised. Besides, with Fleur and her parents, the house will be packed and it would be too much for your mom. But we'll pay a visit, don't worry.' Harry said and Ron smiled weakly and nodded.

'You can also come and visit us at my parents' house. They'll be glad to meet Luna and see you again, Ron,' Hermione added and Ron and Luna nodded this time.

Ron didn't seem to be in a very good mood, yet again, so Harry and Hermione stood up and said their last goodbyes to their friends. They met and wished a happy Christmas to some more people in Hogwarts and then left for Hermione's house. They'd leave their trunks and pets there, as they had agreed through owls with the Grangers, and then they'd head for Andromeda's.

When Harry and Hermione apparated to Hermione's house and went inside, they both knew that Mr. and Mrs. Granger would be at their café. Being alone, the couple decided to have a bath and take a nap so they could be ready for the evening. When the afternoon came, Harry and Hermione got ready and apparated to the Tonks' house. Harry felt strangely as they waited for Andromeda to open the door. This woman was alone and Teddy was an orphan, Harry knew what it was like.

'Hey,' Hermione said and squeezed his hand, hearing his thoughts. 'Everything will be fine. We'll help them,' Hermione added and Harry nodded with a small smile. The door of the house opened and a smiling Andromeda greeted the couple with a hug.

'Welcome, please come in,' the middle Black sister said and led the couple in the living room. As Harry entered the living room, he saw two pictures above the fireplace. The first was of Ted Tonks and the second was one of a very pregnant Nymphadora in the arms of Remus. Both were smiling and waving in the photograph. Harry felt a hand squeezing his shoulder and turned his head to see Andromeda wearing a sad smile.

'I'm sure they're protecting us from up there. There's nothing worse than burying your own child. But I'm sure Remus is taking care of her up there.' Andromeda said with glistening eyes. Harry lowered his head and took a deep breath. The war had caused all these deaths and he couldn't help feeling responsible. The nightmares of the past summer were returning.

 _It was their choice. You had no choice because of the prophecy, love. But they did, and they chose to be by your side. I'm sure they don't want you to live your life with so much guilt._ Hermione's voice filled Harry's mind and he looked at her and nodded. She was right. The only thing he could do now was to help the ones the war left behind.

After some talking and tea; Harry, Hermione and Andromeda had their dinner in a happy mood. Harry hadn't asked about Teddy yet; he was probably asleep so Harry didn't want to disturb the baby. When Harry and Hermione were in the living room again and Andromeda was ready to bring a chocolate cake she had made, a high-pitched cry was heard and Andromeda excused herself for a few moments. When she returned, she had Teddy with her. The baby was much larger than Harry remembered him at the funerals. Harry smiled at the sight. Both he and Hermione stood up and approached as Andromeda entered the living room. The infant stretched his hands towards Hermione and she blushed and smiled at the little boy.

'Could you please hold him for awhile? I'll bring the cake,' Andromeda said and Hermione nodded. Andromeda handed the baby to Hermione and the boy immediately changed his hair color to a darker brown, matching Hermione's. Harry looked at her with the baby in her arms and, for the very first time, Harry hoped his future could be somehow like that. For the first time, Harry wanted a future with his 'Mione and a family of his own. He could clearly see happiness with Hermione by his side. He could imagine children with messy or bushy hair, with emerald or chocolate brown eyes calling him "daddy" in a peaceful household with Hermione there, being their "mummy". A family was something he had wanted desperately for a long time. Only with Hermione as his wife, his bright best friend, his passionate girlfriend, his love.

Hermione seemed to sense his feelings and read his thoughts. She smiled sweetly at him and moved closer so Teddy was between them and the boy would notice his godfather. Harry looked down at the little boy and saw beautiful, honest eyes looking back at him. Teddy's eyes changed from brown to bright green, imitating Harry's. Both Harry and Hermione smiled at the little boy and Harry caressed the baby's soft hair. He looked up at Hermione again.

'You look beautiful with a baby in your arms,' Harry said. Hermione smiled and looked at the boy.

'Thank you, love. I think he likes us,' Hermione said and Harry nodded and hugged Hermione with one arm as they kept looking at the baby. Teddy was resting his head on Hermione's shoulder and was playing with his fingers. 'You want to hold him?' Hermione asked and Harry nodded a bit nervously. Hermione placed the baby in Harry's arms and the baby didn't seem to mind. Teddy changed his hair to black and Hermione chuckled and tickled the infant's cheek. 'He looks like you,' Hermione said and Harry looked at the now green eyed and raven haired baby.

'He does,' Harry murmured as he studied Teddy's face and recognized Nymphadora's nose and Remus' lips. 'He's really cute,' Harry said and Hermione nodded as she rested her head on Harry's other shoulder. Teddy closed his eyes slowly and both Harry and Hermione fell silent as they watched the baby falling asleep.

 _I think he's lucky to have you as a godfather, Harry._ Hermione said in Harry's mind. He looked at her and kissed her forehead.

 _He's even luckier to have you as his Aunt Hermione._ Harry said through their bond.

 _He won't be able to say my name properly for a very long time._ Hermione replied and Harry chuckled.

 _It's your curse, love; he can call you 'Mione, or even 'Mi… Auntie-Mi. What's cuter than that?_ Harry said and Hermione poked him in the ribs. Andromeda returned with a tray and smiled at them.

'You two look nice with a baby,' Andromeda said and Harry and Hermione blushed and smiled. When Harry and Hermione returned in the Grangers' house, Hermione's parents hadn't returned yet, so the couple decided to go to bed.

'You think we should sleep in the same room? Your parents don't know about us yet…' Harry said as they entered Hermione's bedroom. She looked at him with worried eyes and spoke.

'You're right. My father wakes me on Christmas mornings. It'll be a shock if he comes in to find you in bed with me this year…' Hermione said and Harry nodded with a smile. 'You can sleep in the guestroom. We'll talk to them at lunch and then you can come in here for the rest of the time,' Hermione said and Harry smiled but felt unsure of how her parents would react.

'Everything will be fine. I've been talking to them about you for the last several years and you spent a few weeks here some months before… They know you and like you, love. Don't worry.' Hermione said as she sensed Harry's insecurity. Harry nodded in defeat and took his wand out to lift his trunk. He took Prong's cage and moved down the hall. The couple got ready for bed and let Prongs out for the night.

'It'll be strange without you in my bed.' Harry said as he trapped Hermione between his body and the corridor's wall just outside of her bedroom. Hermione grinned and started nuzzling Harry's neck, making him shiver.

'It won't be that bad… I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow and the day after and as long as you want…' Hermione whispered in Harry's ear and he bit his lip to suppress a groan.

'Hermione, I have to sleep all alone in a cold bed and all you're doing is teasing me…' Harry complained as he caressed Hermione's sides.

'You'll survive,' Hermione replied with a grin and slipped from his trap against the wall. 'Good night love,' she added and pecked his lips one last time.

Harry opened his eyes the next morning at the feel of two soft, familiar lips pressed against his. He hugged Hermione and pulled her onto the bed with him.

'Happy Christmas, Harry.' Hermione said as the kiss ended.

'Happy Christmas, Mione,' Harry replied. He looked out the window, seeing that snow had covered everything. He checked a clock on the nightstand; it was almost eleven.

'You overslept and I didn't want to wake you, but it's time for our presents and I can't wait.' Hermione said. Harry checked the closed door of the guestroom. 'I told them I'd wake you so we can't be late.' Hermione said as she followed his eyes and saw the closed door too. Harry sighed and turned and kissed her again.

'Pity. It'd be a nice way to start the day.' Harry said and started nuzzling Hermione's neck.

'It'll be a nice way to end the day, I promise.' Hermione said and Harry nodded, excited. 'Until, then, get up and dressed. I'll be waiting downstairs.' Hermione said and stood up. Harry nodded, less happy, and did as he was told. Hermione left his bedroom and Harry followed when he was ready, some minutes later.

'Happy Christmas, dear.' Mrs. Granger was the first who greeted him with a motherly hug when he moved downstairs.

'Happy Christmas, Mrs. Granger. Thank you for your hospitality.' Harry said and Jane Granger beamed at him and led him to the dining room for his breakfast. Hermione beamed like her mother did when she saw him. Edward Granger stood up and shook hands with Harry.

'Happy Christmas, son.' Mr. Granger said and Harry smiled and replied. Harry sat close to Hermione, Mrs. Granger sat opposite them, at her husband's right side and all of them started their breakfast. After that, the Grangers and Harry opened their gifts. Both Harry and Hermione had more gifts than ever; gifts from the Weasleys, Hagrid, Luna, Neville, the Grangers and many people who had sent gifts or letters with best wishes, people who didn't know them but thanked them for the end of the war and the destruction of Voldemort. Ron had sent Harry a book called  _Twelve more Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_ with a note about the book being the continuation of the first one and that it'd helped him with Hermione. Hermione looked at him and then the book and chuckled.

'Oh there is a sequel; I thought Ron would be fine with the first one.' Hermione said and looked back at her gifts, reading a random letter.

'You knew about the first one?' Harry asked and Hermione looked back at him.

'Yes, I saw it once; under his pillow. He was trying to read it behind my back but once I entered his room without knocking with Ginny. He tried to hide it, but Mrs. Weasley wanted both him and Ginny downstairs so I had the chance and looked at what book Ronald Weasley was reading in the middle of the summer… I then realized why his behavior had changed so dramatically; in a ridiculous way I might add. I don't think it helped him much…' Hermione said. 'How do you know about the first one?' Hermione asked and Harry cleared his throat.

Busted.

'Well, Ron had given it to me before we left for the "Horcrux Hunt". I never read it to be honest, it never excited me.' Harry said and put that book along with the  _Unberian necklace,_ a jewel of random, broken pieces of plastic Luna had sent him and explained to Harry through her letter that this necklace would bring him luck. Hermione smiled and touched his hand as her parents were busy with their gifts.

'You don't need manuals to know how to treat a woman, I can assure you.' Hermione whispered to him and Harry smiled at the sight of her warm, brown eyes.

'Good to know, because sometimes, I don't know what you woman, want.' Harry said and Hermione smiled.

'Sometimes, I don't know either.' Hermione replied and examined her Unberian Necklace.

_I hope you'll remember what you said when we have a fight over nothing…_

_We never fight over nothing, Harry._

_True._

When all the gifts were open, Mrs. Granger asked Hermione to help her with the lunch. When Harry offered to help as well Mrs. Granger beamed at him but declined gently, wanting him to stay where he was and relax. Hermione and her mother left the kitchen and Harry was left behind with Mr. Granger. The older man smiled at Harry and spoke.

'I'm very happy Hermione has someone like you close to her. I trust you, Harry.' Mr. Granger said and Harry smiled.

'Thank you, sir. Your daughter is wonderful and I trust her more than anyone else in my life. She's the one who helped me the most through the past years.' Harry said and Mr. Granger smiled and nodded. Hermione's voice was heard, calling them into the dinning room. Everyone sat down and started serving each other the meal that Mrs. Granger had cooked.

'It's delicious Mrs. Granger.' Harry said and smiled at Hermione's mother who beamed at him and blushed slightly.

'Thank you darling, I'm glad you like it.' Mrs. Granger said.

Hermione looked at him and smiled as well.  _I told you, you don't need books to be good with women._ Harry just smiled back at her.

 _We should tell them now._ Hermione sent to Harry through their bond once lunch was finished.

 _OK, let me start._ Harry said and Hermione nodded slightly and took his hand, getting both of her parents' attention with her gesture. Harry remembered all the things he had planned to say the night before.

'Mr. and Mrs. Granger,' Harry started and Hermione's parents looked at him. Harry looked at Hermione and she smiled at him before he turned to her parents once more. 'Hermione and I have been together for the last few months. We both hope you're fine with our relationship. We love each other very much and wanted to tell you the news on a day like this,' Harry said. He immediately felt Hermione's nervousness through their bond and couldn't help but feel rather nervous himself. Hermione's parents, at first, seemed taken aback, but soon, huge grins lit up their faces and Mrs. Granger covered her mouth with her hands in surprise and joy. Hermione's father smiled widely and patted Harry's shoulder.

'This is wonderful news. I'm sure our daughter made the best choice,' Edward Granger said and both Harry and Hermione let out sighs of relief.

'I'm so happy for you two. Why didn't you say anything sooner?' Mrs. Granger asked smiling. 'Both your father and I always believed you'd end up with Harry, dear.' Mrs. Granger said to her daughter and Hermione smiled at her mother.

'We've been together since September but we wanted to see how it would go before we told you,' Hermione said and Harry squeezed her hand.

'Hermione was always talking about you, Harry; during the summers, at Christmas, and anytime she was with us, you were the subject of her flattering reports,' Mr. Granger said and this time Hermione squeezed Harry's hand.

'Hermione is the only person who never abandoned me; I just needed time to realize that she is the best for me,' Harry said and Hermione beamed at him.

'We have to celebrate. Jane, what about that great cake you made, dear? The young couple here will love it. Hermione, why don't you help your mom?' Mr. Granger said and both his daughter and wife nodded, smiling, and moved to the kitchen. Harry was left behind again with a smiling Mr. Granger in the dining room. The older man looked at Harry and placed his arms on the table in front of him. 'Listen, Harry,' Mr. Granger started and Harry felt nervous in a heartbeat. 'I'm sure my little girl has helped you very much through the years. She's bright, and no one can doubt that. But now, with me and her mother older and farther away from her because of her age and changes in her life, I want you to take care of her. I don't want you to buy her gifts and expensive stuff; Hermione doesn't need those things. I'm sure you know that. I want you to love her, to give her all the love she couldn't experience in the War. Can you do that?' Mr. Granger asked and Harry looked at the man's brown eyes.

'Mr. Granger, I'll do my best to make your daughter the happiest woman in the world. She made me the happiest man, so I swear I'll do my best for her,' Harry said and Mr. Granger smiled widely and patted Harry's shoulder again.

'That's more than enough for me, Harry. I really believe my daughter made the right choice. And please, call me Edward. I'm not that old,' Hermione's father said and both men chuckled.

'Thank you for your trust, Edward,' Harry said smiling even though he felt a bit strange to be calling Hermione's father by his given name. Harry hadn't blocked his and Hermione's bond so he was sure she had heard his chat with her father. He could sense her joy and relief.

The afternoon was peaceful with Christmas music and a few visitors, neighbors and a couple of Hermione's cousins who showed up to wish them a happy Christmas. Harry was happy to meet more of Hermione's family members. When the night arrived, Harry and Hermione were watching television with Hermione's parents in the living room. When the movie they'd been watching ended, Mr. Granger changed the channel and a scene of a snow-covered graveyard came into view. As it seemed, it was a TV show with a couple walking in that graveyard. Harry immediately remembered where he was twelve months ago. He felt Hermione's eyes on him and looked at her.

 _If you want, we can go and visit them._ Hermione's voice said in Harry's mind and he nodded slowly. He didn't know why, but he needed to visit his parents again. The first time he did was under the terror of the War. Now, with his life settled, he could return. He could go and visit them again. Harry stood up first and Hermione followed shortly after. Harry excused himself and moved to the hall to get their coats. Hermione explained to her parents and they nodded in understanding. Harry helped Hermione with her coat and together they apparated right outside of the gate of the graveyard.

 _Are you sure, love?_ Hermione asked Harry through their bond.

 _Yes, but I want you with me, like the first time._ Harry replied and Hermione slipped her arm around his waist. Harry slipped his around her back and wordlessly pushed the gate open and started walking through the graves. They passed Dumbledore's mother and sister but didn't stop. Harry couldn't stop; he was feeling like he needed to see his parents' graves, to make sure their sacrifice wasn't in vain.

The couple reached the two gravestones and Harry kneeled on the untouched snow. He used his bare hands to take the snow off the stones and read his parents' names and dates of birth and death. He also read the small line at the bottom.  _The last enemy that shall be destroyed is Death._ Harry's eyes teared up and he blinked rapidly, not to let them fall. He felt Hermione's warm hand on his shoulder and he closed his eyes at her touch. He felt her kneeling next to him and taking her wand out of her pocket. She made the same, beautiful roses she had made twelve months before and placed them between James and Lilly's graves. The couple fell into silence, just staring at the tombs in the peace of the graveyard.

Harry could remember his parents before he entered the forest. He felt sorry for not talking to them about other things rather than how scared he was about dying. He felt sorry not telling them how proud and grateful he was to them. He was sorry for not telling how much he loved both of them.

 _They know, love. They always did and always will._ Hermione sent to Harry through the bond and Harry smiled and reached for her hand, placing a kiss on her palm. He kept her hand close to his face, feeling worm and comforted.

'This, mom, dad, is the woman I love like nothing else in the world. She was always there, no matter what. No matter how much I yelled, no matter how I acted around her, no matter how thickheaded I was... She was always there, when people like Ron weren't. She sacrificed everything for me and even if I realized it late, I love her with all my heart. You two and Dumbledore helped me but she helped me the most, to survive and beat Tom Riddle. I'm sure you know how much she helped, how much she always cared for me. Now, it's time for both me and her to enjoy the life we won in the War; the life you gave me. I love you mom and dad. I always will.' Harry said and stood up. He helped Hermione to do the same and hugged her tightly, finally letting the tears fall and get lost in Hermione's arms.

'Thank you so much for being here. For loving me.' Harry said as he tightened his hug. Hermione started stroking his hair and back, soothing his pain.

'It's OK, love. I'll always be here, I promise, Harry.' Hermione replied and Harry broke the hug, cupped Hermione's face and kissed her lips hungrily.

'I love you, Hermione, no matter what. I love you and I owe you so much.' Harry said as the kiss ended, Hermione's eyes were filled with tears as well. Each of their breaths were turning to soft, white smoke because of the cold and the only light was the moon's glow.

'You owe me nothing, love. I'm sure you'd do the same and more for me. I love you too, sweetheart,' Hermione said and Harry hugged her again, caressing her back and losing his hands in her hair, smelling her beautiful scent and kissing her temple, pressing her body against his and letting her feel his emotions through their bond. They were one indeed. She was his and he was hers. He wanted this moment to last forever.

After a few minutes in the silence of the graveyard, Harry and Hermione broke their hug and wiped each other's tears. Hermione conjured a small orchid and Harry took the fragile flower, kissed its petals and placed it close to the roses Hermione had made before. He read the small line on the tombstones once more and then turned and looked at Hermione.

'I'm ready. We can go.' Harry said and Hermione nodded. He put his arm around Hermione's shoulders while she put hers around his waist, and they turned in silence and walked away through the snow, past Dumbledore's mother and sister, back toward the dark church and the out-of-sight kissing gate.


	16. Two Very Different Worlds

_**-CHAPTER SIXTEEN-** _

_**\- Two Very Different Worlds -** _

February started out being warmer than it had been in the several last years and everyone in the castle was excited about Valentine's Day. McGonagall had allowed the students to have a small ball in the Great Hall and everyone was trying to figure out ways to show their feelings to their special someone on that specific evening. Harry and Hermione seemed to be less excited than everyone else in the castle; With their bond and relationship they celebrated their love every day. The castle soon had small, heart-shaped ornaments in the corridors and professors, prefects and the head couple made sure that they didn't go unnoticed. After the war, everyone deserved some happiness, so Hogwarts was filled with small, red and pink baubles till the fourteenth of February.

When the big day arrived, nobody –except for Hermione- had their mind on classes and lessons. Even Ron had made a small heart-shaped gift for Luna. Harry had done the same trick with Hermione's birthday and gone into Hogsmeade for her gift. Harry had bought a beautiful music box with different melodies every time someone was opening it. Hermione made a fuzzy teddy bear with her voice saying 'I love you' when Harry would squeeze the toy's belly. The couple exchanged gifts after their sweet lovemaking, some hours before the classes started.

Harry and Hermione didn't see Ron and Luna during the day and started joking to each other about where their friends were and what they might be doing. After lunch the students were free to do whatever they wanted and both Harry and Hermione started their patrols in the castle before they could change for the ball. When they came to an empty corridor, the couple would share kisses and hugs, tickles and pecks; they were enjoying each other's company. Harry hoped he wouldn't have to dance in front of everyone. He knew that Hermione would like to dance and didn't want to fail her but he also felt ridiculous when he danced.

Evening soon arrived and Harry and Hermione left their patrols to get ready. It didn't take long for Harry. After a shower, he put on his black dress robes and waited for Hermione who needed almost an hour to get ready. The waiting was well worth it however. When Hermione moved downstairs, Harry sucked in a breath at the sight of her. She was wearing a beautiful deep blue, long dress and her hair was free in soft curls down her back. Light lip-gloss was covering her full lips and Harry could only smile and admire his girlfriend's beauty.

'You look beautiful,' Harry managed and Hermione smiled and kissed his lips.

'Thank you, I'm happy you like it.' Hermione said and Harry offered her his hand. Hermione took it and together they left for the Great Hall. When they arrived everyone started staring and whispering about them. Harry and Hermione tried not to pay attention and found a table to sit at. The ball started with a few couples dancing on the dance floor to a slow song. Harry brought drinks and then sat with Hermione so they could talk for a little while. The evening seemed to be doomed when Slughorn found them through the crowd and sat next to them.

'My dear, war Heroes. You always made such a wonderful couple you two,' The professor started and Harry cursed mentally. The professor started talking without rest about everything and nothing; Harry wouldn't remember a thing since he was talking with Hermione through their bond. After a really long time, the professor left and promised he'd be back soon. The couple let out a breath of relief.

'I thought he'll never leave,' Hermione said and smiled at Harry as he filled their glasses again with a flick of his wand.

'He'll return…' Harry said and Hermione groaned.

'What if we leave? Have a walk,' Hermione suggested and Harry smiled at her and stood up. He took her hand and they left for the grounds. The music was softly heard around the grounds and the night wasn't very cold. A beautiful, bright fool moon was in the middle of the sky, illuminating the forest and the grounds. Harry and Hermione started their walk around the lake, hugging each other close. Harry was kissing the top of Hermione's head and she was pecking his shoulder as they kept moving. The Ball was close to an end and the rest of the people were inside the castle.

When the couple was on the other side of the lake, close to a tree; Harry stopped and Hermione did the same and looked at him quizzically.

'I have an idea, take off your shoes,' Harry said and started removing his shoes and socks.

'What? Why?' Hermione asked in confusion.

'I didn't dance with you because I hate dancing in front of everyone, but here, we have water, warming and drying spells and the music is easily heard. Come on, take your shoes off,' Harry said and Hermione did as she was told, unsure. Harry took off his cloak as well and took his wand out of his pocket; he pointed it at Hermione and then himself, casting a warming spell on both of them. He took Hermione's hand and together they stepped into the lake's cold water.

'You need a stronger spell?' Harry asked Hermione, afraid she might get cold. She shook her head no, his spell was powerful enough. They moved further into the water and Harry took Hermione in his arms, his left arm supporting the back of her knees and his left one supporting her back. Hermione brought her left arm around his neck and let her right arm hang on the surface of the water. Harry started making small, lazy circles around himself with Hermione in his embrace. Hermione had locked eyes with Harry and together they enjoyed this peaceful moment.

'I didn't know you were so romantic, Harry.' Hermione said softly as Harry leaned and pecked her cheek.

'I didn't know it either.' Harry said with a grin. 'I just thought it'd be a nice idea since we're all alone out here.' Harry went on and Hermione smiled.

'You make me happy. I know you're worried about what my dad told you, about letting me down and stuff, but I want you to know that you can't fail me,' Hermione said and Harry smiled and pressed her body closer to his.

'I love you, and I meant what I told to your dad. I'll do my best to make you happy,' Harry said and made another circle around him, making Hermione's hair spread even more behind her head.

'You already did it. I'm happy, love.' Hermione said and shifted so she could wrap her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders. Harry hugged Hermione, supporting her from her bottom and back and kissed her lips sweetly.

'Happy Valentine's, 'Mione.' Harry said softly as the kiss was over.

'Happy Valentine's, love.' Hermione replied and pecked his lips again as their faces were inches apart. Harry looked in Hermione's eyes and could only see love. The couple stood hugging in the water for some more minutes until the spell started fading and both of them had to start their patrols. They moved out of the lake and Harry dried both of them with spells, they put their shoes on again and started for the castle.

When they returned everything was silent in the Entrance and Great Halls. They hadn't realized they had spent so much time in the grounds. Harry and Hermione decided to make their patrols without changing from their dress robes and after that they'd return to their tower to finish their romantic day.

The couple started the patrol from the halls and moved to the dungeons. Harry and Hermione were holding hands and Harry with his other hand was keeping his wand lit so they could see in the dark corridor. After some minutes in silence Harry and Hermione could easily hear some murmurs and chuckles from behind one closed door in the dungeon.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and nodded as they followed the sound till they found the source of the noise. Hermione opened the door and Harry pointed his illuminated wand inside the room. The sight before him left both him and Hermione speechless. Ginny was against a wall with one of her legs wrapped around a man who had trapped her against the brick. The shocking part was that the man was none other than Draco Malfoy, whose face was buried in Ginny's neck. The couple broke apart in an instant and looked at Harry and Hermione in shock. Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Ginny, the girl who hadn't talked to him for months, Ron's sister, was with Draco Malfoy. Malfoy, who tried to kill Dumbledore and confirmed Hermione's identity, dooming her to the Cruciatus from Bellatrix in his family's manor. Harry felt his blood boiling at the memory of Hermione's screams.

'What's going on here?' Harry asked and moved closer as Ginny covered her chest and put back the upper part of her dress. Malfoy ran a hand through his blond hair and looked at Harry and Hermione as calmly as he could.

'Isn't it obvious?' Malfoy said and took his wand in his hand. 'Lower your wand, Potter. There is no reason for us to fight,' Malfoy said and Harry felt Hermione's hand touching his wand-arm. He didn't relax and kept his arm there as he looked at Ginny who was looking at him and Hermione with narrowed eyes.

'Does your family know about this, Ginny? Do George and your parents know about you being with a Death Eater? How do you think they'd feel about that?' Hermione asked and Ginny moved closer and stood beside Malfoy.

'Why do you care, Hermione? You have the one you want, let me have the one I want and also deserve. And yes, Ron does know. Didn't he tell you? I thought my bro was reporting everything to the Hero-Head-Super couple of Hogwarts,' Ginny replied and Harry lowered his wand and moved closer to Hermione, opposite the other couple.

'Ginny, he's a Death Eater. Look what happened because of his lot to your family. Pawn of his father or not, he was the one who recognized and confirmed that Hermione was the one Bellatrix needed. He's one of the reasons for Hermione's torture!' Harry said and felt Hermione's nervousness and worry through their bond at the memory.

'I'm innocent, Potter, if I had lied that time I'd have been punished,' Malfoy said with narrowed eyes.

'So you chose to leave Hermione in your aunt's hands. Very brave, Malfoy. You thought I forgot everything about you just because I told the court what Dumbledore thought of you? You think I forgot about Bellatrix and her attempts to kill me, Hermione, Luna and even you, Ginny!' Harry snapped and clutched his wand. 'The same woman who killed Nymphadora!' Harry went on louder at Ginny. The redhead moved closer to Harry and Hermione and turned to Draco.

'Please leave, I want to handle this on my own,' she said, surprising everyone in the room. Malfoy looked at her for a second and then nodded. He glared at Harry and Hermione a last time and then left the room closing the door behind him. Ginny looked back at Harry and Hermione and shook her head in disdain.

'You were my best friend, Hermione; and you were my boyfriend, Harry. I had been waited for months, and when you returned I thought everything would be fine, but no. You left for Australia and when you returned you lived together and now you believe I betrayed everyone!' Ginny shouted and Harry felt his blood boiling even more.

'We're sorry for not taking you with us during the war and we're sorry for not giving you the attention you wanted when we had to help Hermione's parents and heal some of our bloody wounds because of a war with so many dead,' Harry snapped.

'I lost Fred! In front of my eyes.' Ginny shouted again.

'I lost Dumbledore, Sirius, Moody and so many more in front of  _my_  eyes, Ginny. But I didn't betray anyone after that. We had broken up and I told you I didn't want to or couldn't be with you again. Merlin! So many months went by and you're still there! We weren't married or anything. We had a-few-weeks-relationship and you act like I broke our marriage vows...' Harry said as he tried not to lose his patience with the young Weasley. Ginny moved away from them and tried to calm herself as well.

'I didn't want to be close to both of you because  _you_  betrayed me! You didn't say a word about being together, you left me in the dark and I discovered it only when I saw your picture in the  _Prophet_  with you two snogging in an alley,' Ginny said and this time Hermione spoke.

'Ginny, Harry had broken up with you and I wasn't with your brother when Harry and I started being together. Let me inform you that happened in September so we never betrayed you or Ron in any way... You gave us the cold shoulder for so long and you wanted us to report to you about our personal life? You're not our guardian, Ginny. You're Harry's ex and a good friend to both us. Ron is our best friend and someone both Harry and I trust. You didn't allow us to talk to you, to see if you were okay after your brother's death and now you're shouting at us because we busted you with Malfoy? Of all people?' Hermione said. The redhead stood up and moved closer to Hermione with a few strides until the two young women were face-to-face.

'Yes, with him! Of all people, him! Because he accepted me as I am. Because he's like me. Because he knows how it is to be alone and have no one to understand you. Because he like me and doesn't need me to try hard to find out what's going on with him! Because he trusts me enough to share his problems with me, something Harry never did when we were together like he did with you Hermione, even though you were just his friend and I was the girlfriend. Because I love Draco,' Ginny said in a breath, her face getting redder by every passing moment. The redhead witch turned to Harry and moved closer to him.

'I lost myself in your shadow. I tried hard so you would notice me until your sixth year. I tried harder when we were together for those short weeks and then I waited for so long until your return. I wanted to be with you since I was a child. I was obsessed with you and your story about the Dark Lord and how you survived. But things weren't as I had imagined them when we were together and when you returned from Australia and had  _her_  by your side, I was lost. Because for all those years I was living for being what you wanted. I never understood you, Harry Potter. I never looked at you inside and you never tried to learn more about me. You just wanted me for passion when I needed you because of obsession. We didn't love each other, Harry. I wanted you because of who you were and you wanted me because of how I looked. But I lost myself in you, and now with him, with Draco, for the first time I can feel love for someone. I can feel free in my relationship with Draco. I feel happy, like you two do.' Ginny said, tears leaving her eyes and running down her cheeks.

Both Harry and Hermione couldn't say anything. Through their bond they could feel each other's confusion and worry for Ginny. They didn't know the young Weasley had such strong feelings for Malfoy.

'I don't care if you inform my family about me and Draco. Ron will do it anyway during the Easter holiday so I'll be the black sheep of the family. I just want you to respect me and not to tell anyone else. Draco doesn't want to be in the centre of attention and I don't need any more problems. He knew that you two were together before the  _Prophet_ took the picture of you in Hogsmeade and he respected your secret. I'd be grateful if you do the same with him and me now. Just for the record, Draco helped me get over myself and see that you two are happy and that you belong together,' Ginny said more calmly than ever before that night. She wiped the tears from her face and moved toward the door and opened it.

'I'm sorry for my behavior the last few months. You didn't deserve it and I didn't mean it. I just couldn't accept it because of my pride,' Ginny murmured with a bowed head and left the room, closing the door behind her. Harry and Hermione were left behind in the dungeon with Harry's wand illuminating the room. Hermione moved closer and hugged Harry around his waist as he hugged her with one arm around her shoulders. Harry was confused. He didn't know what to think. A part of him was feeling guilty for Ginny because he didn't know that she had been so attached to him. He just had a crush on her and was fine with their snogging in sixth year and found her as a good break from reality during the Horcrux hunt. He wanted to protect her then like he did now because she was Ron's sister and he'd known her for so long.

Another part of him was angry and disappointed. He couldn't imagine Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's reaction when they learned that Ginny is with Malfoy; their only daughter with an enemy. But most of all, Harry was confused because he didn't know Ginny could have so much in common with Malfoy. Ginny had pointed to Harry flaws in their past relationship that Harry had never noticed and didn't have with Hermione now. Maybe because he never knew Ginny like he did Hermione, or maybe because he never cared to look closer to his relationship with Ginny. Hermione's feelings were the same as Harry could sense through their bond.

'I think they need time, like we all do. I'm not sure but, if she's happy, we have to respect her,' Hermione said after a long time. Harry nodded and kissed the top of her head.

'I think you're right. We now know what's wrong with Ron. We have to be with him at a time like this. He must be feeling betrayed,' Harry said.

'We will be. He's our best friend and he was on our side when we became a couple. We'll help him deal with the rest of the family during the Easter holidays. He needs help to break the news to the rest,' Hermione said and Harry nodded his head and hugged Hermione tightly, keeping her in his embrace for a little while longer.


	17. New Life

_**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN –** _

_**New Life** _

The day after the revelation of Ginny and Malfoy's relationship, Harry and Hermione decided to go and find Ron. They knew their friend needed them the most in a time like this and both of them were willing to help him. After lunch, the couple found Ron in the Common Room during the afternoon break. Harry and Hermione moved closer to him, and Ron smiled at them.

'Lets go somewhere with less people around,' Harry said before Ron could even greet them. Harry's male best friend took the hint and nodded. The three friends left the common room and moved out of the castle. They started walking around the lake and Harry and Hermione decided through their bond that Harry should talk first. He stopped with Hermione and Ron did the same.

'Tell me what it is,' Ron said worried and Harry and Hermione glanced at each other a last time.

'Look, Ron, we found out what's wrong with Ginny.' Harry said and Ron looked at him with wide eyes. He soon looked away and then down at his feet.

'How did you discover it?' He finally asked and this time Hermione spoke.

'We saw them the previous night in a classroom. It doesn't matter, Ron. We want you to know that both Harry and I are here for you. If you want to break the news to the family, we're here to help you.' Hermione said and Ron smiled weakly and nodded. He looked away again and sighed.

'I don't know how to tell them such a thing. I caught them as well in another classroom when I was taking Luna to the Ravenclaw tower the other day. Me and Ginny had a huge fight and she just screamed at me that she's not gonna break it with the Ferret. I don't know how to tell dad and mom that Ginny is with a Death Eater. I don't know how George will react towards her. I don't know what mom and dad are gonna do with her… They're still devastated with Fred's loss and I know they won't accept Ginny with him… I don't wanna keep such a secret from my family but I also don't want to destroy it.' Ron said and Harry could hear the desperation in his friend's voice. Hermione moved close to Ron and hugged him. He moved closer and patted Ron's shoulder. Ron smiled at both Harry and Hermione and then broke the hug with her.

'Thanks guys. Only Luna knew about it and I'm happy you'll help me as well. I didn't want to say a word during the Christmas holidays. Everyone seemed so peaceful and a bit carefree and I didn't want to mess it up, but I warned Ginny that I'll talk to the family if she doesn't stop it soon.' Ron said and both Harry and Hermione nodded.

'She didn't seem to plan such thing…' Hermione said and Ron sighed again and nodded.

'I know, I just hoped things would be better if she just did. I mean, he's a Death Eater and she's stuck on him…' Ron said and Harry noticed his friend's ears getting redder.

'We understand, Ron.' Hermione said and the three friends started walking again.

'I think I'll talk to them on my birthday. The Easter holidays start that day so I'll be home.' Ron said and Hermione looked at Harry.

_We have to be with him._

_We will._

'Don't worry mate, we'll be there with you.' Harry said and Ron stopped and looked at Harry. Hermione stopped as well and looked between the two friends.

'Thank you, even when I let you down back in the tent you're still here for me.' Ron said and embraced Harry with a manly hug. Harry responded and patted Ron's back. The two broke the hug and Hermione spoke.

'I'm here too, you two.' Hermione said with feigned annoyance and both Harry and Ron hugged her rolling their eyes. The trio broke the hug and smiled at each other. They kept walking around the lake as Harry and Hermione tried to take Ron's mind off his problem. They talked about the classes and how hard they were now, about the end of the school in a few weeks and what they were going to do.

'I think, I want to help George with the shop, at first. I don't know about later, I know my N.E.W.T.s won't allow me to be an auror or a healer so I probably could start with George and then find something else.' Ron said and looked at Harry and Hermione. 'What about you?' he asked.

'I still want to be an Auror. I hope I can make it.' Harry said and Hermione smiled at him. Whether Harry wanted to admit it or not, he had become a very good student, with Hermione's help of course.

'What about you, Herms?' Ron asked and Hermione frowned slightly at the nickname.

'What? Harry calls you 'Mione. Herms is more modern.' Ron said and Hermione was ready to answer but Harry interrupted her mentally.

 _You'll explain the difference later. Don't start with the bickering over nothing. Herms is not that bad._ Harry sent to her and Hermione glared at him and spoke.

'I think I want to become an Auror too. I think I can make it and I'd like the idea of helping people in that way. I don't want to be a Healer even if McGonagall said I could be a great one. I can't face injured or dead people every day but I'd like to try to capture evil wizards or witches. I won't stand for another Voldemort in my life.' Hermione said and Harry smiled at her. Those were the exact reasons he had.

Ron smiled at his friends with a knowing smile Harry wasn't used to seeing on his friend's face. 'You two are really alike... and mental,' He added and the three friends laughed.

Almost two weeks after, Harry and Hermione started their patrols like every other night around the castle. Harry was happy he had spent his afternoon with Ron and Hermione like in the old times. Ron had decided that he'd talk to his family on his birthday and Harry and Hermione had promised they'd be there for him no matter what.

Hermione held Harry's hand while her other hand was keeping her illuminated wand up to show the way through the corridors and the secret paths of the castle. When the couple reached the seventh floor, Harry stopped and looked at Hermione.

'You think the Room of Requirement is still working?' Harry asked and Hermione sighed.

'I don't know, love, but even if it is… I don't want to see the place where Crabbe died… I don't want to go in that room again. The last time we were there we almost died. It's enough for me.' Hermione said and Harry nodded and hugged her with one arm.

'You can't enter it, anyway. Crabbe's body is still in there. None could open it; No one from the ministry, nor McGonagall herself.' A voice said and Hermione pointed her wand at the source of the sound, Harry gripped his at once at the familiar voice. Draco Malfoy showed up from the shadows and walked closer to the couple.

'Lower your wand, Granger. I'm not here to fight you.' Malfoy said and Harry felt his blood boiling.

'Don't command her!' Harry said through clenched teeth. Malfoy turned to him; the blond, young man wasn't holding his wand.

'You tell her, then, Potter. I'm unarmed.' Malfoy said and Harry felt like exploding, Hermione lowered her wand and brought it closer to her body.

'What do you want from Ginny, Malfoy?' Hermione asked and Malfoy looked at her again.

'What do you mean what do I want from Ginny? What could I want from her? We're together, that's enough for me.' Malfoy said and Harry snorted.

'Tell us the truth for once in your life.' Harry said and Malfoy looked at him angrily.

'I do,' he responded and Harry saw truth in Malfoy's grey, cold eyes.

'I was trying to find you two alone since the night you saw me and Ginny in the classroom. I know you talked to her brother and I'm sure he'll talk to their family. I just wanted to ask you to stop him. If her family learns about me and her, they won't accept her back and you know it. I'm not a Death Eater and the war is over but our families were always on the edge. Don't let Ron cross that line,' Malfoy said and Harry couldn't stop himself. He gripped the collar from Malfoy's uniform and pinned the blond man to the closest wall, causing Malfoy to hit his head with force. Harry moved his head closer to Malfoy's and whispered angrily.

'You think the war is over? Just because your daddy is in Azkaban with you mummy? Have you seen the orphans and the dead that war left behind? Have you seen the Weasleys' faces at the memory of Fred? Have you seen your aunt Andromeda and your nephew, Teddy? Have you worried about them and how that woman will raise that kid with all her family dead?' Harry asked in a furious whisper. Hermione moved close to Harry the moment he gripped Malfoy and she tried to stop him.

'Harry, please.' Hermione said softly as she touched Harry's tensed arms. The three could easily feel the wind around them blowing at Harry's lack of control on his powers. Something he did only when he was furious or was making love with Hermione and he couldn't control his powers easily. Harry didn't stop that time but let go Malfoy's clothes only to grip his left arm and lift his sleeve, revealing the faint Dark Mark on Malfoy's arm.

'As long as you have this, on you, Malfoy, you have to prove to us that we can trust you. If you care for Ginny so much, have the strength and show up on Ron's birthday. And don't try to come to me and Hermione behind Ron and Ginny's back for help!' Harry said and this time his voice was full of disdain and disgust for the man in front of him. Harry finally let Draco go and the blond man covered his left arm at once. Harry took Hermione's hand and started walking away. Hermione followed Harry with no protest and Harry knew she understood his anger for Malfoy and his care for the Weasleys.

The next day, neither Harry nor Hermione spoke to Ron about their encounter with Malfoy on the seventh floor. There was no reason to upset their friend even more, so the couple decided to keep their mouths shut. When the classes were over for that day, Hermione took Harry for a walk around the lake as they were used to doing so by now. The couple started walking around and Harry's gaze, many times, traveled to the tombs many feet away from him. He sighted and looked at Hermione who noticed his sad face and squeezed his hand. They sat under their favorite tree and fell into silence. Harry was sitting on the ground with his legs opened and Hermione between them, her head was resting against his torso and his head was rested against her shoulder. Harry was watching the lake and the students, walking around the grounds in peace. His mind couldn't be away from Malfoy and the pain the Weasleys would soon face. Ron's birthday was in less than a week and Harry wished he could just charm everyone not to feel pain once more.

'You can't do that, love. As long as Ginny's not changing her mind, nobody can change what'll happen.' Hermione spoke and Harry sighed and kissed the side of her head. He glanced at her and saw her eyes closed and her features relaxed. He could easily notice the black circles under her eyes.

'You're tiring your self with studying.' Harry said softly and Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him, surprised by the change of subject.

'I'm fine, don't worry. I would if a time turner was hanging from my neck once more. I'm not doing it again.' Hermione said and loosen her tie and opened a few buttons of her shirt so Harry could see she was wearing the medallion he had given her. Harry smiled and kissed her neck.

'I'm happy you're wearing it.' Harry said and Hermione smiled and kissed his lips.

'Of course I am. When you're not with me, I feel you closer with it on me.' Hermione said and rested her head on his chest again. Harry smiled and kissed her head, letting her shampoo's aroma fill his lugs.

'Don't tire your self. OK?' Harry said changing the subject again, Hermione elbowed his ribs and he chuckled. 'Promise you won't. I'm worried about you.' Harry said and Hermione sighed with closed eyes and smiled.

 _I promise._ Was her answer and Harry tickled her ribs in response. They sat in silence for awhile and Harry's thoughts drifted away again. He wasn't sure what he'd do after school. The term was coming to an end in less than three months and he didn't know where he'd live with Hermione or what he'd do so he could be an Auror. Hermione made a cooing noise and spoke.

'I've spoken with McGonagall and she'll help us with our applications in the Auror training program which starts at the end of August.' Hermione said softly and Harry smiled, she always had the answers.

'Where you think we should live?' Harry asked and Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him from behind her shoulder with a grin on her face.

'We'll live together?' She asked and Harry grinned in response and hugged her, slipping his arms around her stomach.

'Of course we will. You're my girlfriend and we're adults. Besides, we already lived together in the tent and now in the Head tower.' Harry said and Hermione smiled and nodded.

'Very well then. We'll live together. But where?' Hermione asked and took her previous position with her head against Harry. Harry thought about her question. He didn't want to live with Hermione's parents again. He didn't want to be a headache to the Grangers even if they had accepted him with love and care. He also didn't want Hermione and himself to live at the Burrow as Mrs. Weasley would surely propose to them. He didn't know where he could live and start his life. He never thought of it before, he just hoped he'd survive and become an Auror, he hadn't thought of the details.

'Harry,' Hermione interrupted his thoughts. 'We can live, for awhile, in Grimmauld.' Hermione said and Harry looked at her dumbfounded. He had forgotten about that place. Of course it wasn't a place he wanted to live forever but Kreacher had said the house was ready for him to stay in and with spells, Harry could finally make Sirius' old house bearable for a young couple. On the other hand, Harry didn't want to live there again. With that darn portrait and so many memories of Sirius and the rest of the Order. He wasn't sure if he wanted to live in there and remember the start of the Horcrux hunt.

'It'll be only for awhile, we can find something else when the first money from the training will start being added in our vaults and I'm sure Sirius would be more than happy to give us his house, Harry. It won't be for long. We can make some changes during the Easter holidays, you know. I have bought a book with many spells a house could need, I think we can even take that portrait of Mrs. Black off the wall. We can stay at the Burrow for Ron's birthday and a bit more and then we can leave for Grimmauld. Maybe Ron and Luna want to help us; with the mood the Burrow will have after the things Ron has to say about Ginny. We can have their help and before the training's start; we can find something of our own.' Hermione said and Harry could see the logic in her words.

'OK, but we won't stay for long,' Harry said and Hermione smiled and nodded. 'Then we can find something of our own.' Harry said smiling and Hermione smiled widely.

'Something of our own.' She repeated and Harry kissed her lips.

The days till Ron's birthday went by in peace. A day before Ron's birthday and the start of the Easter holidays Harry and Hermione packed all of their stuff. They usually stayed in the castle during these holidays so they could study for their examinations but this time was different. Harry had asked for McGonagall to repeat the spell on Grimmauld and McGonagall had accepted to be the Secret Keeper. When they were ready, Harry and Hermione moved to the Entrance Hall to find Ron, Ginny and Luna. Ron had owled to the Burrow for their return via appration so the five started in silence out of the grounds of Hogwarts. Ginny didn't speak to anyone and the couples decided to stay in silence as well.

When they were out of the school's gates, Hermione apparated with Luna, Ron apparated with Ginny and Harry apparated alone. The next moment the five were outside of the Burrow's garden. Ginny let go of Ron's arm as soon as they landed safely and she moved first, pulling her trunk with effort. Harry helped Hermione with her trunk and Crookshanks and Ron helped Luna with her stuff. When the five reached the building, the door opened and Mrs. Weasley moved out smiling. She first embraced her children and then Luna. The older woman then turned at Hermione and hugged her tightly. She then moved closer to Harry and hugged him tightly as well.

'I'm so happy you're here. We all missed you two during the Christmas holidays,' Mrs. Weasley said and cupped Harry's cheeks as he greeted her. 'And as always my dear Harry, you have lost weight. No problem, no problem, I can handle that.' She said and Harry only smiled and nodded as he threw a pleading look at Hermione who was just smiling. They all moved inside and found Mr. Weasley and the much more pale and tired George. They greeted each other and then Mrs. Weasley told them to go and settle in the rooms they usually did. Everyone tensed up at the idea of Hermione and Ginny being in the same room but Mrs. Weasley thought that the couples wanted to be together.

'Ok, Harry and Hermione, you can take Percy's old room, he's back at his flat in London. Ron you can keep yours so Luna can come and visit since she lives so close to us. Ginny you still have your bedroom, dear.' Mrs. Weasley said and everyone breathed in relief. Harry and Hermione thanked Mrs. Weasley and moved up the stairs first, lifting their trunks with Hermione's spells. They entered the room and found many books about laws and parchments with random methods and changes about Ministry's laws. They didn't touch a thing and just put some clothes in the wardrobe.

When Harry and Hermione moved down, Mrs. Weasley was talking about how Ron's birthday should be. Mrs. Weasley had decided to have a small party since Ron didn't want a big celebration; so only the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione and aunt Muriel would be there, much to everyone's dismay.

'Harry, we should stop.' Hermione said breathlessly and tried to push Harry off of her. Harry grinned and protested, keeping her against the mattress. 'We have to stop, love. Mrs. Weasley will soon start storming in the bedrooms to wake everyone up. We have to be the first ones to give our gifts to Ron.' Hermione went on and Harry sighed and rolled next to his girlfriend.

'Fine!' Harry said sadly and Hermione chuckled and moved close to him.

'Stop acting like that; you should be more than satisfied with all of our 'activities' of the previous hours.' Hermione said teasingly and Harry grinned and hugged her with one arm.

'I just can't have enough of you.' Harry said and Hermione kissed his chest. She climbed on top of him and straddled his lap. She moved above Harry's bare body and her bushy hair surrounded Harry's face as she moved hers closer. Harry smiled at her; the only thing he could see was her beautiful eyes.

'Harry, I love you.' Hermione whispered and he smiled and pecked her lips lightly.

'I love you too, 'Mione.' Harry said and pressed her body against his, Hermione smiled and hugged him as well, resting her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around him. They stayed there for a long time till Mrs. Weasley's footsteps were heard and the couple sighed, not wanting to face the difficult day ahead.

When the couple moved down, Mrs. Weasley had already started cooking. Mr. Weasley smiled and greeted Harry and Hermione and the two young people found Ron and Luna outside, talking. Harry and Hermione greeted them and wished their friend a happy birthday. They gave him his gifts – a new pair of Quidditch gloves from Harry and a book about the Cannons from Hermione- and Ron thanked them. Mrs. Weasley called everyone for breakfast and all ate, talking and laughing about things. The only one who didn't utter a word was Ginny but not many people noticed.

After some hours, Bill and Fleur arrived, and greeted everyone. After a while, everyone was out at the backyard, Bill stood up and called for everyone's attention.

'I know this is Ron's day; Happy birthday, little brother.' Bill began. 'But Fleur and I have to announce something really important.' Bill went on and everyone looked at him with curiosity. Fleur stood up next to her husband and Bill smiled at her and spoke.

'We're pregnant.' He said and everyone gasped and then cheered for the couple. Mrs. Weasley was the first to greet the couple with tight hugs and tears in her eyes. Everyone stared congratulating the couple and drinking to the new baby. Harry glanced at Ron and he looked back at him. Ron only nodded and Harry felt a small ache in his stomach. A day started so nicely, wouldn't end in the same way.

The party went on and after awhile, aunt Muriel showed up and even though everyone frowned, Mrs. Weasley greeted the old woman and helped her to a chair. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Luna made sure that they were away from the old witch. Harry and Hermione were sitting close to a table and watched some of the couples dancing. Ginny was sitting alone, away from everyone else, and was staring into space. When Mrs. Weasley called everyone for the cake, Ron was the first to move closer. Harry and Hermione moved to their friend's left, behind Luna who was at Ron's side. On his right, the Weasleys were standing, singing 'Happy Birthday' and Ron blew out the candles on his cake. Ron first hugged his parents and then Luna. Harry and Hermione hugged their friend at the same time and the three friends' hug lasted the longest.

The party went on and Ron shared a dance with both Hermione and Luna, causing everyone to laugh and clap for the three friends. After that Harry took back his girlfriend and started a slow dance like the rest of the couples.

 _When do you think it's the best time?_ Hermione asked Harry as they kept dancing in each others arms.

 _I guess he'll nod to us. Lets wait._ Harry said and Hermione nodded against him.

After the end of the dance, everyone returned to their seats and Ron indeed nodded to his friends. Harry and Hermione moved to stand next to him. Luna was already by his side. Ron cleared his throat and everyone looked at him. Harry was sure his friend was nervous. He glanced at Ginny who had just locked her eyes on the four people and waited like the rest.

'I didn't want to destroy the mood of the night, but I need to tell you something really important.' Ron started and everyone waited.

'Ginny and I are together.' Another voice heard and everyone looked at the source of it. Behind the seat Ginny was in, Draco Malfoy showed up and walked closer to the party, dressed in black. Everyone gasped and pinned their eyes on the blond man. Draco moved closer to Ginny and stretched his arm out, offering her his hand. Ginny hesitated for a few moments but then took Draco's hand and everyone gasped again. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood up and moved closer to the young man and their daughter.

'What is that supposed to mean Ginevra?' Mrs. Weasley asked, her face a mask of anger. George moved close to his parents and looked at his little sister with obvious disdain.

'The death of our brother wasn't enough to prove to you what kind of people he and his family are?' George asked and everyone fell silent after that comment. Ginny glanced at Draco and then at her family, Harry, Hermione and Luna.

'He's the man I love and no one can change that. We love each other.' Ginny said and everyone held their breath at her words. Many people looked at Mr. Weasley. Even Mrs. Weasley looked at her husband for his response.

'I know the ways the Malfoys treat other beings, humans or not. I know their beliefs and their ambitions. Beliefs and ambitions I never taught to my kids. Ginny, I can't accept your relationship with the young Malfoy when your brother's death is still haunting everyone's memories.' Mr. Weasley said and Harry shivered at the older man's coolness. He could sense Hermione's similar feelings through the bond.

'Mr. Weasley, let me explain-' Malfoy started but Mr. Weasley lifted his hand to stop him.

'No, young Malfoy. I knew your father and I'm sure he has raised you like a clone of his. I can't accept you into my family. I can't trust you as a family member.' Mr. Weasley said calmly before turning to Ginny. 'My beloved daughter, I've never forbidden you a single thing, but that's going to change now. You will always be welcomed here, in your family's home, as long as you're without him. I don't want to see you hurt and I'm sure he'll hurt you; sooner or later.' Mr. Weasley said and everyone looked at Ginny. Harry could recognize her eyes feeling with tears. Malfoy and Harry's eyes met for a moment but then Malfoy looked back at his girlfriend, waiting for her answer. Ginny looked up at him and then at her family.

'As long as I'm with him, I have no family then.' Ginny said making everyone gasp and her mother sob. Ginny gripped with both hands Malfoy's arm and he hugged her and apparated both of them, leaving everyone in dead silence. Everyone was frozen, unable to utter a word. Hermione squeezed Harry's hand and he looked at her. They didn't expect such a turn of events. Harry had challenged Malfoy to show up and help Ginny but Harry never thought Ginny's feelings were so strong to abandon her family in the name of her love for someone like Malfoy…

George grunted and headed for the house, slamming the door closed with enormous force. Everyone looked around like the sound had just woken them. Harry and Hermione moved closer to the still dumbfounded Ron. Bill and Fleur said their goodnights and hugged Ron, Harry, Hermione and Luna before leaving in silence. Aunt Muriel started cursing and murmuring about Ginny's 'outrageous behavior' and how she'd handle such a situation if she was her mother. The old woman left without saying a word to anyone –not that anyone complained… Luna took Ron's hands and squeezed them. He looked at her and she smiled at him murmuring 'Everything will be fine.' Ron was ready to go to his parents when Mrs. Weasley started crying with sobs and gasps. Mr. Weasley hugged his wife and gestured to Ron gently not to move closer since he knew how to calm Ron's mother. Ron looked at Harry and Hermione and nodded for them to follow him inside the house. So they did. Ron, Luna, Harry and Hermione moved inside the silent house and moved up the stairs till they reached Ron's bedroom. Ron entered his chamber last and closed the door behind him. Harry could see his friend suffocating and remembered Hermione's idea.

'Ron, I know it's not the best time but Hermione and I plan to go and live in Grimmauld for awhile. McGonagall has sealed the house from the beginning and we want to use the house for awhile. Kreacher has kept it cleaned. We'll just use some spells to make it… more happy-to-live-in and if you and Luna want you-

'I do, I want to come with you to Grimmauld, as soon as possible. My parents need each other now. I want to leave with you.' Ron said, interrupting Harry. He and Hermione just smiled in agreement. Luna agreed to come with them as well.

'Then we can leave tomorrow morning.' Harry said and the decision was made.


	18. Home for the first time

_**-CHAPTER EIGHTEEN-** _

_**Home for the first time** _

'Sweet Merlin, this house is different!' Ron exclaimed as he, Harry, Hermione and Luna appeared in the hall of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. The two couples left from the Burrow a day after Ron's party and Ginny's walk-out. The Weasleys had decided not to try and report Draco taking Ginny since she left because she wanted to. Ron and Harry promised Mr. and Mrs. Weasley that they'd talk to Ginny after the holidays when she'd be back with "him", as everyone referred to Malfoy after the party. Harry looked around the hall and had to admit that Kreacher had done a great job the last months for him and Hermione.

'Keep your voice down, Ronald. We don't want to disturb her portrait!' Hermione hissed, and Ron gave an apologetic smile. Luna looked around with her dreamy eyes and Ron moved closer to her. Harry grinned at the change in his friend and stole a kiss from Hermione.

'We should start by choosing bedrooms and from there we can start painting walls and removing old things.' Harry said softly and Hermione smiled and nodded.

'Deal,' she said grinning and yelped as Harry teasingly pinched her bum. Her yelp caught Ron and Luna's attention. Ron made a disgusted face and Luna just smiled dreamily at them.

The two couples moved up the stairs and chose bedrooms. Ron and Luna took the one Mr. and Mrs. Weasley used to have when the house was the headquarters of the Order and Harry and Hermione took Sirius' old bedroom. Harry tried not to let his sadness for his Godfather take over and smiled at Hermione as she put their clothes in the large wardrobe. Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist from behind and looked into the wardrobe. On the right, his clothes were hanging and on the left Hermione's clothes were placed. Harry placed a soft kiss on Hermione's shoulder and let her aroma intoxicate him.

'I like how our clothes look in the same wardrobe.' Harry said and Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek from over her shoulder.

I like how your arms are holding me. Hermione replied in Harry's mind and he smiled and kissed her neck, lingering in every small, tender kiss.

I love how you fit in my arms. Harry replied and Hermione smiled and closed the wardrobe. She turned around in Harry's hug and captured his lips with hers. Harry immediately felt heat all over his body. He tightened his grip and pushed Hermione back a few steps so he could trap her between his body and the wardrobe. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and Harry pulled on her hair tenderly so he could have access to her neck. Hermione moaned at the light pain and let Harry play with her neck. He didn't lose a second and started nibbling on her skin, biting and nipping on her pale flesh. Hermione moaned again and started caressing his hair and kissing his face. Wind began to blow in the room and both of them knew that they needed to calm just a bit if they didn't want to cause some damage.

'Harry, Hermione, can I come in?' Ron's voice said, accompanied by a loud knock on the door. Both Harry and Hermione let go of each other with groans. Ron didn't wait for a reply and opened the door. Both Harry and Hermione were breathless and flushed. Harry moved slightly behind Hermione so he could hide a certain part of his anatomy which was aching for the girl in front of him. Ron's eyes widened and his face flushed a bright scarlet color. 'Sorry, guys.' He mumbled.

'Have you ever noticed that people knock and then wait for an answer before they can enter a room, Ron?' Hermione asked angrily. Luna showed up right behind Ron after a moment and took his arm.

'What have I told you Ronald? How would you feel if Harry or Hermione entered your bedroom last night when we were shagging?' Luna said casually, causing the others to blush furiously. Ron just nodded to everyone and took Luna out of the room. He shot another apologetic yet embarrassed look at Harry and Hermione and closed the door.

'I think my ears are bleeding.' Harry said and Hermione chuckled and moved closer to their trunks which were opened on the king-sized bed. Harry moved closer to Hermione and hugged her, starting to play again but Hermione turned around and gave him a kiss.

'We should start with the house. Then I'll teach you how to cast powerful locking and silencing spells. Then we can get back to whatever it is that you want from me," Hermione said with a playful grin. Harry sighed in defeat. They needed to start the house, and they certainly needed to cast those two spells on the bedroom with Ron in the same house…

'Fine,' Harry said, disappointed, and Hermione smiled and licked his earlobe, making him shiver.

'I promise, it'll be worth the wait.' Hermione said huskily and Harry could just moan and nod at her power over him.

When the four friends were finally ready they all moved to the hall so they could see from where to start. Harry called Kreacher first. 'Kreacher, what can elves do for the house they live in when their masters want to change it? I want the truth.' Harry asked and Kreacher seemed worried but made a bow and answered, his fake Horcrux still around his neck.

'Many things, master Harry. They can paint the walls, clean them, change the color of the furnishings… remove things which are magically bonded with the house.' Kreacher answered and shot a glance full of love to the covered portrait of Mrs. Black. Harry smiled at Hermione and looked at the same place the house elf looked at. He then looked at his friends and girlfriend.

'We can start with the kitchen and the dining room; paint the walls, remove old things of the Black family and then move to the living room and here in the hall.' Harry said and everyone nodded, only Kreacher made a squeaking noise. Harry looked at the elf. He knew Kreacher wouldn't be happy with all this but it was time for this old house to become something nice, something beautiful. 'Kreacher, I want you to go to the living room and take off the wall the tapestry of the Black family. I want you too keep none of the things, I, your mistress Hermione, Ron and Luna will throw away. Is that clear?' Harry asked.

The elf looked at him in shock and disdain and Harry could feel Hermione's sadness at the view of the old elf and even a small flick of anger at his commands. Kreacher finally made a bow and answered. 'Whatever my masters want.' Kreacher said and Harry nodded. The elf had tears in his eyes but left from the hall silently. Hermione sighted next to Harry and he turned to her.

'There is no other way for us to take off the portrait and the tapestry, 'Mione. He's the only one who can do it.' Harry said gently and Hermione just nodded.

Ron and Luna moved to the dinning room and Harry and Hermione in the kitchen. They started by removing things they didn't need. Everything was clean thanks to Kreacher so they didn't need to clean as well. After almost two hours of throwing away and removing things from the cupboards and the shelves they were finally ready to paint the old walls of the room. Hermione did it since she was really good at decorating charms.  _Like every other kind of charm._  Harry thought to himself with a smile. Soon the kitchen had a calming light yellow color around the walls; the room now seemed larger and happier, brighter.

'What do you think?' Hermione asked and Harry smiled at her and kissed her full on the lips.

'It's great.' Harry said as the kiss was over. 'Let's go and see how Ron and Luna are doing, shall we?' Harry said and the couple moved to the dinning room. They were left speechless at the sight of the room. Truth to be told, both of them were afraid about what colors Luna would make the dining room, partly because of her skills on that specific charm and partly because of her taste. They were wrong, however, because the dining room was cleaned and the walls were beautifully painted in Ravenclaw colors; dark blue and light silver made the large room seem smaller and more welcoming to people. Ron was sitting on a chair with Luna on his lap, snogging her senseless. Harry cleared his throat and the couple separated and Ron blushed. Luna just smiled at the sight of her friends.

'I guess now we're even.' Hermione said smiling at the scarlet Ron. She turned and looked at Luna. 'The colors are wonderful, Luna. Thank you for doing it.' Hermione said and Harry nodded in agreement with a smile on his face.

Luna smiled and replied 'It was Ronald's idea. I can cast the charm better so I just did the magic.' Luna said and smiled at her friends. Ron smiled behind her and the two couples moved to the living room to find Kreacher on his knees, crying with the large tapestry of the Black family in his hands like a sheet. He was clutching the fabric and was rubbing his cheek against Bellatrix Lestrange's name and dates of birth and death. Harry sighed at the sight of the elf and moved closer along with Hermione.

'Kreacher, give me the tapestry please.' Hermione said and the elf obeyed his mistress by handing the tapestry over. Hermione took it and with her wand she folded the large piece of delicate fabric. Harry remained close and Hermione caressed the old elf's back. 'I'm sure, you loved your previous masters, Kreacher. Both Harry and I are sure you loved them more than us, and we cannot blame you. But now we will live here and we need to change the house so we can be happy here. I love house elves and I hoped I could help them to be free. I couldn't understand their nature but I did when another elf died for someone he loved dearly.' Hermione said and Harry felt an ache in his heart at the thought of Dobby. Hermione looked at Harry and both of them sensed each other's sadness for the day of Hermione's torture and Dobby's death. Hermione looked back at the old elf. 'Both Harry and I care for you, Kreacher. We know you have suffered enough and we want you to be in peace, but first we need to make this house… different so we can be in peace as well.' Hermione went on and Kreacher nodded. Hermione glanced at Harry and he nodded.

'Kreacher, I want you to go to the hall and take the old portrait of your mistress off the wall. If you want, we can keep a room for you so you can put the portrait there. Only you will have access there. You may keep the tapestry as well.' Harry said and the elf looked at him with eyes full of tears. Hermione smiled at Harry and he smiled back at her.

'Yes, master, I will; thank you for not throwing out my mistress' portrait.' Kreacher said and stood up; he took the old, folded tapestry in his arms and moved to the hall. Harry and Hermione stood up and smiled at each other.

'At least he won't be sleeping in that cellar and he'll have the portrait.' Hermione said and Harry nodded. Ron and Luna had remained behind. Ron chuckled and spoke.

'You're too nice to a mental elf, guys.' Ron said and Harry could feel Hermione's anger rising.

'This "mental elf", Ron, has suffered enough during the time Regulus was using him. His life is close to an end and he needs some last, happy moments.' Hermione snapped and Luna elbowed Ron, nodding in agreement. Ron rolled his eyes and just nodded. Harry agreed with Hermione. Kreacher would sooner or later face death and he needed some happy moments with him and Hermione as masters.

The four started the living room; it was the room which took more time then any other room in the house so far. The first time they had cleaned the house was years ago and Kreacher had found the chance to put most of the things back in their places. Now the four friends needed to do almost everything from the beginning. After more than two hours of fighting with the magic of the house the four were finally ready to paint the walls. Hermione did it again and painted the walls in Gryffindor colors, making the room warm and beautiful, the old, expensive furnishing seemed to fit better and, after some repairs, the living room seemed new like the kitchen and the dinning room. The four fell onto the couches and tried to relax for awhile. It was already time for lunch and they knew they needed to wait till Kreacher finished with the portrait. The elf showed up and made a bow.

'The portrait of the Mistress is off the wall, master Harry. Where is Kreacher supposed to place it now?' the elf asked and Harry looked at Hermione for an answer.

'You can take Mrs. Black's bedroom to put the portrait and the tapestry in, Kreacher. I can cover the door of the room magically so no one will ever disturb her. What do you think?' Hermione said and Harry smiled at her. Either way, no one would ever use that old room. Sirius had used it to keep Buckbeak inside. Kreacher could have the room.

'Mistress Hermini is really kind. Thank you masters. Kreacher will clean the room of Mistress and place her portrait in there, along with the tapestry.' Kreacher said and Harry and Hermione nodded.

'Kreacher, before that, please go and make some lunch.' Harry said and Kreacher nodded and left with a pop for the kitchen. The four friends waited and relaxed in the newly painted living room until Kreacher announced that the lunch was ready. Harry had allowed to Kreacher to go monthly into Gringorts and take money for the house's needs and Kreacher did as he was told. Harry hadn't told to Hermione because he knew she'd want to pay for half of those needs and Harry didn't want her to give her money. He had more than enough himself.

While they ate, Kreacher moved back to the hall and took his mistress' portrait and moved it in Mrs. Black's old bedroom along with the tapestry. The four young people moved to the hall and repaired the damage done by the portrait to the wall and removed the dead house elves' heads from the walls. This time, Harry cast the decorating charm and a warm dark red color covered the walls, making the hall warm and welcoming.

For the rest of the day, the four friends separated in different rooms and floors and started fixing the rooms one by one; cleaning, removing items and painting the walls for the best part of the first day. Harry hadn't realized how large the house was but now he knew that Grimmauld had a large kitchen, a living room, the hall, a bathroom and a dining room on the ground floor, a library, an office, a bathroom and five guestrooms on the first floor. There were two large bedrooms; One of them would be locked for the portrait and Harry and Hermione took the other one which included one more bathroom inside for the second floor and an attic on the top. When the house was full of people of the Order and Mrs. Weasley was urging everyone to go to sleep or in their rooms because of the order's meetings, Harry didn't have the chance to check on the house, but now he had to admit that he loved how Grimmauld looked with all its rooms re-decorated and re-painted.

Now with all of them being able to use magic to repair furniture and Hermione's books about decorating charms Harry could repair great pieces of expensive furniture. Harry smiled as he finished the master bedroom he shared with Hermione. He had repaired Sirius' old bed and cleaned the curtains with a spell. He painted the walls with dark, calming blue and with a flick of his wand he conjured small glimpses of light on the ceiling. He remembered reading about it the other day for his charms exam, luckily, to attend his seventh year at Hogwarts. Of the entire bedroom, he most liked the settle which was close to the fireplace. Grimmauld had many fireplaces Harry had noticed the last hours; One in this room, one in the locked bedroom, one in the kitchen, another in the living room, one more in the library and another in the office. Harry liked the house as it was now. He wished Sirius could see and love the house as Harry did. Hermione entered the room and smiled proudly as she looked around.

'Well done, sweetheart. It's really good,' Hermione said and Harry opened his arms for her, Hermione moved close and snuggled in his hug. 'I've magically covered Mrs. Black's bedroom. Only the cellar and the attic are left.' Hermione said and smiled at Harry. 'You have to see the library, love, I feel like spending the rest of my life there. Many books are about dark magic but I can put mine instead of them.' Hermione said and Harry smiled and kissed her cheek.

'In the library? I made this bedroom with your favorite color so I could lock you up in here and have my way with you.' Harry said and Hermione grinned and hugged him. She started kissing his neck, nipping on his skin and soon Harry's breath started becoming ragged as his hands travelled all over her body.

Hermione gasped and took her wand from the pocket of her skirt. She pointed her wand at the door and with a silencing and a locking charm the bedroom was secured. 'I need you to teach me those spells,' Harry murmured as he started kissing her neck and collarbone. Hermione moaned and reached for his lips. The kiss was over after a few moments as Harry moved both of them close to the settle.

'Now, I need to have you. Teaching can wait, love.' Hermione said in a husky voice and Harry felt like dying from the need for her. Their sexual life had became blissful to no end with both of them sure of what they're doing every time, with the knowledge of each other's weak spots and their bond widely open to each other's emotions and needs like now. Harry sat on the couch and got rid of his shoes and socks by magic, he took of the t-shirt he was wearing all day and helped Hermione straddle his lap, Hermione sat on Harry's body and started rocking her self to tease him even more. Harry groaned as he felt Hermione's warm body against his, even if his pants were still between them.

'You're wearing too many clothes, 'Mione.' Harry rasped out and Hermione grinned and pushed him back on the settle.

'Then let me strip for you, love.' Hermione said huskily and Harry could only moan and lay back to watch the small show. He could feel through the bond that she was too aroused to give him a long show so he just laid back and watched. Hermione grinned at him and reached to open her shirt. With every opened button of her white shirt, Harry could feel his mouth watering more at the sight of her exposed skin. When the shirt buttons were finally opened and Hermione opened it Harry hissed in a breath as he realized his sweet little girlfriend was wearing no bra. Her breasts were pale and sensitive like the first time he had seen them months before. Now his girlfriend was nothing like the clueless virgin she was back then. Now she was his tease and all this show was for him. Of course she could hear all these thoughts.

'Like what you see?' Hermione asked and Harry could only nod. He reached for her breasts but Hermione shook her head and placed his hands above his head. Harry couldn't believe how much Hermione could arouse him. She had become such a tease! 'You can see but not touch. Not yet.' Hermione said and Harry groaned as she lowered the zipper of her skirt which was on the side. She dropped the skirt to the floor and Harry felt all the blood leaving his brain as he saw Hermione in her naked glory. His sweet, innocent Hermione wasn't wearing a bra or knickers. He couldn't take any more. He couldn't keep watching her grinning and rocking against him, naked, while he was suffocating in his pants. He needed release; he needed to listen to her screaming his name.

Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione and brought her roughly against him, making her gasp and giggle. He started kissing her neck and soon her right breast was in his mouth. Hermione's giggles turned to needy moans and Harry groaned, satisfied as he knew she wasn't the only one teasing now. His hands moved on her bottom and started massaging her, rubbing her body against his, Hermione was kissing his neck, his hair, every piece of him she could reach with him between her breasts.

'Please, Harry.' Hermione moaned and Harry grinned and put one hand between them. He lowered his zipper and both of them struggled for a few moments until they made it and lowered both Harry's pants and boxers. Harry groaned as he felt Hermione's skin against his; his member was finally free. Hermione moved even closer and Harry helped her to ease her self onto his member. They both moaned as Harry buried himself in Hermione's warm, tight body to the hilt. Hermione hugged Harry's shoulders and he hugged her with one arm around her lower back and the other on her hips. They started moving slowly with long strokes, taking time to enjoy themselves but soon the passion was too much for both of them. Hermione started rocking faster and Harry started to thrust upwards, Hermione let her head fell back and Harry started kissing her neck and breasts as he thrust in and almost out of her welcoming body. He loved her feel, her wetness and her warmth, they were each other's firsts and Harry didn't want any other woman. Hermione was his everything. He trusted and loved her like no other. They were one. He loved her body, her moans and sighs, her screams of pleasure. He loved sensing her happiness and the completeness she was feeling because of him. He loved making her as happy as she made him. Hermione lowered her head and their eyes locked, their bond open already, their joy and bliss feeding each other.

'Say my name. Say you're mine.' Harry said gasping as he kept thrusting up and inside her with need and force, his voice thick and deeper then usual. Hermione didn't look away, neither did Harry. She opened her mouth trying to form words; he knew she was reaching her peak like he did.

'I'm- yours, Harry- I love you.' Hermione moaned and Harry reached and captured her lips. His thrusts slowed down as they kissed and soon Hermione's hand was behind the back of his neck, keeping Harry's lips locked with hers.

 _Finish us, love, please._  Hermione moaned in Harry's mind and Harry with half a dozen powerful strokes made both of them come. Hermione's nails pinned in his shoulder and Harry's hands gripped Hermione's buttocks painfully but neither of them cared as Harry's hips jerked with no control during their orgasms. Their bond helped both of them to experience each other's orgasms as well and their swallowed -by each other's lips- screams filled the room. They finally broke apart and Hermione collapsed against Harry, breathing heavily and kissing his neck lazily. Harry fought to catch his breath, his hands releasing her bottom and caressing the skin there.

'Sorry for gripping you like that. I couldn't stop it.' Harry murmured and Hermione looked up at him smiling.

'Don't worry love; There are some serious scratches on your shoulders.' Hermione said and Harry smiled and kissed her nose.

'I like them, so I won't heal them. I want them to remind me how wild my girl is.' Harry said and Hermione blushed, Harry reached and touched her cheek with the back of his hand. 'I love you too,' he said and Hermione smiled and rested her head back on his chest.

'I know, love.' She said and Harry watched her closing her eyes and snuggling even closer. He loved having her in his arms. He wrapped her in his hug and started caressing her back and hair.

'Take a nap, dinner needs time to be ready.' Harry said softly and Hermione nodded with closed eyes and a smile. He waited for awhile as Hermione's breath evened and blocked their bond. He didn't want his concerns to trouble her sleep and disturb her dreams. He kept her in his embrace and looked out of the window at the star-filled sky. He loved watching the sky and the stars. He loved being where he was with Hermione in his arms. He loved the house that he, his girlfriend and closest friends had re-made. He had changed his mind and wanted to live in this house. Harry had to admit that the house now seemed like a totally different building with no more creepy tapestries, screaming portraits, dead heads of elves and ugly colored walls. He felt like this could be the perfect house for him and Hermione; Large, hidden from the public eye, in the centre of London, close to the Ministry and Diagon Alley, with everything they could need and Kreacher with them to help with whatever they could need.

He wasn't sure if Hermione would want to live here, but he wanted to ask her. He knew he was the one that didn't want to live here but now, this large house seemed to be good for a fresh start in his life with Hermione. This was the house he had his last memories of Sirius, his godfather, his parents' loyal friend. He felt like Sirius would want him and Hermione in this house as it was now. Harry knew Sirius always loved him and always liked Hermione, maybe because her kneazle, Crookshanks was the first being which accepted Sirius after years, or maybe because he knew Hermione was the only one who could help Harry the most. Or maybe because Sirius could see Hermione next to Harry like Lilly next to James, always supporting and loving him like Hermione did with Harry. Harry felt his eyes tearing up but he took a deep calming breath. Sirius was right; Hermione was the brightest witch of her age and Harry smiled at the knowledge of his godfather.

Harry was happy; he had a house and money. He suddenly remembered the twins and his part of the shop. He felt his heart beating faster in sadness at the thought of Fred and, the remaining twin, George. With a small smile, Harry decided to pass his rights of the shop to Ron so his best friend could have a start and if he wanted he could keep up with his brother, George. Harry and Ron had talked about their future and Harry felt more than glad to help Ron with a start in this way. Harry's attention focused on his other best friend again, the one which was sleeping in his arms peacefully. Harry smiled at the sight of Hermione's relaxed face. He always loved watching her sleep. Her certain peace now healed his wounds and soothed his memory of her screaming because Bellatrix was torturing her, or the memory of her shocked face after Dolohov's attack. All those events seemed so far away from them, like they had happened to other people. But both his and Hermione's bodies and souls were scarred by their past. Harry looked out of the window again. He wasn't sure if he was displaying his love enough. He was doing his best and he was happy the bond had built itself between them. With the Dursleys, displays of emotions were scoffed at and before the Horcrux hunt, displays of emotions and weakness meant free access in his mind to Voldemort. Harry wasn't sure if he could open up more than he did with Hermione, because with her, he was open like a book.

He wanted to make Hermione happy and he hoped he was showing his love. He was always insecure when it came to girls but he loved Hermione dearly. She wasn't like Parvati, a last minute solution for a ball, or like Cho, a crush, or like Ginny, a good break for snogging under the security of Hogwarts and Dumbledore. No, Hermione was different. She was his trusted friend, his caring co-fighter, his stubborn best friend which could keep him cool, his passionate lover, his loyal partner, his future –

'Why am I blocked?' Hermione murmured with a slight smile on her lips as she lifted her head. Harry smiled at the sound of her voice interrupting his thoughts and kissed her cheek.

'I didn't want to disturb you through the bond. You needed some rest after redecorating so many rooms,' Harry said softly and unblocked the bond. Hermione smiled and leaned against him again yawning softly.

'I needed that little nap.' Hermione murmured and Harry smiled and kissed the crown of her head.

'Hermione, you know I love you, right?' Harry said and Hermione raised her head and looked at him. She grinned and placed her hands on his chest.

'Yeah, you showed me before with actions I cannot doubt.' Hermione said playfully but stopped grinning as she saw his serious face hadn't changed. 'What is it, love?' she asked and touched Harry's cheek with her soft fingers. Harry sighed and gave a small smile.

'I know sometimes I can't show how much I love you. I know sometimes you need to seek through our bond to make sure of something but I want you to know that I love you and I can try to show it. I can change.' Harry said and was surprised to see Hermione frowning.

'Who told you I want you to change? I fell for the messy haired boy with the "saving-people thing". The insecure boy who blushes and lowers his head when someone says he's the Boy-Who-Lived. I didn't fall for the Hero, the Gentleman or the sweetheart. I fell for you, with your uncontrolled temper, your awful eyesight and your wonderful skills.' Hermione said and ended her small speech with a grin and a wink. Harry smiled and hugged her. Relieved and in a way Harry felt stupid for thinking like that. Of course Hermione would accept him as he is. Like he accepted her as she is.

'Thank you,' Harry murmured and kissed her cheek.

'I love you and please don't think like that again. I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be.' Hermione said and Harry looked at her seriously. He looked at Hermione and could see in her eyes how many things they had been through, how much pain she had suffered for him.

'You have been hurt because of me.' Harry said matter-of-factly. Hermione smiled sweetly at him and kissed his cheek.

'People say we hurt the ones we love but you never hurt me on propose, Harry, I have hurt you too, without wanting or knowing it, but it's true. We adore each other and that's what matters.' Hermione said and Harry smiled and kissed her lips again. 'We'll attend our training and we'll keep up together.' Hermione said and Harry nodded and sighed.

''Mione, I know I was the one that didn't want to stay here for long but I have changed my mind. Would you like to live here with me?' Harry said and Hermione smiled and then chuckled. Harry frowned and then grinned.

'I knew you'd change your mind.' Hermione said and kissed his cheek. 'I'd love to live here; the house became more than nice.' She went on and Harry could only shake his head.

'You know me too well.' He said and caressed Hermione's hair. 'I'll be really lucky having you as co-Auror.' Harry said and looked around the room. An idea rose in his mind and Harry reached for his wand. It was further than Hermione's so he took hers from her discarded skirt and used it; it worked as his own anyway.

'Accio mirrors.' Harry said and from his opened trunk a small package flew and landed in his hand. Hermione looked at him in wonder. Harry set Hermione's wand down close to them and opened the package. Harry took one of them and handed it to Hermione.

'It was Sirius' gift as I'm sure you're remember. I want you to have one of them so we can be in contact when we're too far away for our bond to work.' Harry said and Hermione smiled and accepted his gift.

'Thank you, Harry. I promise I'll keep it close to me no matter what; During our training and the rest of our lives.' Hermione said and Harry smiled and the couple shared a passionate kiss. When the kiss was over, grins were spread on their faces.

'The house is large enough for us… for the future...' Harry said, changing the subject. Hermione smiled and nodded.

'After our training and some time for our jobs, we can travel to several places and enjoy each other. We can make our future, love. I want to be the mother of your children, Harry.' Hermione said and Harry smiled and kissed Hermione again. It was so nice to hear the option of kids aloud, the option of a peaceful future, of a family. The option of a life full of trips, and daily facts seemed wonderful to Harry. The thought of his and Hermione's children seemed even better.

'They will have the worst luck with their hair…' Harry said and then pecked Hermione's lips. 'I love you so much.' Harry said and Hermione only hugged Harry tighter.

'They will indeed,' Hermione chuckled and then looked deeply into his eyes, emerald green melting in chocolate brown. 'I love you too, Harry.' Hermione said and the couple shared another loving kiss.


	19. Choices

_**-CHAPTER NINETEEN –** _

_**Choices** _

'Oh Harry!...' Hermione half-moaned, half whimpered as Harry kept thrusting in and out of her body. It was their last night in Grimmauld and after hours of teasing and sexual games, they finally made it to the room and started making love.

'The silencing – charm... is broken,' Harry gasped as he kept thrusting and groaned as he felt Hermione's body squeezing his member as she reached her climax. Her body arched and her breasts pressed against his torso. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and Harry's name slipped from her lips in an ecstatic scream of pleasure. It was all too much for Harry and with a scream he let go, coming inside Hermione's body. They could feel the wind blowing around them and all their candles extinguished, leaving the bedroom in the moonlight. Still panting, Harry collapsed on Hermione's body and started kissing and nipping her right breast, making her moan and sigh.

'At least the contraceptive charm isn't broken.' Hermione said between gasps.

Harry looked up at her and smiled as he saw her beautiful face flushed and smiling. He reached upwards and captured her lips with his in a kiss as he rolled over and took her with him. Hermione landed on top of him but didn't break the kiss. The last few days with the house being repaired and repainted, from the beginning Harry was more than happy to spend time in and out of his and Hermione's bedroom. The Easter holidays finished too soon in Harry's opinion and the idea of the final exams made both his and Hermione's stomachs ache but Harry wanted to enjoy their time out of school as much as they could. Hermione broke the kiss with a gasp as she felt Harry's arms slipping down her back and cupping her bottom. She grinned and made her self more comfortable on Harry's body.

'If Ron and Luna heard us, he is going to give us hell tomorrow morning.' Hermione said and Harry could see her blushing.

Harry smiled down at her and grinned as Hermione placed both her hands against his torso and rested her head on the back of her hands. Hermione pecked Harry's chest and winked at him. Harry was more than happy to have Hermione as his girlfriend; it was incredible to be able to have the same person as best friend and lover. He remembered their first time with a grin on his face and leaned to kiss Hermione's temple.

 _I was so shocked when we made love for the first time; I was speechless when I saw you naked._  Harry sent through the bond and Hermione grinned.

 _Was I that bad?_  Hermione asked with a playful grin and yelped again as Harry squeezed her bottom as an answer.

 _Weren't you scared to see me naked?_  Harry asked and Hermione seemed embarrassed and looked away for a second. Harry could feel her nervousness and frowned as he looked at her.

 _What is it?_  Harry asked and Hermione looked at him and he could easily see the guilt in her eyes along with a flicker of mischief.

 _The night of my birthday wasn't the first time I saw you naked._  Hermione said through the bond and Harry's eyes widened.

'What?' he asked out loud and Hermione tried to hide a smile and explain herself.

'The night we came to take you from the Dursleys and the entire team took the polyjuice potion... I peeked.' Hermione said and Harry felt his cheeks getting hot. He hadn't thought of the possibility of everyone looking at "him" while they were under the influence of polyjuice. His stomach ached at the thought of Fred, George and even Ron, who was famous for how much of a git he could be, looking at his anatomy. His greatest surprise however was Hermione. Hermione smiled and looked at him with sympathy. 'I asked Ron if he had peeked and he said no, and the twins actually cursed for not thinking of it. Of course I wasn't that blunt with the questions and I asked when they were drunk at Bill and Fluer's wedding, so I suppose I'm the only one who peeked.' Hermione said and Harry felt a breath of relief leaving his lungs. His frown turned to a grin and rolled over once more, trapping Hermione against his body and the mattress.

'And why did you peek, young lady?' Harry asked and stared nipping her neck, making her moan softly.

'Well I couldn't resist the chance to check out the boy I wanted…' Hermione said and Harry raised his head and looked in her smiling eyes with a grin on his face.

'You,' Harry started and nipped Hermione's neck, 'little,' he moved upwards and captured her earlobe with his lips and teeth, 'wicked,' he went on by slowly licking the sensitive skin behind her ear, making Hermione gasp and purr 'witch.' He finished by capturing her lips with his and her breasts with his hands, starting a new love game.

The next day, the two couples packed everything up and moved into the kitchen for breakfast. Both Harry and Hermione were sleepy and Ron could only smirk and shake his head next to the always-seemingly-dreamy Luna. Neither Harry nor Hermione could believe that their friend  _actually_  teased them about their sexual encounter the last night but they tried to get used to teasing like that since they had grown up with Ron and both of them knew that he'd never try to make them feel bad, only very uncomfortable. Ron, every once in awhile, pretended to choke and both Harry and Hermione could hear the word "bunnies" between his chokes and after that Luna always elbowed him. The day went by with the couples getting ready for their return to Hogwarts through the floo network which McGonagall had connected the house with.

When both couples returned to the castle, they moved to their towers and then down to the grounds since they had that day free. Hermione was ready to excuse herself and go to the Head tower to start studying but Harry asked her to stay with him that last day, Hermione accepted with a smile and a promise from him of them studying later. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Luna sat under "their" tree close to the lake and looked around. They all wanted to make sure that Ginny and Malfoy would return so they could talk to them.

'I think you, Harry, should talk to the ferret.' Ron said and Harry looked at his friend, surprised.

'Why me? You're her bother.' Harry said and Ron tried to explain.

'Well, if I go we will probably end up hexing each other. Besides he may accept to talk to you since you helped him with the court and stuff. Luna, Herms and I can talk to Ginny.' Ron said and Harry sighed in defeat as he could see the logic in Ron's words, even if such thing happened rarely. Deep down, Harry was feeling guilty for challenging Malfoy the night of his and Hermione's patrol, causing the young Malfoy to show up for Ron's birthday. Hermione knew about Harry's feelings and both of them had decided not to talk about that night to Ron. Harry nodded in acceptance.

'Thank you, mate.' Ron said and Harry just smiled. The four fell silent for awhile and Harry's gaze traveled to the tombs. He could recognize which tomb was Fred's, which one was Remus' and which one was Tonks'. He felt Hermione nudging his arm and he looked at the gates of Hogwarts. There, Ginny and Draco had just apparated and started moving onto the grounds of the castle. Draco and Harry's eyes met for a moment and the blonde man hugged Ginny's shoulders bringing her closer to him. Luna gripped Ron's arm and Harry could feel only worry for the image before his eyes. Mr. Weasley was probably right; Ginny, sooner or later, could be hurt.

'The right time to talk to him is after the Quidditch match, Harry.' Hermione murmured close to Harry as he lay next to her in her bed. Harry laid flat on his back and sighed. He turned and looked at her. Two days had gone by since the students had returned from the holidays and the next Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin would take place in less than twenty four hours. Harry reached and took Hermione's hand, bringing it close to his mouth and placing a kiss on her knuckles. Hermione smiled from her side on the magically expanded bed and lay close to Harry on her side. She propped her head on her hand and with her other hand started caressing Harry's fresh, messy hair. Harry smiled at her touch and enjoyed it. He had just come out of the shower and he loved having Hermione play with him, in more ways than one.

'I know, I'll be waiting for both teams to leave and then I'll try to talk to him somewhere quiet. I don't think he'll reject the idea.' Harry said and Hermione nodded and placed a kiss on his cheek. Harry turned his head slightly and captured her lips with his in a sweet good night kiss. Harry wrapped Hermione in his hug and tried to push her so she could lay on her back but Hermione protested grinning and broke the kiss.

'Not tonight, love. You need your strength for the Quidditch match tomorrow. I haven't missed a match, and I don't want to be the cause of the Captain and Seeker's exhaustion.' Hermione said and Harry could see the satisfaction at his torture in her eyes.

'Darned Quidditch.' Harry murmured and felt shocked at his own words; Hermione heard his words and sensed his shock and just laughed and kissed Harry's cheek again.

'Placing me and our sex life over Quidditch... You're the best boyfriend.' Hermione said and turned around so her back was against Harry's chest. He sighed and brought Hermione's body flat against his, desperate to feel her body at least in this way…

'The best boyfriend is going to be left with no sex.' Harry murmured defeated and heard Hermione chuckled and whispered a soft "'Night, love" before falling asleep.

Harry looked around a bit nervously. He and his teammates were in the changing room, ready to fly onto the pitch after Luna's announcement; She would be the spokesman from now on. Harry looked at Ron who looked back at him and then his eyes traveled to Ginny, who was in the far end of the small room, tugging down her sleeve without a word to anyone. Harry sighed and tried to clear his mind from all the things he had to do after the match. This game would determine the champion for that year between the two old "enemies", Gryffindor and Slytherin.

'Please welcome the brave Lions of the Gryffindor team!' Luna's voice was heard around the pitch and Harry nodded to his team. The door of the changing room opened and the seven players flew into the air. Harry looked around and spotted Hermione on her seat close to the professors, smiling up at him. He smiled back and then landed on the centre of the pitch where madam Hootch and Malfoy were standing. Madam Hootch spoke.

'You two have moved on from fighting and beating each other in this field so I want a clean game and peace after it.' She said and both Harry and Malfoy nodded.

'I want to have a word with you, after the game.' Harry said and Malfoy nodded. The two players got onto their broomsticks and madam Hootch started the game. Both Harry and Malfoy flew upwards and scanned the field for the Snitch.

Two chasers of Slytherin flew close to Ron's rings but Ginny and Helena Halliwell stopped them, took the quaffle and scored in a few moments. Harry smiled as his team scored first and Luna literally screamed in joy for the Gryffindors but his smile disappeared when he saw Malfoy's smile as he looked at Ginny, even though she was the one who had scored against Slytherin. Harry had the same smile when he was looking at Hermione when a professor had praised her. He tried to clear his mind again and looked around. The day was sunny and warm but the sun didn't help Harry much.

The match went on with both teams scoring and the two seekers trying to find the small golden ball. Harry many times looked at Hermione while Malfoy looked at Ginny. Harry looked around him but didn't find anything.

'The score is Gryffindor 120, Slytherin 110. Let's hope the lions will win before the evil Mimbles give them bad luck.' Luna's voice said and Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes. A flick of gold caught his attention and he turned his broomstick to his left. Malfoy passed him by rushing in the same direction. Harry hurried and soon was right next to Malfoy. The two men started pushing each other with their shoulders and both of them stretched their arms out to catch the Snitch. Harry's broomstick was faster and with another try the Snitch was wrapped in Harry's fingers. Harry just smirked at Malfoy and started the round of the pitch to show Gryffindor's victory.

'Gryffindor wins!' Luna shouted and the houses of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff started cheering for the victory. Harry smiled at everyone as his teammates approached him. Ginny landed on the ground and moved first to the changing room. The Slytherins followed and Harry looked at Hermione, beaming. She smiled at him and nodded in Ginny's direction. Harry nodded and after a few more hugs with his teammates left for the changing rooms. He had plenty of time to celebrate in the Gryffindor common room later.

He moved inside the changing room and found Ginny already changed and tying her casual boots. Harry looked around, the Slytherins were in the other changing room and he knew Malfoy needed time so the rest of Slytherins could leave. Ginny looked up at Harry and then lowered her head and kept tying her shoes.

'Can we talk, Gin?' Harry asked and Ginny didn't respond. Harry sat next to her and set his broom close to him, removing his gloves and cloak. Ginny was ready to start tying her other shoe when Harry gripped her arm to stop her. Ginny jerked her arm away.

'What do you want, Harry? I thought the night of Valentine's Day and Ron's party was enough talking.' Ginny said and Harry sighed. He didn't know how to calm her or make Ginny more accepting. He didn't know how to treat her when she was angry. Harry didn't know Ginny.

'Look, I know you're probably mad at me and Hermione, but being with Malfoy won't solve your problems.' Harry said and saw Ginny's face got redder.

'You still think I'm with him because of you and Hermione? You think I gave my family up because I want to be with him so I can be over you? Get over yourself, Harry. I love Draco. Like you do with Hermione.' Ginny said and took her wand and tied her shoe by magic. 'Just try to think how grateful you were when Ron accepted you and her and try to be just as accepting with me and Draco. If you can't, then just stop bothering me. You were right, we couldn't be together. We don't match at all. I know nothing of you other than the surface and you obviously didn't learn a single thing about me during the years you've known me and the weeks we were together.' Ginny said and stormed out of the small room. Harry sighed and shook his head. He knew Ginny was right about many things. He also knew he had to, eventually, accept her with Malfoy, but not before he had talked to him. The crowd was still cheering outside but Harry waited for awhile and then moved from a back door in the changing room of the Slytherins to find Malfoy on his own, waiting.

'You wanted to talk to me, Potter. I'm listening.' Malfoy said and Harry nodded and moved close to the blonde man. Harry leaned against the closest wall and looked at Malfoy.

'I talked with Ginny and she said she loves you.' Harry began. 'I believe her but I don't know what you want from her.' Harry went on and Malfoy frowned.

'These questions should be asked by your best friend, and I don't mean Granger.' Malfoy said. 'I didn't know I had to ask Gin's ex.' Malfoy said and Harry tried not to burst at him.

'I'm not here to fight with you.' Harry said and Malfoy looked at him.

'I know.' He said and moved a bit away. The pitch was silent by now. 'I know you want the best for Ginny, like her family and friends do. But believe me I want the same.' Malfoy said.

'Attempting to kill Dumbledore, making sure Hermione was the one Bellatrix so desperately wanted and your father deceiving Ginny with Voldemort's diary makes it hard for me to believe.' Harry said with a tone of sarcasm in his voice. Malfoy turned around and moved close to Harry with a few strides.

'Listen to me carefully. I let the Death Eaters into Hogwarts because I wanted to save my mother and not my father. I had to tell Bellatrix about Hermione because if I didn't, my family would be dead the moment their master was back in the Malfoy manor. I had no idea what games my father was playing back in second year. I was just twelve!' Malfoy hissed and moved away. He took a few steps and threw his arms in the air.

'Ginny helped me see things I couldn't see before. She made me see that blood is just a liquid running in our veins. She made me stop blaming my self for everything: For Snape's Vow, for my mother's sadness, my father's fear of Voldemort, my duties. Ginny gave me a chance, Potter. When no one else did. And I helped her. I helped her to see that you and Granger are made for each other. I made her see that she can love me with nothing in return. We gave access to each other's most hidden fears and desires. I had noticed her since fifth year, when she was with Thomas. And then she fell for you and I could see how you trusted Granger over Ginny and how she just stepped back and waited. I watched how far behind you left her. I thought it was just me, but deep down I knew I wanted things from her. She was a pureblood like I was and then –even she was thought as a blood traitor to my eyes-, she meant a lot to me. At first she was like a trophy, but when I saw her a few months back, I knew she was changed. I knew I was changed.' Malfoy said with his back still to Harry, who was just listening to Malfoy's confession.

'I don't care about her family, and I don't care about mine either, anymore. I'm tired of trying to please everyone. Now, I want to just please her and myself, and all of you people are spoiling it.' Malfoy said and this time turned and looked at Harry. 'You know how it is. You had been in my shoes. The first days with Granger, trying to hide from everyone. Even Gin's brother.' Malfoy said. 'You can understand me.' he added.

'I'm surprised you have changed so much, if you weren't like that for so long and you just pretended things. But still Malfoy, I can't be sure. I also can't change anything if Ginny wants to be with you.' Harry said and Malfoy nodded. 'But, if you dare to hurt her, I swear, Ron and I will give you pure hell to remember. Ginny wasn't the one for me but remains Ron's sister and a good friend of mine.' Harry said and Malfoy nodded again. Harry nodded awkwardly for not having Malfoy arguing with this and moved for the door of the changing rooms. He wasn't sure why, but he believed in Malfoy. Right before Harry could open the door, Malfoy's voice stopped him.

'Potter,' he said and Harry turned and looked at the Slytherin. 'I hope you allow me to get close to Granger. I owe her an apology.'

Harry blinked in surprise and then nodded. 'I'm sure she'll be waiting for it. Do it when you're ready.' Harry said and left the changing room.

When Harry returned to his and Hermione's tower he headed for Hermione's bedroom, which for the last few months had been "their" bedroom. He opened the door to find Hermione laying on their bed above the blanket with her hands supporting her head beneath the pillow. Her hair was covering the pillow and the Gryffindor scarf was close to her chest. Harry didn't want to wake her. He moved close and took off his clothes and shoes. He went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. When he returned to the bedroom, Harry sat close to Hermione. He looked at her face and noticed the black circles under her eyes were now more pronounced. He sighed and started caressing her arm. She had promised not to tire herself but Harry knew that Hermione was studying too much, even when they were fixing up Grimmauld Place. He knew she wanted to be perfect but the long hours as head Girl, the renovation of the house and the stress Hermione always had the last months of each term made Harry greatly concerned. He trusted Hermione and knew she wouldn't harm herself but that didn't stop him believing that she's tiring herself.

Hermione opened her eyes and smiled at him. 'How was it? What did he tell you?' Hermione asked but Harry placed a finger on her lips to shush her.

'Turn on your stomach.' Harry said and Hermione obeyed. Harry straddled her bottom, not pressing her lower back and raised her blouse. He unclasped her bra easily and started rubbing her back, massaging all the right places which probably ached after hours on chairs in the library. Hermione took deep breaths and moaned in pleasure and slight pain. Harry smiled and kept up with his movements.

'You're a wonderful man, Harry.' Hermione said and Harry chuckled.

You had promised not to tire your self, 'Mione. Harry said and felt Hermione took another deep breath.

'I just want both of us in the Auror training program at the end of August, that's all. It's worth the effort.' Hermione said and Harry leaned above her body and lightly kissed her ear.

'We will but please, be careful.' Harry said and Hermione turned her head as much as she could so they could look at each other.

'I will. Now tell me what Malfoy told you.' Hermione said and Harry straightened his body again so he could keep up with his massage.

'He said that he loves Ginny and that he wants nothing else than to be with her.' Harry said and Hermione listened to him.

'You think he's telling the truth?' Hermione asked and Harry sighed.

'I'm not sure, but I think so.' Harry said and Hermione nodded her head.

'I don't know why, but I think so too. I changed my mind when I saw him at Ron's party. If it was just a phase he wouldn't show up before all the Weasleys.' Hermione said and this time Harry nodded his head. 'Ron's going to be furious.' Hermione went on and Harry took a breath and nodded again to himself.

'I know, but he can't do anything. If Ginny wants to be with Malfoy then Ron, like all of us, will just have to accept it.' Harry said and stopped rubbing Hermione's back. She moaned in protest but Harry clasped her bra, lowered her blouse and leaned above her again. He started nipping and licking, kissing and playing with Hermione's earlobe and the sensitive skin behind her ear, making her shiver and moan.

'McGonagall sent an owl. We have to inform—oh Harry—everyone about the Victory Ball which will take place here.' Hermione said and Harry froze and rolled onto his side beside Hermione.

'What? Another ball?' Harry asked and Hermione sighed and tried to relax after his ministrations.

'Yes, the ministry pushed that so the community can feel back on track a year after the end of the second war. You, Ron and I are the centre of it. The rest who fought will be as well but Ministry chose us to be the honored guests.' Hermione said and Harry felt his blood boiling.

'When will it be?' Harry asked.

'On May second, at the anniversary. The morning we'll have a memory ritual and the Ball will take place that evening.' Hermione said and Harry groaned. On the second of May, he had beaten Lord Voldemort, that day Harry had lost so many friends and had seen his parents.

'A year has gone by. A peaceful year.' Harry said and Hermione smiled and touched his face with her hand.

'As peaceful as it could be.' Hermione said and Harry smiled and reached for her lips. He kissed her tenderly and then moved a few inches away.

'I'm happy that I spent this year with you.' Harry said and Hermione smiled and kissed his lips.

'I'm happy we'll have more years to come.' Hermione said and Harry grinned.

'Would you like to come to the Ball with me?' Harry asked, sure of himself. Hermione smirked and touched his jaw with her index finger.

'Do I have a choice?' she asked and Harry grinned, turned his head a bit and nibbled lightly on her finger.

'Of course you don't.' Harry said and Hermione smiled and pushed him on his back, she moved on top of him and took his hands and placed them above his head.

'Then I'm more than glad to have you taking me to the ball.' Hermione said and leaned so she could kiss Harry. The kiss went on and Hermione eventually let go of Harry's hands so he could caress her body. They started kissing and playing with each other. Using the knowledge of each other's bodies to entertain themselves. Harry turned around and trapped Hermione against the mattress. He kept on kissing and caressing her body. He hoped he could spend the second of May in peace but that was now out of the question, at least he'd have Hermione by his side and that gave him great comfort.

When Harry broke the kiss he smiled at Hermione; The bushy haired girl he had met years ago on Hogwarts Express. The first person who gave him a kiss and a hug. The first person who talked to him about love when they were only eleven. The woman who fought by his side for all these years. His best friend and girlfriend. His future.

'I love you.' Harry said and Hermione smiled and raised her head so she could peck his lips.

'I love you too, Harry.' Hermione said. 'Don't ever forget that.' Harry smiled and nodded, knowing she was the only one would never lie to him.


	20. The Last Enemy Shall Be Destroyed is Death

_**-CHAPTER TWENTY -** _

_**The Last Enemy Shall Be Destroyed is Death** _

'Come on, love, it won't be that bad, we should first think of our exams which aren't finished yet and then the Ball.' Hermione said softly as Harry stopped complaining for the hundredth time about the Victory Ball as they were both heading out of Hogwarts' grounds so they could apparate in Diagon Alley, there was only one more exam the day after and then only twenty four hours would separate them from the Ball.

Harry wasn't the happiest person alive about the Victory Ball on May 2nd, he had no choice but joining and that made him even more uncomfortable. But even more important things made him forgot about the ball. His N.E.W.T.s and a letter from Gringorts giving him, Hermione and Ron permeation to enter the bank again and asking Harry to decide about his Godfather's vault were some of them.

Harry and Hermione had talked allot about it and had decided that since there were two vaults full of gold they should first visit them and decide if they should let things as being or to put all Harry's fortune in one vault. The same day both Harry and Hermione had decided to buy new dress robes for the Victory Ball.

'About the Ball… I just don't want to be there like the animal in the zoo, that's all.' Harry said as both of them were finally out of the magically banded grounds.

'Me either but there is no other choice, besides; it's just a night, a few hours of stupid people who think they know better talking to us.' Hermione said and Harry smiled, she could always make him smile or chuckle. 'We could also dance, I could teach you…' Hermione went on and Harry's smile turned to a grin as he remembered the last time she attempted to teach him something, it was a few days back when she was helping him with a powerful repairing charm, it was a  _very_  pleasant lesson indeed.

'My dancing skills are just fine,' He said still grinning but he stopped when Hermione laughed.

'Right, I still remember Parvati strangling with you,' Hermione said and Harry could even  _feel_  the ironic tone in her voice.

'Hey, I was just fine and she was—' Harry didn't have the time to finish as Hermione gripped his hand and apparated both of them away.

The next moment they were in the always overcrowded Diagon Alley with tens of wizards and witches moving around and a few people smiling and beaming at them. Both Harry and Hermione moved first to the bank. Harry wanted to finish things there as quickly as possible but not before he had some things -Hermione wasn't aware about- done.

The young couple moved inside the bank and many elfish eyes pinned them the instant they set foot in the building. Without giving attention both Harry and Hermione moved close to a front desk an elf was waiting.

'Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger.' The goblin said and both Harry and Hermione simply nodded and gave to the creature the keys, not wanting more encounters with wicked goblins than the ones they had last year. The elf nodded after examinating the keys to the couple and the three moved to a back door. When they entered the inside of the maze – bank Harry noticed two larger goblins watching both him and Hermione.

'New security measures, since you and your friend made it out of the bank with the beast.' The goblin said and Harry just smirked at the creature which looked at him like he was Voldemort himself.

'We want to visit the Black vault first.' Harry only said and the elf nodded. The three moved in a wagon and it started with speed for their destination. After minutes and Harry's hand being numb because of Hermione's grip on it; they saw the magical waterfall, when they passed through it the goblin immediately checked on them to make sure everything was fine. Harry looked up at the rocky ceiling, it seemed like no dragon had ever left through a hole on it. Those thoughts left his mind when he felt the unfamiliar by now sensation of cold and fear only one kind of creatures could give him. Hermione's nudge and tightening on his arm made him look forward only to see two large Dementors patrolling seven large vault doors in the place the dragon was sleeping months ago.

The goblin seemed smug at both Harry and Hermione's faces and spoke. 'We researched both yours and your friend's files, if the Dementors are scaring the most brave and the most bright as your community calls you then there is no other creature to keep the inventors away from here.' The creature said and Harry felt angry about being "researched". However he and Hermione decided through their bond not to start an argument with the creature. They moved out of the wagon and headed for a door of a vault right next to the one they had entered months ago. Harry was surprised to find that Sirius' vault was so close to the Lestranges' one. The Dementors tried to move closer but the goblin raised its hand and a bright beam made the two awful creatures move away. Both Harry and Hermione took their wands as the goblin opened the large, heavy door of the vault.

Both Harry and Hermione looked in amazement on how full it was. Sirius had certainly have a fortune and Harry felt grateful to his Godfather for giving him so much, there were many small hills of galleons and other coins, there was a large box and a few smaller ones in a corner of the large room.

'There are almost two millions galleons, a box with jewelers and family items and a few smaller, sealed boxes with unknown contents. Ms Granger can't touch anything because the spells will work and burn her skin if she tries to touch anything.' The goblin said as Harry and Hermione moved inside the vault, Harry was ready to check on the small boxes but turned to the goblin at its words about Hermione not being able to touch anything.

'Ms Granger will be able from now on to have this vault as hers, along with the Potter vault, I want you to copy the key of the Potter vault and send it in Hogwarts school, am I understood?' Harry asked with bitter in his voice, that goblin had pissed him from the moment they saw it. The creature only nodded and made a circling movement of his arm towards Hermione. He then nodded again and Harry smiled at Hermione who smiled back weakly and surprised.

'You didn't have to do this,' Hermione murmured smiling as Harry kissed her cheek when they moved closer to the small boxes again.

'Of course I had, we are one, and you have to be able to use the family vault, Mione.' Harry said and Hermione smiled again and thanked him. They checked the three small boxes, there were blankets of dusk on them but Hermione removed it with a spell. Harry looked closer and was almost shocked to notice that there were a few words on the boxes. Harry checked the first box with the phrase  _To Andromeda._ The second box had the  _To Harry James Potter and Hermione Jane Granger_ phrase and the third box had  _The last enemy shall be destroyed is Death_ phrase on it. Harry immediately remembered the Christmas night he and Hermione had visited his parents' tombs for the first time in almost two decades. However he was shocked to see a box with both his and Hermione's names on it. The couple looked at each other and surprised green eyes met with brown. Harry reached first and took the two boxes which made him more curious and Hermione picked the one for Andromeda from the floor. The couple turned around and looked at the goblin which was waiting patiently on the entrance.

'The Potter vault has…?' Harry started.

'Almost fifty thousands galleons with an amount of ten galleons per week being given to a house elf named Kreacher for the care of a property in Grimmauld No twelve. From one million galleons will be added to your vaults from the British, Wizarding Ministries to yours, Ms Granger's and Mr. Weasley's vaults as a gesture of respect to the community's heroes, as we were informed earlier today. We didn't send a letter since this appointment was planned for today a letter to the Weasley family has been sent however.' The goblin said and Harry looked at the shocked Hermione. That meant enough money for a very long time for her in person and also a very helpful hand for the Weasleys.

'Very well, I want everything from this vault to be transferred in the Potters' vault. We also want to transfer Ms Granger's money in the same vault.' Harry said and Hermione nodded as this is what they had decided to do with their money. 'We'll take one hundred galleons and these three boxes from this vault today.' Harry went on and the goblin nodded. The three moved out of the vault and they returned. Harry and Hermione moved out of the bank in thought about the boxes.

'What you think they have inside?' Hermione finally broke the silence and Harry looked at her. They had shrink they boxes and carried them in Harry's cloak pocket as they headed for madam Malkien's for their dress robes.

'I don't know, but they were in Sirius' vault so I don't think it'll be something harmful. I just don't understand why the box has both of us names. And why the other one has the same motto with my parents' graves'…' Harry said and Hermione squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

'Lets finish with our shopping and we'll find it out.' Hermione said and Harry nodded as they entered the shop. They had agreed that Harry wouldn't see what Hermione would wear so it could be a surprise. Hermione chose first in a few minutes, Harry waited in a corner for Hermione to buy what she wanted and then both she and madam Malkien helped him to choose a nice set of dress robes. After almost an hour for both Harry and Hermione's shopping the couple was finally apparating back to Hogwarts.

The couple rushed to the Head Tower and moved fast in their –Hermione's- bedroom so they could open the boxes. Harry sat on the bed first and Hermione left the bags with their dress robes close as she sat next to her boyfriend. Harry smiled at her reassuring as he made the boxes back to their original size. Without talking they decided not to open Andromeda's box so they focused on the other two. Harry took in his hands the box with both his and Hermione's name on it and with his wand made the box open with a small plopy sound. Harry looked for a last time at Hermione's eyes and together looked inside the box. There was a small piece of paper above a few old items such as a baby toy and two vow books. Harry took the piece of paper and brought it close to him and Hermione.

_Dear Harry and Hermione,_

_If you're reading this together then I'm totally sure that you're a couple by now. I ordered Gringorts to let you be free to visit the bank on this date so I could give to you two to see the truth and find these boxes. I know it sounds weird and even creepy but I was sure you two would make it at the end. I just hope the rest of your circles have been so understanding. This note is brought to Sirius' vault after my request so you could eventually find it. In this box you'll find a few items which I collected from your house, Harry, the night Voldemort faced you for the first time._

_Those items will help your already made bond to be stronger. Of course there are things you may need. I'm sure your bond is already working so those items may help as symbols in times of need. If you don't know about what bond I'm talking about then search and find out. If you already know then just keep the items. Both Sirius and I wanted you to have them since James and Lilly couldn't give them to you._

_Have a pleasant life and don't forget: Life is too short to waste it in pain._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_p.s. The other box with the small note on it is about you two as well. I'm sure you opened this one first…_

Harry looked at Hermione and she smiled at him. They both looked in the box and apart from the baby toy and the vow books, they found a small diary, a wand case made for two wands and a beautiful, drown lily in a small box of glass. Harry felt his heart aching at the symbolism of a sensitive dead and yet beautiful flower. He was sure the toy belonged to him when he was a baby and he was also sure that those vow books had been used before. Hermione's hand in his messy hair, massaging and soothing him made him look at her.

'He was certainly a bright man and a creepy one for sure.' Hermione said and Harry laughed and felt Hermione relieved in his response. Harry hugged Hermione and she closed the box and returned the hug. They remained like that for awhile just to enjoy each other and then Hermione broke the hug and brought the other box on Harry's lap. He looked at her and she nodded and Harry opened the box like the first one.

Both Harry and Hermione thought at first there was nothing else but another piece of paper inside but then they gasped and looked at each other. There was a smaller box in a corner of the box which only one thing could normally be inside. Harry didn't dare to open the tiny box and took the note instead.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hermione –hopefully- is the one next to you, looking in confusion the small box you just found out in the box along with this note. I'm sure that giving you this "gift" is the best thing I have ever done._

_The night you and your until -then friend saved me made me believe that you two were meant for each other even if at that time, you thought otherwise. The way you complete and help each other remind me only of another couple. I'm sure you'll have found your way by now; sometimes you need to lose someone to understand how important he or she is to you, I hope you didn't or won't lose each other for long._

_Reading this note, Harry and Hermione means that I'm not able to give this ring to you in person, it also means that I, James and Lilly are watching you right now. It means that you're all alone now, guys, that you have each other and only. Take the ring and use it when you're totally sure. This, Harry, was your mom's ring, it's funny because I spent hours with your father so he could choose one and he choose the only one I didn't like, I think it was too romantic for my taste._

_Anyway, it shone in your mom's finger but nothing compared to Lilly's shine when she wore it. Make sure that Hermione will be shining with it as well._

_Be happy and live the life fortune gave you, because you deserve it._

_Sirius_

Harry took a deep breath and looked at Hermione, they were shocked and speechless, even through their bond only confusion and surprise was filling their connection. Harry finally took the small box and opened it. Both he and Hermione gasped as they saw the beautiful diamond ring which was accompanied by two small, delicate emeralds. It wasn't too much or seemingly cheap, it was a delicate piece with its diamond and emeralds shine almost magically.

Harry felt like something snapped in his mind and he closed the ring quickly with an idea getting in his mind in the memory of his parents and Sirius. He looked at Hermione and pressed his lips against hers, making her gasp and respond. When the kiss ended he smiled and spoke.

'Those two knew more things than we thought.' Harry said and Hermione nodded as she glanced at his hand with the small box. Harry smiled and kissed her cheek.

'I won't give you the ring now, because, this is not a special time, and you are special, Mione. I won't tell you when I will give it to you, I want you to trust me.' Harry said and Hermione smiled and nodded.

'If you want, don't give it to me, Harry, I know what you are to me even without proposals and romantic things, don't worry.' Hermione said and Harry shook his head smiling.

'I will give it to you because I love you and this ring is certainly a symbol of love. But first, I want us to do something.' Harry said and Hermione only nodded.

 _I trust you._ Was all Hermione answered through their bond.

The time separating from the Ball melted away sooner than Harry expected and Saturday found him with his idea totally formed in his mind and unknown from Hermione. Even if it was difficult he didn't want to risk and disappoint her so he hadn't told her what he wanted to do. The same morning a memorial had took place for the people who lost their lives twelve months ago, Harry and Hermione had gave to Andromeda her box the moment they saw her and Teddy in the grounds of Hogwarts. Harry was down from that moment till now with only his plan making him smile.

Now he was in his bedroom, for the first time in weeks and was getting ready for the Ball which would take place in almost an hour. After a shower he put on his deep green dress robes and attempted on making his hair, after a small fight with it and the fear of getting wilder Harry gave up. He took a breath and took the small ring box in his pocket so he could have it with him for the best moment. He smiled at his idol in the mirror and nodded to himself in reassurance.

He moved down in the small common room and waited for awhile. He was impatient to see Hermione. After what it seemed like years Harry heard Hermione's bedroom's door opening and closing. He looked up at the small stairs and gasped as he saw Hermione moving down and close to him. She was wearing a deep purple long dress with a long V neck showing to everyone what Harry and only was enjoying and a beautiful satin cloak was making her look like the most pretty witch in the whole world. Around Hermione's neck the two hearts shaped necklace, symbol of their love was glistering. Hermione's hair was made in soft curls and her face had a little make up with her eyes toned with black eye pencil and purple eye shadow and her lips glowing with a faint pink. As Hermione moved close to him Harry noticed she was slightly taller and he guessed hills were the answer under the long dress, her aroma of roses and something spicy he couldn't exactly name made Harry lose his mind. It intoxicated him.

'Wow,' Was all he could say, the rest were already been said in his face and their bond.

'You don't look bad yourself, love.' Hermione answered him and he smiled as he tried to gulp. Hermione chuckled and kissed his cheek, setting him on fire.

'You look beautiful,' Harry finally said and Hermione looked at him deeply in the eyes.

'Thank you, Harry.' Hermione said and Harry smiled and leaned closer so he could place a kiss on her neck, setting her on fire with his turn.

'Lets go,' He finally said and both of them nodded mostly to themselves as they needed time to have a grip on their self-control. Harry offered his hand to Hermione she smiled and took it. He winked at her and together left their Tower.

The couple started moving in the empty corridors since everyone was already downstairs, Harry and Hermione's fingers were weaved together and their arms were touching as they moved in the same pace and the breeze from a few opened windows blew their cloaks. From a small corner Draco Malfoy showed up and both Harry and Hermione stopped and looked at him. The young man cleared his throat and looked at Harry, he with his turn looked at Draco and nodded his head as he remembered their last words in the changing rooms a few weeks ago. Hermione looked between Harry and Malfoy and felt Harry's hand squeezing hers.

'Hello,' Malfoy started and both Harry and Hermione nodded.

'Hey,' they said automatically.

'Uhmm, well,' Malfoy started and glanced at Harry again. Hermione looked at Harry as well and Harry just smiled at her. 'Granger, I'm here for you.' Draco started and Hermione looked at him confused.

'For me?' Hermione asked and Malfoy nodded his head.

'Yeah, I want to apologize for everything I have done to you, I know I have been awful to you and the confirmation of your identity to Bellatrix certainly isn't helping but I had no other choice, if I could I wouldn't have doom you to so much pain.' Malfoy said and Hermione looked at him for a few moments in wonder and confusion. Harry could feel Hermione's mixed emotions and moved closer to her, he started running his hand up and down her back to sooth her. Hermione took a deep breath and spoke.

'We have been in different sides, Draco.' Hermione started and the three of them seemed surprised at the sound of Malfoy's first name from Hermione. 'But I'm sure conditions and people made you do things you didn't want to do. I had to do things I didn't want to as well. You're forgiven; just don't cause more pain, please.' Hermione said and Harry knew she meant Ginny. Draco seemed to get the point as well.

'I won't,' He said and nodded awkwardly to Harry and Hermione. 'I'll go now.' He said after a few moments, as he moved to pass them Hermione spoke again.

'Draco?' she said and he stopped.

'Yes?'

'I'm sorry for slapping you in third year,' Hermione said and Harry could see the small glint of victory in her eyes.

'Don't mention it,' Draco said and for the first time he smiled and didn't smirk at Hermione. She nodded her head, making her long curly hair to dance with her and Malfoy went on walking away. Both Hermione and Harry were sure he was heading for the Gryffindor tower to take a redhead girl to the Ball. When they finally entered the Entrance Hall they found Ron and Luna waiting. Ron was wearing a set of seemingly expensive black dress robes and Luna had chose dress robes in a shade of blue with small glistering, moving pumpkins all over them. The two couples greeted each other and after awhile McGonagall moved close to them.

'You four are going to open the Ball.' McGonagall said and the boys groaned, first in frustration and then in pain because the girls elbowed them. McGonagall smiled at her female students with knowledge and left them to prepare themselves. Harry and Hermione moved first and stood right in front of the closed doors, Ron and Luna stood behind them. Everyone was inside the Great Hall waiting for the heroes of the Wizarding World to show up. Harry didn't know how many people would be in the Hall so he just prayed to Merlin it would all be over soon so he could go on with Hermione and his plan.

Harry looked at Hermione and she smiled at him reassuring even if she trembled slightly. He nodded and smiled back. The music started and the doors of the Hall opened to expose a beautifully decorated room full of beaming faces, everyone was clapping and cheering for the Heroes. Harry started and Hermione soon was following suit, Ron and Luna followed beaming at everyone. Despite his stress, Harry had to admit to himself that he felt a bit proud, no for the idiots from the press, nor for Rita Skeeter which was right there with her magical quill noting things frantically, but Harry was proud to be there, with Hermione, with Ron and Luna, and watching almost all the people who were fighting exactly twelve months before in the same room now beaming and cheering for him, for themselves. There were absents of course, Fred, Tonks, Remus and many more weren't there physically but Harry smiled truly as he remembered Sirius' letter. They were there watching him.

The two couples finally made it to the dance floor. Hermione moved close to Harry and he smiled at her as he felt sure of himself this time. A waltz started and Harry and Hermione started along with Ron and Luna. Ron seemed more stressed and Luna more out of track with the music but none gave attention as first of all most of the people were watching Harry and Hermione and secondly everyone was clapping for the people on the dance floor.

Harry kept moving in the rhythm of the music with Hermione and after awhile he placed his hands on her waist as she placed hers on his shoulders so he could lift her in the air. They managed it without embarrassing themselves or anything and laughed at their succeed. After that couple by couple started dancing around them and soon the dance floor was full of couples of friends and lovers who were dancing along with the couples of the Heroes.

After the first dance Harry and Hermione decided that it was enough for the beginning so they took some drinks and took their seats in the table of McGonagall and Ministry people. After some boring chat with the people from the Ministry Hermione and Harry started talking quietly to each other sweet nothings about how a year had gone by and how beautiful Hermione was in purple. More than a few times a flash would blind them but they just had to get used to it. They watched Ron and Luna still dancing on the dance floor, they were meant for each other for sure, they were dancing out of rhythm and pace but they were beaming at each other and that showed only how happy they were.

'I can't believe things are fine in our lives,' Hermione murmured and Harry looked at her as he hugged her tighter.

'Well, we deserve it after so many bloody years of agony, don't you think?' Harry said and Hermione leaned against him and nodded.

'Of course we do, we tried and earned it.' Hermione said and Harry nodded and decided that this was the moment he waited for. He excused both him and Hermione and stood up, taking his girlfriend with him. Hermione looked at him in surprise but he just grinned at her and moved to the door of the room with his heart suddenly tightening in anticipation.

The couple moved out of the castle as a soft song started from inside and was magically heard around the grounds which were showered in moonlight and was full of small lights all over the grounds apart the forbidden forest. Hermione followed Harry and he could feel her wonder about where they were going. He just flashed another smile at her and headed for a specific part of the Forest taking Hermione with him.

He stopped where he remembered standing a year ago, when he thought he would face death and took his wand. He looked at Hermione and said.

'Accio Resurrection Stone!' Harry said aloud.

'Harry what are you-?' Hermione started but Harry didn't pay enough attention as his spell didn't work. The Hallow he had thrown away should be somewhere close to them and the spell should certainly bring it to his hands. Harry's heart dropped at the thought of not making his plan true and the freighting idea of some human having the Hallow.

'Accio Resurrection Stone!' Harry cast the charm once more but nothing happened again. Harry felt worry filling his heart and could feel Hermione having the same feelings for probably the same reasons.

'The Hallow is in my protection, Harry Potter. Dumbledore knew you'd want to use it again so he asked me to protect it till then and give you the choice of riding of it for good.' A very deep voice was heard from the tress' shadows and Firetche, the centaur showed up. Harry and Hermione looked at him in surprise and wonder but after awhile smiled at him. The centaur's wise eyes roamed from Harry to Hermione and he finally exposed the Stone close to Harry. 'Just make sure you won't be addicted to such a foolish toy of Death's.' the wise creature said and Harry nodded slowly as he took one of his three Hallows back to his hands. His invisibility cloak was up in Hermione's closet and the Wand was laying on Dumbledore's corpse inside his gave just a few feet away from him. The Hallows could made him the Master of Death again, the history would be repeated and the circle of blood could start once more, the temptation was great but the settlement in Harry's heart along with his knowledge were greater. He looked at Hermione and smiled at her as Firetche disappeared in the shadows again.

'I met your family and you were the one who were with me when we visited mine, we just didn't have the power so you could meet them in person. I met them twelve months ago but we had no time to speak about important things.' Harry said and looked at the Stone. He wasn't sure how he had made it before but he was sure he could make it again. Hermione's gasp was sound around the centimeter of the grounds as James and Lilly Potter showed up along with Remus and Tonks Lupin, Albus Dumbledore and Sirius Black. Harry felt his heart beating fast at the true sight of his parents and their friends. Dumbledore wasn't right about no spell to bring the dead back, at least not entirely right.

'Dad, mom,' Harry said and smiled as he felt tears forming behind his eyes. Both James and Lilly smiled back at him.

'Son,' James said and Harry smiled at his brown eyed spit image. 'Sweethearts,' Lilly said smiling at both Harry and Hermione. 'Harry, Hermione.' Remus, Tonks and Sirius said at the same time. Dumbledore just smiled and nodded at the young couple.

'I know I shouldn't have used the Stone but I wanted you two, especially you two, mom and dad to meet Hermione in person.' Harry said and took Hermione's hand in his. James and Lilly looked at Hermione and smiled at her still shocked and teary face.

'Hello Hermione.' Lilly said and Hermione smiled.

'Hello Mrs. Potter, I'm so glad to meet you.' Hermione finally said and Lilly smiled at the young woman and at her husband.

'We owe you, Hermione, for keeping our son alive. You kept up with what we tried to do.' James said and Harry smiled at his parents and then his girlfriend.

'It was more than my pleasure to keep my love alive, Mr. Potter.' Hermione said and Harry smiled at her.

'And she has done a great job so far.' Sirius said and both Harry and Hermione smiled at him.

'Thank you Sirius, for everything.' Harry said and Hermione nodded in agreement. 'And thank you, professor Dumbledore, no matter how much I may doubt you, you were always right. Hermione made me remember it all the time.' Harry went on and Dumbledore just smiled.

'It was more than my honor to help you my dear boy.' Dumbledore said and Harry shivered at the sound of him, specially when he could see the man's tomb with the corner of his eye. Harry looked at Remus and Tonks.

'To swear that I will take care of Teddy isn't enough to thank you for everything you have done and sacrificed.' Harry said and the couple smiled.

'It was our choice, Harry, and we did it for Teddy as well.' Tonks said and smiled at Remus which nodded. Sirius cleared his throat like he wanted to hint something and Dumbledore smiled along with Remus and Tonks.

'Right,' Remus said and smiled at Harry again. 'Give our son our love, will you Harry?' Remus asked and Harry nodded.

'Of course I will' Harry said. Remus and Tonks were the first to leave with bright smiles on their faces. Dumbledore smiled with his famous knowing way and winked at them as he disappeared and then Sirius looked at the couple.

'The house is great as it is now, I never thought it could be useful but I hadn't taken on account you two.' Sirius said with a smile which was hiding a touch of sadness. 'I miss you, but don't bother and come up there anytime soon. You need to enjoy each other first.' Sirius said and smiled at Harry and Hermione. He then smiled at James and Lilly and he with his turn left, leaving the two couples alone.

'We have been watching you two and we know how good you were on each other, you really reminded of us at your age,' Lilly said, addressing both her son and Hermione. 'And we're very happy for you, my son.' Lilly said and smiled with all her love to her only child.

'Your mother and I really love you very much, Harry. And we're sure you two love each other the same.' James said and Harry smiled and nodded at his father. Hermione moved closer to Harry and tighten her squeeze to his hand.

'Don't ever let your love down, because at the very end, only that remains.' Lilly said and Harry felt tears running down his face. He couldn't control himself so he just listened to his parents with all he had.

'Goodbye my son, we'll meet again in many years from now. Until then, take care of you and your other half. Goodbye Hermione, be patient with him.' James said and beamed a last time to his son and Hermione who nodded smiling in her own tears.

'Goodbye sweetheart, we love you very much, goodbye, Hermione, take care of our son, and we loved the roses.' Lilly said smiling as both her and James started to faint until only the magical lights dancing around them were in front of them. Harry and Hermione remained in silence for a few seconds, just realizing and making sure they remember every single bit of their encounter with the Potters, the Tonks, Sirius and Dumbledore. Harry turned and looked at Hermione and her shiny eyes.

With the Stone still in his hand he whipped her tears and smiled at her, Hermione did the same and they kissed with passion and need. The moment was too precious to be destroyed with words before the kiss. They pulled away and smiled at each other as Harry took the small ring box out of his pocket. He opened it slowly and took the small ring in his hand. He took Hermione's hand and placed the ring on her ring finger slowly, both he and Hermione savored the moment.

'Hermione, I know it'll take time till we're done with trainings, jobs and enjoying life. But will you eventually marry me?' Harry asked and Hermione beamed at him in spite of her tears of joy.

'Of course I will, eventually,' she said with a small chuckle at the end of her reply. Harry chuckled as well and slipped the ring on her finger. It fitted perfectly and Harry brought her hand close to his lips and placed a kiss on it and Hermione's skin. They beamed at each other once again and hugged tightly, wanting to show in every possible way how much they loved each other.

They broke the hug and Harry looked at the Stone in his hand, he then looked at Hermione which smiled encouraging, they were close enough to the forest but Harry decided to get rid of the Stone in a better way. He took Hermione's hand and together moved close to the lake. They stopped close to the water and Harry threw the stone as far as he could in the water. In a second the Stone was in the water and the bottom along with so many more rocks and stones, making it impossible for anyone to find it or even think of searching. Harry sighed and hugged Hermione again, this time they broke the hug as Hermione gasped.

Her two heart shaped medallion started glowing brightly, it suddenly stopped glowing and its place took Hermione's ring. Harry, whose hand was still squeezed by Hermione's, brought her hand between them and together watched the ring being the new Symbol, they remembered Dumbledore's words,  _every Symbol will may be even more powerful than the previous one, like your love will be through time._

'I love you so much, Harry.' Hermione said as they hugged again and pecked each other's lips tenderly.

'I love you even more, Hermione.' Harry said and finally sealed his lips with her in a long, lovely kiss. No matter what they had been through, no matter how much it took them to see the light, they had finally found each other, and nothing could ever separate them.


	21. Ten Years Later…

_Ten Years Later…_

The Blanket of stars had already covered the sky and the moon was shining brightly as the couple moved slowly between muffled moans of pain and sighs of exhaustion to Grimmauld Place. They reached No twelve and the brown haired woman thought of the place she and her husband wanted to show up. First the door and then the rest of the house started appearing from thin air until the entire house was right in front of them. The woman sighted and climbed the few steps separating them from the entrance; all the way helping her husband who was supporting most of his weight on her because of his wounded leg and ribs.

The couple entered the hall and magically the lights turned on, smart those little spells, especially when a couple has children. The house was silent and peaceful, something rare for the Potter household. The pair moved to the living room and there Mrs. Potter helped her husband on the couch with a small moan from both of them.

'Hermione, you really shouldn't, we could have used the floo or a portkey or apparition.' Harry Potter said as he frowned when his wife, Hermione ripped open his robes and check on his ribs as she took her wand out.

'If we had apparated we would have split ourselves for sure, and what a bad death this would be for the Potters huh?' Hermione said and smiled at his already grinning husband. 'If we had flooed, your leg would be worse since you have never managed to come out of a fireplace normally and the same stands for the portkey traveling.' Hermione went on and her husband only pocked his tongue at her and then moaned as she squeezed him a bit too hard.

'Sorry, love.' Hermione said with a grin Harry knew was fake. Hermione frowned as she fell to her knees so she can see her husband's wounds closer. Harry couldn't see some wounds on her but he guessed she moaned because of exhaustion.

With a few spells Harry's ribs were healed and only a small aching was there to remind him the  _Reducto_ the head of the  _Killers_ had cast on him a few hours ago during their mission in York. Hermione healed Harry's leg as well and then smiled at her husband.

'Thank you, love, the best healer would envy you.' Harry said and smiled as he saw her blushing even after all these years together.

'No problem, sweetheart.' Hermione said and tried to stand up with a frown. Harry looked at her carefully and gasped when he noticed a large wound from under her arm down to her ribs and waist, the large wound was at the side Hermione was caring Harry before and it had certainly got bigger because of that fact. Hermione tried to hide it but Harry took her arm gently and raised it so he could see the wound closer.

'Why you didn't say a word, Hermione?' Harry asked quietly. Hermione looked at him for a moment and then sighted. Thought their bond Harry could sense her worry and he could feel her physical pain.

'It's nothing really and I didn't want you to have more in your mind, your leg and ribs were further damaged than this.' Hermione said and forced a smile but Harry didn't return it.

'Who did this to you?' Harry asked and Hermione looked away, the answer was given and Harry cursed loudly, something he rarely did at home with the rest of the people in it around.

'It's over now. We captured him, love, today was his end, he is in Azkaban and I managed to curse him before he cast the slitting curse on me.' Hermione said and Harry sighted as he took his own wand out to heal his wife. His and Hermione's team had been trying to capture the Killers' most dangerous assassin Martin Cole for more than five months and Cole seemed to have as target number one Harry and Hermione. Many times the last months the couple had returned home with huge wounds, cuts and loss of blood because of him.

'The bloody bastard.' Harry whispered as he sat up on the couch and opened his legs so Hermione could move closer between them. Hermione raised her arm and Harry opened further the leather of her uniform so he could heal the cut, he first cleaned the area and then with a spell the wound was healed and Hermione's skin was clear.

Harry smiled up at her and kissed Hermione's skin where the leather was ripped. The blood on Hermione's uniform was filling his nostrils but Harry didn't care. With a shudder he thought that if that had happened a few months ago to Hermione she wouldn't have died but someone else inside her would have. He pushed those thoughts out of his mind as Hermione sat on his good leg probably not wanting to hurt his damaged and re-healed leg and kissed his cheek.

Hermione moved her face close to her husband's and smiled at him as she trailed her index finger along Harry's jaw line. She smiled at Harry and he could only smile back with the feeling of happiness inside him, every mission, every physical or mental pain of the past worth it, worth all this peace and happiness now, it all worth to be with his wife hugged in their house.

'How many times I have said that I like you very much without your glasses?' Hermione asked softly and Harry chuckled at the by now old question of hers.

'Hmm I've lost the count four years ago, sweetie.' Harry said and Hermione smiled and nodded. When the couple had started the training the trainers had advised Harry to do something about his eyesight since trying to find your wand in a case of emergency with your glasses broken could be proven fatal. So Harry had decided to got rid of his glasses and Hermione had found the perfect charm for him, since then, ten years ago, Hermione had been saying how much he liked him with no glasses and how much his "brilliant eyes" were now more bright. His "awful eyesight" was fixed and Harry wanted it or not had to admit that life with no glasses was easier and all this compliments from Hermione had always ended up in very pleasurable times for the couple.

Harry buried his hand in her hair and pulled her against him. Hermione moaned this time in happiness and together let themselves on the couch. Their lips met and Harry started caressing Hermione's body above her leather uniform, he had told her before, when they had first entered their training program that he was always turned on when he saw her in that leather cloth and even now after all these years; he meant it. Hermione pulled away from the kiss and looked dazed at Harry.

'We should stop.' Hermione said and Harry knew she was right, he gave a sigh and then kissed Hermione again before she stood up and helped him. They moved out of the living room to the hall and up the stairs and in their bedroom so they could change. After a shower they shared along with a little snogging the couple got dressed in casual clothes. Harry wore black jeans and a deep green t-shit his mother-in-law had bought him and Hermione wore a purple summer dress as she didn't want to press her wound beneath her arm. Harry smiled at her and together they moved close to the fireplace of their bedroom.

Harry threw floo powder in the fireplace and gestured to Hermione to step in the green flames. Hermione smiled and stepped in the fireplace, she winked at Harry, threw the powder she was holding and said out loud "The Burrow". In a second she was gone, Harry did the same and stepped with a small stumble out of it in the Burrow's living room. Hermione was right in front of him and in Mrs. Weasley's bone crushing hug. Harry smiled at everyone in the living room who cheered for the Potters. After Mrs. Weasley's hug Ron moved close. Harry and Hermione smiled at their best friend.

'Hey guys, how was the-?'

'MUMMY! DADDY!'

'MUMMY! DADDY!' Two really loud shouts were heard as a five-year-old girl with brown curly hair and emerald eyes along with a three-year-old boy with raven shaggy hair and brown eyes ran to Harry and Hermione, the couple bowed and Hermione took her eldest daughter in her hug as Harry took their son in his.

'I missed you, mummy!' the girl said and hugged her mom, bushy, curly hair of the daughter mixing with the not so bushy anymore hair of the mother. Hermione closed her eyes as she hugged her child after two days in the mission. Harry smiled knowing Hermione had missed their children since this mission was her first after their third child's birth and it was always hard for Hermione to let her children behind.

'I missed you too, Lilly, how was your day with Jamie and Jane?' Hermione asked and moved even closer to Harry and her son. Lilly leaned close to her dad and gave him a big kiss on the cheek before she could answer as James was giving a kiss to his mom.

'Usual, Jamie played with F'edy and Teddy, Jane was sleeping and I was playing with Amelia and A'thur.' Lilly answered and squealed as Harry tickled her ribs something she always loved to have her dad doing. Jamie laughed at her sister but started screaming playfully when Harry started tickling him as well.

'Where is your sister, love?' Harry asked and Lilly pointed at the kitchen. Harry and Hermione moved to the kitchen with two of their three children and found Luna holding their third child, baby Jane. Hermione let Lilly on the ground and moved close to Luna, the blond witch hugged her best friend and handed her the baby.

The little girl with the large green eyes and the brown hairs on her head yawned and smiled at her mom. Harry let James on the ground as well and the little boy along with his eldest sister ran to their friends back in the living room. Ron moved to the kitchen and hugged his wife by the waist. Harry moved close to Hermione and smiled at their child. Their three children were the best gifts Hermione had ever given to him and he was grateful. He hugged Hermione from behind and kissed her neck as they watched their three-month-old daughter dazing off.

'So, after the invasion of the little Potters we're free to talk. How was your mission guys, did you capture them?' Ron asked as the couples returned in the full of people living room.

'Yes, we did Ron, finally we did,' Harry said as he helped Hermione to sit down on a sofa with their baby in her hands. He sat on the arm of the couch as Ron sat on a chair close and Luna sat on his lap since there was no other chair available.

Everyone was there tonight, like every once in a month. Everyone had agreed to gather at the Burrow for dinner every third Sunday per month so the family can stay close and together. Everyone needed it after the war, everyone wanted to make sure that they are alive and happy. George who kept the joke shop with his wife Helen had two children, Fred and Amy. Ron whom after months of trying Harry made it and gave him as a gift his part of the joke shop now was holding the new shop in Hongsmeade married with Luna who kept the Quibbler after the death of her father and at the same period of time with Harry and Hermione Ron and Luna had their children Amelia and Arthur.

Fleur who now was working in the ministry in Corporation with other European countries (one of the new Ministry's departments) and Bill who was still working in Gringorts had their two children Victoria and Edward. Ginny who decided to be a Quiditch player with her daughters Nymphadora and Helladora were present as well without Draco who was in St. Mango's hospital since the last mission with the Unspeakables caused him an injured leg.

Everyone was talking about random things around Harry who was watching yet another bickering of Ron and Hermione's about a new law that would be soon passed in the Ministry about magic in non-magical London. Harry smiled as Ron's ears were turned red and at Luna's dreamy watching eyes. He looked around and saw the rest of his family. Bill, Ginny, Fluer and George arguing about Ireland's Quiditch team and Mrs. Weasley trying to calm little Freddy because Teddy had took his toy. Harry's smile faded at the thought of Andromeda, she was in St. Mango's, ill and tired because of age and mental exhaustion, because of her pain and sorrow all these years her magical levels had started to getting destroyed and both Harry and Hermione had decided to take care of Teddy if and when was every needed.

Harry kept looking around, his emerald eyes pinned on his eldest child, his little Lilly, his and Hermione's bond symbol, his lovely daughter with her mom's brains and his father's trouble magnet, he then looked at his little mischief son, James, his mother's eyes was the only thing the little boy had, the rest was from the Potter's side. James' looked like his grandfather and that made Harry grin only at the sight of his little boy, Jamie was exactly like Harry, shy, with the saving-people-thing in him and even a stronger magnet to troubles than his older sister. A familiar little cry made Harry to look at his wife's hug and his little baby. Harry smiled at Hermione who was smiling back at him and together looked at their littlies angel. Little Jane was a mix of Harry and Hermione's just like Lilly but both parents hoped that this child wouldn't be as loud and troublemaker as possible, a wish they knew it wouldn't be true since her genes and her siblings along with Uncles Ron and George would take care of it.

After a few more fights, laughing of the family and after a small chaos because of Teddy and Victoria had fired a small firework for children George "had accidently let on the kitchen table" the family started taking tables, chairs and foods out so they could all eat in the garden. A beautiful dinner under the sky of a beautiful June night. Everyone helped and after almost half an hour everyone was sat on the joining and enlarged tables. They started eating and the children were running around and arguing with their moms and aunts about their last bites of food.

'Jamie and Lilly being so energetic without eating their food properly is beyond me!' Hermione complained as her son ran away to his friends with his mouth full of his last bite. Harry chuckled and looked at the little Potters running around and the little Potter in Fleur's arms.

'Well thiz lit'le Pottew, Hewmione iz the mozt special.' Fleur said as she looked with love the little baby. Lilly was the godchild of Ron and Luna's, Jamie was the godchild of Hagrid, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and little Jane's godparents would be Fleur and Bill. Harry and Hermione's baby was the younger in the family so far and everyone was overprotecting of the little girl. Harry smiled at Fleur, all his children were special, his wife was special, his family was special, he was just twenty eight and he had a life he never thought he had. If someone had told him thirteen years ago that he would have children and Hermione would be his wife and love of his life he'd have made sure he was still in the same planet. But now, with his family save, Voldemort gone and everyone as happy as possible Harry could smile every day and face any problem ahead.

Hermione squeezed his hand and Harry looked at her.  _It's not just a dream, we're right here, together, my love._ Hermione sent through the bond and Harry smiled at her brightly, knowing she had just "heard" everything through their bond. When the couple was done eating Harry stood up and excused himself and Hermione. Everyone nodded and kept talking with each other as Harry took Hermione for a small walk and left Jane with her godmother and their older children with the rest of their friends.

Hermione followed Harry as he moved up in the hill close to the Burrow. Harry was almost grinning as he kept moving taking his wife with him by the hand. When they finally moved to the peak Harry sat down on the grass and opened his legs for Hermione who sat down between them as well. Harry hugged Hermione from behind and Hermione leaned against him.

'It was here, eleven years ago, when I comforted you because you had fought with Ron once again, he had said that-' Harry started.

'I don't know what loss means,' Hermione kept on for her husband and he kissed her neck. 'I remember, it was here we made our plans to leave for Australia and find my parents.' Hermione went on and Harry nodded and looked around, the landscape hadn't change a single bit, only he and Hermione had.

'Eleven years later, we're here again, married, with Lilly, James and Jane, with Ron and Luna together with their children.' Harry said matter-of-factly even if his tone exposed a tone of happiness and disbelief as he looked at Ron and Luna's house, the couple had moved in Luna's old house after her father's death.

'I know…. It sounds too good to be true, sometimes I think that all this is a dream and I will soon wake up back in the tent with you mad at me because of the wand, Ron gone and all that sorrow and fear back in our hearts. I don't want to feel scared again.' Hermione said softly and Harry's heart ached at her last words, this was his exact same wish, he wanted fear to be only in their past, he hated feeling scared. He hugged Hermione tighter and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

'I know, Mione. Everything is fine now.' Harry said and felt Hermione relaxing, he always said that to her. He always comforted her with these words in times of pain, in times like when her father had a car accident and was in coma for two weeks before he finally fully recovered, in times like the hours of pain she had during the labors of their chidlren, times like when she or he was hurt in missions and they were trying to keep each other alive and hopeful, every time she needed him, Harry was right next to Hermione like she always did, does and will do.

'I love you so very much, Harry, I don't know what I'd do without you and the children, I can't imagine my self without you.' Hermione said and Harry smiled and started nipping her earlobe.

'I love you too 'Mione, you know that, and you don't need to think of impossible times because nor our possessed angels nor I will ever be away from you.' Harry said and Hermione turned in his hug and embraced him tightly. 'I promise,' he added as he placed yet another kiss on her neck.

'I know, love, we'll always be together,' Hermione said softly and closed her eyes as she hid her face in Harry's neck and chest.

'Of course we'll always be together, sweetie. You love me and I love you so very much that none could ever separate us, a war, death and darkness didn't make it to hide our love's light, so we'll always be together.' Harry said and Hermione chuckled at his poetic way of speaking and gave him another sweet kiss on the lips.


End file.
